When Will There Be Me And You
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: Anneliese Jenessa Lennox younger sister to Doodlebop; Deedee Doodle; Lisa J. Lennox, goes to Malibu, California to get away from her ex-husband and then she meets and falls in love with Robbie Ray Stewart but is too afraid to tell him.
1. Anneliese Meets The Stewarts

7-25-07

When Will There Be Me And You

Chapter 1

Anneliese Meets The Stewarts

One day at the beach near Rico's Surf Shop Anneliese was looking around for someone to talk to but she couldn't find anyone. All of a sudden a 15 year old girl came up with two of her friends.

"Hi. I'm Miley Stewart." Miley said.

"I'm Lilly Truscott." Lilly said.

"I'm Oliver Oken." Oliver said.

"Hi. My name is Anneliese Jenessa Lennox." Anneliese said.

"Are you new here?" Miley asked.

"Yeah I am." Anneliese answered.

"So how long are you staying here for?" Lilly asked.

"I'm staying here for a year." Anneliese answered.

"Anneliese do you want to meet my brother and my dad?" Miley asked.

"Sure. I would love to meet your brother and your dad, Miley." Anneliese answered.

So Miley took Anneliese to her house.

"Bye, Lilly. Bye Oliver." Miley and Anneliese said.

"Bye." Lilly and Oliver said.

Now Miley and Anneliese are just entering Miley's house.

"Dad are you home!" Miley shouted.

"Dad went out for a jog, Miley." Her brother said.

"Anneliese, this is my older brother Jackson." Miley said.

"Hi there beautiful." Jackson said to Anneliese.

"Eww. Go say that to someone your own age Jackson." Anneliese said.

After Jackson went to work at Rico's Anneliese sat on the couch waiting for Miley's dad to come back from his jog.

"So Anneliese where are you from?" Miley asked as she joined Anneliese on the couch.

"I live in Toronto, Ontario, Canada with my older sister Lisa Joy Lennox." Anneliese answered.

Just then Miley's dad came back from his jog.

"Hi, Miley." Miley's dad said.

"Hi, Dad. Dad there is someone I want you to meet." Miley said.

"Really who is your new friend, Miles?" Miley's dad asked.

When Anneliese looked at Miley's dad she fell head over heels in love with him.

"Dad this is Anneliese Jenessa Lennox." Miley said.

"Nice to meet you Anneliese." Miley's dad said.

"Anneliese this is my dad Robbie Ray." Miley said.

"Hi." Anneliese said although it was hard for her to talk to Robbie Ray.

"Miley can I have a moment alone with Anneliese for awhile?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure Dad. I am going to go see Lilly." Miley said as she was walking out the door.

"So Anneliese where are you from?" Robbie Ray asked a lovesick Anneliese.

"I live in Toronto, Ontario, Canada with my older sister Lisa Joy Lennox." Anneliese manages to say to Robbie Ray.

"Is your sister here with you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No she isn't." Anneliese answered.

"Where is she then?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She's in Canada." Anneliese answered.

"So does your sister sing and dance?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah she does sing and dance." Anneliese answered.

"Is she in a band?" Robbie Ray asked.

"As a matter of fact she is in a Popular Children's band called "The Doodlebops" with two other guys." Anneliese answered.

"So could you tell me more about them?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah sure. My sister Lisa is Deedee Doodle. Her husband Jonathan Wexler is Moe Doodle and my ex-husband Chad McNamara is Rooney Doodle." Anneliese answered.

"You're married?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I _was _married. I said my _ex-husband_ not my _husband_." Anneliese answered.

"So what happened between the two of you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, but I promise that I will tell you later." Anneliese answered.

"That's ok. You can tell me when your good and ready." Robbie Ray said.

"Thank you so much, Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"You're welcome, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

Just then Jackson came home from work. Robbie Ray was in the kitchen and Anneliese was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. Jackson sits down next to Anneliese and starts flirting with her.

"Hey there beautiful. How have you been lately?" Jackson told Anneliese.

"Jackson get away from me." Anneliese said.

"Come on you know you want me, baby." Jackson said.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Anneliese said.

"Come on you and I are meant for each other." Jackson said.

Anneliese says nothing and walks out to the back patio.

"Dad did you see what just happened here." Jackson said to his dad.

"Yeah I did." Robbie Ray said.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Jackson asked.

"No I am not." Robbie Ray answered.

"What kind of father are you?" Jackson asked.

"A father that is keeping his son away from a girl who is much older than he is." Robbie Ray answered.

"How old is she anyways?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked her yet." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why don't you ask her now?" Jackson asked.

"Good idea." Robbie Ray answered.

So Robbie Ray called for Anneliese to come back inside to ask her how old she is.

"Anneliese could you come in here for a sec?" Robbie Ray asked as he called out to Anneliese.

"What is it Robbie Ray?" Anneliese asked in her sweetest voice.

"I was wondering how old are you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, I'm 24 years old." Anneliese answered.

"See Jackson I told you she was to old for you." Robbie Ray said to Jackson.

"Yeah you're right." Jackson said as he was heading to the door.

"Jackson where are you going?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I am going to go hang out with my friends." Jackson answered.

"Ok, son." Robbie Ray said.

"Hey, Dad can I stay over at Max's house for the weekend?" Jackson asked as he went to his room to pack some things for the weekend while he is staying over at his friend Max's house.

"Sure you can." Robbie Ray answered.

Just then Miley came in with Lilly.

"Hey, Dad can I stay over at Lilly's for the weekend?" Miley asked.

"Yeah can she Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked.

"Sure you can, Miles." Robbie Ray answered.

As Miley and Lilly were about to go to Miley's room Jackson came down.

"Jackson where are you going?" Miley asked.

"I am going to Max's house for the weekend." Jackson answered.

After Jackson left Miley and Lilly went to Miley's room and packed some things for the weekend while Miley was staying over at Lilly's house.

"Bye Dad. Bye Anneliese." Miley said.

"Bye Mr. Stewart. Bye Anneliese." Lilly said.

"Bye Miley. Bye Lilly." Anneliese and Robbie Ray said at the same time.


	2. A Weekend Alone Together

Chapter 2

A Weekend Alone Together

So now it is Friday night and Anneliese is on the couch typing on her laptop again. Robbie Ray is just now coming down from his room all dressed up. Anneliese looks over her shoulder and notices Robbie Ray all dressed up.

"WOW!! Robbie Ray you look nice tonight. Going somewhere?" Anneliese told Robbie Ray.

"I have a date tonight." Robbie Ray said.

"A date?" Anneliese asked in a not so happy tone.

"I will be back in two hours." Robbie Ray said.

"Ok see you then. Bye Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"Bye Anneliese." Robbie Ray said as he was walking out the door.

As Robbie Ray was walking out the door Anneliese was looking at him until she couldn't see him anymore. Anneliese went back to type on her laptop.

"Dear Diary, I wish that I could tell Robbie Ray how I feel about him, but I am afraid of what he might say to me. I am also afraid of what Miley will say or do if she ever found out that I am in love with her father. Tonight he told me that he was going on a date and I wasn't to happy about that when he told me." Anneliese typed in her online diary.

After awhile of typing on her laptop Anneliese noticed what time it was.

"It has been two and a half hours since Robbie Ray left for his date. What is taking him so long?" Anneliese said to herself.

Just then she heard a noise at the front door and when she looked over she saw Robbie Ray with some lady. Anneliese was watching them and all that she saw them do was talking and they were talking for what seems like half an hour then she saw them do something that she didn't really like. Anneliese saw them kiss on the lips and that totally broke her heart.

"Hi, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said as he came in.

Anneliese didn't say anything to him because she was upset that she saw the love of her life kiss another woman.

"Anneliese are you going to talk to me?" Robbie Ray asked.

When he said that Anneliese got to her feet and went outside to the back patio and she sang part of a song that she knew.

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunsets  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song.

"Anneliese are you mad at me?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese still didn't say anything and then she got to her feet and went back inside.

"Ok I will take that as a yes." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese continued to type on her laptop in her online diary. As Anneliese is typing on her laptop Robbie Ray is in the kitchen sitting at the table looking unhappy and writing something.

"Dear Diary, Tonight I saw the love of my life kiss another woman in front of me and that totally broke my heart. I wish that I had never seen him kiss her. I would do anything to be able to not see him kiss another woman in front of me again. I know that if I tell him that I'm in love with him I won't have to see him kiss another woman again because I will be the only one he'll kiss. I am still so afraid to tell him how I feel about him." Anneliese typed in her online diary.

Just then Anneliese looked over at Robbie Ray and she noticed that he was looking unhappy and she saw him writing something so she got up enough courage and went over to him.

"Robbie Ray is something wrong? Why do you look so unhappy?" Anneliese asked as she sat down next to him.

"She speaks. I was afraid that you were never going to talk to me again." Robbie Ray answered.

"What makes you think that?" Anneliese asked.

"Well you weren't talking to me when I got home from my date." Robbie Ray said.

"Well you see before you left you told me that you were coming back in two hours but you came back an hour later than you were suppose to and I was wondering why you were gone for an extra hour?" Anneliese told Robbie Ray.

"Oh, I'm so sorry it was that my date and I had a great time tonight that I completely lost track of time." Robbie Ray answered.

"But did you have to go and kiss her." Anneliese said as she got to her feet and went back over to the couch.

"You saw us kiss?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I did and it totally grossed me out." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well when I saw you kiss her it reminded me of my ex-husband." Anneliese answered.

"Why did you see him kiss another woman?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I did. Not only was it another woman I saw him kiss but it was my best friend Randee." Anneliese answered.

"Oh I see." Robbie Ray said.

Just then Anneliese's cell phone rang.

"It's my sister." Anneliese said.

"I will give you some privacy so that you can talk to your sister." Robbie Ray said as he went outside to the back patio and was looking at the stars.

"Hi Lisa. I missed you so much." Anneliese said to her sister in the phone.

"Hi Anneliese. I missed you too. So how is Malibu?" Lisa told her sister.

"It is great and I met the most gorgeous man that I have ever seen in the whole entire universe." Anneliese said.

"Really? Who is he?" Lisa asked her sister.

"His name is Robbie Ray Stewart. He is so cool and so sweet and so totally gorgeous." Anneliese answered.

"What about his hair, sis?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, man he has got great hair." Anneliese answered.

"Does he know that you're in love with him?" Lisa asked.

"No he doesn't." Anneliese answered.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Lisa asked.

"Because I am afraid of what he might say or do if I told him." Anneliese answered.

"So does he have any kids?" Lisa asked.

"Yes he does. He has a daughter named Miley who is so sweet and a son named Jackson who has a major crush on me." Anneliese answered just as Robbie Ray came back in and sat down next to her.

"Oh sorry Anneliese I didn't know you were still on the phone. I think that I might go back outside." Robbie Ray said.

"No, Robbie Ray you can stay." Anneliese said to Robbie Ray.

"Who are you talking to sis?" Lisa asked.

"Oh I was just talking to Robbie Ray." Anneliese answered.

"Is that the guy you were telling me about earlier?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Anneliese answered.

"Anneliese, Chad wants to talk to you?" Lisa asked.

"Oh he does, does he?" Anneliese told her sister.

"Yes he does. He misses you and wants to talk to you." Lisa said to her sister.

"Lisa I don't want to talk to him." Anneliese said.

"Come on sis, he really wants to talk to you." Lisa said.

"Yeah so, but I don't want to talk to him." Anneliese said.

"Please sis he insists on talking to you." Lisa said.

"Oh, fine put him on." Anneliese said.

So Lisa put Anneliese's ex-husband Chad on the phone.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Chad said to his ex-wife.

"Don't you 'hi, Sweetheart' me." Anneliese said.

"Why not?" Chad asked.

"Because I am still so mad at you for what you did." Anneliese answered.

"But, Anneliese you don't understand. Your friend kissed me I didn't kiss her." Chad said.

"No, Chad, I saw you kiss her." Anneliese said.

"You're right I was wrong. I did kiss her. So will you take me back?" Chad told Anneliese.

"Why will I take you back? I want nothing to do with you now." Anneliese told Chad.

"Come on Anneliese please take me back." Chad said.

"No. I don't want you back." Anneliese said.

"Why not?" Chad asked.

"Because you cheated on me with my _best friend_." Anneliese answered.

Just then Chad sang a song to Anneliese.

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right girl  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunsets  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song.

"If you think that song is going to make me come back to you, well guess what, you're completely and totally wrong." Anneliese said to her ex-husband.

Before Chad could say anything else she hung up on him.

"So Anneliese what was that all about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That was my ex-husband Chad that I was talking to." Anneliese answered.

"You seemed pretty mad at him." Robbie Ray said.

"That is because I am mad at him." Anneliese said.

"So what did he say that got you so mad at him?" Robbie Ray asked.

"He wants to take me back." Anneliese answered.

"So are you going to take him back?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I am not." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because a month ago today I saw him kiss my best friend and the next day I filed for a divorce and after that my best friend was always with Chad and they were kissing and also my sister was with her husband and they were always kissing and that happened all month and I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to come down here to get away from my ex-husband." Anneliese answered.

"Well, Anneliese you can stay here with us as long as you want to." Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks Robbie Ray. You are so sweet." Anneliese said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said as he hugged her back.


	3. Alone On A Saturday Night

Chapter 3

Alone On A Saturday Night

It is now Saturday night Anneliese decided to sing some of her favorite songs that shows her love for Robbie Ray. As she is singing them Robbie Ray overhears her singing them and is wondering who she is singing the songs too, Anneliese doesn't know that Robbie Ray is listening to her sing. The first song Anneliese is singing is "When There Was Me And You."

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care  
I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you  
I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song  
Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you  
I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind  
Cause I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you.

"I wonder who she was singing that song to." Robbie Ray thought to himself.

The next song that Anneliese is going to sing is called "It's True."

Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes  
Like any other  
Fall out and lose her mind  
And I'm sorry for the things I did  
For your teardrops over words I said  
Can you forgive me and open  
your heart once again, oh yeah  
It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
Whatever happened  
I know that I was wrong, oh yes  
Can you believe me  
Maybe your faith is gone  
But I love you and I always will  
So I wonder if you want me still  
Can you forgive me and open  
your heart once again, oh yeah  
It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
I'd do anything to make it up to you  
So please understand  
And open your heart once again  
It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart, (from the bottom of my heart)  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart, (from the bottom of my heart)  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
It's true.

"I wonder who she was singing that song to." Robbie Ray thought to himself.

The next song is going to be "Never Had A Dream Come True."

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you.

"Excuse me for a sec, but Anneliese who are you singing these songs to?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I can't tell you now, but I promise that I will tell you later, much, much later." Anneliese answered.

"Oh, ok. By the way you have a beautiful sweet singing voice." Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks, Robbie Ray." Anneliese answered.

"Who taught you how to sing?" Robbie Ray asked.

"My older sister taught me." Anneliese answered.

The next song she is going to sing is called "Bouncing Off The Ceiling (Upside Down)."

My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together  
I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you, to you  
My teacher says to concentrate  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever  
I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you, to you  
Somehow someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true  
Upside down...  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you.

"I wonder who she is singing that song to." Robbie Ray thought to himself.

The last song she is going to sing is called "Can't Help Falling In Love."

(I just can't help falling in love with you)  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love  
Falling in love with you  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you)  
Fallin' in love with you.

"So Anneliese will you tell me now who you were singing those songs to?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm sorry Robbie Ray but I am not ready to tell you yet." Anneliese answered.

"Are you going to tell me when you are ready?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I will." Anneliese answered.

"Ok. Well good night, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

"Good night, Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

After Robbie Ray was out of earshot of Anneliese. She said something that she didn't want him to hear.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe he said that I have a beautiful sweet singing voice." Anneliese said.

She then fell asleep dreaming about Robbie Ray and in her dream Robbie Ray was sitting on the couch watching TV and she was sitting on the counter in front of the stove facing the living room. She is singing a song but Robbie Ray doesn't hear her sing. The song she is singing to him is "If We Were A Movie."

Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing!)  
(If we were a movie!)  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song.

After she sang the song she woke up.

"Sweet Niblets! It was just a dream, but it seemed so real." Anneliese said.


	4. The Kids Come Home

Chapter 4

The Kids Come Home

It is now Sunday morning. Robbie Ray is coming down the stairs.

"Morning, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

"Morning, Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"Did you have some sweet dreams last night?" Robbie Ray asked.

"As a matter of fact I did have a dream last night." Anneliese answered.

"What was the dream about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was singing a song called 'If We Were A Movie' to this most gorgeous guy that I have ever seen in my whole entire life." Anneliese answered.

"Do you know what his name is?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I do." Anneliese answered.

"So what is his name?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, I rather not say right now." Anneliese answered.

"Are you going to tell me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I will. When I am ready." Anneliese answered.

Hours and hours went by and Anneliese was enjoying being alone with Robbie Ray but she didn't want to let on that she was enjoying being alone with Robbie Ray to him. Anneliese and Robbie Ray were sitting on the couch watching TV and there was a Hannah Montana concert on.

"That's Hannah Montana." Anneliese said.

"Anneliese how did you know who that was?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, well, I have heard of Hannah Montana, before." Anneliese answered.

"Have you ever met Hannah, before?" Robbie Ray asked.

"As a matter of I know that Hannah Montana is really your daughter Miley." Anneliese answered.

"How did you know that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well it was just a wild guess." Anneliese answered.

"Well you're right. Miley is Hannah. Does she know that you know she's Hannah?" Robbie Ray told Anneliese.

"No she doesn't know and I don't want her to know just yet." Anneliese said.

Just then Miley and Jackson walked through the door.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Anneliese." Miley and Jackson said at the same time.

"Hi, Miley and Jackson." Robbie Ray and Anneliese said at the same time.

"So did you two have a fun weekend alone together?" Miley asked.

"Yes we did." Anneliese and Robbie Ray answered at the same time.

"So what did you two do?" Jackson asked.

"We got to know each other a little better and I found out that Anneliese can sing." Robbie Ray answered.

"Really, you can sing, Anneliese?" Miley asked.

"Yes I can. My sister taught me to sing." Anneliese answered.

"That's cool." Miley said.

"Oh, Miley your Dad told me that I have a beautiful sweet singing voice." Anneliese said to Miley.

"I would love to hear you sing, Anneliese?" Miley asked.

"What song do you want me to sing?" Anneliese asked.

"How about a song that your sister sings and taught you to sing it?" Miley asked.

"I know a Doodlebop song about my sister. But before I sing it I have to tell you that my sister is in a popular children's band in Canada called The Doodlebops and she plays Deedee Doodle." Anneliese answered.

"What is the song called? Robbie Ray asked.

"It is called 'She's A Superstar' and it is all about my sister Lisa as Deedee Doodle." Anneliese answered.  
So Anneliese sang the song "She's A Superstar."

Look at Deedee Doodle  
You will see she's a superstar  
oh yeah  
In her feather boa now  
You'll agree she's a superstar  
oh yeah  
superstar  
Pink hair and super big sun glasses  
superstar  
She waves and everyone she passes  
superstar  
Bright smile up in my glossy photo  
superstar  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah now  
Look at Deedee Doodle  
Pink hair and super big sun glasses  
superstar  
She waves and everyone she passes  
superstar  
Bright smile up in my glossy photo  
superstar  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah now  
Go ahead Deedee lets see what you can do  
Yeah  
That's what you are  
A shining star  
So go ahead  
Yeah go ahead  
I said go ahead  
And do what you do  
Yeah Deedee  
Yeah its all about you  
Pink hair and super big sun glasses  
superstar  
She waves and everyone she passes  
superstar  
Bright smile up in my glossy photo  
superstar  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah now  
She's a star  
Superstar  
She's a star.

"Anneliese my dad was right you do have a beautiful sweet singing voice." Miley said.

"Thanks, Miley." Anneliese said.

"So Anneliese who else is in The Doodlebops with your sister?" Miley asked.

"Well, my sister's husband Jonathan Wexler is Moe Doodle and my ex-husband Chad McNamara is Rooney Doodle. On the show they are siblings so Jon and Lisa has to act like brother and sister on the show and not husband and wife." Anneliese answered.

"So what happened between you and Chad?" Miley asked.

"Well I caught him cheating on me with my best friend Randee." Anneliese answered.

"Did she kiss him?" Jackson asked.

"No he kissed her." Anneliese answered.

"Are you going to take him back?" Miley asked.

"No I am not." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because I filed for a divorce a month ago from yesterday and after that my best friend was always with Chad and they were kissing and also my sister was with her husband and they were always kissing and that happened all month and I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to come down here to get away from my ex-husband." Anneliese answered.

"Anneliese how would you like to come to my school tomorrow?" Miley asked.

"I would love to Miley." Anneliese answered.

"Cool. Now I might get Amber and Ashley jealous of me." Miley said.

"Who is Amber and Ashley?" Anneliese asked.

"You will find out tomorrow Anneliese." Miley answered.


	5. Anneliese At Miley's School

Chapter 5

Anneliese At Miley's School

It is now Monday morning and Miley and Anneliese are on their way out the door.

"Bye girls." Robbie Ray said to Anneliese and Miley.

"Bye Dad." Miley said.

"Bye Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

Now Anneliese and Miley are at her high school. Just then Jackson noticed Anneliese with Miley, Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey, Anneliese, what are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

"Miley is showing me around school today." Anneliese answered.

After that Jackson went back over to his friends.

"Hey, Jackson who is that girl you were talking to?" Max asked.

"Oh, that is Anneliese Jenessa Lennox and she is staying at my house for awhile." Jackson answered.

"Dude you are lucky, she is fine." Max said.

"I know but she wants nothing to do with me." Jackson said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"That is because she is _was _married and I guess she doesn't want to get involved with another guy." Jackson answered.

"She _was _married. How old is she?" Max told Jackson.

"Oh she is 24 years old." Jackson answered.

Meanwhile back with Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Anneliese.

"So Miley this is your school." Anneliese said.

"Yes this is my school." Miley said.

"Uh oh. Amber and Ashley alert." Lilly said.

"Hey, Miley who's your new friend?" Amber asked.

"This is Anneliese." Miley answered.

"So Anneliese where are you from?" Amber asked.

"I live in Toronto, Ontario, Canada." Anneliese answered.

"So what are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"I had to get away from my husband, I mean my ex-husband." Anneliese answered.

"So you're married?" Ashley asked.

"She was married." Amber answered.

"So Anneliese do you want to hang out with us?" Amber asked.

"Why?" Anneliese asked.

"Because your cool." Amber and Ashley touch their fingers and say "_Ooooh, tsssss!_," whenever they say something at the same time.

"Do you always have to do that?" Anneliese asked.

"Do what?" Amber asked.

"That finger thing that you and Ashley just did." Anneliese answered.

"Yes we always have to do it. How did you know that we did it all the time?" Amber told Anneliese.

"Because Miley, Lilly and Oliver told me that you do that all the time." Anneliese answered.

"So why don't you come hang with us?" Amber asked.

"I would rather hang with Miley, Lilly and Oliver than with you and Ashley." Anneliese answered.

"You're too cool for them." Amber said.

"If you think that Miley and her friends aren't that doesn't make you cool it makes you cruel." Anneliese said.

"Why did you say that Ashley and I are cruel?" Amber asked.

"Because that is what you and Ashley are. Plus you don't want to mess with a Canadian." Anneliese answered as she walked off with Miley and her friends.

"WOW! Anneliese you sure showed them." Miley said.

"Thanks, Miley. Plus your my friends." Anneliese said.

Just then Anneliese's cell phone rang.

"It's my sister. Hi, Lisa." Anneliese said to her sister on the phone.

"Hi, Anneliese." Lisa said.

"So Lisa what's up?" Anneliese asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something that I couldn't wait to tell you." Lisa answered.

"What, Lisa?" Anneliese asked.

"Well, The Doodlebops has a concert down there in Malibu." Lisa said.

"Really?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes." Lisa answered.

"So when is it?" Anneliese asked.

"It is next week." Lisa answered.

"Ok see you then sis." Anneliese said.

"Anneliese please don't tell anyone about the concert yet." Lisa said.

"I promise." Anneliese said.

"Bye Anneliese. I love you, sis." Lisa said.

"Bye Lisa. I love you too, sis." Anneliese said.

The two sisters hung up.

"So Anneliese what did your sister say?" Lilly asked.

"Oh she said that she is coming down here to see me, but she won't be alone." Anneliese answered.

"Who is coming down here with her?" Oliver asked.

"She is coming down here with her husband Jon and my ex-husband Chad." Anneliese answered.

"I bet that your not thrilled to see your ex-husband." Miley said.

"You're right Miley. I'm not thrilled that I have to see my ex-husband in a few weeks but at least I get to see my sister." Anneliese said.

A few hours later Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Anneliese are just walking through the door of Miley's house.

"Hi, Dad." Miley said.

"Hi, Miley." Robbie Ray said.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart." Lilly and Oliver said.

"Hi, Lilly and Oliver." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese didn't say anything at all.

"Anneliese what's wrong?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, well, I got a phone call from my sister earlier today and she told me that she is coming down here in a few weeks with her husband." Anneliese answered.

"So why are you upset?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well my ex-husband is coming down here too." Anneliese answered.

"So is there a reason why they are coming down here?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes there is." Anneliese answered.

"Why are they coming down?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Miley, Lilly, Oliver can I talk to Robbie Ray alone for a moment?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure you can. Dad we're going to the beach ok." Miley said.

"Ok, Miles." Robbie Ray said.

So Miley and her friends went to the beach and Anneliese and Robbie Ray were alone together.

"The reason why I wanted to talk to you alone is because I didn't want them to hear what I am about to tell you." Anneliese said.

"So why is your sister, her husband and your ex-husband coming down?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well, my sister told me that The Doodlebops are coming down here for a concert." Anneliese answered.

"Why didn't you want Miley and her friends to know?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because my sister told me not to tell anyone, but I had to tell you." Anneliese answered.

"Why me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well you will find out in a few days." Anneliese answered.

"So I will finally know what you have been keeping a secret from me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes you will. Promise me that you won't tell Miley or Jackson what I am going to tell you in a few days?" Anneliese told Robbie Ray.

"I promise." Robbie Ray answered.

"Thanks, Robbie Ray." Anneliese said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." Robbie Ray said as he hugged her back.


	6. Anneliese Meets Rico

Chapter 6

Anneliese Meets Rico

The next day Miley asked Anneliese if she wanted to go to school again.

"So Anneliese do you want to come to school with me again today?" Miley asked.

"I would love to, Miley." Anneliese answered.

So now Miley and Anneliese are at Miley's school. Just then a little boy came up to Miley and Anneliese.

"Hiya, dollface." The little boy said to Anneliese.

"Miley, who is this, little boy?" Anneliese asked.

"This is Rico." Miley answered.

"Nice to meet you Rico." Anneliese said.

"What's your name?" Rico asked.

"My name is Anneliese and I live in Toronto, Ontario, Canada with my older sister Lisa." Anneliese answered.

"So how would you like to be my girlfriend, Anneliese?" Rico asked.

"Sorry, Rico but you are too young and short for me." Anneliese answered.

Before Rico could say anything someone came running into the hall yelling out something.

"Hey, everyone guess what?" The girl yelled out.

"What is the news?" Anneliese asked.

"The Doodlebops are coming! The Doodlebops are coming!" The girl yelled out.

Anneliese gasps.

"How did you know that?" Anneliese asked.

"This is how I know." The girl answered as she was handing Anneliese a flier with The Doodlebops on it.

"Ok who did this?" Anneliese asked.

Then Anneliese heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"I did it Anneliese." The familiar voice said.

"I know that voice." Anneliese said as she turned around to see Robbie Ray standing behind her.

"I just thought that I would put up these fliers that her sister sent me and she also wants you to pass out these tickets for the concert next week." Robbie Ray said.

"Ok, Robbie Ray I will pass out the tickets." Anneliese said.

After that Robbie Ray took off.

"Anneliese, what was my dad doing here?" Miley asked.

"Well he was here putting up the fliers saying that The Doodlebops are coming and he gave me the tickets for the concert next week to pass out to anyone who wants one. Since you three are my friends you get the first three tickets and they are for the front row." Anneliese answered.

"What do you have there?" Rico asked.

"Tickets for The Doodlebops concert." Anneliese answered.

"Can I have one?" Rico asked.

"You want a ticket to go see The Doodlebops?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I do." Rico answered.

"Why?" Anneliese asked.

"I am a huge fan of Deedee Doodle." Rico said.

"You like Deedee Doodle?" Anneliese asked.

"Like her? I love Deedee Doodle." Rico told Anneliese.

"Have you ever been to a Doodlebop concert before and met Deedee Doodle?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I have, but I never got to meet Deedee until now." Rico answered.

"Why do you like Deedee the most?" Anneliese asked.

"Because she is hot." Rico answered.

Just then a few more students came up to Anneliese.

"I would like a ticket to The Doodlebops concert." A girl said.

"Here you go." Anneliese said as she handed the girl her ticket.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"You're welcome." Anneliese said.

"I would like two tickets one for me and one for my little sister." A boy said.

"Here's your tickets. I hope that you and your little sister enjoy the concert next week." Anneliese said as she was handing the boy two tickets.

"Hey, Anneliese." Amber said.

"Oh, Hi, Amber and Ashley." Anneliese said.

"What are you two doing here?" Miley asked.

"I was wondering if Ashley and I could get a ticket to go see The Doodlebops?" Amber asked.

"You two want to see The Doodlebops?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah so. We want to see them. Is that a problem?" Amber asked.

"No it's not, but before I give you and Ashley your tickets tell me one thing first?" Anneliese asked.

"What do you want to know?" Ashley asked.

"I was just wondering why you want to see The Doodlebops?" Anneliese asked.

"Well, I am a huge fan of Moe Doodle." Amber asked.

"And I am a huge fan of Rooney Doodle." Ashley asked.

"Why do you like them so much?" Anneliese asked.

"Because they are so hot." Amber and Ashley touch their fingers and say "Ooooh, tsssss!," whenever they say something at the same time.

"Here are your tickets, girls." Anneliese said as she handed Amber and Ashley their tickets.

A few hours went by and Anneliese had only one ticket left.

"Hey, do you have a ticket for The Doodlebops concert next week." A girl said.

"I have one left and it is for you." Anneliese said.

"Thank you. By the way my name is Sarah." Sarah said.

Later that night Anneliese and Miley went home and Anneliese was so tired that she flopped on the couch.

"Miley can I have a moment alone with Anneliese, please?" Robbie Ray said.

"Sure, Dad. I am going up to my room because it has been a long day and I am (yawned) tired." Miley said as she headed up the stairs to her room.

"Thanks, Bud." Robbie Ray said.

"You're welcome, Dad." Miley said.

Robbie Ray joined Anneliese on the couch.

"So Anneliese are you alright?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well it was a long day and every student at Miley's school wanted a ticket for The Doodlebops concert. I thought that today was never going to end." Anneliese said.

"Anneliese, I'm sorry." Robbie Ray said.

"What do you mean you're sorry, Robbie Ray?" Anneliese asked.

"I didn't mean to put you through what you had to do today. If I knew that was going to happen then I wouldn't have you do that." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh, Robbie Ray is ok, really. Plus I wanted to do it." Anneliese said.

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because I wanted to do it for you." Anneliese answered.

"Why is that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You will find out in a few days." Anneliese answered.

"Good night, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

Now Robbie Ray was out of earshot of Anneliese.

"I can't believe he kissed me on the forehead." Anneliese said as she fell asleep on the couch dreaming of Robbie Ray.


	7. Anneliese's Dream About Robbie Ray

Chapter 7

Anneliese's Dream About Robbie Ray Stewart

In her dream Robbie Ray was sitting on the couch watching TV and she was sitting on the counter in front of the stove facing the living room. She is singing a song but Robbie Ray doesn't hear her sing. The song she is singing to him is "One In A Million."

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
You're one in a million.

After she sang the song she went over and sat next to Robbie Ray.

"Robbie Ray, I'm in love you." Anneliese said to Robbie Ray in her dream.

"I'm in love with you too, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said to her in her dream.

Before Anneliese could say anything Robbie Ray leaned over and was going to kiss her passionately, but just as their lips were about to touch Anneliese woke up.

"Sweet Niblets! I was just dreaming again. It seemed so real again." Anneliese said.

"What seemed real?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh the dream that I had last night." Anneliese answered.

"What was the dream about this time?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well I was singing a song called "One In A Million" to the most gorgeous guy that I have ever seen in the whole entire universe." Anneliese answered.

"Is this the same guy that you had a dream about a few nights ago when you sang the song "If We Were A Movie" too?" Robbie Ray asked.

"As a matter of fact it was the same gorgeous guy." Anneliese answered.

"What is his name?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I will tell you his name in a few days." Anneliese answered.

"I'm going to check the mail." Robbie Ray said.

"Hey, Anneliese do you want to come to school with me today?" Miley asked.

"Oh, Miley I would love to but I don't feel like going again today." Anneliese said.

"That's ok, Anneliese you don't have to go if you don't want to. I know that you had a long hard day passing out those tickets for The Doodlebops concert and you need a day just to yourself." Miley said.

"Thanks, Miley." Anneliese said just as Robbie Ray came in with the mail.

"Anneliese you have a letter. Robbie Ray said as he was handing her the letter.

"Sweet Niblets! It's from my ex-husband Chad." Anneliese said as she read the name on the letter.

After Miley and Jackson left for school Robbie Ray asked Anneliese what the letter says.

"So Anneliese what does the letter say?" Robbie Ray asked.

So Anneliese opened the letter and began reading it.

"It says, 'Dear Anneliese, I know that we got divorced and I am sorry that I cheated on you with your best friend and when I come down there for the concert in a few days I am going to try my hardest to win you back. Even if you don't want me back but you are going to be mine again. Sincerely, Chad McNamara.' I don't believe that he wants me back." Anneliese said as she was reading the letter to Robbie Ray.

"So are you going to take him back?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I am not. Besides I am in love with someone else." Anneliese answered.

"Really, who are you in love with?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I will tell you in a few days." Anneliese answered.

Meanwhile at Miley's school.

"So Miley where's your friend Anneliese?" Amber asked.

"She stayed home today because she had a long hard day yesterday and she needed some rest." Miley answered.

"I was really hoping to see her today because I wanted to ask her something about The Doodlebops." Amber said.

"Well you can ask her in a few days." Miley said.


	8. Anneliese Reveals The Truth 2 Robbie Ray

Chapter 8

Anneliese Reveals The Truth To Robbie Ray

A few days later and the day before The Doodlebops concert. Anneliese is having trouble bringing herself to tell Robbie Ray the secret that she has been hiding from him.

"What am I going to do? I am still afraid to tell him how I feel about him. What if I tell and he doesn't feel the same way about me?" Anneliese was saying to herself.

Just then Robbie Ray came back from his jog.

"Hi, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese didn't say anything and she went outside to the beach to be alone for awhile but she didn't know that Robbie Ray followed her. After awhile of walking along the beach Anneliese still didn't know that Robbie Ray was behind her and then she started singing a song called "I Turn To You."

When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.

Just then Robbie Ray came up to her just as she turned around and saw him coming.

"Robbie Ray how long have you been behind me?" Anneliese asked.

"For an hour now." Robbie Ray answered.

"Robbie Ray I need to tell you something." Anneliese said.

"Ok. Let's go back to the house and you can tell me there." Robbie Ray said.

So Anneliese and Robbie Ray went back to the house and when they got there they saw Miley there with Lilly and Oliver and Jackson was also there.

"Hey, kids." Anneliese said.

"Hi, Anneliese." Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson said.

"Can I have some private time with your dad Miley?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure you can." Miley answered.

"I was about to go to work at Rico's." Jackson said as he was going out the door.

"Yeah and we are going to go to the beach and just hang out." Miley said as her Lilly and Oliver were heading out the door.

So now Anneliese and Robbie Ray are alone together.

"So Anneliese what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well do you remember all those songs that I sang on Saturday which was my second day here?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I remember." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well, remember when you asked me who I was singing them to and I told you that I will tell you when I am ready?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I do remember that." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well I am ready to tell you now who I was singing those songs to." Anneliese said.

"So who were you singing them to?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well I was actually singing them to (gulps) you." Anneliese answered.

"Me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes you." Anneliese answered.

"So what about those two dreams that you were having and that you were singing those two songs "If We Were A Movie" and "One In A Million" to that guy were about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh those dreams were about you actually." Anneliese answered.

"So Anneliese what are you trying to tell me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well when Miley first introduced us to each other and when I first looked at you I just fell head over heels in love with you. There I said it I'm in love with you." Anneliese said as she sat down on the couch and buried her head in her knees.

"What about that night where you saw me and my date kiss?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well what I said that night was something I had to say to cover up how I was really feeling." Anneliese answered.

"How were you really feeling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well when I saw you and your date kiss that night it really broke my heart." Anneliese answered.

"Well Anneliese I have something that I want to say." Robbie Ray said.

"What, Robbie Ray?" Anneliese asked.

"Well the truth is I am also in love with you." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese was shocked when she heard that Robbie Ray was in love with her.

"How long have you been in love with me Robbie Ray?" Anneliese asked.

"Since Miley first introduced us." Robbie Ray answered.

"So what about that night you went on your date?" Anneliese asked.

"Well I had to cover up my true feelings for you and I was hoping that you will see us kiss and tell me the truth about you being in love with me." Robbie Ray answered.

"Were you trying to make me jealous that night so that I will come out and tell you that I was in love with you?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I was trying to do that." Robbie Ray answered.

Before Anneliese could say anything Robbie Ray leaned over and was about to kiss her passionately, but this time their lips actually touched and they were kissing for what seemed like an hour.

"Robbie Ray can you promise me that you won't tell Miley or Jackson or any of their friends especially Miley that you and I are in love with each other?" Anneliese asked.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Robbie Ray answered.

"Except for my sister." Anneliese said.

"Why your sister?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well that is because she knows that I am in love with you." Anneliese answered.

"How does she know?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well I told her." Anneliese answered.

"Why did you do that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Robbie Ray she is my sister and I tell her everything and this was something that I had to let her know." Anneliese answered.

After that he kissed her passionately again.


	9. The Doodlebops Are Coming To Malibu

Chapter 9

The Doodlebops Are Coming To Malibu

It is now the next day and Anneliese is so excited because later on today she gets to see her sister. The last time she saw her sister was over two months ago.

"Anneliese what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"Oh I am just excited because this is the day that I have been waiting for." Anneliese answered.

"What's so special about today?" Jackson asked.

"Well today my sister is coming down for The Doodlebops concert and she is bringing her husband Jon and my ex-husband Chad." Anneliese answered.

"So when are they suppose to get here?" Miley asked.

"In a few hours." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese was heading to the beach to wait for her sister.

"Anneliese where are you going?" Miley asked.

"I was heading to the beach near Rico's to wait for my sister. Do you want to come with me Miley?" Anneliese told Miley.

"Sure I would love to go." Miley said.

"I will join the two of you later." Robbie Ray said.

"Ok." Anneliese and Miley said at the same time.

Now Anneliese and Miley are at the beach near Rico's waiting for Anneliese's sister Lisa to come. A few hours go by and Anneliese and Miley are still waiting for Lisa to come.

"Anneliese what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"I am worried because my sister isn't here yet." Anneliese answered.

"Anneliese could you please stop pacing back and forth?" Miley asked.

"Why?" Anneliese answered.

"Because if you continue you are going to wear a hole in the sand." Miley answered.

Before Anneliese could say anything a pair of hands covered her eyes. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked.

"Lisa is that you? Anneliese asked.

"Yes it's me." Lisa said as she took her hands off of her sister's eyes.

When Anneliese turned around she saw her sister standing behind her and she gave her sister a great big hug.

"I missed you so much, Lisa." Anneliese said as she hugged her sister.

"I missed you to, sis." Lisa said as she hugged her sister.

"Hi, Anneliese." Jon and Chad said.

"Hi, Jon." Anneliese said.

"You're not even going to say hi to me." Chad said.

Anneliese still didn't say anything to Chad.

"Lisa, Jon this is one of my best friends Miley Stewart." Anneliese said.

"Nice to meet you Miley." Lisa and Jon said to Miley.

"Nice to meet you too." Miley said.

"Hi, Miley and Anneliese." Lilly and Oliver said.

"Oh Lilly, Oliver this is my sister Lisa and her husband Jon." Anneliese said.

"Hi, Lisa and Jon." Lilly and Oliver said.

"Oh, this is Chad, Anneliese's ex-husband." Jon said.

"Hi, Chad." Miley and her friends said.

"Anneliese when my dad gets here could you tell him that Lilly, Oliver and I went to the mall." Miley said.

"Sure thing Miley. I will give him the message." Anneliese said.

So after Miley and her friends went to the mall Jackson also told Anneliese the same thing that Miley told her.

"Anneliese when my dad gets here can you tell him that I'm at the mall with my friends." Jackson said.

"Sure thing Jackson I will give him the message." Anneliese said.

"So Anneliese when am I going to meet this Robbie Ray that you have been telling me about?" Lisa asked.

"In a few minutes or so." Anneliese answered.

Just then Anneliese notice Jon talking to Amber and Ashley and Lisa was wondering why her sister was looking the way she was.

"Sis what's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"Oh it is just that I see Jon talking to two girls named Amber and Ashley." Anneliese answered.

"I'm going to go over there and give those girls a piece of my mind." Lisa said as she was about to walk over to Jon talking to Amber and Ashley.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there sis. Let me go talk to them because I know Amber and Ashley." Anneliese said as she was walking towards Amber and Ashley with Jon.

Just as she was about to Robbie Ray came over.

"Hi, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

"Oh, hi, Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"Anneliese where is Miley and Jackson?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh Miley went to the mall with Lilly and Oliver and Jackson also went to the mall with his friends." Anneliese answered.

"So Anneliese when am I going to meet your sister?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Robbie Ray, this is my sister Lisa." Anneliese answered.

"Nice to meet you Lisa." Robbie Ray said.

"Nice to meet you too, Robbie Ray." Lisa said.

"Oh, Robbie Ray I have to go take care of something for awhile just sit down and get to know my sister a little more." Anneliese said.

So Anneliese went over to where Jon was at.

"Excuse, Amber and Ashley, but what do you think you are doing?" Anneliese asked.

"We are talking to this hot guy right here and you need to back off of him." Amber answered.

"No. I am not going to back off, because the two of you need to back off of him." Anneliese said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because he's married and he loves his wife with all of his heart." Anneliese answered.

"Yes I do." Jon said.

"Where is his wife?" Amber asked.

"She is over there talking to Miley's dad." Anneliese answered.

After that Amber and Ashley walked off.

"Thanks, Anneliese." Jon said as he gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, Jon. Plus I didn't want to ruin your relationship with my sister." Anneliese said.

Just then Chad came over to Anneliese after Jon went and joined Lisa and Robbie Ray.

"Hi, Anneliese." Chad said.

"What do you want, Chad?" Anneliese asked.

"I want you." Chad answered.

"Well I don't want to take you back after what you did to me." Anneliese said.

"Come on please take me back." Chad said.

"No I don't want you back." Anneliese said.

Just as Anneliese was about to leave Chad grabbed her left wrist.

"You are going to be my girl again." Chad said.

"I don't want to be your girl. How will I know that you won't cheat on me again?" Anneliese told Chad as she was trying to leave.

"I promise that I won't do that again." Chad said.

"I don't believe you. Now let go of me." Anneliese said.

"I am not letting go of you until you say that you want me back." Chad said.

"I don't want you back. How many times you I have to tell you that?" Anneliese told Chad.

When Anneliese tried to leave again Chad was holding on to her wrist but this time he held on to it really hard and he sprained her wrist.

"Oww." Anneliese said.

"What, Oww?" Chad asked.

"You just made me sprain my wrist." Anneliese answered.

"Now will you be mine?" Chad asked.

"No, never! Now don't make me do this Chad!" Anneliese yelled.

"Do what?" Chad asked.

"This. Robbie Ray help!" Anneliese yelled for Robbie Ray to help her.

Robbie Ray came over to Anneliese and Chad.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"My ex-husband won't let go of me." Anneliese answered.

"Let go of my girl right now!" Robbie Ray yelled.

When Robbie Ray said that Chad let go of Anneliese and she was holding her wrist.

"Anneliese why are you holding her wrist like that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"My ex-husband made me sprain my wrist." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray was checking out her wrist and everytime he moved her wrist it made it hurt more.

"I think that I should take you to the hospital." Robbie Ray said.

Just before they left for the hospital Anneliese gave Robbie Ray a passionate kiss.

"Oh, Robbie Ray I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me from my ex-husband." Anneliese said.

"You're welcome, darling." Robbie Ray said as he pulled her close and started kissing her passionately in front of Anneliese's ex-husband Chad.

Now Anneliese and Robbie Ray are at the hospital.

"I'm sorry miss but your wrist is more than sprained it is broken." The doctor said.

"Sweet Niblets!" Anneliese said.

"Who did this to you?" The doctor asked.

"My ex-husband did." Anneliese answered.

"Is this your ex-husband?" The doctor said pointing to Robbie Ray.

"No. This is Robbie Ray Stewart. He actually rescued me from my ex-husband." Anneliese said to the doctor.

"You are going to have to wear a cast and a sling so that you won't move your wrist to much until it heals." The doctor said.

An hour later Robbie Ray and Anneliese went back to where her sister and her brother-in-law and her ex-husband were at and they were getting ready for The Doodlebops concert.

"Anneliese what happened to your wrist?" Lisa asked as she saw her sister in a cast and a sling.

"Chad did this to me earlier today." Anneliese answered.

"Well you got here just in time." Lisa said.

"In time for what?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh I also introduced The Doodlebops before they go out on stage." Anneliese said.

Now Lisa, Jon and Chad change into their Deedee, Rooney and Moe costumes. Anneliese went out on to the stage and introduced The Doodlebops.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls here is what you have been waiting for The Doodlebops!" Anneliese yelled out to the fans.

The fans cheered as The Doodlebops came out on to the stage and Anneliese went backstage to watch the concert with Robbie Ray. Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson just got back from the mall and took there sits. The Doodlebops started the concert with their theme song called "We're The Doodlebops."

We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
Oh yeeaaah! Come and join the fun because we're laughing and we're singing all day  
Heyyyyyyyyyyy!  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
No place better and I know your gonna want'a stay  
Heyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Here we are together  
Deedee, Rooney, Moe  
Doing everything we love to do  
Oh yes, it's very, very clear  
We are happy that you are here!  
Together we're the Doodlebops  
we'll sing and dance with you!  
We're the Doodlebops!  
Go Doodlebops!

After that they did the pledge.

We promise to share  
We promise to care  
All together as a team!  
Just stick to it,  
We can do it.  
We can do anything!  
Stand tall, say it loud  
We're together & we're proud!  
Deedee, Rooney, Moe! Yeah!  
We're the Doodlebops!

"Now we are going to sing my favorite song and that song is called Wobbly Whoopsy." Deedee said.

Put your hands in the air  
Way up high  
Now shake your hair  
Make it fly everywhere  
Turn around in a circle  
Put your hands in the air  
Shake your body like  
You just don't care  
Then you know  
That your doing  
The wobbly  
Whoopsy  
Wobbly whoopsy  
Wobbly whoopsy  
Aaahhh wobbly  
Whoopsy, yeah, woooo  
Put your hands in the air  
Way up high  
Now shake your hair  
Make it fly everywhere  
Turn around in a circle  
Put your hands in the air  
Shake your body like  
You just don't care  
Then you know  
That your doing  
The wobbly  
Whoopsy  
Wobbly whoopsy  
Wobbly whoopsy  
Aaahhh wobbly  
Whoopsy, yeah, woooo  
Come on everybody  
Put your hands in the air  
Now shake your hair  
It's so easy  
Easy as one, two, three  
Come on hey  
Whoopsy  
Wobbly whoopsy  
Wobbly whoopsy  
Aaahhh wobbly  
Whoopsy, yeah, woooo.

Now they are going to sing "Look In A Book."

ROONEY: Take look in a book and your gonna see…  
There's a world full of wonder waiting for you and me.  
Take a look in a book  
Take a look  
Take a look in a book  
ALL: Take a look  
ALL: Doo doo! Doo doo! Doo doo, doo doo doo!  
MOE: Yo, books are really fun, for you and for me!  
Fascinatin' things we're sure to see!  
Page after page  
And turn after turn  
There's so much we can learn!  
ALL: Take a look in a book  
Take a look  
DEEDEE & MOE: Doo doo doo!  
ROONEY: Did you know humming birds can't walk?  
DEEDEE & MOE: Take a look in a book  
Take a look  
DEEDEE & MOE: Doo doo doo doo doo!  
Doo doo doo doo doo!  
ROONEY: Yeah, and a lion's roar can be heard from five miles away.  
Wow!  
DEEDEE & MOE: Ooh, ooh, take a look  
ROONEY: And the sun is actually a star.  
And oak trees don't have acorns  
Until they're fifty years old!  
DEEDEE & MOE: Take a look in a book  
Take a look  
Doo doo doo doo!  
Take a look in a book  
ALL: Take a look!  
ROONEY: Wow. I learned all that from a book!

Now they are singing "I Want to Be Bigger."

I want to be bigger  
I want to be tall  
I don't like being small at all  
I think about it every single day  
I wish I was taller than a tree  
And everyone looked up to me  
If I could only grow just a little bit more  
Hey Moe  
Don't you worry, you'll grow  
Cause all of us went through the same thing  
Just like you  
And hey, before you know it  
We'll see how much you grew  
And we'll be looking up at you  
I'm feeling bigger  
Feeling tall  
Guess I'm not so small after all  
Cause I know that I'm growing everyday  
Can you imagine what I can do?  
Seeing the world from a different view  
I'd write your name up in the sky for you  
I'd dance above the treetops just for you  
If I could only grow just a little bit more  
You know you're gonna grow up  
You know you're gonna grow up soon  
You know you're gonna grow up  
You know you're growing up real soon  
You know you're gonna grow up  
You know you're gonna grow up soon.

Now they are singing "Get On The Bus."

Let's get on the bus  
Let's get on the bus  
Let's get on the bus  
It's time to go  
Let's get on the bus  
Hey don't you know  
Let's get on the bus  
Go here to there  
Let's get on the bus  
Go everywhere  
Come with me  
And we'll see all there is to see  
You can be who you want to be  
We can go anywhere today  
Yeah yeah  
Its okay  
We know Bob always knows the way  
All aboard there's no time to delay  
Come along we can sing and play  
Yeah yeah  
(do do do do)  
Let's get on the bus  
It's time to go  
Let's get on the bus  
It's time for the show  
Let's get on the bus  
Go here to there  
Let's get on the bus  
Go everywhere  
Hey come on  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
Yeah, come on  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
Yeah come on inside  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
Everybody on board  
Strike a cord  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
(do do do do).

Now they are singing "Hey Moe."

Moe Moe Moe's always running around,  
Moe Moe Moe can never be found.  
We don't want to change him,  
Cause he's just Moe the way he is!  
Hey Moe, where did he go?  
Now don't you know,  
We're looking high and low,  
Hey Moe, running around  
I'm calling Hey Moe  
Always on the go!  
Moe Moe Moe's kind of like a clown.  
That Moe just can never be found.  
We don't want to change him,  
Cause he's just Moe the way he is!  
Hey Moe, where did he go?  
Now don't you know,  
We're looking high and low,  
Hey Moe, running around  
I'm calling Hey Moe  
Always on the go!  
Hey Moe, where did he go?  
Now don't you know,  
We're looking high and low,  
Hey Moe, running around  
I'm calling Hey Moe  
Always on the go!

Deedee and Moe are flirting a little and Jon can't keep his eyes off of Lisa especially when she's singing. At one point Chad has to nudge Jon and whispers to him.

"Yo Jonathan stop drooling over her unless you want our fans finding out about the two of you." Rooney whispers to Moe.

Jon blushes than tries to stop looking at Lisa but he can't than he looks at Chad and whispers to him.

"I love her so much to stop doing that but it's not that easy because she looks so beautiful as Deedee." Moe whispers back to Rooney.

"Man you've got it bad for her." Rooney whispers as he was shaking his head.

The next song they are sing is called "The Bird Song."

Tweet tweet, polly wanna quack quack  
Hoot hoot, cock a doodle do do  
Bock bock coo coo a tick tock  
Bird is the word!  
The strangest thing that you'll ever see  
Is 57 wacky birds in a tree  
Of most of them, I'm sure you've heard  
Except the Bandy-Legged Bubble-Brained Booby Bird!  
A most unusual breed  
But they're so hard to see  
I got my book with me  
To help with my discovery  
So many different birds  
Like the Bandy-Legged Bubble-Brained Booby Bird  
I don't know if you have heard that  
Bird is the word  
That's right  
Tweet tweet, polly wanna quack quack  
Hoot hoot, cock a doodle do do  
Bock bock coo coo a tick tock  
Bird is the word!  
Chicken wings a flapping  
Ducks a quack quacking  
Rooster is a crowing  
Honking and a blowing  
Robin with a red breast  
Mother hen in her nest  
Eagle flying, jays squawking  
Bandy-Legged Booby talking  
Tweet tweet, polly wanna quack quack  
Hoot hoot, cock a doodle do do  
Bock bock coo coo a tick tock  
Bird is the word!  
Everybody flap your wings!  
Tweet tweet, polly wanna quack quack  
Hoot hoot, cock a doodle do do  
Bock bock coo coo a tick tock  
Bird is the word.

Next song is "Count To Ten."

If you're feeling mad  
Count to 10!  
Kind of upset  
Count to 10!  
A little frustrated  
Count to 10!  
And your eyes are wet  
Count to 10!  
Everybody feels this way sometimes  
Makes ya wanna blow your top  
But take a deep breath and you will find  
All you gotta do is STOP and count to 10  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!  
Count to 10!  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!  
When your fun is done  
Count to 10!  
And you don't get your way  
Count to 10!  
They say time to go to bed now  
Count to 10!  
You say no, not today  
Count to 10!  
Everybody feels this way sometimes  
Makes ya wanna blow your top  
But take a deep breath and you will find  
All you gotta do is STOP and count to 10  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!  
Count to 10!  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10  
Come on, you can do it  
Count to 10!  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!  
Count to 10!  
You're doing so good!  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!  
Count to 10!  
Oh, that's better!

Now they are singing "Queen For A Day."

DEEDEE: Hi everybody! I'm Deedee  
And I wish I could be queen for a day.  
MOE & ROONEY: Hey, Deedee, what would ya do?  
DEEDEE: I would build a playground  
packed with lots of fun for you and me  
MOE & ROONEY: Queen Deedee.  
DEEDEE: With lots of things to do there  
We can call it the land of queen Deedee  
Moe & Rooney: Queen Deedee.  
Queen for a day!  
DEEDEE: I wanna stand up and shout all about it!  
'Cause I am queen for a day.  
MOE & ROONEY: Queen Deedee.  
What would ya do?  
DEEDEE: Well I would build a play-land  
And it would be as great as it could be  
MOE & ROONEY: Queen Deedee  
DEEDEE: Yeah, that's right.  
Where every day's a party  
And there'd be tons of fun for you and me!  
MOE & ROONEY: Queen Deedee.  
Queen for a day!  
DEEDEE: I wanna stand up and shout all about it!  
'Cause I am queen for a day.  
MOE & ROONEY: Queen Deedee  
ALL: One…  
DEEDEE: Big play-land for all of us to play!  
ALL: One Two…  
DEEDEE: Ponies we can ride all day!  
ALL: One Two Three…  
DEEDEE: Castles  
The best you've ever seen!  
Hey! It's fun being queen!  
MOE & ROONEY: Queen Deedee  
Queen for a day!  
She's our queen Deedee!

Now they are singing "Getting Along."

Everybody come and sing along  
We are  
Getting along  
And we are  
Together and strong  
Life is wonderful  
And you can count on all your friends  
To work together every single day  
Come on and join us together  
Cause that's the way we make things work  
We've got to care about each other  
We've got to share with one another  
We're taking care of one another  
We're getting along  
We're getting along!  
Everything's going to work out right  
Oo-ooh cause we're getting along  
Everything's gonna turn out fine  
Oo-ooh cause we're getting along  
Everything's gonna work out right  
Ooooh cause we're getting along  
Everything's gonna work out right  
Oo-ooh cause we're getting along  
Everything's gonna work out right.

Now they are singing "Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber."

Gibble gobble nabber gabber  
What's that?  
I think it's kinda squirrely  
But I like that  
Flip flop doodleybop  
What's that?  
I don't know what it sounded like  
A doodley scat  
Cause it's a gibble gobble nabber gabber  
Backwards kind of day  
When things just don't seem right  
Have ya heard?  
Flip flop doodleybop  
It's so much fun to play with the words  
Flip flap doodley scat  
And make a gibble gobble nabber gabber  
backwards kind of day  
Gibble gobble nabber gabber  
What's that?  
I think it's kinda squirrelly  
But I like that  
Flip flop doodleybop  
What's that?  
I don't know what it sounded like  
A doodley scat  
Cause it's a gibble gobble nabber gabber  
Backwards kind of day  
When things just don't seem right  
Have ya heard?  
Flip flop doodleybop  
It's so much fun to play with the words  
Flip flap doodley scat  
And make a gibble gobble nabber gabber backwards kind of day  
And make a gibble gobble nabber gabber backwards kind of day  
And make a gibble gobble nabber gabber backwards kind of day.

They are now singing "My Friend."

MOE: My friend  
Good good friend  
I know,  
That I can depend  
On you!  
You are  
My friend!  
DEEDEE: Every day  
I will be  
So happy  
Especially  
Because  
you are  
My friend!  
ALL: everybody,  
Clap your hands!  
Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap  
Everybody,  
Clap your hands!  
Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap  
ROONEY: My friend  
Good good friend  
I know,  
That I can depend  
On you!  
You are  
My friend!  
ALL: My friend, you're my friend!  
My friend!  
My friend you're a good good friend!  
My friend!  
My friend, you're my friend!  
My friend, you're a good good friend!

Now they're singing "Write A Letter."

Do do doo do do do do do do doo do do do do  
Won't you help me write a letter?  
Help me think of things to say.  
We could work on it together!  
And send the letter on its way.  
A letter is a message,  
To someone far away.  
It's something kind of special.  
It has so many things to say.  
Do do doo do do do do do do doo do do do do  
Do do doo do do do do do do doo do do do do  
We can write about the circus  
We can write about the zoo!  
About stories and adventures,  
Of all the things we love to do.  
Hey you've got a letter!  
Do do doo do do do do  
Hey you've got a letter!  
Do do doo do do do do  
Here's a letter for Dillan!  
And Ben!  
I have one for Logan!  
And one for Ella!  
And a letter for Alice!  
And here's a letter for Eva!  
Help me write a letter!  
It's as easy as 1-2-3!  
Help me write a letter,  
Come on now and you will see.  
Do do doo do do do do do do doo do do do do.

They are now singing "Tap Tap Tap."

Hey everybody have you heard the news?  
I got a brand new pair of dancing shoes  
Its all the rage and its where it's at  
You go tap, tap, tap!  
Come on everybody come and dance with me  
Feet start a tappin and you feel so free  
Tip tap tippity tap 123  
You go tap, tap, tap!  
Tip Tap you should see me fly  
When my feet start a tappin I can touch the sky  
I feel so good tappin this and that  
Tippity Tap dancing is where its at  
Hey Hey everbody are you ready now  
Feet so fast your gonna wonder how  
Dancing high and dancing low  
Just me and Moe  
Well how bout that you wanna give it a try  
Let yourself go and let your feet fly  
Its all the rage and its where its at  
Everybody go tap, tap, tap!  
Hey Hey Now your hip and you know the news  
I got my brand new pair of dancing shoes  
Join me now and lets have some fun go  
Tap, tap, tap!

Now they are singing "Faces."

A face can show you how you feel  
Check it out now you know its real  
Show me what your face can do  
Let me see how it looks on you  
Come on!  
Show me what you look like when you're glad  
Glad face, sad face  
Make a bumpy grumpy mad face  
Now show me what you look like when you're sad  
Glad face, sad face  
Make a bumpy grumpy mad face  
A happy face is fun to see  
Especially when it smiles at me  
Sometimes it can wear a frown  
On the days your feeling down  
Way down  
Show me what you look like when you're glad  
Glad face, sad face  
Make a bumpy grumpy mad face  
Now show me what you look like when you're sad  
Glad face, sad face  
Make a bumpy grumpy mad face  
Come on make a happy face  
Glad face, sad face  
Make a bumpy grumpy mad face  
Can you make a silly face?  
Glad face, sad face  
Make a bumpy grumpy mad face  
Now make one that's scared  
Glad face, sad face  
Make a bumpy grumpy mad face  
Come on now!

Deedee is now singing "When The Lights Go Out."

Now the rain is coming down hard and it's getting dark  
The thunder is crackling and the lightning's lighting my yard  
And the shadow seems alurk  
Cause this light switch doesn't work  
But don't you worry, when the lights go out  
Hmm-mm  
Don't you worry when the lights go out  
They will come back on  
There's no doubt  
Well I know it's kind of silly  
And I know it's not a bear  
But when the lights come back on  
I'll be sure it's just a chair  
Don't you worry when the lights go out  
Hmm-mm  
Well now the sun is shining and the clouds have gone away  
It's so much better because we can go out and play  
We are grateful to have learned  
That the lights have all returned  
Don't you worry when the lights go out  
Hmm-mm  
Don't you worry  
When the lights go out!

The next song they are singing is "Cauliflower."

Cauli  
Flower  
I wanna stand up and holler and yeah we got to tell ya that I love that cauliflower.  
One bite, so right, tastes so great I can't wait.  
I wanna super duper deeper dobber great big heapin plate.  
My favorite any time of day it doesn't matter how ya serve it cause I love that cauliflower.  
When I say cauli,  
You say flower  
When I say cauli,  
You say flower  
Ready?  
Cauli  
Flower  
Cauli  
Flower  
Yea!  
Cauli  
Flower  
I wanna stand up and holler it doesn't matter how ya serve it makes me feel so powerful, its my super duper favorite edible.  
I gotta tell ya' nothing can compare.  
I do declare  
I love that cauliflower!

Now they are singing "Keep Trying."

MOE: Whenever things get tough  
Whenever you feel you've had enough  
Just remember this  
Simple little thing  
Keep trying!  
DEEDEE: Keep trying everyday  
Hold your head up high and you'll find your way  
You can do it  
Theres nothing to it  
Keep trying  
Keep trying  
Keep trying  
Keep trying  
DEEDEE: keep trying everyday  
MOE SINGS: hold your head up high and you'll find your way  
BOTH SING: you can do it  
Theres noting to it  
Keep Trying  
Keep Trying  
Keep Trying  
Keep Trying  
Keep Trying  
Keep Trying  
Keep Trying  
Keep Trying

The next song they are singing is "Together Forever."

Together  
Forever  
When we stick together its so much better  
So much better together everyday.  
I know it,  
You know it  
Everybody come on lets show it,  
One another together every day.  
You and me we like each other  
You are my friend  
Whenever you need me I will be sure to lend you a helping hand  
Every single day  
Together  
Forever  
When we stick together its so much better  
So much better together everyday  
I know it,  
You know it  
Everybody come on lets show it,  
One another together every day  
Du du du du duuuu du du du du du  
Du du du du duuuu du du du du du

The last song they are singing is "Thank You aka We're The Doodlebops."

We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
And we thank you  
Oh yeeaaah  
We've had so much fun with you today  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're gonna thank you  
Yes indeed  
Now the time has come once again for us to say  
Heyyyyyyyyyy!  
When we get together  
We're always having fun  
Laughing while we're learning and were singing!  
You never have to worry  
'Cause we're here to say  
That there's a new tomorrow for us every single day!  
Thanks everyone for joining us today,  
We've had the best time!  
And you're the biggest part of that you know?!  
So thank you, to you & YOU!  
We've really loved having you with us!  
We want to say thank you for being our friends,  
And we can't wait to see you again because,  
Together we're the Doodlebops  
We'll sing and dance with you!  
Yeah! We're the Doodlebops!

"Thank you all for coming." Anneliese and Deedee said to the fans.

Then Anneliese and The Doodlebops run off stage.

"You guys were amazing." Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks, Robbie Ray." The Doodlebops said.


	10. Meet And Greet With The Fans

Chapter 10

Meet And Greet With The Fans

After the concert The Doodlebops decided to have a meet and greet to meet all of their fans. Just then the fans are tripping over each other to see them. Amber and Ashley are flirting with Moe a little while he's autographing a CD for them.

"Back off!" Deedee yells at Amber and Ashley.

Moe busts out laughing. After a while of signing their autographs for their fans two more girls walked up to The Doodlebops. Randee is there with her best friend since she was 6 years old Melody McKay. They are big Doodlebop fans. Randee's hair is lighter now and she wears contacts. They are now a few inches from The Doodlebops. Melody is getting really excited. Randee looks at Melody and shakes her head. Melody doesn't know about Randee and Chad's little fling thing. They get up to them. Randee just stands there with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Hey aren't you going to get their autograph Ren." Melody says.

"Don't call me that." Randee says as she glares at Melody.

"You look familiar." Chad said as he looked at Randee.

"Well I thought you'd never noticed." Randee said.

Anneliese can't even tell that it's Randee. Randee gets their autographs. The Doodlebops leave and then they came back as Lisa, Jon and Chad. Randee and Melody go to leave but Chad grabs her arm.

"Please tell who you are." Chad says.

"I can do better than that." Randee says.

Chad gets a confused look on his face. Randee leans over and kisses him. A few minutes later she stops and Chad's mouth drops open.

"Randee." Chad says.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Randee says as she smiled a little.

Anneliese sees Randee kiss Chad again and she runs off. Robbie Ray follows her to make sure she's okay but he can't find her and he gets really worried.

"Lisa have you seen your sister Anneliese?" Robbie Ray asked Lisa.

"Why are you looking for her?" Lisa asked.

"Because she got a little upset and she ran off somewhere and I can't find her and I am getting worried about her." Robbie Ray said.

"Oh. She probably saw Randee kiss Chad again." Lisa said.

"Where does she go when she gets upset?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Anneliese's favorite place to go is the beach when she wants to think." Lisa tells Robbie Ray.

Robbie Ray runs to the beach and finds Anneliese sitting on a rock staring out into the ocean. Robbie Ray sits down beside Anneliese and pulls her close to him. Anneliese leans her head on Robbie Ray's shoulder and starts crying. Robbie Ray smiles a little and just lets Anneliese cry. After awhile of crying Anneliese dried her eyes and looked up at Robbie Ray.

"Robbie Ray how did you know where to find me?" Anneliese asked.

"Your sister told me." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's my sister." Anneliese said.

"It's it true that you saw Chad and Randee kiss again?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I did. I knew that if she did come down here that she was going to do that to him so that is why I didn't want to take him back. Plus I rather be with you instead." Anneliese said to Robbie Ray.

"Anneliese do you want to head back because it is getting late?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No not yet I want to stay here and watch the sunset with you." Anneliese answered.

So Anneliese and Robbie Ray stayed on the beach and watched the sunset go down and enjoying their alone time together and Robbie Ray has Anneliese in his embrace and trying not to hurt her broken wrist.

"Anneliese do you think that we should let Miley and Jackson know that we are in love now?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I think that they should find out themselves. Although I have a feeling that Miley won't be to happy." Anneliese answered.

"Why do you think that she won't be happy?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well you will see when she finds out." Anneliese answered.

After the sunset went down Robbie Ray and Anneliese kissed passionately and then they headed home. When they walked in they saw Lisa and Jon sitting on the couch kissing and they saw Chad and Randee also sitting on couch also kissing.

"Please get a room you four." Anneliese said.

When Anneliese said that Lisa, Jon, Chad and Randee stopped kissing. When Randee saw Anneliese and Robbie Ray she went over to them.

"Hi, Anneliese." Randee said.

"Hi, Randee." Anneliese said although she wasn't happy to see Randee after what she did.

"Hey, there gorgeous." Randee said to Robbie Ray.

"Oh no you don't Randee." Anneliese said as she stepped in between Randee and Robbie Ray.

"What do you think you are doing Anneliese?" Randee asked.

"Stopping you." Anneliese answered.

"Stopping me from doing what?" Randee asked.

"You already took my husband away from me and you are not going to take Robbie Ray away from me!" Anneliese yelled at her ex-best friend.

"What made you say that?" Randee asked.

"Because of the way you were flirting with him." Anneliese answered.

"Randee come on leave her alone she obviously hasn't forgiving you yet. Plus she can't do anything now that she has her wrist in a cast and sling." Chad said.

"How did that happen?" Randee asked.

"I accidentally sprained her wrist." Chad answered.

"That wasn't an accident, you meant to do it, Chad." Anneliese said.

"No, Anneliese it was an accident." Chad said.

"No it wasn't an accident." Anneliese said.

"Sweet Niblets! This has got to stop. Chad leave Anneliese alone she obviously doesn't love you anymore." Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks, Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"You're welcome darling." Robbie Ray said as he kissed her passionately.

"By the way Robbie Ray I forgot to mention that I love hearing you say 'Sweet Niblets!' when you get mad or upset about something." Anneliese said.

"Really? Why?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well actually I love how you say it and I also love the way you look when you say it." Anneliese answered.

"I knew there was a reason why I love you Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

"Miley and Jackson can't know about all this." Anneliese said.

"Why can't they know?" Jon asked.

"Well, Robbie Ray and I don't want Miley and Jackson knowing that we are in love with each other just yet." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Randee asked.

"Because we are afraid of what they might say or do if they found out." Robbie Ray answered.

"Mainly Miley." Anneliese added.

"So promise us that you won't tell them?" Robbie Ray asked.

"We promise." Lisa, Jon, Chad and Randee answered.

"Thank you." Robbie Ray and Anneliese said.

"You're welcome." Lisa, Jon, Chad and Randee said.


	11. Missing Necklace

Chapter 11

Missing Necklace

Lisa has to go to the bathroom and she takes her necklace off while she's in there than forgets to put it back than when she realizes that it's missing she goes back to the bathroom but it's not there. She runs of to where Anneliese and Robbie Ray.

"I can't find my necklace. We have to find it before Jon notices it's gone." Lisa said to her sister and Robbie Ray.

A while later they still haven't found it. Jon comes up behind Lisa and wraps his arms around her.

"I love you Lisa Joy Wexler." Jon whispers into her ear.

Lisa turns around and hugs Jon. They hug for a few minutes than Jon lets go and notices that her necklace is missing.

"Lisa, sweetheart where is your necklace?" Jon asked.

At the very moment Rico comes up to Lisa with her necklace.

"Does this belong to you?" Rico asks.

"Yes it does, Rico." Lisa answered.

"Here you go." Rico gives it to her than goes to leave.

"Wait where did you find it?" Lisa asks.

"I found it on the sidewalk just outside the Lady's washroom when I was going to the Men's washroom." Rico answered.

"Thanks for finding it for me." Lisa said as she gave Rico a hug.

"What are the rings for?" Rico asks.

Lisa looks at Jon and he nods his head.

"Those are my engagement ring and my wedding band." Lisa answered.

"Who are you married too?" Rico asks.

"My husband's name is Jonathan Wexler." Lisa answered.

Jon slips away without Lisa knowing. Lisa looks around and notices that he's gone.

"Oh great not this again I wish that he could just stay in one place." Lisa says.

Jon is over at the ice cream cart buying ice cream for himself, Lisa, Robbie Ray and Anneliese. Jon walks back over with ice cream.

"How in the world did you know that I wanted ice cream?" Lisa asked.

"I guess you didn't know that I was psychic." Jon answers.

Lisa pulls Jon close and starts kissing him. After they finish their ice cream cones Lisa, Jon, Robbie Ray and Anneliese goes to the beach to watch the waves on the ocean and walk along the beach. They don't realize that Chad and Randee are there too. They are there for a few hours and it is a very hot day.

"Man, it is really hot out here today." Anneliese said as she was wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Hey, sis are you ok?" Lisa asked her sister.

"Yeah I'm fine." Anneliese answered.

A few minutes after Anneliese said that she fainted. Chad noticed his ex-wife fainted and he goes over to her followed by Randee.

"What happened to Anneliese?" Chad asked.

"I don't know she was find a few minutes ago and then all of a sudden she fainted and I have know idea why she fainted." Robbie Ray answered.

"I know why she fainted." Lisa said.

"Lisa you know why your sister fainted?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I do know why." Lisa answered.

"Why did she faint?" Chad asked.

"She fainted because she has a bad case of heat stroke and on a hot day like today she faints if she gets to hot." Lisa answered.

"How come you never told me before?" Chad asked.

"Well, Chad you never asked." Lisa answered.

"So how can we cool her down?" Robbie Ray asked as he picked her up in his arms.

"Oh she has to be in a cool place where there is not much heat." Lisa answered.

"How come you get to carry her?" Chad asked Robbie Ray.

"Because I don't think that she will be thrilled if she knew that you carried her in from the beach." Robbie Ray answered as he was carrying her from the beach to his house.

When they got to Robbie Ray's house Miley and Jackson where there.

"Dad why are you carrying Anneliese like that?" Miley asked as she saw her dad carrying Anneliese.

"Well she fainted a few minutes ago and her sister told us that she gets a bad case of heat stroke on a very hot day like today." Robbie Ray answered as he put Anneliese on the couch.

"I'm going to work." Jackson said as he was heading out the door.

"Ok, son." Robbie Ray said.

"I'm going to go hang out with Lilly and Oliver." Miley said.

Ok, Miles. Have fun." Robbie Ray said.

After Miley and Jackson were gone Robbie Ray sat next to Anneliese and was stroking her hair.

"How long are you going to stay there?" Chad asked.

"Until she opens her eyes because I want to be the first one she sees when she wakes up." Robbie Ray answered.

"Chad is it just me or are you getting jealous of Robbie Ray?" Lisa asked.

"As a matter of fact I am." Chad confesses.

Just then Anneliese opens her eyes to see Robbie Ray looking at her and she then realizes where she is at.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Anneliese asked.

"Well when we were at the beach earlier you fainted and your sister told us about your bad case of heat stroke so I carried you in here." Robbie Ray answered.

"Thanks, Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"You're welcome. Plus I would do anything for you darling." Robbie Ray said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Ugh." Chad said.

"What's his problem?" Anneliese asked.

"Oh he is just jealous." Lisa answered.

"Jealous of what?" Anneliese and Robbie Ray asked at the same time.

"I'm jealous of Robbie Ray." Chad said.

"Why are you jealous of me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well, because I don't like you." Chad answered.

"Why did you say that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because you stold my girl away." Chad answered.

"Sweet Niblets how many times do I have to tell you that she doesn't love you anymore before it sinks in." Robbie Ray said.

Chad than gets up and goes to punch Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray catches Chad's hand in his.

"Don't ever try that again because you won't stand a chance because I'm a lot stronger than you." Robbie Ray says.

"Oh yeah prove it." Chad said.

There's a punching bag close by so Robbie Ray punches it and it falls to the ground all broken.

"Is that prove enough for you not to mess with me." Robbie Ray said as he looked at Chad.

"Yes it is but it doesn't stop me from being jealous of you being with the woman that I should be with." Chad said as he nodded his head.

Robbie Ray shakes his head.

"You probably still would be if you hadn't of cheated on her with her best friend and she loves me now so get use it." Robbie Ray says.

Robbie Ray than walks off to find Anneliese leaving Chad dumbfounding about the whole thing.

"Hey, darling." Robbie Ray said to Anneliese.

"Hey, Robbie Ray. So how did things work out between you and Chad?" Anneliese told Robbie Ray.

"Well, he is still jealous of me, but I think that I got to him when I told him that he doesn't want to mess with me." Robbie Ray said.

"Why did you tell him to not mess with you?" Anneliese asked.

"You will find out later, darling." Robbie Ray answered.


	12. School Dance

Chapter 12

School Dance

Now it has been three weeks since Chad sprained Anneliese's wrist. Anneliese is with Miley and her friends at school. Just then Amber and Ashley come up to Anneliese.

"Hey, Anneliese." Amber said.

"Not now Amber." Anneliese said as she turned towards Amber.

"What happened to your wrist?" Amber asked.

"Well three weeks ago my ex-husband made me sprained my wrist." Anneliese answered.

"How did he do that?" Ashley asked.

"He was trying to win me back but I wouldn't take him and as I was going to leave he grabbed hold of my wrist and I kept telling him to let go but he wouldn't let go until I said that I wanted him back but I told him that I still don't want him back and everytime I go to leave he will not let go of my wrist until one time I went to leave he made me sprain my wrist and then I called for Miley's Dad to help me and he did and I think that Miley's Dad scared Chad and that made him let go of my wrist." Anneliese answered.

"My dad saved you from your ex-husband, Anneliese." Miley said.

"Yes he did. Didn't I tell you about that?" Anneliese told Miley.

"No you didn't." Miley said.

"Oh, sorry about that Miley. By the way you should have been there." Anneliese said.

"When was this?" Miley asked.

"It was three weeks ago and it was when you, Lilly and Oliver went to the mall." Anneliese answered.

Just then Anneliese looked out the cafeteria doors and saw Robbie Ray talking to the Principal.

"Would you excuse me for a sec?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure Anneliese." Miley, Lilly and Oliver answered.

So Anneliese went out to see why Robbie Ray was at Miley's school.

"Hi, Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"Hi, darling." Robbie Ray said.

"I was just asking Robbie Ray if he would like to be a chaperone." The Principal said.

"Chaperone?" Anneliese asked.

"For the school dance on Friday. Do you want to be one with Robbie Ray?" The Principal told Anneliese.

"I would love too." Anneliese answered.

"Do you know someone else who would like to chaperone with the two of you?" The Principal asked.

"I don't." Robbie Ray answered.

"But I do." Anneliese answered.

"Who?" Robbie Ray and The Principal asked.

"My sister Lisa, her husband Jon my ex-husband Chad and his new girlfriend my ex-best friend Randee." Anneliese answered.

"Great. Now tell them that they are going to be chaperones with you and Robbie Ray." The Principal said.

"Ok. I will tell them. But we have to keep in eye on Amber and Ashley." Anneliese said.

"Why?" The Principal asked.

"Well they are always flirting with my brother-in-law." Anneliese answered.

"Oh don't worry. The students can't dance with the chaperones." The Principal said.

"Can the chaperones dance with each other?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes the chaperones can dance with each other." The Principal answered.

"Let me go tell Miley that I have to go tell my sister something." Anneliese said.

"Ok." The Principal and Robbie Ray said at the same time.

So Anneliese went back into the cafeteria and went over to where Miley and her friends were.

"Miley I have to go right now." Anneliese said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Well something suddenly came up and I have to go talk to my sister about it." Anneliese answered.

"Ok. See you after school." Miley said.

"Bye." Anneliese said.

"Bye, Anneliese." Miley, Lilly and Oliver said.

Just as Anneliese was walking out the door she felt like someone was following her and when she turned around she saw Amber and Ashley standing behind her.

"Amber, Ashley what are you two doing?" Anneliese asked.

"Nothing." Amber answered.

Anneliese turns back around and starts walking Amber and Ashley are still following her.

"What are you doing?" Anneliese asked.

"Nothing." Ashley answered.

"Don't lie to me I know that you are following me." Anneliese said as she turned her head towards the Principal and nodded her head for him to come in.

"Are we having any trouble girls?" The Principal asked.

"No. Not at all." Amber asked.

"You're lying again Amber." Anneliese said.

"Are you lying again girls?" The Principal asked.

"No." Ashley answered.

"Watch them." Anneliese whispers to the Principal.

"I will." The Principal whispers back to Anneliese.

"Amber and Ashley you do know that you can get in trouble for lying." Anneliese said.

"She's right girls." The Principal said.

Before Amber and Ashley said anything Anneliese walked out the door and went home with Robbie Ray. The Principal stepped in front of Amber and Ashley so that they wouldn't follow Anneliese. Now Anneliese and Robbie Ray are at home and they kissed each other passionately.

"Lisa, I was wondering if you, Jon, Chad and Randee would like to be chaperones with Robbie Ray and I at the school dance at Miley's school Friday night?" Anneliese asked.

"I would love to." Lisa answered.

"You can count us in too." Jon, Chad and Randee said at the same time.

Just then Anneliese notice a sad look on her sister's face.

"Lisa what's wrong?" Anneliese asked.

"Is Amber and Ashley going to be there?" Lisa asked.

"Yes they are going to be there, but don't worry about them because The Principal told us that the students can't dance with the chaperones. So you won't have to worry about Amber and Ashley wanting to dance with Jon. Plus Robbie Ray, The Principal and I are going to keep an eye on Amber and Ashley." Anneliese answered.

"Thanks Sis." Lisa said as she gave her sister a hug.

"You're welcome." Anneliese said as she hugged her sister back.

It is now Friday the day of the school dance. Anneliese is freaking out because she doesn't know what she wants to wear to the dance.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Lisa asked her sister.

"I am freaking out because I don't know what to wear to the dance tonight." Anneliese answered.

"What do you want to wear?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I want to wear something that will make Robbie Ray speechless when he looks at me, but none of my clothes are going to make him speechless." Anneliese answered.

"Let's go to the mall." Lisa suggests.

"That is a good idea." Anneliese agrees.

So Anneliese and Lisa are coming down the stairs and walking out the door.

"Where are you two going?" Robbie Ray asked.

"We're going to the mall." Anneliese answered.

"Ok. Have fun." Robbie Ray said.

So now Anneliese and Lisa are at the mall and they are looking for some dresses when all of a sudden Anneliese runs into her best friend Theresa.

"Theresa is that you?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes it's me, Anneliese." Theresa answered.

"What are you doing here?" Anneliese asked.

"I was just looking around. What are you doing here?" Theresa told Anneliese.

"My sister and I are looking for some dresses for a school dance." Anneliese answered.

"So why are you and Lisa going to a school dance?" Theresa asked.

"Lisa and I are chaperones." Anneliese answered.

"Who are you two going with?" Theresa asked.

"I'm going with my husband Jon." Lisa answered.

"Are you going to the dance with Chad?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa didn't I tell you about Chad and I?" Anneliese asked.

"What about you and Chad?" Theresa asked.

"Chad and I got a divorce because he cheated on me with Randee." Anneliese answered.

"I am so sorry." Theresa said.

"Don't be. Plus I am in love with someone else and he has been such a sweetheart to me but his son Jackson and daughter Miley doesn't know that their dad and I are in love." Anneliese said.

"What is his name?" Theresa asked.

"His name is Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese answered.

After awhile Anneliese picked out the perfect dress for the dance and so did Lisa and they asked Theresa if they would like to come with them. She said that she would love to. Now Anneliese, Lisa and Theresa are back at the house.

"We're back." Anneliese said as she walked in the door.

Jon came over to Lisa and swung her around and kissed her passionately. Robbie Ray wanted to do the same thing to Anneliese but he couldn't because Miley and Jackson were in the same room with everyone.

"Look who we ran into at the mall." Anneliese said.

"Who is your friend, Anneliese?" Miley asked.

"This is my best friend Theresa Raina Ivory." Anneliese answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miley Stewart." Miley said.

"I'm Jackson Stewart, Miley's older brother." Jackson said.

"And Theresa this is their Dad, Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

"Hi, Robbie Ray." Theresa said.

"Hi, Theresa." Robbie Ray said.

"He is so gorgeous." Theresa whispers to Anneliese.

"I know." Anneliese whispers back to Theresa.

"So Anneliese what did you get at the mall?" Robbie Ray asked as he was looking in her back.

"You will find out at the dance tonight." Anneliese said as she was closing her bag on Robbie Ray so he couldn't look inside.

A few hours later Anneliese, Lisa, Theresa, Miley and Randee got dressed for the dance. Anneliese put on a big coat so that Robbie Ray didn't see her dress until they got to the dance.

"What's under the coat Anneliese?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You'll see once we get to the school." Anneliese answered.

"I want to see now." Robbie Ray said.

"I'm sorry Robbie Ray but you are going to have to wait." Anneliese said.

"Plus Robbie Ray you are going to love what she is wearing." Lisa said.

Now everyone is at the school dance. Robbie Ray is taking off Anneliese's coat and when he sees what she is wearing his jaw drops open.

"So Robbie Ray what do you think?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray doesn't say anything because he is speechless.

"This was the exact response that I wanted from you Robbie Ray." Anneliese said to a speechless Robbie Ray.

The music started playing and everyone was dancing to fast upbeat music for awhile except for Jon and Lisa. Anneliese and Robbie Ray look at each other and then Robbie Ray went to go talk to Jon and Anneliese went to go talk to her sister.

"Hey, Lisa why aren't you dancing with Jon?" Anneliese asked.

"I don't know why because he didn't tell me why he didn't want to dance with me." Lisa answered through her tears.

"Sis don't cry you are going to make your makeup run and trust me that's not pretty when makeup runs." Anneliese said to her sister.

Meanwhile with Robbie Ray and Jon.

"Hey, Jon why aren't you dancing with your wife?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I want to but they haven't been playing any slow songs yet." Jon answered.

"So you want to slow dance with her?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I do very much." Jon answered.

So Robbie Ray went over to Anneliese and Lisa.

"Anneliese can I talk to you for a sec?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure you can." Anneliese answered.

"Jon told me that he wants to slow dance with Lisa." Robbie Ray said.

"Ok I will go ask Oliver if he can put some slow dance music on and I know just the song." Anneliese said.

"Wait why Oliver?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because he is the DJ tonight." Anneliese answered.

Now Anneliese is with Oliver.

"Hi, Anneliese. Can I help you with anything?" Oliver told Anneliese.

"Yes you can. I was wondering if you can put some slow dance music on for my sister and her husband." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because Jon won't dance with his wife until you put some slow dance music on." Anneliese answered.

"Is there a certain song you want me to play?" Oliver asked.

"As a matter of fact Lisa and Jon has a special song that they danced to at their wedding and if they heard it now they will start dancing." Anneliese answered.

"What is their special song?" Oliver asked.

"Their special song is "I'll Never Break Your Heart" by the Backstreet Boys." Anneliese answered.

So Oliver put on Jon and Lisa's special song and when Jon and Lisa heard it they walk toward each other.

"Here is a special song for a very special couple." Oliver said over the microphone for everyone to hear.

"Sweetheart would you like to dance with me?" Jon asked.

"I would love to." Lisa answered.

So Lisa and Jon are dancing and all the students are dancing as well and The Principal is keeping his eyes on Amber and Ashley and watching their every move. After the song was over Robbie Ray wanted to slow dance with Anneliese but he couldn't find her.

"Hey, Oliver can you play "More Than That" by the Backstreet Boys." Anneliese asked.

"Sure thing, Anneliese." Oliver answered.

"Thanks, Oliver." Anneliese said as she was walking off.

"Wait, why do you want me to play that song?" Oliver asked.

"Because that is the song Robbie Ray and I are going to dance to." Anneliese answered.

"Why you and Mr. Stewart?" Oliver asked.

"Ok if I tell you will you promise not to tell Miley and Jackson?" Anneliese asked.

Before Oliver could answer Lilly came over.

"There you are Anneliese. Mr. Stewart has been looking for you." Lilly said.

"I know." Anneliese said.

"So what are you doing over here?" Lilly asked.

"I was just asking Oliver if he could play a song for me and Robbie Ray to dance to." Anneliese answered.

"Why are you and Mr. Stewart going to dance together?" Lilly asked.

"I was about to tell Oliver when you came over and now I am going to tell you both." Anneliese answered.

"What is it?" Lilly and Oliver asked.

"Well, the truth is Robbie Ray and I are in love with each other." Anneliese answered.

"I have got to tell Miley." Lilly said.

"No, Lilly please don't." Anneliese said.

"Why not?" Lilly asked.

"Well Robbie Ray and I are afraid of what Miley and Jackson are going to say or do if they found out." Anneliese answered.

"Ok we promise we won't tell them." Lilly and Oliver said.

"Lilly could you make sure that Miley and Jackson doesn't see Robbie Ray and I dancing with each other?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure thing, Anneliese. Are they going to find out?" Lilly told Anneliese.

"Yes they are, but they are going to find out for themselves." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese walked over to where Robbie Ray was at.

"Here is another special song for another special couple." Oliver said over the microphone for everyone to hear.

"Anneliese would you like to dance with me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I would love to." Anneliese answered.

So now Anneliese and Robbie Ray are dancing to "More Than That" by the Backstreet Boys.

"Who requested this song, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I did." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well this song is going to be are special song." Anneliese answered.

After a few more songs the dance was over. Now they are all back home.

"Good night Dad. Good night everyone." Miley and Jackson said as they went up to their rooms.

"Night." Everyone said.

Anneliese waited until Miley and Jackson were in their rooms for good.

"Finally." Anneliese and Robbie Ray said.

"Why did you two say that?" Lisa asked.

"Well Robbie Ray and I wanted to kiss each other but we didn't want to do it at the school because we were afraid that Miley, Jackson or some of the students mainly Amber and Ashley will see us kiss." Anneliese answered.

After that Robbie Ray and Anneliese sat on the couch and started kissing each other passionately for what seemed like an hour.


	13. A Hidden Secret

Chapter 13

A Hidden Secret

They are all at home. Anneliese is wearing a halter mini dress just to tease Robbie Ray's emotions. Robbie Ray is getting really tick off because he just wants to go over to Anneliese and kiss her but he knows that he can't because of Miley and Jackson. Anneliese walks by Robbie Ray at one point and winks at him making him drool a little. Anneliese goes to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Why she is doing his to me? Why is she teasing me like that?" Robbie Ray starts mumbling about her teasing him with his emotions than he gets so mad that he punches the glass in the window of the front door making it shatter.

Anneliese, Miley and everyone else coming running. Miley looks at broken glass than at her father.

"Oh no Dad not again you really need to control your temper." Miley said.

Anneliese looks at the glass than at Robbie Ray.

"Did you do that?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray laughs a little than nods his head. All of a sudden Anneliese notices that Robbie Ray's right arm is bleeding so she gets a little scared.

"Can I talk to Robbie Ray alone?" Anneliese asked Miley and everyone else.

They all leave Robbie Ray and Anneliese alone.

"Robbie Ray why did you do that?" Anneliese asked.

"I did it because I couldn't stand the way you were teasing with my emotions." Robbie Ray answered.

"What on earth do you mean about that?" Anneliese asked.

"Well it is the way you are dressed and it is making me want to kiss you but I couldn't when Miley and Jackson where around." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's the whole reason why I was doing it." Anneliese said.

"Also it was the way you were flirting with me was driving me crazy in love with you." Robbie Ray said.

"How come you never told me just how strong you are?" Anneliese asked.

"I didn't know what you would say and I was afraid that if you ever found out just how strong I am that you might be scared of me." Robbie Ray answered.

"I could never be scared of someone whom I love with all my heart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than hugs Anneliese.

A few hours later Anneliese and Robbie Ray are sitting on the couch kissing.

"Dad!" Miley called coming down from her room.

When Anneliese and Robbie Ray heard Miley they stopped kissing. Just then Miley came and sat down next to her dad.

"What is it Miles?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Dad I was wondering if I can go to the movies with Lilly and Oliver?" Miley asked.

"No, you can't Bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why can't I go?" Miley asked.

"Because your finals are coming up and you have to study." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh come on Dad please let me go." Miley said.

"No you can't go. Now go back up to your room and study for your finals and don't come down until you're finish studying." Robbie Ray said.

"Fine!" Miley said as she stomped off to her room.

Just as Anneliese and Robbie Ray were about to kiss again Jackson came in the room.

"Hey, Dad." Jackson said.

"What is it, son?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Can I go to the movies with my friends?" Jackson asked.

"Do you have finals coming up?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I do." Jackson answered.

"Did you study?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I haven't yet." Jackson answered.

"Like I told your sister go back up to your room and study for your finals and don't go down until you're finish studying." Robbie Ray said.

"But Dad that's not fair." Jackson said.

"I'm the dad and what I say goes." Robbie Ray said.

"Fine!" Jackson said as he stomped off to his room.

"WOW! You were amazing just now." Anneliese said as she snuggled close to Robbie Ray.

"Thanks, darling." Robbie Ray said as he put his arms around Anneliese.

Just then Anneliese heard a noise and she looked out at the back patio and saw Miley and Jackson sneaking off. So she got up and told them to go back to their room before their father found out.

"Where are you going?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh I just heard a noise and I was going to go see what made that noise." Anneliese answered.

"Do you need help?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No, you just stay right there until I get back." Anneliese answered.

"Ok." Robbie Ray said.

Now Anneliese just stepped out on to the back patio and stepped in front of Miley and Jackson.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Anneliese asked.

"To the movies." Miley and Jackson answered.

"Did you finish studying?" Anneliese asked.

"No we didn't." Miley and Jackson answered.

"Now go back up to your rooms before I tell your dad that you are sneaking off." Anneliese said.

"You weren't." Miley said.

"Oh yes I would." Anneliese said.

"If we get caught by Dad then he will ground us both for a week." Miley said.

"Then I suggest you go back up to your room before you get in trouble." Anneliese said.

"Come on Anneliese let us go to the movies?" Jackson asked.

"I am going to count to three and then I am going to go tell your father." Anneliese said.

"She is just kidding with us." Miley said.

"1." Anneliese said.

"Come on Anneliese please don't tell dad?" Jackson asked.

"2." Anneliese said.

"Oh no if she gets to three were in trouble." Miley said.

As Anneliese was about to say three Miley and Jackson decided to go back to their room.

"You win Anneliese we are going back to are room." Miley and Jackson said at the same time.

"That's what I thought and don't worry I won't tell your Dad about this." Anneliese said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"You said that you were going to tell him." Jackson said.

"I only said that to scare you to go back up to your room and finish studying." Anneliese said.

Now Miley and Jackson are back up in their rooms and Anneliese went back inside and sat on the couch next to Robbie Ray.

"Did you find out what the noise was?" Robbie Ray asked as he put his arm around Anneliese.

"No, but it was probably just the wind or something." Anneliese answered.

"You know that Miley and Jackson have been quite for a long time. I'm going to go see how they are doing." Robbie Ray said.

"No let me go check on them." Anneliese said.

"Ok." Robbie Ray said.

Now Anneliese went up to Miley's room to check on her.

"Hi, Miley." Anneliese said as she entered Miley's room.

"Hi, Anneliese. What are you doing up here?" Miley told Anneliese.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you sneak out again I am going to tell you father and this time I mean it." Anneliese said.

"Don't worry I won't sneak out again tonight or any other night." Miley said.

"That's a girl." Anneliese said.

When Anneliese was going to go see Jackson she saw him sneaking out of his room.

"Jackson, where do you think you're going young man?" Anneliese asked.

"I was going to go to the movies." Jackson answered.

"I was about to tell you that if you sneak out again I am going to tell you father and this time I really mean it." Anneliese said.

"Please don't." Jackson said.

"Don't worry I am letting you off with a warning this time." Anneliese said.

"Thanks Anneliese." Jackson said as he gave her a hug.

Now Anneliese and Robbie Ray are sitting on the couch talking.


	14. Miley And Jackson Find Out The Truth

Chapter 14

Miley And Jackson Find Out The Truth About Their Dad And Anneliese

Anneliese is flirting with Robbie Ray a little. Robbie Ray is getting ticked off again to the point he wants to break something again than he stops himself this time.

"Sweet Niblets, please stop doing this to me because it's not fair and you know it." Robbie Ray said to Anneliese.

Miley and Jackson are in the room.

"Dad what are you talking about?" Miley asked.

"Oh it's nothing important." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese snickers than Robbie Ray shakes his head than leaves the room.

"You really enjoy teasing him with his emotions don't you?" Lisa asked.

"Yes I do because he's so cute when he gets angry like that." Anneliese answered as she nodded her head at her sister.

Anneliese goes to look for Robbie Ray but he's nowhere to be found than she gets all scared.

"Calm down sis. You'll find him eventually." Lisa said to her sister.

Anneliese then comes up with a way to get Robbie Ray to come out hiding. She goes outside where it's really warm. She sits on the doorstep in the heat. A few minutes later she starts getting weak from the heat than she faints. Lisa, Jon, Miley, Jackson, Randee and Chad come running.

"Come on Anneliese wake up!" Lisa yelled so that Robbie Ray could hear her from where he was at.

Robbie Ray is up in his bedroom and he hears Lisa so he comes running to see what the problem is. When Robbie Ray sees Anneliese he gets scared.

"What happened?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She fainted again." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray picks her up in his arms than takes her back inside but it's also really warm inside too. Robbie Ray lays Anneliese on the couch than turns up the air conditioning full blast. At this point he doesn't care if Miley and Jackson say something. He sits on the floor next to the couch. A few minutes pass and Anneliese hasn't woken up yet. Robbie Ray lets out a long sad sigh. Lisa comes over and shakes Anneliese but that doesn't work. Miley decides to go up stairs for a few minutes and so does Jackson. After they are gone Lisa suggests that Robbie Ray should try kissing her sister to wake up.

"Why don't you try and kiss her to see if that would work?" Lisa suggests.

Robbie Ray nods his head in agreement than leans over and kisses Anneliese. Jackson and Miley come back into the room at that very moment to see their father kissing Anneliese. Their mouths drop open in shock and Miley runs off crying. Just then Anneliese wakes up.

"Sweet Niblets! Way to go Dad!" Jackson said.

"What did I do son?" Robbie Ray asked.

"How come you didn't tell Miley and I about you and Anneliese?" Jackson asked.

"Because I was afraid of what you and Miley were going to say or do." Robbie Ray answered.

"Speaking of Miley, where is she?" Anneliese asked.

"She ran upstairs crying." Jackson answered.

"Why?" Anneliese asked.

"I think I know why I am going to go talk to her." Robbie Ray answered and went up stairs.

Robbie Ray was just entering Miley's room when he heard her singing a song. Miley was just outside her room and singing part of the song "I Miss You."

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you.

"That's a beautiful song, honey. I like coming outside at night. It's a good place to try and figure things out." Robbie Ray said.

"How could you?" Miley asked.

"Whoa, now hold up, little girl. How'd you find out?" Robbie Ray told Miley.

"Well, _you_ didn't tell me." Miley answered.

"I can explain." Robbie Ray said.

"Okay, explain this: why are you dating someone without telling me? Explain how you could ever think that there's someone out there who could ever replace my mom?" Miley told her dad.

"Maybe we could figure things out together." Robbie Ray said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked.

"I guess I was hoping to tell you at just the right time and just the right way. But I guess there was no right time, was there?" Robbie told his daughter.

"I just can't picture you with anyone else but Mom." Miley said as she got to her feet and walk over to the railing.

"Neither can I. What she and I had was special. I can't replace that." Robbie Ray said as he got to his feet and joined Miley.

"Then why are you dating, Anneliese?" Miley asked.

"Because life goes on. And we gotta try and figure out some way to go on with it. Don't you think your mom would've wanted that for us?" Robbie Ray told Miley.

"Yeah, I guess she would've. She was pretty smart that way...I really miss her, Daddy." Miley said.

"I miss her too, kiddo." Robbie Ray said as gave Miley a hug.

"Dad do you love Anneliese?" Miley asked.

"Yes I do with all my heart and she can never replace what your Mom and I had." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese was listening to what they were saying. Just then she came up to them.

"You know Miley your dad is right about that." Anneliese said.

"Yeah I guess your right, Anneliese." Miley said.

Now Anneliese, Robbie Ray and Miley are back down stairs with everyone.

"So is everything all right now?" Jackson asked.

"Yes it is, but I am still going to have to get use to Dad dating Anneliese." Miley answered.

"So Anneliese the whole time I was flirting with you on the first day you came here you were in love with my dad?" Jackson asked.

"Yes that is true, Jackson but back then he didn't know that I was in love with him." Anneliese answered.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Jackson asked.

"Because I was afraid of what he might say or do if he knew that I was in love with him." Anneliese answered.

"What was it like when you did tell him?" Jackson asked.

"Well it turned out better than I thought it would've." Anneliese answered.

"Why didn't the two of you tell Miley and I that you are in love with each other?" Jackson asked.

"Well your Dad and I were afraid of what you and Miley were going to say or do if the two of you found out." Anneliese answered.

"Well I took it pretty well." Jackson said.

"Yeah I know that but your sister didn't take it that well and that is what I was afraid of." Anneliese said.

After that Miley and Jackson went upstairs to their rooms to go to bed. Anneliese and Robbie Ray were sitting on the couch and they were kissing each other passionately after Miley and Jackson went upstairs.


	15. Karaoke Night At Miley’s School

Chapter 15

Karaoke Night At Miley's School

Anneliese decides to go outside for some fresh air but she forgets to take a jacket with her and it's a little chilly out. Robbie Ray decides to join her. He gets to the patio door than sees Anneliese rubbing her arms to keep warm. Robbie Ray runs back inside and gets his brown leather jacket than goes out to the patio where Anneliese is trying to keep warm.

"Why didn't you take a jacket with you? Don't you know that you can catch pneumonia? You're lucky that I was here to give you my jacket to keep you warm." Robbie Ray said as he puts his jacket around Anneliese's shoulder.

Robbie Ray sits next to Anneliese and puts his arm around her. Anneliese snuggles into Robbie Ray a little. A few minutes later Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese

"Hey darling." Robbie Ray said.

"Yes sweetie-pie." Anneliese said as she looked at Robbie Ray.

"I just wanted to let you know that from now that jacket belongs to you." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese is really shocked that he would give his jacket too her and she hugs him. They stay outside for a while longer than go inside. Miley notices Anneliese wearing her father's jacket.

"Anneliese what in the world are you doing wearing my father's jacket?" Miley asked.

"Well your father gave it to me." Anneliese said to Miley.

Miley is still mad at her father for being in love with Anneliese so she storms off to her room. Robbie Ray sighs than pulls Anneliese close to him.

"Sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"Yes darling." Robbie Ray said.

"I just wanted to tell you that when I am in your arms I feel so save. Also I love being in your arms." Anneliese said.

"I love having you in my arms." Robbie Ray said.

Just then Miley came down from her room.

"Hey, Anneliese." Miley said.

"What is it Miley?" Anneliese asked.

"I was wondering if you and you, Lisa, Jon, Chad and Randee would like to come to Karaoke night at my school?" Miley asked.

"When is Karaoke night?" Anneliese asked.

"It is tonight in a few hours." Miley answered.

"I would love to come." Anneliese said.

"Can I go tell Lisa, Jon, Chad and Randee if they would like to come?" Miley asked.

"Sure you can." Anneliese answered.

So Miley went to go tell Lisa, Jon, Chad and Randee about Karaoke night at her school.

"Hey, Robbie Ray would you like to come too? You know to support me." Anneliese told Robbie Ray.

"I would love to come. I just have to take care of a few things first and then I will be right down there." Robbie Ray answered.

"Ok. I'll see you there." Anneliese said as she joined her sister and everyone else.

Now they are all at Miley's school. Anneliese still has her arm in a cast and a sling but this is her last week to have it in the cast and sling. Just then Amber and Ashley came up to Anneliese and her friends and family.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"I'm here because Miley asked me if I wanted to come and I told her that I wanted to." Anneliese answered.

"Yeah and she is going to sing too." Miley added.

"No one can sing better than I can." Amber sang that.

"Oh please. My sister and I can sing better than you can." Anneliese said.

"Yeah plus my sister could sing before she could learned how to talk." Lisa said.

"So Amber how long have you being singing?" Anneliese asked.

"I have been singing since I was five years old." Amber answered.

"Ha. I have been sing longer than you." Anneliese said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Ashley said.

"I agree with Ashley on that." Amber said.

Just then Mr. Corelli come on to the stage.

"Our first singer for tonight is Amber Addison." Mr. Corelli said.

Amber goes up on the stage and grabs the mike from Mr. Corelli and starts singing part of the song "Bigger Than Us."

We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us.

"Thank you Amber." Mr. Corelli said.

"She's good." Ashley said to Anneliese.

"She thinks that she is but she is not that good." Anneliese said.

"I don't think that there is anyone who can follow Amber. Now is there." Ashley said to Anneliese.

Just then Anneliese was looking around and she noticed that Robbie Ray was no where to be seen.

"Anneliese what's wrong?" Lisa whispered to her sister.

"He isn't here yet." Anneliese whispered back to her sister.

"Who isn't here yet?" Lisa whispered to her sister.

"Robbie Ray isn't here and he promise me that he will be here to support me." Anneliese whispered to her sister.

Just then Amber came over to Anneliese.

"So Anneliese are you going to sing?" Amber asked.

"I can't do it." Anneliese said.

"You can't do what?" Ashley said.

"Sing without him being here." Anneliese answered.

"Without who being here?" Amber asked.

"Oh well I asked Miley's Dad if he would like to come down here and hear me sing but he isn't here yet." Anneliese answered.

Just then Lisa noticed Robbie Ray.

"Oh sis look who's here." Lisa said to her sister.

Anneliese turned to look where her sister was pointing at and she saw Robbie Ray.

"Ok now I am ready to sing." Anneliese said as she stepped onto the stage.

"So what song are you going to sing?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"I am going to sing two different versions of the song called Reflection." Anneliese answered.

So the music started playing and Anneliese sang the song "Reflection." Robbie Ray was walking to where Lisa was at.

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were to truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

"Wow. Anneliese you were good." Amber said.

"I know. I have my sister to thank for that." Anneliese said.

"I am so much better than you are." Amber said.

"No, Amber you just think you are." Anneliese said.

"So Anneliese do you want to sing another song?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"I would love to Mr. Corelli." Anneliese answered.

"So Anneliese what song are you going to sing this time?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"I am going to sing "Sometimes" and this song is dedicated to a very special someone in the audience, but I can't tell you who he is but I think he knows who he is." Anneliese said as she winked at Robbie Ray.

You tell me you're in love with me  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't wanna stay  
But everytime you come too close I move away  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Ah 'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time  
I don't wanna be so shy, uh-uh  
Everytime that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that, you're the only one for me  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Ah 'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me, you just have to know  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time  
Just hang around and you'll see  
There's no where I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you  
Ahh, ohh  
Sometimes I run (Sometimes)  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you (Ohh, oh yeah)  
But all I really want is to hold you tight (Hold you tight)  
Treat you right, be with you day and night (Day and night)  
Sometimes I run (Sometimes)  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you (Ohh, oh yeah)  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night (Day and night)  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Be with you day and night  
Sometimes I run (Sometimes)  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night...

"Thank you Anneliese." Mr. Corelli said.

"You're welcome." Anneliese said.

"Anneliese do you want to sing another song?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"I would love to but this time can my sister, her husband, my ex-husband and my ex-best friend sing with me." Anneliese told Mr. Corelli.

"Sure they can." Mr. Corelli said.

Now Lisa, Jon, Chad and Randee are joining Anneliese on the stage.

"What song are we going to sing?" Jon whispered.

"I don't know." Lisa whispered back to her husband.

"We don't know either." Chad and Randee whispered.

Just then Anneliese was looking at Robbie Ray and a song came to her.

"I know what song we can sing." Anneliese whispered.

"What song are we going to sing?" Lisa, Jon, Chad and Randee whispered at the same time.

"Well when I was looking at Robbie Ray a song came to me and that song is called "Spinnin' Around." Lisa, Jon and Chad I was thinking that during some point in the song you can do your flips and cartwheels. That will really blow Amber and Ashley and the rest of the students away." Anneliese whispered.

"So Anneliese have you guys decided what song to sing?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"Yes we have and we are going to sing it now." Anneliese answered.

So the music started playing and Anneliese, Lisa, Jon, Chad and Randee sang the song "Spinnin' Around." But before they sang it Anneliese was telling Lisa, Jon and Chad exactly when to do their flips and cartwheels. Anneliese and Randee are going to sit down at the front of the stage while Lisa, Jon and Chad are doing their flips and cartwheels.

I was thinkin' 'bout it yesterday  
I was thinkin' 'bout tomorrow  
In a dizzy kinda sorta way, like vertigo  
I've been tryin' hard to figure out  
But it's drivin' me crazy  
Well you'd think I'd know by now  
A is last, Z is first  
Living life in reverse  
'Cause that's the way it works  
Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around  
What we're doing doesn't have a sequel  
Don't wanna lose your balance  
Oh, you know you gotta keep your equilibrium  
Goin' back to go forward  
All these definite maybe's  
It's like running around in circles  
Make it last, take it slow  
Just forget what you know  
'Cause that's the way it goes  
Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around  
Every now and then I feel your peacefulness surround me  
Then once again it all goes  
Up and down and over under  
'Round and around  
Go, Go, Go, Jump, Jump, Go, Go, Go J5  
Spinnin' around, oh yeah, yea  
Upside down, oh yeah yeah  
J5 in the house, hey  
Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump  
Turnin' turnin' upside down-down  
'Cause you're spinnin' spinnin' spinnin' me around-round  
Go-jump-go-jump-go-jump-go-jump  
Spinnin' around, that's the way it works  
Take it slow and not so fast (fast)  
Z is first and A is last (last)  
Up and down, all around (hey, hey)  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
It's not the take  
it's the give  
Yes that's the way, okay  
The way it is  
Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around  
Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around.

"By the way that song is dedicated to that same special someone." Anneliese said.

Amber and Ashley were shocked when they saw that Lisa, Jon and Chad can do those flips and cartwheels.

"Where did those flips and cartwheels come from?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"Oh well you see my sister, her husband and my ex-husband were doing gymnastics whenever they aren't singing or dancing. I don't like doing gymnastics stuff like that." Anneliese answered.


	16. Hannah Montana Concert

Chapter 16

Hannah Montana Concert

Miley's Aunt Dolly comes for a visit a few months after Anneliese got her cast and sling off.

"Aunt Dolly!" Miley said excited to see her Aunt Dolly.

Just then Dolly saw Anneliese.

"Who in the world are you?" Dolly asked as she looked at Anneliese.

"This is Anneliese Jenessa Lennox from Toronto, Ontario, Canada and she's staying with us for awhile." Robbie Ray says.

"How old are you?" Dolly asked Anneliese.

"I'm 24 years old." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray is a bit scared to do anything like kiss Anneliese with Dolly around. Anneliese isn't helping the situation because of what she's wearing either. She's wearing spaghetti strap top with a black mini skirt. Dolly notices the way Anneliese is dressed.

"You know a lady of your age shouldn't be dressing like that because you drive the guys crazy." Dolly said to Anneliese.

Jackson laughs a little.

"You're only wearing that to tease my father right." Jackson whispered to Anneliese.

Anneliese nods her head.

"You got that right Jackson." Anneliese whispered back to Jackson.

Dolly over hears the whole thing.

"Can I talk to Robbie Ray alone?" Dolly asked.

"Sure Aunt Dolly." Jackson and Miley said at the same time.

Now Dolly and Robbie Ray are alone together.

"What's the deal with you and this Anneliese girl?" Dolly asked.

Robbie Ray doesn't want to say anything at first.

"Robbie Ray Stewart answer me right now!" Dolly yelled.

"She's my girlfriend and I love her so there." Robbie Ray said to Dolly.

Dolly's jaw drops open in shock.

"How can you even think about going out with a woman that 10 years younger than you?" Dolly asked.

"I already told you that I love her and there's nothing more too it plus age doesn't matter when you're in love." Robbie Ray answered.

Dolly is still really mad at Robbie Ray about the whole thing.

"Well, Dolly your husband is 6 years older that you are." Robbie Ray pointed out to Dolly.

"Well that's different because it's only 6 years but you on the other hand are 34 years old and she's only 24 years old." Dolly says.

Robbie Ray doesn't know what say than. Jackson comes over to them.

"Aunt Dolly ever since Anneliese came into his life he has never been this happy again. Just like he was when Mine and Miley's mom was around." Jackson said.

Dolly looks at Robbie Ray.

Is that true?" Dolly asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yes it is." Robbie Ray answered.

Dolly smiles a little.

"Wll if you are truly happy with Anneliese than I'm happy for you because all I want is for my family to have nothing but happiness." Dolly said.

"Thanks Dolly." Robbie Ray said.

Dolly than hugs him.

"When it comes to women you know how to pick out your woman Robbie Ray and you pick out a good one because Anneliese is very beautiful." Dolly said.

Anneliese walks up behind Robbie Ray and rests her head on his shoulder than looks at Dolly.

"Thanks for saying I'm beautiful and you are too." Anneliese says.

"Is time to go!" Robbie Ray said to his friends and family.

"Go where?" Anneliese asked.

"You'll see darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Now they are at the venue where Miley is performing as Hannah Montana.

"Hi, Hannah." Anneliese said.

"Hi." Hannah said.

"I know that you are really Miley Stewart." Anneliese said.

"How did you know that? Did my Dad tell you?" Hannah asked.

"No he didn't tell me at all." Anneliese answered.

Just then Robbie Ray came up behind Anneliese and wraps his arms around her and he was wearing his Mr. Montana disguise.

"Then how did you find out?" Hannah asked.

"She find out when her and I were watching a Hannah Montana concert on the Sunday when she first got here and she told me that she knew who Hannah really was. Then I asked her how she knew that and she told me that it was a wlid guess and I told her that she was right." Mr. Montana answered.

"How come you didn't tell me before?" Hannah asked.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell you." Anneliese answered.

"Cool." Hannah said.

"Hannah can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure you can." Hannah answered.

Now Anneliese and Hannah are out of earshot of everyone.

"I was wondering if you can sing two of your songs and dedicate them to your father and I but don't let your fans know who the songs are dedicated to." Anneliese said.

"Sure I can do that. What songs do you want me to dedicate to you and my dad?" Hannah told Anneliese.

"The first one is If We Were A Movie and the other one is One In A Million." Anneliese said.

"Do you have any favorite Hannah songs?" Hannah asked.

"As a matter of a fact I do." Anneliese answered.

"So if you tell me the order you want me to sing your favorite songs I will." Hannah said.

"Thanks, Hannah." Anneliese said.

"You're welcome, Anneliese." Hannah said.

"First I want you to sing The Best of Both Worlds, then Who Said, then If We Were A Movie, then I Got Nerve, then This Is The Life, then Nobody's Perfect, and then the last song is One In A Million." Anneliese said.

"I will do that for you Anneliese." Hannah said.

"Thanks, Hannah." Anneliese said.

Before Hannah went out on the stage Anneliese's sister Lisa came backstage.

"Lisa how did you, Jon, Chad and Randee get back here?" Anneliese asked.

"They got in because of me." Lola said.

"So Lola they couldn't come back here without you? Anneliese asked.

"That's true." Lola answered.

Now Hannah is walking out onto the stage and singing "The Best of Both Worlds."

Oh yeah  
Come on  
You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds  
You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds  
Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be  
(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!  
Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds.

She is now singing "Who Said."

I'm more than just  
You're average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world  
Aw yeah!  
Cause some can talk the talk  
This girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone  
I can be glamorous  
Just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I want to be  
Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet  
Oh yeah. Yeah  
Go on and make some noise  
Every girl has a choice  
To lead their own parade  
I do it my way  
Ow!  
I can be soft and sweet  
Or louder than the radio (radio)  
I can be sophisticated  
Or totally go (totally go) out of control (out of control)  
Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I'm not electrified  
I say, I say  
There's no holdin' back  
Stayin' right on track  
Cause you control the game  
So let them know your name  
No limitations on imagination  
Imagine that  
Yeah!  
Who said, who said I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say time is on my side  
Who said, who said I can't be ten feet tall  
I say, I say that i can have it all  
Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet  
Wowww...  
Yeahhhh...!  
Who said  
Come on  
Yeah...  
That's right!

She is now singing "If We Were A Movie."

"This next song is dedicated to a very special couple." Hannah said to her fans.

Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing!)  
(If we were a movie!)  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song.

She is now singing "I Got Nerve."

We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me  
Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)  
Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning  
Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve  
You you need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me  
he-e-e-ey  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve  
(I'm what you want,) yeah yeah yeah (I'm what you need)  
I got nerve  
(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve.

She now singing "This Is The Life."

Take the world  
Shake and stir  
And that's what I got goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now  
This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life  
Takin' in a whole new scene  
And I'm swimming with a new crowd (crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from the ground  
I love how it feels right now  
This is the life! (life!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah.  
And I'm still getting it right  
This is the life  
Gonna follow my own lead, yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!  
This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the life! (life! Yeah!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life.

She is now singing "Nobody's Perfect."

TALKING  
Everybody Makes Mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
1, 2, 3, 4!  
SINGING  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way (That's right!)  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, WHAT I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way  
Sometimes I'm in a jam,  
I gotta make a plan,  
It might be crazy,  
I do it anyway,  
No way to know for sure,  
I figure out a cure,  
I'm patching up the holes,  
But then it overflows,  
If I'm not doin' too well,  
Why be so hard on myself?  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes, (Hey)  
Nobody's Perfect,  
Sometimes I work a scheme,  
But then it flips on me (Uh-huh),  
Doesn't turn out how I planned,  
Gets stuck in quicksand,  
But no problem can't be solved,  
Once I get involved,  
I try to be delicate,  
Then crash right into it,  
But my intentions are good, (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
Sometimes just misunderstood,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! (Work it)  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right (That's right!),  
Nobody's Perfect! (Whoo)  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! (Come on)  
I know in time I'll find a way,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
Sometimes I fix things up,  
And they fall apart again, (Nobody's Perfect)  
I know I mix things up,  
But I always get it right in the end, (You know I do)  
TALKING  
Next time you feel like,  
It's just one of those days,  
When you just can't seem to win,  
When things don't turn out the way you planned,  
Figure somethin else out,  
Don't stay down, try again!  
(Yeah)  
SINGING  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way,  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, WHAT I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! (Work it)  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
You live and you learn it,  
Cause everybody makes mistakes,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
No, No,  
Nobody's Perfect!

This last song is also dedicated to the same special couple." Hannah said to her fans.

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
You're one in a million.

Now backstage with everyone.

"Sweetheart." Mr. Montana said to Anneliese.

"Yes, Dear." Anneliese said.

"Who was the special couple that Hannah was talking about earlier?" Mr. Montana asked.

"She was talking about us." Anneliese answered.

"Why did she dedicate those two songs to us?" Mr. Montana asked.

"I asked her to." Anneliese answered.

After that Mr. Montana turned back into Robbie Ray and was kissing Anneliese passionately.


	17. Anneliese's Birthday

Chapter 17

Anneliese's Birthday

It's 5 days before Christmas which means that it is Anneliese's birthday. The only ones that know are Lisa, Chad and Jon. It's late in the day Anneliese comes downstairs looking sad. Jon starts humming faces and Anneliese gives him a dirty look than he stops humming.

"Hi, Anneliese." Robbie said.

Anneliese doesn't say answer him back and goes outside to the front porch.

"Lisa can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure you can." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray and Lisa go out of earshot.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Today is Anneliese's birthday." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray tells Lisa to get everyone out of the house than send her sister back in here a couple of hours later. Lisa does as she is told. Lisa and Anneliese are the mall outside the pet shop looking at the kittens.

"Oh they're so cute I've always secretly wanted one." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray is close by and he hears Anneliese say that she wants a kitten. Anneliese and Lisa leave.

"So you want a kitten than you are going to get one my darling." Robbie Ray said to himself as he walks into the pet shop which is called "Precious Little Critter's Shop."

"Can I help you with something sir?" The lady at the counter asked.

"I would like a kitten for my girlfriend as a birthday surprise." Robbie Ray answered.

The lady smiles.

"Well go ahead and pick." The lady said.

Robbie Ray walks over to where the kittens are and looks at them for awhile. There's a little gray striped tabby cat that catches his eye and he it picks up. It cuddles up to him and meows.

Robbie Ray looks at the lady.

"This is the one that I want." Robbie Ray said.

"That's a good choice sir." The lady said.

Robbie Ray takes the kitten over to the counter with him than sets it down. The lady checks out the kitten.

"It's a boy." The lady said.

She takes a piece of paper.

"I need your name and the name of your girlfriend for our records." The lady says.

"My name is Robbie Ray Stewart and my girlfriend's name is Anneliese Jenessa Lennox." Robbie Ray said.

"You need a name for the kitty." The lady says.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"Do I have to because I kind of wanted my girlfriend to pick out a name for the kitten?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I can't let you have him until he has a name." The lady told Robbie Ray.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"His name is going to be Ray." Robbie Ray said.

The lady writes down the name of the kitten than gives him to Robbie Ray in a little cage. Robbie Ray pays for the kitten which is 100 dollars. Robbie Ray takes the kitten and the rest of his presents than gets everything set up for his romantic supper for two to celebrate Anneliese's birthday. Robbie Ray sneaks to the mall where the others are. Robbie Ray sees them coming so he ducks into a store. Miley sees her father than goes up behind him and taps him. Robbie Ray screams and jumps a foot of the ground. Miley starts laughing.

"Sweet Niblits, Miles don't do that." Robbie Ray said.

"Sorry about that Dad. What are you doing?" Miley told her dad.

"I'm getting a birthday present for Anneliese, but I don't know what to get her." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why don't you buy her some jewelry?" Miley suggests then leaves.

Robbie Ray walks over to the jewelry display. A silver locket catches Robbie Ray's eyes. He buys it along with a pearl necklace, an ankle bracelet and a teddy bear holding a red heart. The heart says I Love You. Robbie Ray takes off back home. Anneliese sees him taking off and wonders what he was doing here.

"What was Robbie Ray doing here?" Anneliese thought to herself.

Robbie Ray reaches home than makes a romantic supper for two. He makes spaghetti and for dessert he made a delicious ice cream cake. He puts 26 candles on the cake and the 26th one is for good luck. He goes outside and picks a bouquet of roses than puts them into a vase than sets them in the middle of the table. He sets the table for two than puts candles all around the room and puts on soft music. He then puts his hair up in a ponytail because he wanted to see the reaction on Anneliese's face when she sees his hair up. All of sudden the front door opens and Anneliese comes in. She looks around. When she comes home they enjoy each's other company.

"What is going on here?" Anneliese thought to herself.

Robbie Ray comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Anneliese turns around and sees Robbie Ray standing behind her and then she notices his hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" Anneliese asked.

"I just put it up in a ponytail because you never saw me with my hair up like this before. So what do you think, darling?" Robbie Ray told Anneliese.

"I, I, I, I think it makes you look hot. But I have to admit that you look hotter with it down." Anneliese said.

"Who did all this?" Anneliese asked.

"I did it." Robbie Ray answered.

"I can't believe how romantic you are. Why did you do all this for me?" Anneliese told Robbie Ray.

"I did it for you because today is your birthday." Robbie Ray answered.

"How did you know it was my birthday today?" Anneliese asked.

"I knew because your sister told me." Robbie Ray answered.

They eat their meal.

"This is all so nice Robbie Ray but I was wondering if you got me a present by any chance." Anneliese said.

All of sudden Ray meows.

"What was that?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than gets the cage with the kitten in it and puts it on Anneliese's lap. Anneliese opens the cage than the kitten walks out of it and Anneliese looks at the kitten than at Robbie Ray. Anneliese's eyes fill with happy tears.

"You got me a kitten." Anneliese manages to say through her tears.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Well when you and your sister were at the mall I was there too and I overheard you say that you wanted a kitten so when you and your sister left the pet shop I went in and got you one." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sets the kitten down than gets to her feet and hugs Robbie Ray.

"That's a sweet thing anyone has ever done for me." Anneliese said.

"I know you probably wanted to name him but I couldn't have him unless he had a name so I named him Ray after me." Robbie Ray said.

"I love that name so much. Plus that was the name that I was going to give him anyways." Anneliese said as she gave Robbie Ray a passionately kiss.

"Do you want to dance, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I would love to." Anneliese answered.

They dance to a few songs than decided to watch a movie together. They watch "When A Stranger Calls." Anneliese gets scared through the movie and buries her head in Robbie Ray's shoulder. Robbie Ray just smiles.

"There is no need to fear because it's only a movie and I would never let anything happen to you." Robbie Ray said.

The doorknob starts turning and Robbie Ray jumps up from the couch than goes to the kitchen just as the others come through the door.

Lisa looks at her sister.

"How was your night, sis?" Lisa asked in a whisper.

"It was awesome and I love him even more now." Anneliese answered back in a whisper.

"What was it that made you love him even more now?" Lisa asked.

"Well he set up is romantic dinner for two and then we dance and we watched a movie together called "When A Stranger Calls." Anneliese answered.

"Isn't that a scary movie?" Lisa asked.

"Yes it is a scary movie." Anneliese answered.

Just then Ray came over to Anneliese and she picked him up.

"Who's kitten is that?" Lisa asked.

"It's my kitten. Robbie Ray gave him to me for my birthday he overheard me talking to you today at the mall when you and I were looking at the kittens." Anneliese answered.

"What's his name?" Lisa asked.

"His name is Ray after Robbie Ray." Anneliese answered.

"That's a cute name for him." Lisa said.

"Yeah I know." Anneliese said.


	18. Anneliese's Sick Day

Chapter 18

Anneliese's Sick Day

It's the early hours of the morning and everyone is sleeping. Robbie Ray sudden jolts awake.

"Oh no Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray doesn't want Anneliese to know about his ability to tell when something is wrong with her right away. He tries to brush the feeling away but as it's getting later in the day the feeling only gets stronger. Lisa is downstairs wondering why in the world her sister isn't up yet. Lisa walks upstairs to Anneliese's room to find her sister still in bed. Lisa goes over to the bed and sits down. Lisa notices that Anneliese is pale than Lisa than puts her hand on Anneliese's forehead to find out she's burning up. Robbie Ray was about to follow Lisa but than Jackson comes over.

"Dad I feel bad that I didn't get Miley a present last month so I was wondering if you'd come with me to the mall to get her late birthday present." Jackson said.

Robbie Ray doesn't really want to leave knowing that Anneliese is sick but he also doesn't want everyone to get suspicious why he is so worried about Anneliese for fear that they will find out about his ability to tell when something happens to Anneliese before it happens. Jackson and Robbie Ray are at the new girls clothing store. It's called "Fabulous Girl." Jackson is looking around.

"Dad what do you think of these clothes?" Jackson asks as he held up some different clothes.

Robbie Ray secretly wants to be back at home taking care of Anneliese but he knows that he can't. All of sudden the feeling that he has all day gets stronger.

Robbie Ray gasps.

"Oh no please no." Robbie Ray said.

"Where are you going Dad?" Jackson asked.

Robbie Ray sighs than looks at Jackson.

"Listen son I need to go home because well I can't say why but it's for a good reason." Robbie Ray said.

"Who's going to help me figure out what to get Miley?" Jackson asked.

Robbie Ray looks around than sees Lilly and he goes over to her.

"Lilly I need you to do me a huge favor." Robbie Ray said.

"What's the favor Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked.

"You see Anneliese is sick today but she doesn't know that I know and I was about to go check on her when Jackson asked me to come here and help him get a late birthday present for Miley." Robbie Ray answered.

"Yeah so your point is." Lilly said.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"I need you to stay here and help Jackson because I really have to get home to make sure that Anneliese is going to be okay." Robbie Ray said.

Lilly nods her head.

"It's okay Mr. Stewart I got it covered. So now you can go home and look after your girlfriend." Lilly said and went to go help Jackson.

Robbie Ray runs home as fast as he can. Lisa and Jon are sitting on the couch kissing. Robbie Ray clears his throat. Lisa looks up.

"What is it Robbie Ray?" Lisa asked.

"Is your sister still up in her room?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes she is but I won't advise you to go up there." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray doesn't listen to Lisa and runs up to Anneliese's room. The door is wide open and Anneliese is in bed. Robbie Ray runs to the bathroom and gets the thermometer than goes back into Anneliese's room. Robbie Ray sits on the bed.

"Wake up my darling." Robbie Ray whispered.

Anneliese moans a little than opens her eyes and looks up at Robbie Ray. Anneliese than notices thermometer.

"What are you going to do with that?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm going to check your temperature." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese gets a confused look on her face.

"How did you know that I was sick?" Anneliese asked.

"I know when something is going to happen to you before it even happens." Robbie Ray confused to his girl.

"How in the world are you able to do that?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray sighs again.

"I don't know I just do." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray takes Anneliese's temperature and when he reads it he gets a scared look.

"What does it say?" Anneliese asked.

"It says that your temperature is 100.5 degrees." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese gasps than starts crying and a few minutes later she decides to get up for some fresh air because she's hoping that it might help her. Robbie Ray gets the feeling that she's going to faint than if she does and he's right there to catch her. Robbie Ray puts her back into bed.

"Stay there until I get come back." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray goes down stairs to make some chicken noodle soup just then Ray rubs up against his feet than Robbie Ray picks him up and they go upstairs with the chicken noodle soup.

"Why do you have Ray on your shoulder?" Anneliese asked.

"He sensed that you were sick too I think so that is why I brought him up here with me." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray sets the tray with the chicken noodle soup on the bed than puts Ray down then he crawls up to Anneliese's head than curls up and starts purring. Anneliese smiles than goes to say something but nothing comes out.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

She points to her throat.

"Are you saying that you lost that beautiful voice of yours?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese nods her head than starts crying. Robbie Ray moves the tray with the soup on it than sits next to her and pulls her close. Anneliese pulls away from Robbie Ray than gets a piece of paper and pen. Anneliese writes something on the piece of paper than passes it to Robbie Ray. He reads it and laughs a little. It says 'I don't want you getting sick because of me.' Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close again.

"I don't care if I get sick because I just want to make sure that my one and only girl is going to be okay.

Anneliese smiles and hugs Robbie Ray than mouths I love you. Robbie Ray stays with Anneliese for the longest time they actually fall asleep in each other's embrace. Miley wakes up the next morning than goes to father's room and finds out that he's not there.

"Where could he be?" Miley thought to herself.

Miley goes looking for him than she comes to Anneliese's room and the door is wide open than that's when she sees her father and Anneliese in each other's embrace. Miley tip-toes into Anneliese's room and taps her dad. Robbie Ray wakes up.

"What time is it, Miles?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It's 6am." Miley answered.

"Sweet Niblets! I fell asleep in here. Oh well I had a good night sleep." Robbie Ray said.

"Dad why did you stay in here last night?" Miley asked.

"Anneliese was sick yesterday and I didn't want to leave her alone just in case something happened." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese opens her eyes and looks at Robbie Ray than at Miley.

"What are you two doing here?" Anneliese asked.

"You got your beautiful voice back and I never actually left we fell asleep in each other's embrace." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles a little. Miley sighs.

"You know Anneliese when my dad told me a minute ago that you were sick yesterday I really felt bad for you and I'm finally ready to say that I'm glad my dad has you." Miley said.

Anneliese smiles than hugs Miley.

"Thanks Miley." Anneliese said.

Miley smiles.

"I'm really looking forward to having you as my step-mom someday." Miley said.

Robbie Ray can't believe what he is hearing than he smiles and pulls his two favorite girls into a hug. Just then Lisa comes in.

"How are you feeling sis?" Lisa asked.

"I feel much better now. Thanks to Robbie Ray." Anneliese answered.

"That is great." Lisa said as she goes over and gives your sister a hug.


	19. First Time For Everything

Chapter 19

First Time For Everything

Anneliese is sitting awake in her room then all of a sudden she gets this strange feeling that something is going to happen to Robbie Ray.

"Oh no Robbie Ray." Anneliese said to herself.

She doesn't go in his room right away because she doesn't want him to know that she knows what is going to happen to him before it happens. Robbie Ray is dreaming about how lucky he is to have Anneliese in his life than all of a sudden his deceased wife appears in front him.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I just came to tell you that I am happy that you found Anneliese because I was scared that you wouldn't find anyone again." Susan answered.

"Well I was thinking the same thing until Anneliese came along but it doesn't change that I still love you." Robbie Ray said.

"Yeah I know you do Robbie Ray Stewart, but I'm dead so it's not going to work out plus I know that you love Anneliese a lot and I also know that she's your soul mate." Susan said.

Robbie Ray stares at Susan.

"How do you know that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I know from your ability to tell when something is wrong with Anneliese because with that kind of bond you have with someone it means that you two are meant to be together." Susan answered.

Susan and Robbie Ray talk for awhile about the good old days. Susan suddenly notices that Robbie Ray is really pale.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked.

"No I'm not." Robbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden Robbie Ray wakes up in a cold sweat and he's gasping for his breath than he passes out than a few hours later when Anneliese comes to see why he's not up and she discovers that he's sick. Anneliese comes into his bedroom after he wakes up from his dream to find him sick. Next she runs into the bathroom. She gets a thermometer and a damp face cloth. Next she goes back into Robbie Ray's bedroom just as Miley comes in too.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Well your father is sick." Anneliese answered.

Miley gets really scared.

"My dad never gets sick." Miley said.

"Well I guess there is a first time for everything and everyone. Would you like to help him make your father feel better, Miley?" Anneliese tells Miley.

"I would love to help you Anneliese." Miley said.

"Miley you can help me out by getting the tub filled with water than put some ice into it." Anneliese said.

"Ok." Miley said and does what she was told to do.

"Now Robbie Ray you march into the tub and don't come out until I say to." Anneliese said.

Anneliese is downstairs in the kitchen making some herbal tea for Robbie Ray. She also makes tomato soup. Than she goes upstairs to tell him that he can come out of the bathroom now. He comes out wearing only his house coat. They both walk back into his room. Next Anneliese check his temperature again and it's gone down a lot but it's not normal. Anneliese lets a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" Anneliese asked.

"I feel a little better thanks to you." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray falls back to sleep.

"Awe he looks so peaceful and innocenet when he sleeps." Anneliese said.

Anneliese watches him sleep for awhile than falls asleep herself. A few hours later Robbie Ray wakes and notices that Anneliese has fallen asleep looking after hm. Robbie Ray shakes her a little. Anneliese wakes up and looks at him. She notices right away that he's not as pale as he was earlier. Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray. They decide to go downstairs. As they get downstairs Aunt Dolly walks through the front door with Robbie Ray's mother. Robbie Ray gasps.

"Oh just great." Robbie Ray said.

Dolly walks over and hugs Anneliese.

"How have you been Anneliese my dear?" Dolly asked.

"I've been good and it's good to see you again." Anneliese answered.

Dolly and Mam'aw decide to go shopping. Robbie Ray goes up to his room for a little. Anneliese turns on the cd player than and starts dancing to some of the songs. All of a sudden Robbie Ray comes back down just as Anneliese pulls a muscle. Anneliese is sitting down on the couch. Robbie Ray walks over to her and starts massaging her shoulder Anneliese looks up at him.

"Wow you are full of surprises Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

Just than Aunt Dolly and Mam'aw come in the door. Mam'aw gets really angry when she sees her son massaging Anneliese's shoulders. Next she marches over to him.

"How old are you?" Mam'aw asked Anneliese.

"I just turned 25 a few days ago." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray gets scared.

"Why was my son massaging your shoulders when we came back?" Mam'aw asked.

"I was dancing and I pulled a muscle." Anneliese said.

Mam'aw looks at her son and then at Anneliese.

"Who are you anyway?" Mam'aw asked.

"I'm Anneliese Jenessa Lennox and I live in Toronto, Ontario, Canada with my older sister Lisa Joy Lennox." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray finally gets up enough courage to tell his mom the truth.

"She is also my girlfriend." Robbie Ray said.

Mam'aw stares at her son for a few minutes.

"What in the world are you thinking about going out with a woman that is 10 years younger than you and dresses the way this one does?" Mam'aw asked.

Robbie Ray doesn't say anything. Mam'aw walks over to him.

"I want an answer right now Robbie Ray Stewart." Mam'aw said.

Robbie Ray and his mother are fighting over Robbie Ray dating Anneliese. Just then Anneliese runs up to her room crying and Miley saw her run off crying.

"Where's Anneliese?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She ran off crying when she heard the two of you fighting." Miley answered.

Meanwhile up in Anneliese's room.

"She hates me." Anneliese said through her tears.

Just then Robbie Ray came into her room.

"Hey, darling are you okay?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I think that your mom hates me." Anneliese said through her tears.

"What makes you think she hates you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well I heard the two of you fighting and it seem like she didn't want me to be with you and that I should go back to where I came from." Anneliese answered.

"She doesn't hate you." Robbie Ray said as he pulls Anneliese up into a hug then kisses her.

Anneliese and Robbie Ray goes back downstairs and Miley walks over to her grandmother and tells her to stop fighting with her dad.

"At first I had a problem with my dad dating Anneliese but now I can see that they love each other." Miley said.

Just then Anneliese goes over to Mam'aw.

"I just want to know one thing?" Anneliese asked.

"What do you want to know?" Mam'aw asked.

"I was wondering do you hate me?" Anneliese asked.

"What makes you think that I hate you?" Mam'aw asked.

"Well I heard you and your son fighting and it sounded like you hate me." Anneliese answered.

Mam'aw finally understands why Robbie Ray and Anneliese each other so much.

"Well the truth is that I did until I saw my son run upstairs after you and that made me think that he really loves you and I accept that my son has finally found someone to love since Miley's mom died." Mam'aw said.

"I am going out for a jog." Robbie Ray said.

"Oh Robbie Ray when you come back I will have a surprise for you." Anneliese said.

"Ooh I can't wait." Robbie Ray said as he gave Anneliese a kiss then went out for his jog.

"By the way Anneliese you can call me Ruthie." Mam'aw said.

"Ok, thanks." Anneliese said.

"So Anneliese did you have any boyfriends before you came here?" Mam'aw asked.

"As a matter of fact I had one boyfriend who became my husband and now he is my ex-husband." Anneliese answered.

Just then Chad and Randee walked through the door.

"Hi, everyone." Chad and Randee said.

"There he is now. Ruthie this is my ex-husband Chad McNamara and my ex-best friend Randee Malone." Anneliese said.

"So why did you get a divorce?" Mam'aw asked.

"Well he cheated on me with my best friend Randee, but that is all I am going to say." Anneliese said.

Just then Lisa and Jon came in with someone.

"Hey, Anneliese look who Jon and I ran into at the mall." Lisa said.

"Arica? Is that you? How are you? Where have you been?" Anneliese asked.

"I have been good and I was at home in Toronto and I just thought that I might come down here to see if I could find any California boys." Arica answered.

"That is so like you." Anneliese said.

"Whoa." Miley and Jackson said.

"Anneliese why are there two of you?" Miley asked.

"Everyone this is my twin sister Arica Janelle Lennox. Oh by the way she spells her name A-R-I-C-A." Anneliese said.

Just then Robbie Ray came back in from his jog.

"Hi, Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

"Hey, Robbie Ray there is someone I want you to meet." Anneliese said.

Just then Robbie Ray turned around and saw what he thought was two Anneliese's.

"Anneliese why are there two of you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"There isn't two of me this is my twin sister Arica. Arica this is Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

"Sweet Niblets! Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I just it just slipped my mind. Sorry." Anneliese said.

"Hey there handsome." Arica said to Robbie Ray.

"Hold on there sister you stay away from!" Anneliese said as she stepped in between Arica and Robbie Ray.

"Why should I?" Arica asked.

"Because Robbie Ray is my boyfriend and you can't have him." Anneliese said.

"She's right." Robbie Ray said as he wrapped his arms around Anneliese.

A few hours go by and it was nighttime and everyone was getting sleepy. Robbie Ray is feeling a lot better now and he's with Anneliese in his bedroom.

"How are you feeling now sweetheart?" Anneliese asked

"I'm feeling a lot better. Robbie Ray answered.

"That's good to hear." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray grins than starts to tickle Anneliese. Anneliese busts out into fits of laughter than she starts to tickle Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray starts laughing too. Anneliese smiles.

"What are you smiling about darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I love to hear you laugh." Anneliese answered.

They tickle each for a little while longer. Robbie Ray starts kissing Anneliese like he's never kissed her before. Anneliese lets out a yelp than pulls away. Robbie Ray looks at her.

"What do you think you are doing Robbie Ray Stewart?" Anneliese asked.

"I was kissing you until you pulled away." Robbie Ray answered.

"Those weren't your normal kisses." Anneliese said.

"Alright you got me they weren't." Robbie Ray replied.

All of a sudden Anneliese figures out why Robbie Ray was kissing her like that.

"Were kissing me like that because you want to make love to me?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nod his head.

"Yes I was but if you don't want to than that's fine with me." Robbie Ray answers.

Anneliese pulls Robbie Ray close to her and than they start kissing again. They kiss for along while than start making love to each other and stop around 3 in morning. Robbie Ray smiles than wraps his arms around Anneliese and they both fall asleep in each other's embrace. Miley wakes up in the morning than goes to see her father but discovers that Anneliese is in his room and not hers. Miley than notices Anneliese and her dad in each others embrace again.

"DAD!! Wake Up." Miley yells.

Robbie Ray wakes up and looks at Miley.

"What is it?" Robbie Ray asked.

"What is Anneliese doing in your room and why isn't she in her room?" Miley asked.

"The reason why is because her and I were talking and I guess we just fell asleep in each other's embrace." Robbie Ray answered.

"Maybe Anneliese should just move into this room." Miley said.

"That's not a bad idea." Robbie Ray said.

Miley shivers.

"Dad I was just joking." Miley said.

"Well, Bud, I was being serious." Robbie Ray said.

"Were you sick again?" Miley asked.

"No she's just fine." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why did she sleep in here with you last night than?" Miley asked.

Robbie Ray laughs a little.

"Yeah right Miley like I'm going to tell you that we made love last night." Robbie Ray thought to himself.

Anneliese wakes up and kisses Robbie Ray.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray kisses her back.

"Good morning yourself darling." Robbie Ray said.

Miley shakes her head than leaves the room.


	20. Lisa's Baby Is Born

Chapter 20

Lisa's Baby Is Born

Lisa has been wearing baggy clothes to hide the fact that she's pregnant and nobody knows except Jon of course. They all decided to go to the beach to hang out. Arica is talking to Lisa.

"Lisa, I am so jealous that my twin sister Anneliese has such a cute boyfriend." Arica said.

"Arica Janelle Lennox don't you get any ideas about trying to steal him away because it won't work." Lisa said.

"Why won't it work?" Arica asked.

"That is because they have a special love and that can't be broken up." Lisa answered.

Arica sighs than goes to get to her feet when all of a sudden Lisa lets out a scream. Jon comes running over than notices the puddle of water under the stool that Lisa is sitting in. Jon gasps just as Anneliese, Robbie Ray, Arica, Chad and Randee come over. Anneliese looks at Lisa.

"What's wrong?" Anneliese asked.

"She's in labor." Jon answered.

"What!?" Anneliese and Arica asked at the same time.

"You both heard me." Jon answered.

Anneliese looks at Lisa.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Anneliese asked.

"Jon and I were keeping it a secret because of our fans." Lisa answered.

They rush Lisa to the hospital. Robbie Ray sits down on a chair than lets out a long sigh. Anneliese sits down next to him.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart." Anneliese asked.

"There's nothing wrong, darling." Robbie Ray answered.

He secretly wish that Anneliese would have his child. Anneliese suddenly jumps to her feet.

"I'll be right back." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray nod his head than Anneliese runs off to the bathroom and throws up twice.

"It's probably just the flu." Anneliese thought to herself.

Anneliese walks out to the waiting room and sits next to Robbie Ray than lays her head on his shoulder. Anneliese looks over at Arica to see that she's flirting with a doctor. Anneliese shakes her head.

"Something's will never change." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks at her.

"What do you mean, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

A doctor comes out.

"Lisa has had her baby." The doctor said.

They all go into see Lisa's baby.

"Everyone say hello to my daughter Genevieve Jewel Wexler." Lisa said.

"She is so precious." Anneliese said.

"She looks just like you, Sweetheart." Jon said.

Arica looks at Anneliese.

"You never know that might be you someday." Arica said to her twin sister.

"That would be great if she was." Robbie Ray thought to himself.

Robbie Ray suddenly gets a feeling but not like his normal ones that he gets and he concentrates to see if he can tell what it's telling him and than suddenly he knows.

"My darling Anneliese is carrying my baby and this makes me happy, but I can't tell her yet because she might believe me." Robbie Ray thought to himself again.

Anneliese snaps her fingers in front of Robbie Ray's face. Robbie Ray looks at her than pulls her close and kisses her. Jon sits on the hospital bed and starts kissing Lisa. Arica and Miley get grossed out with the all the kissing going on so they leave. Miley and Arica decided to talk so they get to know each other better. A few days later Lisa takes her precious little girl home. Anneliese looks at her niece.

"You know ever since you had Genevieve it is making me want one too." Anneliese said to her sister.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Oh wait until you find out that you're going to have my baby." Robbie Ray thought to himself.

Anneliese snaps her fingers in front of his face again. Robbie Ray pulls her close and starts kissing her. A week later Anneliese and Lisa decided to go for a walk and they took Genevieve with them.

"Now that my twin sister is gone I can get Robbie Ray to fall in love with me and forget about my twin." Arica thought to herself.

"Hey, Arica. Where's Anneliese?" Robbie Ray told Arica.

"Oh she went on a walk with Lisa and Genevieve." Arica said.

"Oh ok." Robbie Ray said.

An hour later Anneliese, Lisa and Genevieve walked through the door and Anneliese saw her twin sister flirting with Robbie Ray.

"Sweet Niblets! She is at it again." Anneliese said.

"I'm going to take Genevieve upstairs for a nap." Lisa said.

After Lisa left Anneliese went over to Arica and Robbie Ray.

"Arica what do you think you are doing?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm just talking to Robbie Ray." Arica answered.

"It doesn't look like you are just talking to him." Anneliese said.

"I am just talking to him and that is all." Arica said.

"I don't think so. You are flirting with him." Anneliese said.

"Alright you got me I was flirting with him." Arica said.

"You are always doing this to me." Anneliese said.

"What do you mean, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well when Arica and I were younger she was always stealing all of my boyfriends." Anneliese answered.

"What do you mean all of your boyfriends?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well I did have a lot of boyfriends but it didn't last long because they all wanted Arica. There was one boyfriend that she never tried to steal away from me." Anneliese answered.

"Who is that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She never once tried to steal Chad McNamara from me." Anneliese answered.

"That is because he's not my type." Arica said.

Robbie Ray and Anneliese look at each other than at Arica.

"Not your type!" Robbie Ray and Anneliese said in shock.

"No he's not but Jon is." Arica said.

"Jon? You mean Jonathan Wexler?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes that Jon." Arica answered.

"How come you never tried to steal him away from Lisa?" Anneliese asked.

"Well I was thinking about it but then I realized that Lisa will kill me if I stold Jon away from her." Arica answered.

"Well you're right about that, Arica." Anneliese said.

"What do you mean?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well, Sweetheart you know how much Lisa and Jon love each other and Lisa told me that if anyone tried to steal him away from her she would kill them." Anneliese answered.

"Oh I see." Robbie Ray said.

"So that is why I never tried to steal Jon way from her." Arica said.

"Well Arica you know now it is too late to have Chad now." Anneliese said.

"What on earth do you mean about that?" Arica asked.

"Well the reason why Chad and I are not together now is because I caught him kissing my now ex-best friend Randee and so the next day I filed for a divorce." Anneliese answered.


	21. Anneliese Finds Out She's Pregnant

Chapter 21

Anneliese Finds Out She's Pregnant

They are all at the beach. Miley and Jackson are trying to get Anneliese to come into the water with them.

"Anneliese come in the water with us." Miley said.

"I don't want to." Anneliese said.

"Come on Anneliese please come in with us." Jackson said.

Anneliese finally agrees to come in.

"Fine I go in with you." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray sits on a lounge chair and watches them. Lisa and Jon come over the sit next to Robbie Ray.

"So Robbie Ray are you having fun?" Lisa asked.

"Of course I am because I am watching three people in this world whom I love." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley, Jackson and Anneliese don't know that there's a strong under toe. There's sandbar drop off too. Robbie Ray knows though.

"Be careful!" Robbie Ray shouted out to them.

It was too late because just at that very moment Anneliese steps off the sandbar and starts drowning.

Robbie Ray looks at Lisa.

"Why isn't she swimming back in with Miley and Jackson?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That is because Anneliese doesn't know how to swim." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray gasps and gets all scared for Anneliese and the baby. Robbie Ray than runs into the water just as Miley and Jackson are coming out.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked.

"I'm going to go save the love of my life, Anneliese." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray starts swimming as fast as he can to where Anneliese is when he reaches her, he pulls her close to him than swims to the shore. Robbie Ray lays on the sand and feels for pulse. She has one but it's very faint. Robbie Ray starts to do CPR.

"Come on Anneliese don't die on me because I need you and I love you." Robbie Ray said.

A few minutes later Anneliese starts coughing up some water. Robbie Ray stops than sits down beside her as she opens her eyes. Anneliese looks around.

"Who saved me?" Anneliese asked.

Miley looks at her father than Anneliese.

"My dad was the one that saved you." Miley answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"You saved me, but why?" Anneliese asked.

"That's simple my darling because I love you and if anything ever happened to you than I would be lost." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray.

"You're my hero Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese up onto his knee and kisses her.

"Arica I'm prettier than you." Anneliese said.

"No you're not, I'm prettier." Arica said.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"You think I'm prettier right?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm staying out of this one." Robbie Ray answered.

Lisa shakes her head.

"Oh you two grow up and stop fighting over who's prettier because it's not worth it." Lisa said to her to younger sisters.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yes I agree with your sister on this one plus you're both pretty in your own way." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese walks over to Robbie Ray and hugs him.

"Come on just tell me the truth because I know that you think I'm prettier right." Anneliese whispered.

"Yes I do but don't tell your twin sister that." Robbie Ray whispered.

Anneliese gets fed up with getting sick all the time so she goes to see Dr. Livingston and he tells her that she is pregnant. Anneliese stares at Dr. Livingston.

"Are you sure that is what it is?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Dr. Livingston answered.

Anneliese thanks him than goes home. When she gets home she gets a dose of morning sickness than runs to the bathroom. Robbie Ray is the only one home beside her and he hears her so he goes to the bathroom than waits outside the door with his hands cross over his chest. Anneliese comes out the bathroom and notices him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Anneliese asked.

"I know what's wrong with you." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at him.

"Oh yeah than what's wrong with me?" Anneliese asked.

"You're pregnant that's what's wrong with you." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese's eyes fill tears than she runs outside to the patio. Robbie Ray follows her and sits down next to her. Anneliese looks at him.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Anneliese asked through her tears.

"Remember when I told you that I can tell when something is wrong with you before it happens?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I remember. By the way I have something that I want to say to you." Anneliese answered.

"What is it darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well I can tell when something happens to you before it is going to happen." Anneliese answered.

"What do you mean?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well I knew that you were sick before you even got sick, but I didn't want to go to you before you got sick or you would have known about my special ability." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"You were right all along Susan." Robbie Ray said under his breath.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"What did you say?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray than tells Anneliese about his dream and what his deceased wife Susan said about them being soul mates. When Robbie Ray tells Anneliese that he knows she's pregnant by the way he said it she thinks that he doesn't want the baby so she runs out to the back patio. When Robbie Ray gets out there she won't talk him at first.

"Come on Anneliese Jenessa Lennox please talk me." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks at him.

"You don't want this baby so I guess I should get an abortion." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray stares at Anneliese.

"Please tell me that you're joking because that's not funny? What ever gave you that idea that I didn't want the baby?" Robbie Ray told his girl.

"It's the way you said that you knew I was pregnant." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks at his girl.

"Come sit on my knee." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sits on Robbie Ray's knee.

"I was happy when I figured out that you are pregnant with my child." Robbie Ray said.

"Miley, Jackson come here I want to talk to the two of you?" Robbie Ray asked as he called for Miley and Jackson.

"What is it, Dad?" Miley and Jackson asked at the same time.

"Well Anneliese and I have some incredible news." Robbie Ray answered.

"What's the incredible news?" Miley asked.

"Well the incredible news is that I'm pregnant." Anneliese answered.

"Really?" Miley and Jackson asked at the same time.

"Really, really." Anneliese answered.

"So does that mean Jackson and I are going to have a little baby brother or sister?" Miley asked.

"That is exactly what that means, Bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"Cool I have always wanted a little sister." Miley said.

"Well I want a little brother." Jackson said.

After Miley and Jackson left Anneliese and Robbie Ray decided to stay outside and talk for awhile.

"I'm going inside." Anneliese said.

"Okay I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese goes back inside and up to bathroom to take a nice warm bath. Robbie Ray sneaks into the house while Anneliese is in the bathroom than gets his guitar Lucky Lulu and goes outside with it. He starts playing it than starts singing "Blue Eyed Girl" a rendition of "Brown Eyed Girl."

Hey where did we go? the days when the rain came?  
Down in the hollow, playing a new game  
Laughing and a running hey, hey! Skipping and a jumping,  
In the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumpin' and you...  
My blue eyed girl,  
You, my blue eyed girl,  
Whatever happened Tuesday and so slow?  
Going down the old mine with a transistor radio,  
Standing in the sunlight laughing, hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and a sliding, all along the water fall, with you...  
My blue eyed girl,  
You, my blue eyed girl.  
Do you remember when we used to sing?  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
... la te da  
So hard to find my way, now that I'm all on my own  
I saw you just the other day, my, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, Lord, sometimes I'm overcome thinking about  
Holding hands in the green grass, behind the stadium with you,  
My blue eyed girl  
You, my blue eyed girl.  
Do you remember when we used to sing?  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la de da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la de da (Just like that)  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la de da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la de da  
...la de da  
...la de da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la de da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la de da.

Anneliese comes downstairs and hears him singing but doesn't know who it is. Anneliese goes to the patio door than sees Robbie Ray with his guitar Lucky Lulu.

"Oh my gosh. Robbie Ray how come you never told me that you can sing and play the guitar?" Anneliese told Robbie Ray.

"Well you never asked. So what did you think of my singing and guitar playing?" Robbie Ray told Anneliese.

"You are great at the guitar and your singing voice is so incredibly gorgeous." Anneliese said.

"Thanks darling." Robbie Ray said.

"You're welcome Sweetheart." Anneliese said.

After that they stayed out there kissing each other passionately.


	22. Chad And Randee Gets Married

Chapter 22

Chad And Randee Gets Married

Anneliese is 4 and half months pregnant with her daughter now so it's starting to show. Randee comes over to Anneliese.

"Guess what?" Randee asked.

Anneliese looks at Randee.

"I don't want to guess." Anneliese answered.

Randee holds her hand up and Anneliese sees the ring.

"I'm getting married to Chad." Randee said.

Anneliese's eyes filled with tears and she runs out the back patio. Lisa looks at Randee.

"Good job Randee look at what you did." Lisa said.

"Yeah Randee you just wait until my father gets back from his jog." Miley said.

At that very moment Robbie Ray comes back from his jog. Chad comes into the room and Randee hides behind him.

"What in the world are you doing?" Chad asked.

"I'm hiding from Robbie Ray because if he finds out what I did he's going to be furious." Randee answered.

Robbie Ray hears what Randee said.

"What did you do this time?" Robbie Ray asked.

Lisa looks at Randee than at Robbie Ray.

"She made my little sister cry." Lisa answered.

"Which little sister?" Robbie Ray asked.

"The one that you love with all you heart and that is carrying you baby." Lisa asked.

Chad, Randee, Jon and Arica stare at Lisa.

"Lisa how did you know that Anneliese is pregnant?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That's very simple because it's pretty obvious." Lisa answered.

"What do you mean it's pretty obvious?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She's starting to show a little. Haven't you noticed?" Lisa told Robbie Ray.

Robbie Ray shakes his head.

"Not really because I'm always too busy staring into those beautiful blue eyes of hers." Robbie Ray said.

Lisa shakes her head.

"Wow you really do have it bad for my little sister." Lisa said.

Robbie Ray smiles than walks out the back patio and sits next to his girl. Robbie Ray puts his arm around her and kisses the top of head. Anneliese looks at him and smiles a little.

"What did Randee say to you that made you so upset?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese lets out a long sigh.

"She told me that she's getting married to Chad." Anneliese answered.

"Why did you get upset over that? You have me now so you shouldn't worry about them." Robbie Ray told his girl.

Anneliese busts into tears again and Robbie Ray looks at her.

"What did I say?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm just so jealous that they are getting married because I want that to happen for me but I have a feeling it won't." Anneliese said through her tears.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What makes you say that it won't?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It's just a feeling I have that's all." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray suddenly remembers what Lisa said about Anneliese starting to show so he glances at her stomach and sees that Lisa is right than smiles. Anneliese notices him smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray puts the hand that's not around Anneliese's shoulder on her stomach.

"I was smiling about our baby." Robbie Ray answered.

All of sudden the baby kicks and Robbie Ray smiles again than looks at Anneliese.

"Did you feel that daring?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I did sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray takes his hand away than Anneliese gets to her feet and looks down at her stomach.

"I'm so ugly now because of this baby." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray jumps to his feet than pulls his girl into his embrace.

"No you're not." Robbie Ray said.

"Yes I am just look at me." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray laughs a little.

"Listen to me my darling you are not ugly and I don't want to ever hear you say that again okay." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than hugs Robbie Ray.

"You're just too much sometimes, you know that don't you." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than they walk back inside. Randee walks over to Anneliese.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." Randee said.

"Yeah whatever Randee just leave me alone okay." Anneliese said.

"Well I was hoping you'd like to be my Maid of Honor." Randee said.

Anneliese glares at Randee.

"Why would I want to be the Maid of Honor to a backstabbing husband stealer?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray wraps his arms around Anneliese.

"Fine I'll go find someone else." Randee said.

Randee walks off. Randee and Chad get ready for their wedding. Anneliese is sitting on the couch typing on her laptop she sudden gets a weird craving. Robbie Ray is upstairs writing a new Hannah song when suddenly he gets the feeling that something is going to happen his girl and he runs downstairs than stays in the hallway outside the living room. Anneliese gets to her feet to fast and sprains her knee. Anneliese falls to the ground holding her knee in pain. Robbie Ray walks into the room than picks up Anneliese and sets her on the couch than sits down next to her. Robbie Ray puts his arm around Anneliese and she lays her head on his shoulder than smiles. Robbie Ray notices her smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese looks into Robbie Ray's green eyes.

"I was smiling because I love hearing your heart beating." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray smiles just as Anneliese whines in pain. Randee comes into the room wearing her wedding dress.

"Anneliese are you coming to my wedding?" Randee asked.

"No I can't because I hurt my knee." Anneliese answered.

"Yeah right you just don't want to come." Randee said.

Chad walks into the room and wraps his arms around Randee. Robbie Ray looks at him.

"Hey Chad you're not supposed to see Randee before the wedding because it's bad luck." Robbie Ray said.

"I don't believe in that stuff and I'm so with Randee about you Anneliese." Chad said.

Anneliese looks at Chad.

"I'm not joking I really did hurt my knee." Anneliese said.

"No you're just saying that." Chad and Randee said at the same time.

Robbie Ray looks at them and gives them a look.

"Remember Chad you don't want to get on Robbie Ray's bad side." Anneliese said to her ex-husband.

Chad laughs.

"Alright we believe." Chad said.

They leave for their wedding. Anneliese whinces in pain again so Robbie Ray gets to his feet than goes up to the bathroom than comes back a few minutes later with a knee brace for Anneliese and passes it to her.

"Here this may help." Robbie Ray said as he handed her the knee brace.

Anneliese looks him.

"Why do you have a knee brace?" Anneliese asked.

"Just in case someone needs it." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese knows that Robbie Ray is lying and she looks at him.

"Robbie Ray Stewart the truth right now." Anneliese said.

"Alright a few days before you came here I hurt my knee while I was jogging so I got that to help and when it was healed I decided to keep it just in case someone else needed it someday." Robbie Ray said.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" Anneliese asked.

"I didn't think it was important because you didn't even know me than." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles than puts the knee brace on her knee. Robbie Ray looks at her.

"What were you about to do when you hurt your knee?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I got a craving for something to eat so I was going to go and get something to eat." Anneliese answered.

"What did you get a craving for?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I got a craving for some French fries." Anneliese answered.

"You wait right there and I'll get you some French fries." Robbie Ray said.

Miley sits down on the couch and lets out a long sigh. Later that night Anneliese and Robbie Ray are kissing on the couch when Miley comes down where a long black coat. Robbie Ray looks at her.

"Where are you going bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"To the movies with Lilly." Miley answered.

Miley leaves the house.

"Robbie Ray I'll be back." Anneliese said.

"Where are you going?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Anneliese answered as she gave him a kiss.

Anneliese follows Miley to the movie theater and sees her with a really cute guy. Miley goes to the bathroom and Anneliese walks over to the guy.

"What's your name, young man?" Anneliese asked.

"My name is Jayson Mackenzie." Jayson answered.

"How old are you?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm 19 years old." Jayson answered.

"What on earth are you doing dating Miley than?" Anneliese asked.

Jayson looks at Anneliese.

"How do you know Miley?" Jayson asked.

"I'm going out with her father that's how I know her now I suggest that you stay away from her." Anneliese answered.

Miley comes back from the bathroom. Miley has the coat off and she's wearing a short blue dress. Miley doesn't see Anneliese and starts kissing Jayson. Anneliese clears her throat. Miley sudden notices her.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Well when you left the house with that coat on I knew that you weren't going to the movies with Lilly." Anneliese answered.

"How did you know that?" Miley asked.

"I know because I used to pull the same thing on my parents when I was your age." Anneliese answered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Miley asked.

"This Miley Rae Stewart." Anneliese answered as she grabbed Miley's hand and drags her back to the house.

They walk inside and Robbie Ray looks at them.

"What's going on?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well look at what your daughter is wearing and also she lied to us about who she was going to the movies with." Anneliese answered.

"What do you mean darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She went there to meet up with a guy that is 4 years older than her." Anneliese answered.

"WHAT?" Robbie Ray asked in a yell.

"You heard me Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Miley.

"Go to your room right now young lady and don't come out for the rest of the night than we will talk in the morning." Robbie Ray said.

Miley's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh yeah well you are one to talk because Anneliese is 10 years younger than you dad so there." Miley said.

"I said go to your room and I meant it." Robbie Ray said.

Miley scoffs than storms up to her room. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray than he looks at her.

"How did you know that's what was going on?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I knew because I used to do that exact same thing when I was Miley's age." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close and kisses her. Lisa, Jon and Arica come through the door. Arica is all smiles. Anneliese notices how happy her twin looks.

"What happened now Arica?" Anneliese asked.

"I met the hottest guy at Chad and Randee's wedding." Arica answered.

"Good now you won't be trying to steal Robbie Ray off me." Anneliese said.

All of sudden Ray walks over to Anneliese and rubs up against her leg and she picks him up.

"Hi little fella." Anneliese said as she picked up her kitten.

Arica looks at the kitten than at her twin sister.

"Who owns the kitten?" Arica asked.

"I own him." Anneliese answered.

"Where on earth did you get a kitten?" Arica asked.

"Not where but who." Anneliese answered.

"What are you talking about?" Arica asked.

"I got your twin that kitten for her 25th birthday along with the silver locket, ankle bracelet and the bracelet that she's wearing." Robbie Ray answered.

Arica walks over to her twin.

"Wow he really treats you like an angel." Arica whispered to her twin.

Anneliese nods her head. Chad and Randee come into the house. Anneliese smiles at them a little.

"How was the wedding?" Anneliese asked.

"It was very beautiful." Chad answered.

Randee walks over to Anneliese.

"I know you're still mad at me but would it help if I told you that I'm happy that you have Robbie Ray now." Randee said.

"It does help a little bit Randee but it still doesn't change what you did to me and I'm not sure if I will be able to forgive you or Chad." Anneliese said.

"Please can't you just forgive and forget." Randee said.

All of sudden a blonde haired lady walks into the house. Anneliese looks at her.

"Who are you?" Anneliese asked.

"My name is Aisha Megan Holt and I'm one of Randee's friends." Aisha answered.

"When you didn't want to be my Maid of Honor I phoned up Aisha and asked her.

Anneliese walks over to Aisha and shakes her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Aisha and I'm Anneliese Jenessa Lennox." Anneliese said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Anneliese because Randee has told me so much about you." Aisha said.

"Did she tell you that she stole Chad away from me?" Anneliese asked.

Aisha suddenly notices Robbie Ray.

"Well hello there cutie." Aisha said.

"What is it with everyone thinking my boyfriend is cute?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray walks behind Anneliese and wraps his arms around her.

"Maybe because it's true." Robbie Ray answered.

Aisha sighs.

"Just my luck he already has someone." Aisha said.

Anneliese looks at her twin.

"When do I get to meet this guy that you met at Randee's wedding to Chad?" Anneliese asked.

Arica smiles.

"When the time is right." Arica answered.


	23. Something's Not Right

Chapter 23

Something's Not Right

Anneliese is 6 months pregnant now. Anneliese has been getting sick a lot more than usual. Robbie Ray notices it too and he's a little worried about her. Miley has a major crush on Oliver but she doesn't know that Lilly likes him the same way too. Oliver and Lilly are studying with Miley for big math test. Lilly can't keep her eyes of Oliver and Miley notices.

"Lilly can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Miley asked.

"Sure you can." Lilly answered.

They go out of earshot.

"Why are you staring at Oliver?" Miley asked.

"He's so cute. I couldn't help it." Lilly answered.

Miley glares at her best friend.

"How could you Lilly Truscott!? I hate you and I never want to speak to you again." Miley told Lilly in a yell.

Anneliese hears Miley yelling at Lilly. Miley runs off to her room than Anneliese goes up to Miley's room and knocks on door.

"Go away!" Miley yelled.

Anneliese opens than door.

"Is that anyway to speak to you future mother?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm sorry Anneliese I thought that you were Lilly." Miley answered.

"I heard you yelling at Lilly." Anneliese said.

"Well she's not my friend anymore." Miley said.

"What makes you say that?" Anneliese asked.

"She was staring at Oliver and than when I asked her why she was doing it she told me that she couldn't help it because he was so cute." Miley answered.

"Do you like Oliver?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I do like him a lot more than Lilly does." Miley answered.

"Why don't you tell him?" Anneliese asked.

"I would if I could but I'm way too scared." Miley answered.

"It's not good to keep feelings like this locked up inside of you because they will eat you alive." Anneliese said.

Miley and Anneliese walk downstairs. Miley goes out to the back patio to find Lilly and Oliver kissing. Miley runs inside than sits on the couch. Anneliese comes into the room and notices Miley. Anneliese sits down next to her.

"What happened now?" Anneliese asked.

"I went to go tell Oliver how I felt about him like you said." Miley answered.

"Why are you so upset than?" Anneliese asked.

"I caught him and Lilly kissing." Miley answered.

Anneliese pulls her future daughter into a hug. Robbie Ray comes back from his jog than notices them.

"What's going on here?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese tells him what happened. Robbie Ray walks over and sits down next to them than looks at Miley.

"There are tons of fish in the sea, Bud and you will find that special someone when you least except it because that's the way it happened to me." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than lays her head on Robbie Ray's shoulder. Robbie Ray looks at her.

"I know there's something wrong with our unborn child." Robbie Ray said.

"Yeah I know too." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks at her.

"Would you like to go see what Dr. Livingston says?" Robbie Ray asked.

They walk to the hospital and go to see Dr. Livingston.

"What seems to be the problem this time Anneliese?" Dr. Livingston asked.

"Robbie Ray and I have been noticing that something is wrong with the baby." Anneliese answered.

Dr. Livingston checks out the baby and Anneliese.

"It's not the baby it's you Anneliese." Dr. Livingston said.

"What's wrong with her?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She has a lot of stressed build up." Dr. Livingston answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What are you stressed about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm stressed out because I'm worried that I won't be a good mother to our unborn child." Anneliese answered.

"Anneliese Jenessa Lennox stop talking nonsense because I've seen how you are with Miley and Jackson so you have nothing to be stressed out about because you're going to be a wonderful mother to our unborn child." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than hugs Robbie Ray.

"You are truly amazing when it comes to say the right thing to cheer me up." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than pulls Anneliese close and kisses her. They walk home hand in hand. They sit on the couch for a few hours just kissing than go to bed.


	24. No Way It's Too Soon

Chapter 24

No Way It's Too Soon

Anneliese is 7 months pregnant now with her daughter. Miley went to the beach by herself because Lilly is on a date with Oliver. Robbie Ray went out for a jog on the beach when suddenly he gets one of his feelings that something is going to happen to Anneliese so he taps into and finds out that she's going to go into labor.

"No she can't it's too early." Robbie Ray said to himself.

Robbie Ray runs back to the house as fast as he can. Anneliese is sitting on the couch when Robbie Ray comes in all out of breath. Anneliese looks him.

"What did you do run back here?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Why did you run back here?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray doesn't want to tell Anneliese about her going into labor early for fear she will freak. Robbie Ray sits next to Anneliese than pulls her close.

"I missed my girl so I came back to be with her." Robbie Ray answered.

They sit on the couch for awhile than Anneliese turns to Robbie Ray.

"I'm going to go use the washroom so I'll be right back." Anneliese said.

Anneliese gets to her feet than starts walking out the living room than suddenly she stops in her tracks and lets out a scream. Robbie Ray looks over than notices a puddle of water under her feet. Robbie Ray jumps to his feet than picks up Anneliese in his arms and carries her to the hospital. Robbie Ray decides to phone to see if either Miley or Jackson is back. Robbie Ray dials the house number and Miley answers the phone.

"Hello Stewart Residence Miley speaking." Miley said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Bud it's me Dad." Robbie Ray said.

"Where are you dad?" Miley asked.

"I'm at the hospital." Robbie Ray answered.

"Are you okay dad?" Miley asked.

"Yes I'm okay." Robbie Ray answered.

"What are you doing at the hospital than?" Miley asked.

"Anneliese went into labor so I brought her here." Robbie Ray said.

All of a sudden Oliver and Lilly come through the door holding hands followed by Jackson.

"Miley who are you talking to?" Jackson asked.

"I'm talking to dad." Miley answered.

"Where is he?" Jackson asked.

"He's at the hospital with Anneliese because she went into labor." Miley answered.

"Maybe we should go there to give her our support." Lilly said.

Oliver looks at Lilly.

"You're right sweetie." Oliver said.

Miley shakes her head.

"We are on our way there, dad." Miley said.

Robbie Ray and Miley say good-bye to each other. They get into Jackson's car than drive to the hospital. Miley runs inside and notices her father sitting in a chair in the waiting room. Miley goes over to him and sits down. Jackson sits on the other side of his father. Robbie Ray lets out long sigh. An hour later Dr. Livingston comes out.

"Robbie Ray could you come with me?" Dr. Livingston asked.

Robbie Ray follows Dr. Livingston into where Anneliese is.

"Come here Robbie Ray Stewart and meet your daughter." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray walks over to the bed and looks down at the bundle of joy that Anneliese is holding in her arms.

"Hi there cutie." Robbie Ray said.

She looks up at him and coos.

"I think she's trying to say hi to you." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray sits down on the bed next to Anneliese and his new baby girl.

"Did you name her yet?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I haven't because I wanted to wait until you were here to help come up with the perfect name for her." Anneliese answered.

"Do you have any ideas?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I have a middle name for her and it's Dahlia but I can't come up with a first name." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray thinks for a minute.

"How about Harmony?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese smiles.

"I love that name for her and so her name is going to be Harmony Dahlia Stewart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Why did you use my last name?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I made it your last name because that way when get married I will only have to change my last name." Anneliese answered.

"That's true." Robbie Ray said.

A few minutes later.

"What makes you think we are going to get married?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese glares at him than starts crying.

"Usually when people are in love do get married but it's fine if you are feeling so strongly against it than we can break up right now." Anneliese answers through her tears.

Anneliese can sense that something's up with Robbie Ray and she looks at him.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes there is." Robbie Ray answered.

"What's wrong?" Anneliese asked.

"When you went into labor it really scared me and I thought I was going to lose you." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why would you think that?" Anneliese asked.

"That's how Miley's and Jackson's mother died." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking." Anneliese answered.

"It's okay because I may still love her but there's someone in my life now that I love with every fiber in me." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks at him than points to herself.

"Do you mean me?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yes I mean you darling." Robbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden Miley and Jackson come into the room. Robbie Ray looks at them.

"Come over here you two and meet your new little sister Harmony Dahlia Stewart." Robbie Ray said.

Miley walks over than looks Harmony and smiles.

"Hi I'm your big sister Miley." Miley said.

Harmony coos. Jackson walks up beside Miley.

"You know she's kind of cute." Jackson said.

A few days later Anneliese takes Harmony home. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"I'm going to go put our baby girl down for a nap." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray nods his head. Anneliese carries Harmony upstairs. Robbie Ray takes Lucky Lulu and starts playing her. Anneliese comes in and sits down next to Robbie Ray. A few minutes later she looks at him.

"Could you teach me how to play the guitar?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"I'd love to teach you darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles. Robbie Ray tells her to pick one of his other guitars and she does than sits back down beside Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray starts off with a few simple cords. Anneliese smiles than gets frustrated.

"It's okay you're doing fine darling." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese tries again than this time she gets it.

"I did it." Anneliese said.

"I always knew you could." Robbie Ray said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Could you teach me to play a song now please?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure I can and the song is Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray teaches Anneliese to play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. A few hours later after Miley and Jackson come home Anneliese decides to practice the song that Robbie Ray taught her. Miley comes into the room while Anneliese is playing the guitar.

"How did you learn to play the guitar?" Miley asked.

Anneliese smiles.

"Your father taught me." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray walks into the room.

"She's a quick learner." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray takes Lucky Lulu than sits down next to Anneliese. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Let's play a song together." Robbie Ray said.

"I know one song." Anneliese said.

"Just listen and watch me." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray starts playing "I Learned From You." Anneliese listens for a few minutes than starts playing along with Robbie Ray. They play a few songs than they all go to bed.


	25. Robbie Ray Doesn't Want To Turn Older

Chapter 25

Robbie Ray Doesn't Want To Turn Older

Anneliese, Miley and Jackson are downstairs sitting on the couch watching the Doodlebops. Harmony is sitting on Anneliese's lap. Robbie Ray walks through the living room into the kitchen. Anneliese knows something is wrong because usually in the morning when he comes downstairs he pulls her close than tells her that he loves her than kisses her. Anneliese looks at Miley.

"Can you hold onto your sister for a few minutes?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah sure Anneliese." Miley answered.

Anneliese passes Harmony to Miley than goes out the kitchen where Robbie Ray is sitting at the table. Anneliese sits next to him.

"What's wrong?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray doesn't answer. Anneliese looks into his green eyes.

"Come on Robbie Ray Stewart you can tell me anything." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than grabs Lucky Lulu than goes outside and sits on the back patio. Anneliese walks into the living and looks at Miley.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with your father today?" Anneliese asked.

Miley looks at the calendar and gasps than nods her head.

"It's my dad's birthday today but he always hated turning old especially since mom died." Miley answered.

Anneliese walks over to the patio door and he hears Robbie Ray singing "You and Me Together." Anneliese walks outside and sits down next to Robbie Ray.

"Are you still giving me the silent treatment?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray smiles a little than stops playing Lucky Lulu than puts her on the ground beside his chair. Robbie Ray gets to his feet than pulls Anneliese up into his embrace and kisses her. A few minutes later they break apart.

"I'm sorry darling but I'm just not myself today." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray. A few minutes later Robbie Ray gets to his feet.

"I'm going for a jog." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese kisses Robbie Ray than he leaves for a jog. Anneliese walks back inside.

"Miley, Jackson can you help me get a surprise party set up for your father?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure Anneliese." Miley and Jackson answered at the same time.

Anneliese takes off to the mall to get Robbie Ray a present. Anneliese looks around the mall.

"I don't even know what to get him." Anneliese said to herself.

Arica, Jon and Lisa are there too. They see Anneliese so they walk over to her.

"What are you doing here sis?" Lisa asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what to buy Robbie Ray for his birthday but I'm drawing a blank." Anneliese answered.

Arica whispers something to Anneliese.

"No way I'm not getting that and you're sick sis." Anneliese said.

"I have an idea of what you can get him sis." Lisa said.

"What is it sis?" Anneliese asked.

"Well since he gave you his only leather jacket to you maybe you should get him another one." Lisa answered.

Anneliese smiles.

"That's a great idea but I want to get him something else too." Anneliese said.

"How about getting him a necklace?" Jon asked.

"Thanks Jonathan that's a good idea." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese walks into the jewelry store.

"How may I help you miss?" The person in charge asked.

"I'm looking for a necklace for my boyfriend's birthday." Anneliese answered.

"What kinds of things does he like?" The manager asked.

"He likes music and guitars." Anneliese answered.

The guy walks over to a special section and Anneliese follows him. Anneliese looks at them for while than suddenly a gold music note necklace and gold guitar necklace catches her eyes. Anneliese looks at the guy.

"I would like to buy two of them, which are the gold music note and that gold guitar one in the corner." Anneliese answered.

The guy takes them out.

"That will be 40 dollars for the both of them." The guy said.

Anneliese gives the guy the money for the necklaces than he puts them in a bag for her and she leaves the store than walks to the Men's store. The guy working there walks over to her.

"What can I help you with miss?" The guy asked.

"I was wondering if you had any brown leather jackets because I want to get my boyfriend a new one." Anneliese answered.

"What happened to his old one?" The guy asked.

"I got cold one day and he gave it to me to use than he told me I could keep it." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese looks around than notices the perfect leather jacket for Robbie Ray. Anneliese buys it than goes to the gift store and buys a blue bag. Anneliese sits down on the bench than puts everything into the bag than walks home. Miley and Jackson are just finishing decorating. Anneliese looks around.

"Wow you two did an awesome job." Anneliese said.

"Thanks, Anneliese." Miley and Jackson said at the same time.

All of a sudden they hear Robbie Ray singing than Anneliese looks at her future children.

"One of you turn off the lights and than let's hide." Anneliese said.

Miley turns off the lights than hides behind the couch. Anneliese pulls Harmony onto her lap. Robbie Ray comes into the house.

"Why are the lights off in the middle of the day?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese puts her hand on her mouth and giggles a little. Robbie Ray turns the lights on than Anneliese, Miley and Jackson jump out from their hiding place.

"Surprise, happy birthday!" Anneliese, Miley and Jackson shouted.

Robbie Ray's mouth drops open in shock.

"Whose idea was this?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It was Anneliese's idea." Miley answered.

Anneliese walks over to Robbie Ray than kisses him.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Your daughter told me." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray smiles a little just as Miley passes him a present.

"This is from Jackson and I." Miley said.

Robbie Ray opens it to find some new guitar picks, new gold earrings just like his silver ones and a shirt that says #1 Dad. Robbie Ray laughs a little than looks at Anneliese and she passes him the bag of what she got him. Robbie Ray opens the bag than takes out the leather jacket and necklaces. Robbie Ray looks at them all than goes to say something but nothing comes out.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray hugs Anneliese than kisses her very passionately. Miley and Jackson exchange looks.

"Wow I didn't know he had that in him." Jackson said.

"Neither did I and I'm glad they have each other because it's really good to see dad happy like this again." Miley said.

A few minutes later they break apart. Harmony coos and reaches out for her father. Robbie Ray smiles than picks up Harmony and sets her on his lap. Harmony looks up at her father and giggles. Robbie Ray notices her eyes than gasps.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I just noticed that she has one blue eye and one green eye." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at Harmony and sees it too.

"Wow you're right sweetheart she does." Anneliese said.

"Do you know why that happened?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese shakes her head.

"No I don't." Anneliese answered.

"It probably happened because my eyes are green and yours are blue." Robbie Ray said.

Harmony wraps her arms around her father's neck than falls asleep. Anneliese smiles than lays her head on Robbie Ray's shoulder. Anneliese looks up into his gorgeous green eyes. Miley goes up to her room and Jackson goes to work.


	26. Why Is Robbie Ray So Distant?

Chapter 26

Why Is Robbie Ray So Distant?

Anneliese has been noticing that Robbie Ray is really distant from her lately. She starts to think that he doesn't want to be with her anymore. Harmony is 9 months now. Robbie Ray comes back from his morning jog and Harmony is sitting on the floor in the living room.

"Hi there kiddo." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray goes to the kitchen.

"Dada." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray turns around and stares at his daughter.

"What did you say?" Robbie Ray said.

"Dada." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray's eyes widen in shock just as Anneliese comes into the living room.

"What's wrong with you?" Anneliese asked.

"Harmony just said her first word." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at Harmony.

"Can you say it again?" Anneliese asked.

Harmony smiles.

"Dada." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray walks over to her and picks her up in his arms than swings her around in the air.

"I'm so proud of you Harmony." Robbie Ray said to his 9 month old daughter.

Anneliese's eyes fills with tears and she runs out to the back patio. Robbie Ray sees her run off. Miley comes into the room. Robbie Ray passes Harmony to Miley.

"Could you look after your little sister for a few minutes?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure I can dad." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray goes to where Anneliese is sitting than sits down beside her and puts his arm around her. Anneliese pulls away than goes to get up but Robbie Ray pulls onto his lap.

"What's wrong with you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I know that you don't want to be with me anymore." Anneliese answers through her tears.

"What ever gave you that kind of idea?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well you haven't been paying that much attention to me lately." Anneliese answered.

"I'm sorry darling but I've had a lot on my mind lately that's all." Robbie Ray said.

"Like what?" Anneliese asked.

"Well the biggest thing is you and I." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"What about us?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that just yet." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley comes out to the back patio.

"Do you two want to come to the beach?" Miley asked.

"I know that I do." Robbie Ray answered.

"You can count me in too." Anneliese said.

They get ready than head to the beach. Robbie Ray walks over to Rico's Surf Shop than sits down. A man walks over to him.

"Is that you Robbie Ray Stewart?" The man asked.

Robbie Ray looks up to sees his best friend Troy Keating standing in front of him.

"Yeah it's me Troy." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray looks over at where Anneliese, Miley and Jackson are. They are playing tag and Harmony is sitting on the sand watching them. Troy looks over to where Robbie Ray is.

"Is that Miley and Jackson?" Troy asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yes it is." Robbie Ray answered.

"Wow they sure have grown since I saw them last." Troy said.

Robbie Ray walks over to them and Troy follows him. Harmony smiles than reaches up for her father. Robbie Ray picks up Harmony in his arms. Troy looks at Harmony than at Robbie Ray.

"Who is she?" Troy asked.

"This is my 9 month old daughter Harmony Dahlia Stewart." Robbie Ray answered.

Troy looks at Harmony.

"That beautiful lady next to Miley is my girlfriend and Harmony's mother Anneliese Jenessa Lennox." Robbie Ray said.

Troy puts out his hand and shakes Anneliese's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Anneliese and I'm Troy Keating." Troy said to Anneliese.

Anneliese sits on the towel that is spread out. Robbie Ray passes Harmony to Jackson than sits next to Anneliese. Robbie Ray looks at her.

"Are you alright?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I'm not because it's way to warm out here." Anneliese answered.

"Why don't you take our daughter, Miley and Jackson than go back to the house?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Okay than." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray gets up to his feet than helps Anneliese to her feet and kisses her.

"I'll be home in a while there's something I have to do first." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese takes Harmony from Jackson than they walk home together. Robbie Ray sighs. Troy looks at Robbie Ray.

"Wow man you are so lucky." Troy said.

Robbie Ray looks at Troy.

"Why did you say that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I said it because your girlfriend is really pretty." Troy answered.

"Yeah I know that." Robbie Ray said.

"What's wrong with you today?" Troy asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about asking Anneliese to marry me, but I'm not sure if I should because I'm afraid of what she might say." Robbie Ray answered.

"Does she love you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah she does." Robbie Ray answered.

"If she loves you than you have nothing to be afraid of." Troy said.

Robbie Ray looks at Troy.

"Could you help me pick out a ring for Anneliese?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure I can." Troy answered.

They walk to the jewelry store. The guy that works there comes over to them.

"What can I help you with?" The guy asked.

"My best friend would like to buy an engagement ring for his girlfriend so that he can ask her the big question." Troy answered.

Robbie Ray glances behind him. Miley, Anneliese, Harmony and Jackson are there. Robbie Ray ducks behind one of the jewelry displays just as the four of them come in. Anneliese is carrying Harmony. Harmony sees her father and she goes to say dada but Robbie Ray puts a finger to his lips than mouth sssh Harmony. Miley walks over the necklaces than looks at them. Anneliese walks over to the engagement ring display case. All of a sudden Robbie Ray sneezes. Anneliese looks around.

"Where did that come from?" Anneliese asked.

Troy walks over to Anneliese.

"It was me." Troy answered.

Anneliese looks at the engagement rings.

"What's the use of looking? He's never going to propose to me." Anneliese thought to herself.

They leave the store and Robbie Ray comes out for his hiding place than looks at engagement rings. All of a sudden a platinum engagement ring with total 1.0-CT round center diamond and total 0.22-CT round channel set diamonds catches his eye. Robbie Ray looks at Troy.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

Robbie Ray points to the ring that he has his eye on.

"I like that one but I'm not sure if she will." Robbie Ray answered.

"Of course she will because you picked it out." Troy said.

Robbie Ray looks at the guy that works there and points to the one that he wants. The guy takes it out.

"Would you like it engraved?" The guy asked.

Robbie Ray thinks for a minute.

"Yes I do." Robbie Ray answered.

"What do you want it to say?" The guy asked.

Robbie Ray thinks for a minute again.

"I want it to say I will always love you my darling angel from above." Robbie Ray answered.

The guy goes out back than comes back a few minutes later.

"That will be a 1,000 dollars." The guy said.

Robbie Ray sighs than passes the guy the money for it and the guy puts it into a little pink box than passes it to Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray puts the little box with the ring into his jean pocket than he walks back home. When he gets inside Anneliese runs over and hugs him. Robbie Ray pushes her away than goes upstairs. Anneliese falls to the ground in a heap and starts crying just as Miley comes in. Miley runs over to Anneliese.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Well when your father got home I ran over and gave him a hug and he just pushed me away." Anneliese answered.

"He gets like that sometimes." Miley said.

"He's been like that a lot lately." Anneliese said.

"Don't worry about it too much because he'll be himself when he's ready." Miley said.

Anneliese smiles and hugs Miley. A few hours later Miley is in the kitchen trying to make her father's famous loco hot cocoa. Robbie Ray walks into the kitchen.

"What are you doing bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm trying to make your loco hot cocoa because you haven't made it in so long and I really want some." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"Move aside bud and let me do it." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray makes his loco hot cocoa. Anneliese walks into the kitchen just as Robbie Ray passes Miley a cup of it. Miley takes a sip.

"Wow that hits the stop." Miley said.

Anneliese looks at Miley than at Robbie Ray

"What is it?" Anneliese asked.

"You've never tried this." Robbie Ray answered.

"Are you going to answer my question about what it is?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"It's my famous loco hot cocoa." Robbie Ray answered.

"Can I try some?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray gives her the cup that he poured for himself and she takes a sip.

"Wow that was really good. That is the best hot cocoa that I have ever had. Well actually it is the only time that I had hot cocoa." Anneliese said.

A few hours later Robbie Ray and Anneliese are up kissing in the room that they now share. They kiss for a few hours than fall asleep in each other's arms.


	27. Robbie Ray's Romantic Proposal

Chapter 27

Robbie Ray's Romantic Proposal

It's the next day now. Anneliese and Miley are sitting on the couch talking. Miley looks at the calendar and realizes that it's been a year since Anneliese came. Miley looks at Anneliese.

"Do you know what today is?" Miley asked.

Anneliese shakes her head.

"No I don't." Anneliese answered.

"It's been a year today that you came to Malibu." Miley said.

Robbie Ray is listening from the kitchen.

"Well you said that you were only staying for a year." Miley said.

"Yeah I did say that didn't I." Anneliese said.

"Do you really have to go?" Miley asked.

"Well I made a promise to myself and I don't want to break it so yeah I have to leave." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray's heart starts breaking when he hears that Anneliese is leaving and he gets a sad look on his face. Robbie Ray walks to the patio door than opens it and slams it hard behind him making the glass in it shatter. Anneliese and Miley looks at each other.

"What was that?" Miley asked.

"It sounded like glass shattering and there's only one person in this house strong enough to shatter glass." Anneliese answered.  
"Do you mean my father?" Miley asked.

"Yeah that's exactly who I mean." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese walks out the back patio and sits next to Robbie Ray.

"What's wrong?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray doesn't answer Anneliese.

"Come on Robbie Ray Stewart please talk me." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray still doesn't say anything.

"Alright you leave me choice." Anneliese said.

Anneliese leans over and kisses Robbie Ray passionately. A few minutes later Anneliese stops kissing Robbie Ray.

"I overheard you and Miley talking about you leaving because you were only going to stay here for a year." Robbie Ray said.

"Well I was only going to stay here for a year but that was before I met you." Anneliese said.

"What are you saying?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm saying that I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray smiles than puts his around her. They stay like that for awhile than go inside. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Are you up for a date my darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Of course I am." Anneliese answered.

"Okay than I'll meet you out in the back patio in two hours and don't forget your leather jacket." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese runs upstairs than changes. Robbie Ray changes into black blazer with a red t-shirt underneath and light pair of blue jeans. Robbie Ray puts a little cologne on than walks downstairs. Miley smells the cologne.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Miley asked.

"Yes I am Miles." Robbie Ray answered.

"Wow you haven't worn cologne since mom died." Miley said.

"Well I just decided too." Robbie Ray said.

Miley notices him all dressed up.

"Where are you going all dressed up dad?" Miley asked.

"I have a date with Anneliese." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray gasps than runs back upstairs to get the little pink box with the ring it than puts it into his jean pocket that he's wearing and comes back downstairs. Robbie Ray runs up to his and Anneliese's room than gets her cell phone. Robbie Ray goes out to the front porch with it and dials Lisa's number.

"Hello this is Lisa Joy Wexler." Lisa said.

"Hey Lisa, it's me, Robbie Ray." Robbie Ray said.

"What are you doing phoning me on my sister's cell phone?" Lisa asked.

"I need to ask you a few things about your sister." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well than ask away." Lisa said.

"What are her favorite kinds of sandwiches, drinks and dessert?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She likes peanut butter sandwiches, cheese sandwiches, just to name a few, she mainly drinks Pepsi and her favorite dessert are hot fudge sundaes from McDonalds without the nuts." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"Thanks Lisa you've been a big help to me." Robbie Ray said.

"Why did you want to know all that stuff anyway?" Lisa asked.

"I'm planning a romantic evening with your sister." Robbie Ray answered.

Lisa suddenly figures out what Robbie Ray is up to.

"Are you going to ask my little sister to marry you?" Lisa asked.

"Yes I am so wish me luck Lisa." Robbie Ray answered.

"You don't need luck because I know for sure she's going to say yes." Lisa said.

"How do you know that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She loves you that's how I know." Lisa answered.

Lisa and Robbie Ray hang up on each other. Robbie Ray goes into the kitchen. He looks under the counter for a picnic basket and he finds one. Robbie Ray makes some cheese sandwiches bologna and cheese sandwiches. Than he gets a couple of cans of Pepsi than makes a hot fudge sundaes like they make at McDonalds without the nuts. He puts it all into the picnic basket. Robbie Ray gets a blanket than takes the blanket and picnic basket to a nice glassy spot just a few inches away from the end of the boardwalk. He sets it all up than runs to get Anneliese. Anneliese is on the back patio waiting for him. Robbie Ray stares at her than goes to say something but nothing comes out.

"What's the matter Robbie Ray cat got your tongue?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray shakes his head than takes Anneliese's hand than they go for a long walk in the park than to the boardwalk. They walk along the boardwalk and Robbie Ray can't take his eyes off Anneliese. They get near the end of the boardwalk than Anneliese notices the blanket and picnic basket. Anneliese turns to Robbie Ray.

"Did you do this?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I did my darling." Robbie Ray answered.

They sit down. Anneliese looks into the picnic basket to see her favorite stuff than she looks at Robbie Ray.

"How did you know all the stuff that I like to eat?" Anneliese asked.

"I phoned Lisa earlier on your cell phone and asked her." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks up at the sky.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes they are but you're far more beautiful than any of the stars in the sky except that one right there because it's my new favorite." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why is it your new favorite?" Anneliese asked.

"It's special just like you." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese rolls her eyes. Robbie Ray waits for a few minutes.

"Do you want to know what that star's name is?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah sure." Anneliese answered.

"That star's name is Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese glares at Robbie Ray.

"What?" Anneliese asked.

"You heard me." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese goes to something but nothing comes out.

"Do you have proof?" Anneliese asked a few minutes later.

Robbie Ray takes a piece of paper and passes it to Anneliese than she reads it and hugs Robbie Ray. Anneliese opens the picnic basket than takes out a cheese sandwich. Anneliese smells the cologne that Robbie Ray is wearing.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I am." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well the truth is I never liked it when my old boyfriends wore it but it smells so great on you." Anneliese said.

"Thanks, darling." Robbie Ray said.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Anneliese.

They eat in silence than Anneliese goes to get something for dessert but Robbie Ray stops her. He gets to his feet than pulls her up than they walk the railing around the shoreline. Anneliese looks at the water and Robbie Ray wraps his arms around her. They stay like that for a little while than Anneliese goes to sit back down but Robbie Ray stops her.

"What are you doing?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm stopping you from sitting down because I want to ask you something." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese sighs.

"Okay hurry up because I want some dessert." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray takes the box out of his jean pocket than passes it to Anneliese. Anneliese opens the box and her eyes widen when she sees the ring.

"Oh Robbie Ray it's gorgeous just like you." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than takes the ring out of the box and kneels in front of Anneliese with it than looks up at her.

"Will you marry me Anneliese Jenessa Lennox?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese's eyes widen in shock and a few minutes later she doesn't say anything. Anneliese is speechless than a few minutes later.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." Anneliese answered.

He slips the ring onto Anneliese's ring finger. Robbie Ray gets to his feet than pulls Anneliese into his embrace and starts kissing her. A few minutes later they break apart. Anneliese looks at the ring than at Robbie Ray.

"Is this the reason why you were acting all strange all day yesterday?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yes it is." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well I'm glad that I know that because I was thinking that you wanted to break up with me." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close to him.

"I never ever want to break up with you because you are the best thing that has happened to me for a long time and remember you're my soul mate." Robbie Ray said.

"Yeah that's true." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks down at her.

"Do you remember yesterday when you came into the jewelry store than somebody sneezed?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I remember it was your friend Troy." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray shakes his head.

"No it wasn't it was me but Troy covered for me so that you weren't find out I was there." Robbie Ray answered.

They stay out there a little longer than walk back home. Miley and Jackson are sleeping.

"Shoot I was hoping that they would be awake so we could tell them our news." Anneliese said.

"Yeah me too but we can tell them in the morning." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles.

"No we should let them figure it out for themselves." Anneliese said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You'll see tomorrow sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese and Robbie Ray go up to their room than fall asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Miley is the first one in the morning and she's in kitchen making some breakfast when Anneliese comes in.

"How was your date with my father last night?" Miley asked.

"It was amazing Miley." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Anneliese.

"How are you going to make them figure out what happened last night?" Robbie Ray asked in a whisper.

"You'll just have to wait and see sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Jackson comes into the kitchen. They all eat their breakfast.

"How would you three like to come to the beach with me?" Anneliese asked.

"We would love to." Miley and Jackson answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"What about you sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"Of course I want to come as long as my darling doesn't get into the water." Robbie Ray answered.

"Don't worry because I'm staying clear of the water today." Anneliese said.

Miley and Jackson go upstairs. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Did you happen to look on the inside of the rim of the ring?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I didn't." Anneliese answered.

"Well look at it before they come back down here." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese takes the ring off than looks on the inside rim and reads what it says. Anneliese puts the ring back on than hugs Robbie Ray.

"That's so beautiful." Anneliese said.

"Yeah I know and I mean it." Robbie Ray said.

Jackson and Miley come back downstairs. They walk to the beach. Miley and Jackson go over to Rico's Surf Shop. Robbie Ray sits on the sand than pulls Anneliese down on this lap. Anneliese smiles than moves her hand so that the sun will catch the ring making it shimmer. Miley sees the shimmer from the ring but doesn't know where it's coming from and she looks around. Jackson looks at his sister.

"What are you looking for?" Jackson asked.

"I'm trying to figure out where a shimmer that I saw is coming from." Miley answered.

"What shimmer?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know where it's coming from." Miley answered.

Anneliese does it again and this time Miley follows it than sees that Anneliese is doing it. Miley gets up than starts walking over to Anneliese and her father with her brother right behind her. When they get there Miley notices the ring right away.

"Where did you get the gorgeous ring Anneliese?" Miley asked.

"I got it from the man of my dreams." Anneliese answered.

Miley gets a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"Your father gave it to me last night on our date." Anneliese answered.

Jackson's mouth drops open in shock than Miley looks at him.

"What's wrong with you Jackson?" Miley asked.

"I just figure out why dad gave Anneliese that ring." Jackson answered.

"Why Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Let's put it this way Miles, we are getting a new mom." Jackson answered.

Miley goes to say something but nothing comes out.

"I had a feeling that I will get that kind of reaction from you Miley." Anneliese said.

"Congratulations." Jackson said.

"Thanks, Jackson." Anneliese and Robbie Ray said at the same time.

"Yeah, congratulations." Miley said.

"Thanks so much Miley." Anneliese and Robbie Ray said at the same time.

"You're welcome." Jackson and Miley said at the same time.


	28. Anneliese and Robbie Ray Get Married

Chapter 28

Anneliese and Robbie Ray Get Married

It's a month later now. Anneliese is sitting the living room when Robbie Ray comes inside from his morning jog than sits next to her. Anneliese looks at him.

"When should we get married sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I was thinking on Valentine's Day." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese glares at him.

"That's only three months away." Anneliese said.

"I know my darling but we can pull it off." Robbie Ray said.

Aunt Dolly and Mam'aw Ruthie walk through the door. Robbie Ray looks at them.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie Ray asked.

"We haven't seen you all for along time so we decided to come for a visit." Aunt Dolly answered.

Miley walks into the living room.

"Aunt Dolly, Mam'aw it's so great to see you." Miley said.

Aunt Dolly hugs Miley and so does Mam'aw Ruthie. Miley looks at Anneliese.

"Um...Harmony is up in her room crying." Miley said.

Anneliese goes to get up but Robbie Ray stops her.

"Don't worry I'll go darling." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles. Robbie Ray leaves the room than comes back a few minutes later holding Harmony in his arms. Harmony giggles.

"Love you dada." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"Right back at you kiddo." Robbie Ray said.

Aunt Dolly and Mam'aw look at each than at Robbie Ray. Mam'aw Ruthie walks over to her son.

"Who is this little cutie?" Mam'aw Ruthie asked.

Anneliese gets to her feet than goes over to Robbie Ray.

"Ruthie this is your 10 month old granddaughter Harmony Dahlia Stewart." Anneliese answered.

"What?" Mam'aw Ruthie asked.

"You heard her mom." Robbie Ray said.

Aunt Dolly walks over too. Aunt Dolly looks at Harmony.

"Hi there Harmony I'm your Aunt Dolly." Aunt Dolly said.

Harmony looks at Dolly.

"Aunt Dolly." Harmony said.

Dolly smiles.

"That's right." Aunt Dolly said.

"I'm your grandma." Mam'aw Ruthie said.

Aunt Dolly suddenly notices the ring on Anneliese's ring finger and she gasps than looks at Robbie Ray.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aunt Dolly asked.

Robbie Ray nod his head.

"Yes it is Aunt Dolly." Robbie Ray answered.

Mam'aw Ruthie notices the ring too than looks at her son and Anneliese.

"Congratulations you two." Mam'aw Ruthie said.

Lilly comes into the house with Oliver. Miley shakes her head than leaves the room. Lilly notices the ring that Anneliese is wearing.

"Wow that's so nice." Lilly said.

Anneliese smiles.

"Thanks Lilly." Anneliese said.

"Do you know what it means Lilly?" Robbie Ray asked.

Lilly nods her head.

"Of course I do it means that you and Anneliese are getting married." Lilly asked.

Anneliese sighs than starts to the leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm going to check on my soon to be daughter." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese walks up to Miley's room and knocks the door. Miley opens the door.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"I want to know if my soon to be daughter is okay." Anneliese answered.

Miley hugs Anneliese and starts crying.

"I'm still so mad at Lilly for stealing Oliver away from me." Miley said through her tears.

"Don't worry about it because there's a special guy out there for you and you will find him when the time is right." Anneliese said.

"I know that but when I see them kissing it grossed me out and they are spending all their time together and forgetting about me." Miley said.

"I know how you feel." Anneliese said.

"How can you know how I feel?" Miley asked.

"My twin sister used to do that same thing with her boyfriends which are the ones that she stole from me." Anneliese answered.

Miley hugs Anneliese.

"Thanks for talking to me because it really helped." Miley said.

"I'm glad that I could help you out." Anneliese said.

Miley smiles.

"You know what Anneliese?" Miley asked.

"No I don't know Miley." Anneliese answered.

Miley smiles than hugs Anneliese.

"I can't wait until you get married to my dad because I like having you around." Miley said.

"Why is that?" Anneliese asked.

"It's kind of hard to talk about girl stuff to guys." Miley answered.

Anneliese smiles.

"That's true." Anneliese said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure I can." Anneliese answered.

Miley sighs.

"Well let's put it this way I'm not such a daddy's little girl anymore." Miley said.

Anneliese stares Miley.

"Are you trying to say that something started?" Anneliese asked.

Miley nods her head.

"Yes I am." Miley answered.

Anneliese smiles than hugs Miley. They walk back downstairs. Lisa, Jon and Arica suddenly walk though the door. Anneliese looks at her sisters than at Miley.

"Could I talk to the three of you alone?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes sure." Lisa, Arica and Miley answers at the same time.

Lilly suddenly comes in with Oliver.

"Can you come with me Lilly?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure I can." Lilly answered.

Anneliese, Lisa, Arica, Miley and Lilly walk out to the back patio. Anneliese looks at Lisa.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor when I marry Robbie Ray?" Anneliese asked.

Lisa stares at Anneliese for a few minutes.

"I would love to sis." Lisa answered.

Lisa hugs Anneliese than Anneliese turns her twin, Miley and Lilly.

"Would you three be my bridesmaids?" Anneliese asked.

"I know I'm honored." Arica answered.

"Yeah me too." Lilly said.

Anneliese looks at Miley.

"What about you Miley?" Anneliese asked.

"I would love to." Miley answered.

They all walk back inside just as Troy comes though the front door and looks at his best friend.

"What did you want me for Robbie Ray?" Troy asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Robbie Ray answered.

They go out of earshot.

"You can ask away now." Troy said.

"Will you be my best man at my wedding to Anneliese?" Robbie Ray asked.

Troy stares at this best friend.

"I'm so touch that you asked me and of course I will." Troy answered.

They walk back over to the others. Lisa takes her cell phone than goes out of earshot and phones her father. Jean David picks up the receiver.

"Hello this is Jean David Rothwell Lennox." Jean David said.

"Guess who dad?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa." Jean David answered.

"Yeah it's me dad." Lisa said.

"Is there any special reason why you are phoning me?" Jean David asked.

"As a matter of fact there is dad because Anneliese needs you." Lisa answered.

"What does she need me for?" Jean David asked.

"She needs you to give her away at her wedding." Lisa answered.

"I'll be there in a few hours but don't tell your sisters because I want it to be a surprise." Jean David said.

"Don't you want to know where we are?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah that's a good idea sweetie." Jean David answered.

"We are in Malibu." Lisa said.

"What are you doing in Malibu?" Jean David.

"I'll let Anneliese explain that to you when you get here and I will meet you at the beach at a place called Rico's Surf Shop." Lisa said.

Jean David and Lisa hang up on each other. Anneliese looks at Lisa.

"Who were you talking to just now sis?" Anneliese asked.

"You'll find out later sis." Lisa answered.

Anneliese is looking a little upset. Robbie Ray notices that his girl is upset.

"What's the matter darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, it's just that I miss my dad and I wish that he was here to walk me down the isle for my wedding." Anneliese answered.

"Careful what you wish for sis because it might come true." Lisa said under her breath.

Lisa leaves the house to wait for her father. Lisa is looking around for him when Rico comes over to her.

"What's the matter toots?" Rico asked.

"I'm waiting for someone and please don't call me that because you're way too young for me plus I'm married." Lisa answered.

Lisa looks up to see her father walking towards her and walks over to him than hugs him. Jean David looks around.

"Where are your twin sisters?" Jean David asked.

"If you follow me than you'll find out." Lisa answered.

They walk back to Robbie Ray's house, Jean David looks at the house.

"Who lives here?" Jean David asked.

"Anneliese's fiancé does." Lisa answered.

"He must be really rich." Jean David said.

They walk inside. Arica notices him first than runs over to him and hugs him.

"It's so good to see you dad." Arica said.

Anneliese notices her father than walks over and hugs him than starts crying. Robbie Ray is about to go over to comfort her but Lisa stops him and shakes her head.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" Jean David asked.

"I missed you so much dad." Anneliese answers through her tears.

Jean David smiles.

"I missed you too." Jean David said.

Robbie Ray lets out a loud sneeze. Lisa busts out laugh than Anneliese glares her and she stops laughing. Anneliese walks over to Robbie Ray.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yes I'm darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Jean David walks over to Robbie Ray.

"You must be the lucky man that's marrying my daughter." Jean David said.

"Yes I am Mr. Lennox." Robbie Ray answers.

"There's no need to call me that. My name is Jean David Rothwell Lennox, but please just call me Jean David." Jean David said.

Miley sighs than looks at her father. Harmony crawls over to her father and pulls at his pant leg.

"Me want up dada." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray shakes his head than picks up Harmony in his arms than looks at Anneliese.

"I give up she's never going to say I instead of me." Robbie Ray said to Anneliese.

Jean David looks at Harmony.

"Who's the cutie-pie?" Jean David asked.

Anneliese smiles.

"That's your granddaughter Harmony Dahlia Stewart." Anneliese answered.

Jon walks into the room holding Genevieve in his arms and she reaches out for Lisa. Lisa smiles.

"This is your other granddaughter Genevieve Jewel Wexler." Lisa said.

Jean David smiles than notices at Miley and Jackson.

"Who's children are you?" Jean David asked.

"The girl is my 16 year old daughter Miley Rae Stewart and the boy is my 17 year old son Jackson Rod Stewart." Robbie Ray answered.

Jean David looks at Miley.

"How old is your father?" Jean David asked.

Miley looks at Anneliese and she shakes her head no.

"Um I'm not sure because I don't ask him." Miley answered.

"Are you scared of your father finding out how old I am?" Robbie Ray asked in a whisper.

"Yes I am because he has always been protective of me." Anneliese answers in a whisper.

"Why is that darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That's simple sweetheart because I'm his youngest." Anneliese answered.

"What do you mean?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Arica was born 4 and a half minutes before me." Anneliese answered.

Jean David looks at Jackson.

"How old is your father?" Jean David asked.

"When I was born he was 17 years old and when my sister Miley was born he was 19 years old so you do the math." Jackson answered.

Jean David thinks for a few minutes.

"Are you 34 years old?" Jean David asked.

"Well actually I just turned 35 years old." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese gets a scared look on her face than her father walks over to her.

"How could you even think of going out with a man that is 10 years older than you?" Jean David asked.

"I love him dad that's why." Anneliese answered.

"How much do you love him?" Jean David asked.

"I love him with all my heart and soul." Anneliese answered.

Jean David laughs a little.

"You always did like the guys that were older than you." Jean David said.

Jean David pulls Anneliese into a hug. Harmony is sitting on the floor and her father is on other side of the room, Harmony gets this notion that she wants to see him so she uses the couch to pull herself than starts walking over to him. Anneliese looks at Harmony and just smiles. Harmony reaches her father than looks up at him.

"Want up dada." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray picks up in his arms and swings her around in the air. Anneliese sighs.

"I wish that he would do that with me." Anneliese thought to herself.

Robbie Ray notices Anneliese's unhappy look so he puts Harmony down than walks over to Anneliese and looks into her blue eyes.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Nothing sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"Come on now darling I can tell when something is bothering you." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sighs than walks out to the back patio. Robbie Ray follows her.

"Please Anneliese tell me what's wrong." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Are you sure you really want to know what's bothering me?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I do darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese sighs.

"I wish you would do what you do with Harmony all the time with me." Anneliese said.

"What do you mean?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You know that thing you always do with her when you pick her up." Anneliese answered.

"Oh you mean this." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray picks Anneliese up in his arms and swings her around in the air than puts her down again and kisses her.

"That's more like it." Anneliese said.

They walk back inside.

"Does anyone have any ideas who could be the ring bearer at our wedding?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I have someone in mind dad." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Miley.

"Who do you have in mind bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was thinking Rico." Miley answered.

"Could you go ask him for us?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure I can dad." Miley answered.

Miley walks down Rico's Surf Shop to find a girl working there. Miley looks around.

"Where's Rico?" Miley asked.

"He's in the washroom." The girl answered.

Miley sits down at the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" The girl asked.

"No I'm fine." Miley answered.

Rico comes over and looks at Miley.

"What would you like toots?" Rico asked.

"Not funny Rico and I was wondering if you would want to be the ring bearer at my father's wedding." Miley answered.

Rico looks at Miley.

"Who is he marrying?" Rico asked.

"You remember Anneliese." Miley answered.

Rico stares at Miley.

"What about her?" Rico asked.

"That's who my dad is marrying." Miley answered.

Rico's eyes widen shock.

"Wow he's lucky because she is so fine." Rico said.

Miley shakes her head.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk that way about my soon to be step-mom." Miley said.

"Isn't she a little young for your father?" Rico asked.

"Yeah well they love each other so the age difference doesn't matter plus he's happy now that he has Anneliese in his life because I'm seeing the dad I use to know when I was younger coming back." Miley answered.

"What do you mean?" Rico asked.

"He's just happier and he acts younger." Miley answered.

"How old is you father anyway?" Rico asked.

"He just turned 35 a few months ago." Miley answered.

"How old is Anneliese?" Rico asked.

"She's 25 years old." Miley answered.

"Well that is a big of an age difference because I knew a couple that was 30 years between them." Rico said.

Miley stares at Rico.

"Now that's a big age difference." Miley said.

"Yeah I know but they really loved each other." Rico said.

Miley looks at Rico.

"So are you going to be the ring bearer at my father's wedding to Anneliese or not?" Miley asked.

Rico smiles.

"I would love to." Rico answered.

"Okay thanks Rico and I'll get Jackson to give you the details later." Miley said.

Rico nods his head than Miley walks back to the house to find everyone sitting around the living room all quiet.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Miley asked.

Robbie Ray is sitting on the couch with Anneliese on his lap and his arms wrapped around her.

"There's nothing wrong bud we just were having a quiet contest and oops I'm talking so that means I lost." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese giggles a little.

"Alright that's it I can't do it anymore." Jean David said.

"Same here dad." Arica said.

"Yeah it's hard not talking for that long." Lisa and Jon said at the same time.

"Yeah I agree I have to get to work anyway." Jackson said.

Anneliese is grinning for ear to ear with a big smile on her face. Robbie Ray looks at her.

"Come on darling you won the quiet contest so please let me hear that beautiful voice of yours again." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese slides off Robbie Ray's lap than sits on the couch next to him but doesn't say anything. Robbie Ray grins a little than starts to tickle Anneliese and she busts out into fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay I'm talking so please stop." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray stops tickling Anneliese and puts his arm around her than she lays her head on his shoulder. They are really busy over the next month and half. It's now month before the wedding. Anneliese is outside on the back patio when Lisa sudden appears.

"How would you like to go wedding dress shopping with me tomorrow?" Lisa asked.

Anneliese looks up at her sister.

"I would love to." Anneliese answered.

The next day Lisa and Anneliese leave early before everyone wakes up. They are walking around the wedding dress store.

"Do you see any that you like sis?" Lisa asked.

Anneliese shakes her head.

"They are nice but there's none that suits me." Anneliese answered.

"What do you mean sis?" Lisa asked.

"I want to wear one that's going to blow Robbie Ray away." Anneliese answered.

"I wouldn't say that name out loud." Lisa said.

"Why not sis?" Anneliese asked.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Lisa asked.

"I guess not because I have no idea what you're talking about." Anneliese answered.

Lisa sighs.

"Well I'm sure that you will find out soon." Lisa said.

"Find out what?" Anneliese asked.

Miley walks into the store the pulls Lisa out of eyeshot.

"I think my father is waiting for just the right time to tell your sister about who he was." Miley said.

"Yeah I was thinking that same thing." Lisa said.

"Do you know who my father was when he was younger?" Miley asked.

"That's easy he's Robbie Ray Stewart the Honky Tonk Heartthrob and he used to be in a band in his younger days." Lisa answered.

"How did you know all that?" Miley asked.

"I used to be a big fan of your father but please don't tell anyone that especially my sister Anneliese." Lisa answered.

"Don't worry because my lips are sealed." Miley said.

Miley leaves and Lisa goes back to Anneliese.

"Did you find one?" Lisa asked.

Anneliese nods her head.

"Yes I did sis." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese holds one up.

"Wow that's beautiful sis and I know that he will like it." Lisa said.

Anneliese buys the dress and veil to match it. The lady at the store puts into a bag than Lisa and Anneliese walk home. Robbie Ray hears the door open than walks over to Anneliese and pulls her close to him.

"Where have you been darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I went shopping with Lisa." Anneliese answered.

"I got really worried when I woke up to find that you weren't sleeping next to me." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles.

"You know what Robbie Ray Stewart?" Anneliese asked.

"No I don't know Anneliese." Robbie Ray answered.

"You worry far too much about me and I'm a big girl so I can look out for myself." Anneliese said.

"That may be true sometimes but I just worry that another guy is going to steal you away from me." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray than shakes her head.

"Robbie Ray Stewart there's no chance on that happening because I love you and only you." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles a little than tightens his grip on Anneliese. The next month goes by so quickly and now it's three days before Anneliese's wedding to Robbie Ray. Lisa, Anneliese and Arica are at the beach hanging out. Arica sees her guy that she met at Randee's and Chad's wedding so she runs off to be with him. Anneliese sees Amber and Ashley coming over.

"Yikes Amber and Ashley alert." Anneliese said.

"Well at least Jon isn't here with me." Lisa said.

Amber and Ashley come over.

"How have you two been?" Amber asked.

"I know that I've been good." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray, Miley, Jackson and Harmony are there too. Harmony walks off from her father than goes over to her mother and looks up at her. Anneliese looks at Harmony.

"Where did you come from honey?" Anneliese asked.

"Me was hanging out with daddy than me saw you so me came over." Harmony answered.

Anneliese sighs.

"I wish you would listen to your father because it's I not me Harmony." Anneliese said.

Anneliese picks up Harmony and sets her on her lap.

"Who is this cute little girl?" Ashley asked.

"This is my 1 year old daughter Harmony." Anneliese answered.

"Who is her father?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure." Anneliese answered.

Miley walks over to them and looks at her sister.

"There you are kiddo." Miley said.

"What's wrong sissy?" Harmony asked.

"Daddy was looking for you because he got really scared when he turned around to find that you weren't there." Miley answered.

Ashley and Amber exchange looks.

"Is she your little sister?" Amber asked.

"Yes she is Miley's little sister." Anneliese answered.

"How is that possible?" Ashley asked.

"My father and Anneliese are in love." Miley answered.

Anneliese looks up the sky and rolls her eyes just Robbie Ray walks over.

"What's the matter darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Nothing except Miley just told Amber and Ashley about us." Anneliese answered.

"So big deal they were bound to find out sooner or later anyway." Robbie Ray said.

Amber notices the ring on Anneliese's ring finger.

"Are you getting married to someone?" Amber asked.

"Yeah she is and it's me." Robbie Ray answered.

Amber's and Ashley's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow that's cool because little Miley will finally have a new mom." Amber said.

Miley's eyes filled with tears and she runs off. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Should I go after her or should you?" Anneliese asked.

"I think it would be best if you did because you're a lot better at talking with Miley about these kinds of things." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks Robbie Ray.

"That's true Robbie Ray Stewart and you know it." Anneliese said.

Anneliese goes off to talk to Miley. Anneliese talks to Miley and makes her laugh again. It's now the day of Anneliese's and Robbie Ray's wedding. Robbie Ray is out on the back patio pacing back and forth. Jackson comes to the patio.

"Dad you're got to stop that before you wear a hole in the patio." Jackson said.

Robbie Ray lets out a long sigh.

"I wish that I could stop but I can't." Robbie Ray said.

"Why can't you dad?" Jackson asked.

"I'm so nervous about marrying Anneliese today." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese is at Jon's and Lisa's apartment.

"I want to go home to see my Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"You can't sis because you're not allowed to see him until the wedding later on today." Lis said.

"Lisa the truth is that the groom can't see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." Anneliese said.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked.

"Yes I am sure." Anneliese answered.

"Oh I didn't know that." Lisa said.

"Can I call him?" Anneliese asked.

Lisa looks at Jon than he nods his head.

"I don't see how that would be a problem." Lisa answered.

Anneliese dials Robbie Ray's home number. Robbie Ray checks the caller display and when he sees that it's Anneliese he smiles. Robbie Ray picks up the receiver.

"Stewart Residence Robbie Ray speaking." Robbie Ray said.

"Hi sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"Hi my darling angel from above." Robbie Ray said.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm doing okay, but I miss you so much darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles a little.

"I miss you too sweetheart." Anneliese said.

They talk for awhile than they hang up on each other. The hours pass and they head to the church. When they get there Anneliese looks around and notices that Robbie Ray is missing. Anneliese starts getting scared.

"Don't worry I'll do find him." Jon said.

Jon leaves the church than looks around for Robbie Ray and stops him up in tree. Jon walks over to the tree and looks up.

"What are you doing up there?" Jon asked.

"I can't go through with this Jon because I'm so scared." Robbie Ray answered.

"Are you saying that you don't want to marry my sister-in-law anymore?" Jon asked.

"No that's now what I'm saying." Robbie Ray answered.

"What are you saying than?" Jon asked.

"I'm saying that I'm so nervous about this whole thing." Robbie Ray answered.

"I know that feeling all to well." Jon said.

Robbie Ray jumps from the tree.

"What do you mean?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was the same on the day that I married Lisa." Jon answered.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"Okay let's go in there so I can get this over with before I change my mind." Robbie Ray said.

They walk inside. Robbie Ray walks up to the front of the church where the Reverend is. Harmony walks down the isle throwing flowers every which way. Robbie Ray smiles a little than laughs. The Reverend looks at him.

"What's so funny?" The Reverend asked.

"I was laughing at the way my daughter is throwing the flowers." Robbie Ray answered.

"What's her name anyway?" The Reverend asked.

"Her name is Harmony Dahlia Stewart and she turned a year old a month ago." Robbie Ray answered.

Lisa, Arica, Miley and Lilly walk down the isle. Robbie Ray lets out a long sigh just as Troy stands next to him.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"No Troy I'm not because I'm so nervous that it's not funny." Robbie Ray answered.

Jean David suddenly appears with Anneliese holding onto his arm. Robbie Ray can't believe how incredibly beautiful Anneliese looks. They get up to the altar and Anneliese stands next Robbie Ray.

"Hello everyone my name is Reverend Cortez. We are gathered here today to bring these two lovely people together in holy matrimony." Reverend Cortez said.

Reverend Cortez looks at Anneliese.

"Do you Anneliese Jenessa Lennox take this man Robbie Ray Stewart to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer as long as you both should live?" Reverend Cortez asked.

"I do." Anneliese answered.

Reverend Cortez turns to Robbie Ray.

"Do you Robbie Ray Stewart take this woman Anneliese Jenessa Lennox to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer as long as you both should live?" Reverend Cortez asked.

"I do." Robbie Ray answers in a shaky voice.

"Now it's time for exchanging of the vows." Reverend Cortez said.

Robbie Ray takes a piece of paper out his pocket. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"I was beginning to think that I would never find love again but than you happen to come into my life. I was lost and lonely before you came but now I'm happy again. I sometimes think how in the world I ended up with someone so beautiful and pure. I can't image my life without you because if you weren't in my life and you also brought back the side of me that I thought I lost along time ago. I love you my darling angel and I will feel that way until the end of time. I love you Anneliese Jenessa Lennox." Robbie Ray said.

Reverend Cortez looks at Anneliese.

"Now it's your turn." Reverend Cortez said.

Anneliese sighs.

"Before I came down here I thought that I was never going to find love again until I met you. At first I was afraid to tell you how I felt. Then when I told you that I loved you and you said that you loved me back I knew right then and there that you were the one for me. I also can't imagine life without your love. You are my King and my angel from up above. I love you Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

Reverend Cortez looks at Rico.

"Could I have the rings?" Reverend Cortez asked.

Rico nods than comes with the pillow with the rings on it and Reverend Cortez takes them off than gives one of the rings to Robbie Ray.

"I would like you to repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed.' and than put it on her ring finger." Reverend Cortez said.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"With this ring I thee wed." Robbie Ray said as he put the ring on Anneliese's ring finger.

Reverend Cortez than looks at Anneliese.

"I would also like you to repeat after me than put the other ring onto his ring finger." Reverend Cortez said.

Anneliese nods her head.

"With this ring I thee wed." Reverend Cortez said.

Anneliese smiles.

"With this ring I thee wed." Anneliese said as she out the ring on Robbie Ray's ring finger.

"By the power vested in me in the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife." Reverend Cortez said.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"You may now kiss your beautiful bride Robbie Ray." Reverend Cortez said.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close and kisses her passionately. A few minutes later they break apart. They go into a big room next to where they got married.

"I've been thinking about something." Anneliese whispers to Robbie Ray.

"Oh really care to tell my darling." Robbie Ray whispers back.

"Well I was thinking that we should sing a few songs together." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"That's a good idea darling." Robbie Ray said.

Lisa turns the CD player to disc 4 song 4. The song "More Than That" starts playing. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Care to dance with me Mrs. Stewart?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese smiles.

"I would love to dance with you." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray takes her onto the dance floor than wraps his arms around her and she lays her head on his shoulder. They dance to their song. A few minutes later the song is over. They walk hand in hand to where everyone else is standing. Robbie Ray wraps his arms around his wife. Anneliese smiles than looks up into his gorgeous green eyes. Robbie Ray smiles.

"Are you going to throw your bouquet of flowers darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I am sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese throws the bouquet of flowers and Arica catches them. Tyler gets a scared look on his face and Arica smiles at him. Arica takes Tyler's hand than goes over to where her twin sister and Robbie Ray are.

"This is my boyfriend Tyler Adam Payne." Arica said.

Anneliese puts out her hand and shakes Tyler's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Tyler." Anneliese said.

"It's nice to meet you and congratulations." Tyler said.

Anneliese smiles.

"Thank you." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray grins and Anneliese notices.

"What are you grinning about sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I've been thinking about something that I wanted to do with you for a long time." Robbie Ray answered.

"What's that sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I've always wanted to sing with you." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese takes Robbie Ray's hand and they walk up to the little stage.

"Could I get everyone's attention please?" Robbie Ray asked.

Lisa, Jon, Arica, Tyler, Miley, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, Aunt Dolly and Mam'aw Ruthie look up at the stage.

"You have our attention." Arica answered.

"Anneliese and I have decided to sing a few songs together as a treat for everyone, but we never done this before so I'm not sure how it's going to sound." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese turns on the CD player and the song "Start Of Something New."

Robbie Ray: Living in my own world,  
Didn't understand,  
That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance.  
Anneliese: I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see,  
I never opened my heart  
Robbie Ray: ohhhh  
Anneliese: To all the possibilities, ohhhh  
Both: I know...  
Anneliese: That something has changed  
Both: Never felt this way  
Anneliese: And right here tonight  
Both: This could be the...  
Start of something new  
Anneliese: It feels so right  
Both: To be here with you...oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
Anneliese: I feel in my heart  
Robbie Ray: Feel in my heart  
Both: The start of something new.  
Robbie Ray: Ohhhh, yeah  
Now who'd have ever thought that...um  
Both: We'd both be here tonight...yeah,  
Anneliese: Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter,  
Robbie Ray: Brighter, brighter  
Anneliese: With you by my side,  
Robbie Ray: By my side  
Both: I know...that something has changed,  
Never felt this way,  
Anneliese: I know it for real  
Both: This could be the...  
Start of somethin' new  
It feels right to be here with you...oh  
And now...lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
Robbie Ray: I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Oohh, yeah  
Both: I didn't know it before  
Anneliese: But now its easy to see  
Both: eeeeeeeeeee Oooohh  
It's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you...oh  
And now...lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
Robbie Ray: So right...oh  
Anneliese: To be here with you...oh  
Both: And now...  
Anneliese: Lookin' in your eyes  
Robbie Ray: Lookin' in your eyes  
Anneliese: I feel in my heart  
Robbie Ray: Feel in my heart  
Anneliese: The start of somethin' new  
Robbie Ray: The start of somethin' new  
Anneliese: The start of somethin' new  
Robbie Ray: Somethin' new.

The song "What I've Been Looking For" starts playing.

Robbie Ray: It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
Both: You were always there  
Beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always  
Right beside me  
Anneliese: This feelings like no other  
Both: I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Anneliese: So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Both: Don't have to say a word  
Robbie Ray: For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
Both: I'm lovin' havin' you around  
Robbie Ray: This feeling's like no other  
Both: I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Both: Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do  
Whoa oh, oh, oh  
Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do  
Whoa oh, oh, oh.

The CD switches again to the Reprise of "What I've Been Looking For."

Robbie Ray: It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Anneliese: Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
Both: But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Anneliese: Ohhh, ohhh

The CD play switches one more time to "Breaking Free."

Robbie Ray: We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Anneliese: If we're tryin'  
So we're breaking free  
Robbie Ray: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who  
we are  
Anneliese: Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
Both: But your faith, it gives me strength  
Strength to believe...  
Robbie Ray: We're breakin' free  
Anneliese: We're soarin'  
Robbie Ray: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Robbie Ray: If we're trying  
Both: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Robbie Ray: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Anneliese: Ohhhh  
Robbie Ray: Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Anneliese: Connected by a feelin'  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Robbie Ray: Very souls, ohhh  
Both: Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So everyone can see...  
Robbie Ray: We're breakin' free  
Anneliese: We're soarin'  
Robbie Ray: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Robbie Ray: If we're tryin'  
Both: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Robbie Ray: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Anneliese: Ohhhh runnin'  
Robbie Ray: Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both: To be all that we can be  
Robbie Ray: Now's the time  
Both: So we're breakin' free  
Robbie Ray: We're breakin' free  
Anneliese: Ohhh, yeah  
Robbie Ray: More than hope  
More than faith  
Anneliese: This is true  
This is fate  
And together,  
Both: We see it comin'  
Robbie Ray: More than you  
More than me  
Anneliese: Not a want, but a need  
Both: Both of us breakin' free  
Anneliese: Soarin'  
Robbie Ray: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're tryin'  
Robbie Ray: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Anneliese: Breakin' free  
We're runnin'  
Robbie Ray: Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both: To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Robbie Ray: Now's the time, yeah  
Anneliese: So we're breakin' free  
Robbie Ray: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Anneliese: Ohhhh  
Both: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are.

They both smile at the same time than walk off the stage. Miley walks over them.

"Wow you two sound so great together and your voices blend in with each other's." Miley said.

Anneliese smiles.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Anneliese said.

Miley hugs Anneliese.

"You really do have a beautiful voice mom and wow that sound weird calling you that." Miley said.

"Yeah it did Miles, but I am your mother so you're going to have to get use to calling me that." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray wraps his arms around Anneliese. Aunt Dolly comes over to Miley.

"I know that you are upset about what happened with Lilly and Oliver, but I brought a friend with me." Aunt Dolly said.

"Where is this friend?" Miley asked.

Aunt Dolly motions for a young man to come over and he does.

"This is my next door neighbor's son Skylar Mayes." Aunt Dolly answered.

Miley smiles.

"Hi Skylar. I'm Miley Stewart." Miley said.

"It's nice to meet you to Miley." Skylar said.

A slow dance song starts to play.

"Would you like to dance Miley?" Skylar asked.

"I would love to." Miley answered.

They walk out onto the dance floor and start dancing. Robbie Ray looks at Dolly.

"That was really nice of you to bring Skylar with you." Robbie Ray said.

"Yeah I know and it seems to me like they really like each other." Dolly said.

"It does seem that way." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sighs a little than smiles.

"It's hard to believe that I'm Anneliese Jenessa Stewart now." Anneliese said.

"I'm so happy that I have you darling." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese and Robbie Ray kiss.


	29. Anneliese Takes RobbieRay 2 AustraliaZoo

Chapter 29

Anneliese Takes Robbie Ray To Australia Zoo For Their Honeymoon

It's a few days after Robbie Ray's and Anneliese's wedding. Miley is out on a date with Skylar and Jackson is at work. Robbie Ray is sitting on the couch deep in thought when Anneliese sudden appears and sits next to him.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I was trying to figure out where to go for our honeymoon." Robbie Ray answered.

"I already got that covered sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What do you mean darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I mean that I've figure out somewhere I want to go." Anneliese answered.

"Where is that darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I can't tell you because it's a secret." Anneliese answered.

Aunt Dolly walks into the room.

"Don't worry about everything here because I will stay here until you get back to make sure everything is okay." Dolly said

Anneliese and Robbie Ray go the airport. Anneliese walks up the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The guy at the front desk asked.

"I would like two tickets to Australia, please." Anneliese answered.

"I'm very sorry, but there are only two seats left and thet are up in first class." The guy said.

"I'll take them." Anneliese said.

"I can only give them to someone famous." The guy said.

Robbie Ray overhears than walks over.

"I'm famous or I was in my younger days." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks at her husband.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

The guy looks at Robbie Ray and gasps.

"Have you ever heard of the Honky Tonk Heartthrob darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese thinks for a minute.

"Yeah I have." Anneliese answered.

A big smile spreads across Robbie Ray's face.

"Do you have any idea what happen to him?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Not really, nobody does." Anneliese answered.

"I know what happened to him." Robbie Ray said.

"What happened to him?" Anneliese asked.

"He stopped singing when his 16 year old daughter decided she wanted to be a singer." Robbie Ray answered.

"What are you saying?" Anneliese asked.

"You know him very well." Robbie Ray answered.

The guy at the front desk snickers a little.

"What's the name of his daughter that sings?" Anneliese asked.

"Hannah Montana." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese glares at Robbie Ray.

"Are you saying that you were the Honky Tonk Heartthrob?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I was darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Your love is magical  
That's how I feel  
But I have not the words here to explain  
Gone is the grace for expressions of passion  
But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain  
To tell you how I feel  
But I am  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real  
When I'm with you I'm lost for words  
I don't know what to say  
My head's spinning like a carousel  
So silently I pray  
Helpless and hopeless  
That's how I feel inside  
Nothing's real  
But all is possible  
If God is on my side  
When I'm with you I'm in the light  
Where I cannot be found  
It's as though I am standing in  
The place called Hallowed Ground  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real  
I'll go anywhere and do anything  
Just to touch your face  
There's no mountain high I cannot climb  
I'm humbled in your grace  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am lost for words  
And nothing is for real  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
(You are always in my heaaaaaart)  
Though I'm with you  
I am lost for words  
And nothing is for real  
Speechless  
Your love is magical  
That's how I feel  
But in your presence I am lost for words  
Words like  
Like  
I love you.

"Why did you sing that song?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I sang it because when I found out who you were when you were younger I became speechless so that made me think of that song." Anneliese answered.

"Who sings that song?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, uh, I can't tell you right now." Anneliese answered.

"Why not?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because I just can't." Anneliese answered.

"Are you going to tell me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I will." Anneliese answered.

"When?" Robbie Ray asked.

"When the time is right, because now is not the right time." Anneliese answered.

"When will I now when the right time is?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You'll know, sweetheart, you'll know." Anneliese answered.

"So darling is this the first time that you have flown first class?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes it is." Anneliese answered.

"So what do you think of flying first class?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It is better than I thought it was going to be." Anneliese answered.

"That's my girl." Robbie Ray said.

They are on the plane and Robbie Ray is wearing a hat and sunglass so that nobody will recognize him. Anneliese is listening to some music on plane headsets. Robbie Ray yawns than takes the pillow and puts by the window than falls asleep. Anneliese looks over to see her husband sleeping like a baby and just smiles than kisses him on the forehead. Anneliese takes the headset off. The lady in the seat across from her looks at her.

"Where are you going?" The lady asked.

Anneliese smiles.

"I'm on my honeymoon." Anneliese answered.

"Oh how nice." The lady said.

Anneliese glances over at Robbie Ray to see that he's sleeping than looks at the lady.

"How long have you been married?" The lady asked.

"We got married a few days ago." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese suddenly hears someone.

"You'll never guess who's on this plane right now." Some lady said.

"Who?" Another lady asked.

"I bet all of you here doesn't remember the Honky Tonk Heartthrob." The lady answered.

"We do." Everyone said.

"Well he's on this plane somewhere." The lady said.

"Yeah that's true he is lady, but he's mine so you can't have him." Anneliese thinks to herself.

All of a sudden Robbie Ray's cell phone rings. Robbie Ray has it on the seat beside him so Anneliese takes it and hits the talk button.

"Hi this is Anneliese Jenessa Stewart speaking." Anneliese said.

"Hi mom. How's it going?" Miley told Anneliese.

Anneliese smiles.

"It's going great sweetie." Anneliese answered.

"What's dad doing?" Miley asked.

"He's sleeping like a baby." Anneliese answered.

"No I'm not darling." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks beside her just as Robbie Ray takes the sunglass off but leaves the hat on.

"I miss you and dad so much." Miley said.

"Do you want to talk to your father?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah sure." Miley answered.

Anneliese passes the phone to Robbie Ray.

"Hi Miles." Robbie Ray said.

"Hi dad." Miley said.

"Are you and your brother behaving for Aunt Dolly?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I know that I am, but I can't say the same for Jackson." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"Is your brother home?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No he went to the movies with his friends." Miley answered.

"Well when he comes home tell him that I told him to behave or he'll be sorry when I get home." Robbie Ray said.

"When are you coming home?" Miley asked.

"We will be home at the end of the month bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"Do you really have to be gone that long?" Miley asked.

"Yes bud because we're on our honeymoon remember and don't worry about it because the time will just fly by." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray looks over at Anneliese and notices the she has fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"What's mom doing now?" Miley asked.

"She fell asleep." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well I have been beeped dad so I'm going to let you go now." Miley says.

"Okay bud, I love you." Robbie Ray said.

"I love you too dad and when mom wakes up tell her that I love her too." Miley said.

"I'll give her the message." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray and Miley hang up on each other. Robbie Ray puts the headset on than turns on music. An hour later Anneliese taps him on the shoulder. Robbie Ray takes off the headset and looks at her.

"How was your sleep darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It was really good and comfortable too." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray laughs a little than kisses Anneliese on the forehead.

"I love you darling." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles.

"I love you too sweetheart." Anneliese said.

All of a sudden a lady gasps.

"I found him and he's right there." The lady said.

The lady points at Robbie Ray.

"No he just looks like the Honky Tonk Heartthrob, but trust me he's not and I think the person that you are looking for is somewhere in second class." Anneliese said.

The people run to second class just as stewardess comes over to them.

"Hi my name is Jetta and I can take you both somewhere will nobody will bother you." The stewardess said.

Robbie Ray and Anneliese follow Jetta to a little room just behind where the pilot is. Anneliese looks around.

"Wow this is nice." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray sits down than pulls Anneliese onto his lap. Jetta looks at Robbie Ray.

"I know you are but I don't know who this is with you." Jetta said.

"This is my wife Anneliese Jenessa Stewart." Robbie Ray said.

"You're a lucky lady because I know a lot of women who will do anything to have the Honky Tonk Heartthrob as their husband." Jetta replied.

"Well they can't have him because he's all mine." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than puts his arm around Anneliese. Robbie Ray suddenly gets one of his feelings than taps into it and finds out that Anneliese is going to faint from the heat because it's really warm in the plane.

"Can you turn up the air conditioning please Jetta?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah sure of course I can." Jetta answered.

"Why did you ask her to do that sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray looks into Anneliese's blue eyes.

"I got one my feelings so I tap into than found out that you were going to take one of fainting spells because of how warm it is in this plane." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese lays her head on Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Are you okay darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese shakes her head no.

"No I'm not." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray gets a scared look on his face.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"The air conditioning isn't working this time sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

All of a sudden Anneliese passes out. Robbie Ray shakes Anneliese.

"Anneliese Jenessa Stewart don't you do this to me. I can't and I will not live without you. I love you more the you'll ever know. Do you hear me darling? You are my soul mate, my everything and my light in the dark. I'm incomplete without your love in my life so please open those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Robbie Ray said though his tears.

Anneliese moans a little but still doesn't wake up. Robbie Ray kisses Anneliese hoping that will wake her up. A few minutes he stops than she opens her eyes. Anneliese notices the tears in Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray hugs Anneliese really tight.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you this time because you've never fainted like that before." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray than lays her head on his shoulder. Anneliese looks up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm sorry for scaring you sweetheart but the truth is that I haven't been feeling that great since I woke up and the heat in this plane isn't helping." Anneliese said.

A few hours the plane lands in Australia. Robbie Ray looks around.

"Are we in Australia?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese nods her head.

"Yes we are sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"Wow I've always wanted to come here." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese takes Robbie Ray's hand and they walk to the Holiday Inn Brisbane. Anneliese walks up to the front desk.

"G'Day, mate, I booked a honeymoon suite under the name Stewart." Anneliese replied.

The guy looks through the computer than comes across it.

"Are you Anneliese Jenessa Stewart?" The guy asked.

"Yes that's me and this is my husb…….hus….never mind you get the point." Anneliese answered.

The guy looks at Robbie Ray.

"What's your name sir?" The guy asked.

"My name is Ray Stewart." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese glares at her husband.

"Why that name?" Anneliese asked Robbie Ray.

"I said that name so that nobody will find out who I used to be because this is our honeymoon and I don't want to have anyone bothering us." Robbie Ray answered.

"Did you get the idea of using that as your name while we are here from my cat that you bought for me?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I did darling." Robbie Ray answered.

The guy gives Anneliese the key.

"It's room 120 on the second floor." The guy said.

Anneliese goes to lift her suitcase but it's too heavy.

"Don't worry darling I'll take the luggage." Robbie Ray said.

"Are you sure it's not too heavy?" Anneliese asked.

"Of course not darling and you should know by now how strong I am." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese takes her purse than starts towards the stairs. Robbie Ray picks up the luggage than follows her. They get to their room than Anneliese opens the door. Robbie Ray walks in front of her.

"Not a foot further darling." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray walks into the room and sets the luggage down. Robbie Ray walks back outside the room than picks up Anneliese in his arms and carries her over the threshold than sets her down on the floor. Anneliese shuts the door behind her.

"Are we doing anything special while we are here?" Robbie Ray asked.

"We are going to the Australia Zoo tomorrow morning." Anneliese answered.

"Oh that sounds cool." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sighs than sits down on the bed. Robbie Ray walks over to her and sits next to her.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese sighs than looks into Robbie Ray's green eyes.

"There's something I've meaning to tell you for awhile now but I just didn't know how to." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray gets a confused look.

"What are you talking about darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Have you ever heard of Angel Doodle?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I saw her on an episode of the Doodlebops once." Robbie Ray answered.

"What do you think of her?" Anneliese asked.

"I think she's really pretty." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese laughs a little.

"I knew you were going to say something like that." Anneliese said.

"How come you're not mad at me for saying she's pretty?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I want to sing a song to you first sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"What song is it?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It's "Just Like You" by our daughter Hannah Montana." Anneliese answered.

(yeah, yeah)  
So what you see  
Is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know  
But I'm someone else too  
If you only knew  
It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
(yeah, yeah)  
Don't wanna be treated differently  
I wanna keep it all inside  
Half the time I've got my name in lights  
The other half I'm by your side  
It's a crazy life  
But I'm just fine  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
Yeah-ee yeah  
Can't you see  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Living in an extra-ordinary world  
Trying to live  
Trying to learn  
Trying to just be who I am  
Who I am  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you.

"What in the world are trying to tell me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm not mad because I'm Angel Doodle." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray stares at Anneliese.

"Yeah right darling and I'm the Easter bunny." Robbie Ray said.

"I had a feeling that you won't believe me so I came prepare to make you believe me." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray gets a confused look on his face. Anneliese goes into the bathroom than comes back a few minutes later as Angel Doodle and sits next to Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray looks at Angel Doodle.

"How do I really know that you are my beautiful blue eyed angel?" Robbie Ray asked.

Angel leans over and kisses Robbie Ray passionately. A few minutes she breaks the kiss.

"I'm still not convinced." Robbie Ray said.

"Alright fine you'll believe me now sweetheart." Angel replied as she takes off her wig.

Robbie Ray's mouth drops open in shock and than he faints.

"Okay that went well." Angel said.

Angel runs back into the bathroom than comes back a few minutes later as Anneliese just as Robbie Ray is coming to. Robbie Ray gets to his feet than pulls Anneliese close him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are Angel Doodle?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was waiting for the right moment sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray smiles than tightens his grip on Anneliese a little. Anneliese looks up into her husband's gorgeous green eyes and Robbie Ray looks into her beautiful blue eyes.

"How are you feeling now darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm still not feeling the greatest sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray walks over to the phone as Anneliese lies down on the bed. Robbie Ray dials room service. "Room Service. How may I help you?" The guy asked.

"Hi this Ray Stewart from room 120 and my wife hasn't been feeling that great all day so I wanted to order some get well food to help her feel better." Robbie Ray answered.

"What would like to order Mr. Stewart?" The guy asked.

"I would like a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a glass water and some unsalted soda crackers." Robbie Ray answered.

"Okay it will be up in a few minutes." The guy said.

Robbie Ray hangs up the phone than walks over to the bed where Anneliese is lying.

"What was that all about sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"You will find out it a few minutes darling." Robbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden there's a knock at the door. Robbie Ray walks over to the door than opens to find a young man standing on the other side.

"Did someone order room service?" The guy asked.

"Yeah I did because my wife isn't feeling good right now." Robbie Ray answered.

The guy smile a little than lets go of the cart that he was pushing.

"I hope that your wife feels better soon." The guy said.

Robbie Ray smiles the guy leaves and Robbie Ray pushes the cart into the room. Anneliese stares at the cart for a few minutes than at Robbie Ray.

"Who is the food for?" Anneliese asked.

"It's for you darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"That's simple darling because you're not feeling so great remember and I decided to order you some get well food." Robbie Ray answered.

"Wow you're truly amazing and I knew there was a reason why I love you so much." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles takes the food over to Anneliese. Anneliese eats some of it and than falls asleep for a while. Robbie Ray lays down beside her and looks up at the ceiling. A few hours later Anneliese nudges him and he turns to face her.

"Are you feeling any better darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I am thanks to you sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"What do you want to now darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm not sure." Anneliese answered.

"I know what we could do but you'd probably wouldn't want to." Robbie Ray said.

"What is it?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm going to let you figure it out." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks into Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes and gets lost in them. Anneliese is just starting into space. Robbie Ray snaps his fingers in front of Anneliese's face and she snaps back to reality.

"What was all that about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I just got lost in those gorgeous green eyes of yours." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close to him than they start kissing passionately and after awhile of kissing they start making love to each other. They stop around 12am. Robbie Ray wraps his arms around Anneliese and they fall asleep. The hours pass and now it's 7am. Anneliese walks up than looks over at her husband. Anneliese doesn't want to wake him because he looks so peaceful but she has to so she shakes him. Robbie Ray opens his eyes than looks at Anneliese.

"Good morning beautiful." Robbie Ray said.

"Good morning to you too handsome." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray laughs a little than goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Anneliese sits on the bed to wait for him suddenly she hears him singing "Bigger Than Us." Anneliese smiles a little. A few minutes later Robbie Ray comes out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. Anneliese grins a little. Robbie Ray notices her grinning.

"Why are you doing that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You look um...so...so...handsome in just a towel." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray shakes his head. Robbie Ray goes into the bathroom than changes into a white short sleeved button-down shirt and a pair of fitted blue jeans with black buckle loafers. Robbie Ray comes back out than sits down Anneliese and looks at her with a cute little puppy dog eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" Anneliese asked.

"I wanted to put my hair in a ponytail today but it's up to you darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"It's your hair sweetheart but I prefer it down." Anneliese said.

"I have a way that we can both be happy." Robbie Ray replied.

"What do you mean?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray puts his hair half way up than looks at Anneliese.

"This is what I meant darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese gets to her feet really fast than gets a dizzy spell. Robbie Ray senses it before it happens than catches her in his arms and lays her on the bed than sits down next to her. A few minutes later Anneliese opens her eyes to see her husband with a scared look on his face.

"What's wrong you sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm worried about the love of my life." Robbie Ray answered.

"I'm fine sweetheart so you don't have to worry about me." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray gets that same feeling he did when he figure out Anneliese was pregnant with Harmony. Robbie Ray gasps and Anneliese looks him.

"What's wrong now sweetheart?" Anneliese asked. "I just figured out what's wrong with you." Robbie Ray answered.

"What is than?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray smiles than glances down at Anneliese's stomach. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"What it is?" Anneliese asked.

"I just got that same feeling that I got when I figured out that you were pregnant with Harmony." Robbie Ray answered.

"Are you saying that I'm pregnant again?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks down her stomach than at Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray pulls her close to him. They stay like for awhile than Anneliese looks at him.

"Are you ready to go to the zoo?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I'm ready darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than helps Anneliese to her feet so she doesn't get dizzy on him again. They walk hand in hand to zoo.

"It's not open yet." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese grins.

"We are the only ones allowed in today." Anneliese replied.

"How is that possible?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I have my ways Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese answered.

Theresa comes to the gate than opens it for them. Anneliese hugs Theresa.

"It's so good to see again Theresa." Anneliese said.

"Hi again Theresa." Robbie Ray replied.

Theresa smiles than they walk inside.

"You are so lucky that he's your husband now and if I were you I would never let him go because if you did there would be a lot of ladies just crawling over him." Theresa whispered.

Anneliese laughs a little.

"I'm never letting him go not now not ever because he's shown me so much about love in time when I thought I could never love again." Anneliese whispered back.

Theresa shows them around. Robbie Ray especially likes the Koalas. Anneliese looks at Theresa.

"Can we go to the Crocoseum now?" Anneliese asked.

Theresa nods her head.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask to go there." Theresa answered in a whisper.

Theresa walks into the Crocoseum with Robbie Ray and Anneliese right behind her. Robbie Ray looks around than gets scared and hides behind Anneliese. Anneliese turns around to see her husband with a scared look on his face and shaking.

"Are you afraid of crocodiles Robbie Ray Stewart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yes I am darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese pulls Robbie Ray close to her than looks up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Sweetheart there's nothing to be afraid of because they won't hurt you unless you get them mad." Anneliese said.

They stay there for awhile than go to where the snakes are. Robbie Ray hides behind Anneliese again.

"Are you afraid of snakes too?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I am because they are all slimly." Robbie Ray answered. Anneliese laughs.

"No they aren't sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Anneliese goes to the snakes than picks one up than comes back to Robbie Ray.

"Get that thing away from me!" Robbie Ray screamed.

"Come on sweetheart just pet him." Anneliese said.

"Sweet Niblets! No way." Robbie Ray yelled.

"I promise you he's not slimly." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray goes to pet the snake with hand shaking the whole time. Anneliese laughs a little. Robbie Ray pets the snake than looks at Anneliese.

"You were right darling they aren't slimy." Robbie Ray replied.

"I told you they weren't." Anneliese answered.

They follow Theresa somewhere to talk.

"Would you like to see a picture of mine and Robbie Ray's daughter?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah sure I'd love too." Theresa answered.

Anneliese takes a picture of Harmony out of her purse than passes it to Theresa.

"Awe she's so pretty." Theresa said.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"Yeah just like her mother." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese rolls her eyes.

"What's her name?" Theresa asked.

"Her name is Harmony Dahlia Stewart." Anneliese answered.

"That's such a cute name." Theresa said.

"Harmony isn't going to be the youngest for much longer." Anneliese said.

"Are you say that you're pregnant?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah that's what she's saying." Robbie Ray answered.

Theresa hugs Anneliese.

"I'm so happy for you and I am also glad that you have Robbie Ray now because I can just tell how much happier you are." Theresa said.

They stay for awhile longer then head back to the hotel. The few weeks pass by and they are just enjoying the time alone together. At the end of the month they head back to Malibu. They walk into the house and Miley runs over than hugs them.

"Did you miss us that much bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I did dad." Miley answered.

Anneliese is a month and half pregnant now she's showing just a little. Anneliese gets a dose of morning sickness than runs upstairs to the bathroom and throws up twice than comes back downstairs. Miley looks at her step-mom.

"Are you okay mom?" Miley asked.

Anneliese shakes her head no.

"No I'm not okay sweetie." Anneliese asked.

"What's wrong mom?" Miley asked.

"Let's just put it this way you're going to have a new sibling in 8 and half months." Anneliese answered.

Miley stares at Anneliese.

"You're pregnant again?" Miley asked.

Anneliese nods her head than smiles a little.

"Yeah I am Miles." Anneliese answered.

Miley hugs Anneliese.

"I'm so happy for you and my dad." Miley answered.

"Thanks sweetie than means a lot to me." Anneliese said.

Anneliese hugs Miley than Robbie Ray hugs them both. Harmony comes walking into the room than when she sees her father she runs over and hugs his leg. Robbie Ray picks up Harmony in his arms than swings her around in the air.

"Did you miss me princess?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah me miss you tons." Harmony answered.

Anneliese gets an angry look on her face than goes out to the back patio. Robbie Ray puts Harmony down the runs out to the back patio.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese doesn't answer Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray walks over to Anneliese than pulls her close to him.

"Come on Anneliese Jenessa Stewart please tell me what's wrong." Robbie Ray said.

"I get so angry you do that swing around in the air thing with our daughter." Anneliese said.

"Why do you get angry?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You always do it to her but you've only once done it to me and it makes really jealous." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese goes to leave but Robbie Ray stops her. Robbie Ray picks Anneliese in his arms than swings her around than puts her down and pulls her into passionate kiss. A few minutes later they break apart and Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray.


	30. Carnival Is In Town

Chapter 30

Carnival Is In Town

Miley and Lilly are walking home from the beach when they noticed a sign for a carnival being set up in an old vacant lot on the outskirts of town.

"I'm going home to tell my family about the carnival." Lilly said.

"Yeah same here." Miley replied.

Miley goes home to find her step-mom and father in a passionate liplock on the couch. Jackson walks into the room and notices them too than shakes his head.

"Do you want to know how long they have been like that?" Jackson asked.

"Sure go ahead and tell me." Miley answered.

"They've been like that since I came home from work three hours ago." Jackson said.

"Three hours? Have they come up for air at all?" Miley asked.

Jackson shakes his head.

"Nope they haven't." Jackson answered.

"Should we try to stop them?" Miley asked.

"I tried that but it didn't work." Jackson answered.

Miley sighs.

"Ow that hurt." Harmony screamed.

Miley runs out to the back patio to find her little sister sitting on the ground in front of the railing. Miley looks at her sister.

"What happen sis?" Miley asked.

"I fell on my knee and I want daddy." Harmony answered.

Miley picks up her little sister in her arms and carries her back inside. Jackson looks at the both of them.

"What happened Miles?" Jackson asked.

"She was...um...I don't what she was doing but somehow she got hurt." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray overhears than breaks the passionate kiss from his wife than gets to his feet and goes over to his children. Robbie Ray takes Harmony from Miley.

"What happened princess?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Me was walking around the patio than me fell." Harmony answered.

Robbie Ray shakes his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you this it's I not me honey?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Me just kidding around." Harmony answered.

Anneliese lets out a long sigh. Robbie Ray looks at her.

"Are you okay darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No of course not and you know why." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese runs upstairs to the bathroom and throws up. Harmony looks at her father.

"Are you going to make my booboo feel better daddy?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah of course I am." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray gets some peroxide than cleans up Harmony's booboo than puts a band-aid on it. Anneliese comes into the kitchen. Robbie Ray walks over to Anneliese and pulls her close to him. Anneliese smiles at him a little than wiggles free and sits on couch in the living room. Robbie Ray joins her. Miley walks into the room followed by Jackson and he's holding Harmony's hand.

"Lilly and I noticed this sign on the way home about a carnival coming to town today." Miley said.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What you do think darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I know that I want to go because I haven't been to a carnival in a long time." Anneliese answered.

"Alright it's settle we're going and hand me the keys son." Robbie Ray said.

"Why do you get to drive dad?" Jackson asked.

"You drive to fast plus I've had my license long than and I'm a better driver." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese picks up Harmony than they walk to the car and pile in.

"Shoot I forgot something." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray runs back inside than comes back a few minutes wearing his sunglass. Robbie Ray slips in the driver's seat than puts the keys in the extinction and starts the car. Anneliese grins a little and Robbie Ray looks at her.

"Anneliese Jenessa Stewart get that grin off your face right now." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese sighs than looks out the window. Robbie Ray shakes his head than starts driving a little faster. They get to where the carnival is than get out. Anneliese takes Harmony out of her car seat than she looks up at her father.

"Want piggyback daddy." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray sighs than puts Harmony on his shoulders.

Anneliese sighs.

"You're such a little attention stealer when it comes to your father." Anneliese thinks to herself.

They walk up to the gate.

"How many are there?" The guy at the gate asked.

"There's five of us." Robbie Ray answered.

"That will 35 dollars." The guy at the gate answered.

Robbie Ray gives the guy 35 dollars than the guy stamps their hands. They walk inside the grounds.

"I'm going to see if Lilly is here." Miley said.

"Okay than bud but be careful." Robbie Ray replied.

Miley hugs her dad than her mom and runs off to find Lilly.

"I'm going to see if my friends are here." Jackson said.

Robbie Ray puts Harmony down on the ground and takes her hand. Jackson walks off to find his friends. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"I guess it's just three of us." Robbie Ray replied.

"Yeah it looks that way sweetheart." Anneliese replied.

Anneliese goes over to the Falling Star.

"Would you like a ride cutie?" The guy asked.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"He's hitting on me sweetheart." Anneliese whispered.

Robbie Ray comes over to where Anneliese is at.

"Well no wonder look what you're wearing darling." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese hits Robbie Ray hard on the arm and.

"That was totally uncalled for Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

The guy looks at Robbie Ray.

"Who is the guy?" The guy asked.

"This is my husband Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese answered.

"Would you two like to ride on the Falling Star?" The guy asked.

"I know that I would." Anneliese answered.

"Well I don't." Robbie Ray said.

"Why not sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I just don't okay darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese figures out why Robbie Ray doesn't want to go on the Falling Star.

"Are you afraid of heights sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I'm afraid of heights." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese takes Robbie Ray's hand then they go onto the Falling Star. The Falling Star starts go up and Robbie Ray starts getting all scared. Anneliese just smiles.

"He's so cute when he gets all scared." Anneliese thinks to herself.

A few minutes later they get off the Falling Star than Anneliese walks over to the balloon dart game than tries a few times than gets frustrated.

"I stink at this today." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray kneels eye level with Harmony.

"You stay here with mommy." Robbie Ray whispered.

"Okay daddy." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray sneaks off without Anneliese knowing than she looks for him but can't find him.

"Now where did he get too?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray walks over to the test your strength game.

"Would you like to give it a try sir?" The guy asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head than takes the mallet than swings it up in the air and hits the button really hard. The button goes up to the top really fast than makes the bell ring really loud. Anneliese hears.

"What in the world was that?" Anneliese asked.

The guy looks Robbie Ray.

"Wow you're strong and pick one of those plush toys hanging up." The guy said.

Robbie Ray looks up than at the guy.

"I would like that white bunny with the two bows with one on each of it's ears." Robbie Ray answered.

The guy takes it down than passes it to Robbie Ray.

"Who is it for?" The guy asked.

"It's for my wife because she was doing the balloon dart game and couldn't win so I decided to win her something." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray puts the bunny behind his back than walks over to Anneliese and taps her on the shoulder. Anneliese turns around.

"Where did you take off to Robbie Ray Stewart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"I went to play my favorite game here." Robbie Ray answered.

"What game is that?" Anneliese asked.

"The test your strength game." Robbie Ray answered.

"How did you do at it?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray takes the bunny from out behind his back than passes it to Anneliese.

"I'll let you be the judge of that one darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"Who is this bunny for?" Anneliese asked.

"It's for you darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese's eyes fill tears than she kisses Robbie Ray passionately than a few minutes stops and looks up into his green eyes.

"Eww gross get a room." Harmony said.

Anneliese and Robbie Ray bust out laugh at the same time.

"You know you spoil me way too much but that's okay because I like it when you do that." Anneliese replied.

"Do you want anything to eat darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I liked some popcorn." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray walks over to where the canteen is than gets a bag of popcorn for Anneliese and a candy apple for himself. Robbie Ray's knee is really bothering him but he's not letting it show. Robbie Ray sits down on table near the canteen. Anneliese sits down next to him and puts Harmony beside her. Robbie Ray stretches out his leg under the table to see if that will help his knee but it makes the pain worse. Miley and Jackson sudden appear.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute dad?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah sure son." Robbie Ray answered.

They walk out of earshot.

"How is your knee dad?" Jackson asked.

"It's really sore and I feel so bad for keeping the real truth about what happened to my knee that day from your step-mom." Robbie Ray answered.

They stay for a few more hours than head home. They are driving when suddenly Miley stops a ice cream stand.

"Dad stop I want to get some ice cream!" Miley yelled.

Robbie Ray stops the car.

"What does everyone want?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I want Puppy Paws dad." Miley answered.

"I want Brownies On The Moon." Jackson said.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What about you darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm going to pass sweetheart but thanks for the offer." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Harmony.

"Does my sweet little princess want some ice cream?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah me want ice cream." Harmony answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Get her vanilla okay sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray nods his head than walks over to the ice cream stand. Anneliese, Harmony, Jackson and Miley get out of the car than sit at a picnic table close by. Robbie Ray comes back a few minutes later with a cone of Puppy Paws, a cone of Brownies On The Moon, a cone of Vanilla and hot fudge sundae without nuts. Robbie Ray gives Miley, Jackson and Harmony their ice cream.

"Who is the hot fudge sundae for?" Miley asked.

"It's for your mother and I to share." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles a little than.

"Robbie Ray Stewart I told you that I didn't want any ice cream." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray sits down next to Anneliese than starts making a really sad puppy dog pout.

"Alright sweetheart you win." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray smiles and hugs Anneliese. They all eat their ice cream than head home. Robbie Ray is trying his best to hide how much his knee is bothering him but it hasn't' help being on his feet most of the day. They are at the front door now. Miley looks at Anneliese.

"Will you come shopping with me mom?" Miley asked.

"I'd love to sweetie." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese turns to Robbie Ray.

"We'll be back in a little bit sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray nods his head than kisses Anneliese good-bye.

"Would like us to get you anything dad?" Miley asked.

"No bud but thanks for asking." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese and Miley walk to the mall. Robbie Ray walks inside and gets a look of pain on his face. Jackson and Harmony notices the look of pain on their father's face.

"Daddy you okay?" Harmony asked.

"No princess daddy isn't okay because he's in a lot of pain." Robbie Ray answered.

Harmony's eyes start filling with tears. Robbie Ray shakes his head than suddenly collapses on the couch than looks at Jackson.

"Could you get my knee brace?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure thing dad." Jackson answered.

Jackson runs upstairs than comes a few minutes later with Robbie Ray's knee brace than pass it to him. Robbie Ray pulls his pant leg a little and puts the knee brace on his knee than pulls the pant leg back down.

"I'm going to work dad." Jackson said.

Jackson leaves and Harmony climbs beside her father. Harmony starts falling asleep.

"Why don't you go upstairs for nap princess?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Good idea daddy." Harmony answered.

Harmony goes upstairs just as Anneliese and Miley come back from their shopping.

"What did you two buy?" Robbie Ray asked.

Miley takes a pink top with flowers on it out of a bag.

"Mom got this for me." Miley answered.

"What did you buy darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I can't stay but you will find out later." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese sits next to Robbie Ray and he grabs the bag away from her than looks it. Robbie Ray's eyes widen with shock when he sees what she bought. Anneliese bought a pink tank top with a pair of shorts like Daisy Duke's from the Dukes Of Hazzard. Anneliese smiles than sits down to Robbie Ray and lays his head on his shoulder. Miley takes Harmony's hand and they go upstairs. Anneliese looks around than looks at Robbie Ray.

"Did you see what they did?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah they left so we can be alone." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray suddenly has to use the washroom so gets to his feet.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm going to the washroom darling but I'll be back." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray's knee is still bothering him and he starts limping to the stairs. Anneliese notices that he's limping.

"Hold it right there Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray gasps than stops in his track. Anneliese gets to her feet than walks over to Robbie Ray.

"Why are you limping sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray lets out a long sigh.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth when I told you about what happen to my knee three days before you came." Robbie Ray answered.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray sighs again.

"I actually had to go to the hospital because it hurt a lot. The doctor told me that it would heal but it would never be the same. It doesn't bother me that much unless I walk too much and I did a lot of that today so right now it's really sore." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese gets a scared look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Anneliese asked.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd get scared about it and I don't like to see you like that." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray.

"I want you to promise not to keep anything from me because now that we are married we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other." Anneliese said.

"Okay darling I promise." Robbie Ray replied.

"Is there anything I can do to make your knee feel better?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray thinks for a minute.

"Well when it gets like this I usually fill up the hot water bottle hot water than put it on my knee to soothe the pain." Robbie Ray answered.

"Okay than you go to the washroom and get the hot water bottle and fill it up for you." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"You are truly amazing Anneliese Jenessa Stewart you know don't you because you are always willing to help out and that's one of the biggest reasons why I love you so much darling." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese smiles the kisses Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray goes up to the bathroom than comes back a down a few minutes later. Anneliese pats the place next to her on the couch. Robbie Ray smiles than limps over and sits down next to Anneliese. Anneliese passes him the hot water bottle. Robbie Ray puts the hot water bottle on his knee than puts his arm around Anneliese. Anneliese lays her head on Robbie Ray's shoulder. A few minutes later Robbie Ray glances at Anneliese to find that she has fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Wow I'm so lucky to have someone beautiful in my life and she really looks like angel when she's sleeping." Robbie Ray thinks to himself.

Robbie Ray tights his arm grip around Anneliese than kisses her forehead.

"I love you my beautiful blue eyed angel." Robbie Ray whispered.

Anneliese hears Robbie Ray and smiles in her sleep.


	31. Amber&AshleyFigureOutWhoTheDoodlebopsAre

Chapter 31

Amber and Ashley Figure Out Who The Doodlebops Are

Robbie Ray, Anneliese, Jackson, Miley, Skylar, Arica, Tyler, Lisa, Jon, Randee, Chad, Lilly, Oliver and Harmony are at the beach just hanging out. Amber and Ashley are also there too. Jon decides to do some breakdancing moves. Robbie Ray is watching Jon.

"I would really like to learn how to do that." Robbie Ray said.

Jon looks at Robbie Ray.

"Would you like me show you a few simple moves?" Jon asks.

"Yeah sure that would be cool." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Robbie Ray answered.

"What about your knee?" Anneliese asked.

"I'll be careful my darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles a little. Robbie Ray gets to his feet and Jon does some simple breakdancing moves. Amber and Ashley notices Jon breakdancing.

"Why do those moves look so familiar?" Amber asked.

"I don't know." Ashley answered.

"You know that they remind me of Moe Doodle." Amber said.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"You heard me Ashley Dewitt." Amber answered.

Amber and Ashley start heading over. Anneliese notices them coming.

"Oh no Amber and Ashley alert." Anneliese whispered.

Lisa gets an angry look.

"They just better not flirt with your brother-in-law." Lisa said.

Amber walks up to Jon. Lisa growls. Jon glances at Lisa than mouths don't worry you're the only one for me. Lisa smiles a little.

"Are you Moe Doodle by any chance?" Amber asked.

"I….um…..I……well okay yeah I am, Lisa is Deedee and Chad is Rooney." Jon answered.

Anneliese sighs than glares at her brother-in-law.

"Have you two ever heard of Angel Doodle?" Jon asked.

"Yeah I seen her in few episodes and she's really pretty." Amber answered.

Robbie Ray smiles a little.

"You got that one right but only I would've said she's beautiful." Robbie Ray said under his breath.

Anneliese hears Robbie Ray and she hits him on the arm. Robbie Ray looks at her.

"That's uncalled for you know." Anneliese said.

"No it wasn't because it's the truth." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese smiles than hugs Robbie Ray.

"You're only saying that because you know that I'm Angel Doodle." Anneliese whispered.

Robbie Ray wraps his arms around Anneliese. A few minutes Robbie Ray looks at his watch.

"Sweet Niblets! I didn't realize it was that late." Robbie Ray said.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Miley and I have to get somewhere right bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that dad." Miley said.

Amber and Ashley leave.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Anneliese asked.

"We didn't want to say when they were here but now that they are gone we can tell mom." Miley answered.

"Will you just answer my question?" Anneliese asked.

"Hannah Montana has a photo shoot today at the school." Robbie Ray answered.

"Can I come with you sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"You can't do that because the Doodlebops have press conference." Lisa answered.

Anneliese's eyes fill with tears. Robbie Ray pulls her close and hugs than gets this feeling that something is going to happen. Robbie Ray and Miley leave. They change into Hannah Montana and Mr. Montana than head to the school gym. Lisa, Chad, Jon and Anneliese change into the Doodlebops than head to the school library. They sit in the seats. The press asks them all these questions about the show. Rico is there so he comes over to Deedee.

"Hi there cutie." Rico said.

"Hi." Deedee replied.

"You look so pretty today Deedee." Rico said.

Moe is sitting next to Deedee and he's getting really mad. Angel notices Moe getting mad. Angel grabs Moe's hand and they go out of earshot.

"What's the problem today Moe?" Angel asked.

"My problem is Rico because he's flirting with Deedee way too much." Moe answered.

"Well if you not careful people will figure out the truth about you and Deedee." Angel said.

Angel suddenly senses that someone is listening.

"We need to keep our voices down Moe because someone is listening." Angel said.

Angel than spots Amber and Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"We were doing nothing." Amber answered.

Angel shakes her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to lie?" Angel asked.

Amber gasps.

"Wow freaky." Amber answered.

Ashley looks at Amber.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I just figured out who Angel Doodle really is." Amber answered.

"Who is she than" Ashley asked.

"Anneliese is Angel Doodle right." Amber answered as she looked at Angel.

Angel nods her head.

"Yes that's right I am Anneliese." Angel said.

Amber and Ashley leave. Angel starts getting dizzy than suddenly she faints.

"No! Angel." Moe screamed.

Deedee and Rooney come running. When Deedee sees Angel lying on the ground she kneels next to her.

"Deedee is that you?" Angel asked in a faint voice.

"Yes it me sis." Deedee answered.

"Could you please get...?" Angel asked in a faint voice.

"Get who?" Deedee asked.

"Get Robbie Ray before it's too..." Angel said in a very faint voice and then she closed her eyes and wasn't moving.

Deedee jumps to her feet than starts running towards the gym as fast as she can. Mr. Montana notices Deedee right away. Mr. Montana walks over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Montana asked.

"I need you to come with me right away." Deedee answered.

Mr. Montana follows Deedee. When they get near where Moe and Rooney are. Mr. Montana turns back into Robbie Ray than he sudden notices Angel on the floor. Robbie Ray runs over to her and tears start falling down his face.

"Come on wake up Angel." Robbie Ray said though his tears.

Angel doesn't wake up. Robbie Ray picks up Angel in his arms than carries her back to the house than lays her on the couch. Robbie Ray looks Deedee.

"I'm going outside so that you can get you and your sister out your of Doodlebop costumes than come get me when you're done." Robbie Ray said.

Deedee nods her head. Robbie Ray walks outside to the back patio and lets out a long sigh just as the next door neighbor Mr. Dontzig appears. Robbie Ray groans and rolls his eyes.

"What's that matter Stewart?" Mr. Dontzig asked.

"There's nothing wrong and I'm not in the mood to put up with you today Albert so just go home." Robbie Ray answered.

"Nah I think I'll stay here and bug you." Albert said.

"Sweet Niblets! This just isn't my day I should of stay in bed this morning." Robbie Ray replied.

"What do you mean it hasn't been your day?" Albert asked.

"That's really none of your business." Robbie Ray answered.

Albert suddenly notices the new wedding band on Robbie Ray's ring finger.

"Did you get married again?" Albert asked.

"That's also none of your business." Robbie Ray answered.

"Is that cute blonde that I always see around here?" Albert asked.

"There's three blondes around here for your information." Robbie Ray answered.

"Yeah I noticed that." Albert said.

Robbie Ray looks at up the sky.

"Is that blonde that dressed really sexy all the time?" Albert asked.

"Yeah so what if it is." Robbie Ray answered.

"If it is that who it is than you're one lucky man because she's so pretty." Albert said.

"Could you please not say about her?" Robbie Ray asked as voice raises a little.

"Oh so it is her." Albert said.

"Yeah it is and I love her with all my heart so you better stay away from her because trust me if you don't than what I do won't be a pretty sight." Robbie Ray yelled.

Lisa comes outside.

"You can come back in Robbie Ray." Lisa said.

"Did your sister wake up yet?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No she didn't." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray sighs than walks inside with Lisa. Anneliese is lying on the couch still motionless. Robbie Ray walks over to the couch and sits down beside it. Robbie Ray takes Anneliese's hand in his.

"Come on my beautiful blue eyed angel wake up." Robbie Ray said though his tears.

Anneliese doesn't wake. Lisa sighs.

"Why don't you kiss her to see if it will wake her up?" Lisa asked.

Robbie Ray leans over and kisses Anneliese. A few minutes later he breaks the kiss than waits for a few minutes but still nothing happens.

"What did I do wrong? Why isn't she waking up? What do I have to do to get her to open those beautiful blue eyes of hers?" Robbie Ray asked through his tears.

"Try kissing her again but this time kiss her like you mean it and maybe just maybe that will wake her." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray sighs than takes a deep breath. Robbie Ray leans over and kisses Anneliese with everything in him. A few minutes later Robbie Ray breaks the kiss than lets out a long sigh than goes to get up to go to the kitchen. Anneliese moans a little than opens her eyes.

"Robbie Ray." Lisa said.

Robbie Ray turns around than notices that Anneliese is finally awake.

"Did, did someone just kiss me?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah Robbie Ray did." Lisa answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray than she moves so that she's sitting on the couch. Robbie Ray sits next to her and pulls her close.

"I thought I was going to lose you my beautiful blue eyed angel." Robbie Ray said though his tears.

Anneliese smiles than wipes Robbie Ray's tears away with her hand.

"Well I'm okay really so stop worrying so much my gorgeous green eyed heartthrob." Anneliese said.

"I can't help it because I love you so much and if anything ever happen to you I would never be the same." Robbie Ray replied.

It's the next day now. The Doodlebops have another press conference. Angel is getting a little weak again because Robbie Ray isn't there. All of a sudden Robbie Ray comes through the doors wearing shades and a hat. Angel doesn't recognize him at first but Deedee does and she starts smiling. Angel looks at Deedee.

"What are you smiling about?" Angel asked.

Deedee points to where Robbie Ray is standing. Angel looks at him than at Deedee.

"Is that who I think it is?" Angel asked.

Deedee nods her head.

"Yeah it is." Deedee answered.

Angel gets to her feet than walks over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't faint again like yesterday." Robbie Ray answered.

Angel smiles than gives him a quick hug than goes back to where Deedee, Rooney and Moe are. Rico is there too and he comes over.

"Hi again Deedee." Rico said.

Moe rolls his eyes. Deedee gives Moe a glare. A little girl in wheelchair comes up to them.

"What's with you two?" The little girl asked.

"Well you see um…..ahhh….we…um." Moe answered.

Angel shakes her head.

"For crying out loud it looks like I'm going to have to tell the truth about you two to the fans and the press because neither of you are going to do it." Angel said.

Robbie Ray snickers a little than Angel gives an angry glare and he stops snickering. A reporter walks over to them.

"What do you mean Angel Doodle?" The reporter asked.

"Moe and Deedee are married in real life when they aren't the Doodlebops. Well you see Moe and Deedee have to act like brother and sister when we're the Doodlebops and not like husband and wife." Angel answered.

"What about you and Deedee?" The reporter asked.

"Well Deedee and I don't have to act like sisters when we're the Doodlebops because in real life we are sisters. Also Rooney and I were once married in real life but we got a divorce which I don't really want to talk about." Angel answered.

The reporter looks at Deedee than Moe.

"Is this true?" The reporter asked.

"Yes it is but we just didn't want the fans and the press knowing for fear what would happen." Moe answered.

Robbie Ray walks up closer than sits down in the second row. Angel winks at him. Robbie Ray smiles a little. A reporter walks over to Robbie Ray. Angel gasps.

"Oh no." Angel said under her breath.

"Who are you sir?" The reporter asked.

"I'm just a fan like everyone else." Robbie Ray answered.

"Aren't you a little old to be a fan?" The reporter asked.

"No I'm not." Robbie Ray answered.

"Who's your favorite Doodle?" The reporter asked.

"My favorite is Angel Doodle." Robbie Ray answered.

Angel rolls her eyes.

"Why is Angel your favorite?" The reporter asked.

"I don't have to answer that because that's personal and lets just put it this way there's a really good reason why Angel is my favorite doodle." Robbie Ray answered.

A few more reporters come over.

"Why won't you tell why she's your favorite doodle?" One of the other reporters asked.

"Sweet Niblets! I'm not telling and stop bothering me!" Robbie Ray yelled.

Angel sighs.

"They better leave him alone before he loses his temper." Angel whispers to Deedee.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than looks at Angel.

"I'll be outside waiting for you darling." Robbie Ray said.

Angel nods her head than Robbie Ray leaves. Meanwhile at the beach Miley is sitting on the sand looking out at the ocean when suddenly Skylar appears and sits down next to her.

"Where were you yesterday?" Skylar asked.

"I was busy yesterday." Miley answered.

"Doing what?" Skylar asked.

"The only way that I can answer that properly would be to tell you the truth about me." Miley answered.

"What are you talking about?" Skylar asked.

Miley takes her Hannah Montana wig than puts it on.

"I'm really Hannah Montana." Miley answered.

Skylar's eyes widen in shock than he gets to his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Skylar asked.

"I was scared of what your reaction would be." Hannah answered.

"Well I'm sorry but I think it's time for us to break up." Skylar said.

"Why would you say something like that?" Hannah asked.

"I don't like Hannah Montana one bit." Skylar answered.

"Why don't you?" Hannah asked.

"You can't sing and you dress too tacky." Skylar answered.

"Fine I don't need you if you're going to be that way!" Hannah yelled.

Hannah runs back to the house and takes off her wig than goes out to the back patio. A little while later Anneliese and Robbie Ray come home. Robbie Ray notices Hannah's wig on the ground.

"Why would Miley leave her Hannah wig on the floor?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese walks over to the patio door than notices Miley sitting on the bench almost in tears.

"Maybe the fact she's outside crying has something do with it." Anneliese answered.

"Could you go talk to her?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Of course I can sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese walks out to the back patio than sits next to Miley. Miley looks at her step-mom.

"What do you want?" Miley asked in a rude tone.

"Don't you use that kind of tone with me young lady and I want to know what's wrong with you." Anneliese answered.

"I don't' want to talk about it so just leave me alone Anneliese!" Miley yelled.

Anneliese gets to her feet than goes back inside. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Did you find out what happen that quick?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I didn't because she bit my head off and she actually called me Anneliese not mom." Anneliese answered.

"She's in a bad mood." Robbie Ray said.

"Why don't you give it shot sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Okay I'll try." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray walks to the kitchen than gets a bowl of fudge ripple ice cream. Robbie Ray walks out tothe back patio and sits next to Miley.

"Here's something to cheer you up bud." Robbie Ray said.

Miley smiles than takes the bowl of ice cream from her dad. Robbie Ray looks at Miley.

"Why were you so rude to her step-mom?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Miley answered.

"Well young lady you are going to tell me the reason because I don't appreciate you talking to her that way so tell me right now or you're grounded for a week." Robbie Ray said.

Miley stares at her father.

"That's not fair dad!" Miley yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady." Robbie Ray said.

Miley goes to get up but Robbie Ray stops her.

"Why did you do that dad?" Miley asked.

"I did it because you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong and apologize to your step-mom." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese is listening from the patio door.

"Wow I didn't know he could be that strict and he's so cute when he gets that way." Anneliese thinks to herself.

Miley sighs than looks at her father.

"Do you really want to know dad?" Miley asked.

"Yes I do bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"I was at the beach earlier than I ran into Skylar." Miley said.

"Why is that so bad?" Robbie Ray asked.

"He asked where I was yesterday and I had my Hannah Montana wig with me so I put it on than told who I was." Miley answered.

"Than what bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"He told me that we shouldn't be together because he doesn't like Hannah Montana." Miley asked.

"Why doesn't he like Hannah Montana?" Robbie Ray asked.

"He said that she can't sing and she dresses too tacky." Miley answered as the tears starting falling again.

"He's obviously tone deaf when it comes to music because you have a beautiful singing voice bud and you don't dress too tacky." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's not helping dad." Miley said.

Robbie Ray puts his arm around Miley.

"I'm sorry Miles I'm just telling that truth." Robbie Ray said.

Miley smiles than looks at her dad.

"I just don't understand why he could be mean to me like that because I thought he'd like me." Miley said.

"Well that's just way things sometimes happen you got to just move on and forget about him." Robbie Ray replied as he put his arm around Miley's shoulder.

"At least I know one big handsome guy that will always love me." Miley said she hugged her father.

"Who is that bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

Miley hugs her father tighter.

"Oh you mean me." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles a little.

"You got that right sweetie because your father is handsome." Anneliese thinks to herself.

Miley looks over at the patio door and notices Anneliese standing there.

"Hi mom." Miley said.

Robbie Ray looks over at notices Anneliese too.

"How long have you been there?" Robbie Ray asked.

"The whole time you've been talking with Miley." Anneliese answered.

"Well don't just stand there darling come over here." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than walks over and looks at the bench.

"Where I am supposed to seat?" Anneliese asked.

"Right here my blue eyed angel." Robbie Ray answered as he pulls Anneliese down onto his lap.

Miley smiles a little than looks at Anneliese.

"I'm sorry for earlier mom I didn't mean to be so rude to you." Miley said.

"It's okay sweetie I know that you were mad about what happen with Skylar and I forgive you." Anneliese replied.

Miley looks up at the stars.

"Wow the stars are so beautiful tonight." Miley said.

Anneliese smiles a little.

"Do you want to know which star is my favorite?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah sure I would love too." Miley answered.

"You see that really bright one up there." Anneliese said.

"What about it?" Miley asked.

"That one is my favorite." Anneliese answered.

Why is your favorite?" Miley asked.

"It's named after me." Anneliese answered.

"Step-mom say what?" Miley asked.

"You heard me Miley Rae Stewart." Anneliese answered.

Miley looks at her father.

"You named a star after her?" Miley asked.

"Yes I did bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why dad?" Miley asked.

"I did it because your mother is special just like you." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray than shakes her head. They stay out there for awhile than go back inside. Miley yawns.

"I'm going to bed because I'm tried so good night mom and dad." Miley said.

Miley goes up to her room. Robbie Ray lies on the couch and yawns.

"Are you tired sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah just a little." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles than climbs on the couch than lays with Robbie Ray.

"What are you doing darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I've always wanted do this with you but there never seemed to be a right time for it until now." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray smiles than wraps his arms around Anneliese. They stay like that for awhile than fall asleep. In the morning Miley comes downstairs than notices them. Miley goes over and pokes her dad. Robbie Ray opens his eyes.

"Good morning bud." Robbie Ray said.

"Did you two sleep down here all night?" Miley asked.

"Yeah we did." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley looks at her step-mom than at her father.

"Wow she's so peaceful dad." Miley said.

"Yeah I know just like an angel." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese heard what Robbie Ray said and she's smiles. Miley laughs a little.

"What's so funny?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She's laughing because I heard everything you just said." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese than smiles.

"I really meant it." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than hugs Robbie Ray than she kisses him on the cheek. Miley smiles than goes back to her bedroom to have a shower. Robbie Ray tightens his grip around Anneliese than they fall asleep again.


	32. Not This Again

Chapter 32

Not This Again

It is the morning of August 1st. Anneliese is sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. Robbie Ray then comes down stairs and goes outside for his morning jog.

"Mom I'm going to go to work now." Jackson said.

"Ok, Jackson." Anneliese said.

After Jackson left for work Miley went to go see Lilly and Oliver.

"I'm going to go see Lilly and Oliver now, Mom." Miley said.

"Ok, Miles." Anneliese said.

A few minutes after Miley left Anneliese was on her laptop watching some videos of Michael Jackson. The first one that she is watching is "Will You Be There?"

Hold me  
Like the river jordan  
And I will then say to thee  
You are my friend  
Carry me  
Like you are my brother  
Love me like a mother  
Will you be there?  
Weary  
Tell me will you hold me  
When wrong, will you skold me  
When lost will you find me?  
But they told me  
A man should be faithful  
And walk when not able  
And fight till the end  
But I'm only human  
Everyones taking control of me  
Seems that the worlds  
Got a role for me  
I'm so confused  
Will you show to me  
You'll be there for me  
And care enough to bear me.

"Lisa, what song is your sister singing to and who is the song sung by?" Dolly asked.

"You will find out near the end of this month." Lisa answered.

"Why can't we know now?" Mam'aw Ruthie asked.

"Well that is because she told me not to tell anyone until it is near the end of this month. She doesn't want Robbie Ray to know until August 29th." Lisa answered.

"In our darkest hour  
In my deepest despair  
Will you still care?  
Will you be there?  
In my trials  
And my tripulations  
Through our doubts  
And frustrations  
In my violence  
In my turbulence  
Through my fear  
And my confessions  
In my anguish and my pain  
Through my joy and my sorrow  
In the promise of another tomorrow  
I'll never let you part  
For you're always in my heart." Anneliese said with a tear going down her face.

A few minutes later Robbie Ray came back in from his jog.

"Hi, sweetheart." Anneliese said to Robbie Ray.

Robbie Ray didn't say anything to Anneliese. Anneliese had a confussed look on her face and was wondering why Robbie Ray didn't say anything to her.

"Ok that was weird he usually always says hi to me after he comes back from his jog." Anneliese said as she looked at Robbie Ray when he was heading up stairs.

"There has got to be some logical explantion for why he didn't say hi to you, sis." Lisa said.

A few minutes later Robbie Ray comes downstairs and doesn't say hi to anyone and is just sitting on the table in the kitchen drinking some water. At the same time Anneliese is singing another song and everyone who is in the kitchen is listening to her including Robbie Ray. The song is "Speechless" by Michael Jackson.

Your love is magical  
That's how I feel  
But I have not the words here to explain  
Gone is the grace for expressions of passion  
But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain  
To tell you how I feel  
But I am  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real  
When I'm with you I'm lost for words  
I don't know what to say  
My head's spinning like a carousel  
So silently I pray  
Helpless and hopeless  
That's how I feel inside  
Nothing's real  
But all is possible  
If God is on my side  
When I'm with you I'm in the light  
Where I cannot be found  
It's as though I am standing in  
The place called Hallowed Ground  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real  
I'll go anywhere and do anything  
Just to touch your face  
There's no mountain high I cannot climb  
I'm humbled in your grace  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am lost for words  
And nothing is for real  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
(You are always in my heaaaaaart)  
Though I'm with you  
I am lost for words  
And nothing is for real  
Speechless  
Your love is magical  
That's how I feel  
But in your presence I am lost for words  
Words like  
Like  
I love you.

"Why did she sing that song again?" Robbie Ray thought to himself.

Now Anneliese is singing to the song "Heal the World."

(Spoken) Think about um...the generations and to say we want to make it a better  
place for our children and our children's children. So that they, they, they, they know  
it's a better world for them; and think if they can make it a better  
place.  
(Singing) There's a place in your heart  
And I know that it is love  
And this place could be much  
Brighter than tomorrow.  
And if you really try  
You'll find there's no need to cry  
In this place you'll feel  
There's no hurt or sorrow.  
There are ways to get there  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a little space, make a better place.  
Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me and the entire human race  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for  
You and for me.  
If you want to know why  
There's a love that cannot lie  
Love is strong  
It only cares for joyful giving.  
If we try we shall see  
In this bliss we cannot feel  
Fear or dread  
We stop existing and start living  
Then it feels that always  
Love's enough for us growing  
Make a better world, make a better world.  
Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me and the entire human race.  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for  
You and for me.  
And the dream we would conceived in  
Will reveal a joyful face  
And the world we once believed in  
Will shine again in grace  
Then why do we keep strangling life  
Wound this earth, crucify it's soul  
Though it's plain to see, this world is heavenly  
Be God's glow.  
We could fly so high  
Let our spirits never die  
In my heart I feel  
You are all my brothers  
Create a world with no fear  
Together we'll cry happy tears  
See the nations turn  
Their swords into plowshares  
We could really get there  
If you cared enough for the living  
Make a little space to make a better place.  
Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me and the entire human race  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for  
You and for me.  
Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me and the entire human race  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for  
You and for me.  
There are people dying if you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for you and for me.  
There are people dying if you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for you and for me.  
You and for me / Make a better place  
You and for me / Make a better place  
You and for me / Make a better place  
You and for me / Heal the world we live in  
You and for me / Save it for our children  
You and for me / Heal the world we live in  
You and for me / Save it for our children  
You and for me / Heal the world we live in  
You and for me / Save it for our children  
You and for me / Heal the world we live in  
You and for me / Save it for our children.

"That was a great song she sang." Dolly said.

Now it is August 24th the day before Robbie Ray's birthday.

"Anneliese are you ok?" Lisa asked.

"No I'm not." Anneliese answered through her tears.

"Why aren't you happy, sis?" Lisa asked.

"Because it has been 24 days and Robbie Ray hasn't talked to me and he hasn't even wrapped his arms around me or kissed me." Anneliese answered.

"Hi, Dad." Miley said to her father.

Robbie Ray said nothing to Miley or anyone else who said hi to him.

"That was weird." Anneliese said.

"What was weird sis?" Arica asked.

"Robbie Ray didn't say hi to anyone of us who said hi to him." Anneliese answered.

A few hours go by and Robbie Ray still hasn't said anything to anyone. Anneliese is getting really worried because she didn't sense this coming at all. Now it is the morning of Robbie Ray's birthday. Anneliese is sitting on the couch typing on her laptop just as Robbie Ray came downstairs.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Anneliese said to Robbie Ray.

Robbie Ray didn't say anything.

"Happy birthday, dad." Miley and Jackson said at the same time.

Robbie Ray still didn't say anything.

"Mom why didn't dad say anything to Jackson and I?" Miley asked.

"I don't know Miles. He hasn't talked to me for the past 25 days now." Anneliese answered.

Just then Robbie Ray went out to the back patio. A few minutes after Robbie Ray when out to the back patio Anneliese noticed a lady has walked up to him.

"Who is she?" Anneliese asked.

"Oh that is Margo Diamond." Miley answered.

"She is dad's ex-girlfriend." Jackson added.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Miley and Jackson." Anneliese said.

"Miley, Jackson could you take Harmony upstairs and keep her there for the rest of the night?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure mom." Miley and Jackson answered at the same time.

So Miley and Jackson are taking their little sister upstairs. So after they took their sister upstairs Anneliese look over to where Robbie Ray was and she saw something that totally made her completely upset.

"What is he doing?" Anneliese said to herself.

She couldn't believe that she saw Robbie Ray and Margo kissing passionately. After that Anneliese began singing a few songs and they are: "Mamma Mia" by ATeens, "One of Us" by ATeens, "Water Runs Dry" by Boyz 2 Men, "Don't Turn Around" by Ace of Base and "The Sign" by Ace of Base.

I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.  
I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.  
Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go. o-o-o-oh  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go  
Mamma mia-mia-mia-mia-mia-mia  
Mamma mia-mia-mia-mia-mia-mia  
Mamma mia-mia-mia-mia-mia-mia.

As Anneliese was singing that song Robbie Ray and Margo were on the back patio kissing.

They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know  
One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know  
One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
Never left at all  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call.

"I wonder why she is singing these songs." Miley said.

"You'll find out later, Miley." Lisa said.

We don't even talk anymore  
And we don't even know what we argue about  
Don't even say I love you no more  
'Cause saying how we feel is no longer allowed  
Some people will work things out  
And some just don't know how to change  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby  
Now they can see the tears in our eyes  
But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts  
Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide  
'Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart  
Why do we hurt each other  
Why do we push love away  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby  
Some people will work things out  
And some just don't know how to change  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby  
Don't do it baby  
Don't do it baby.  
"Who is she talking about through these songs?" Dolly asked.

"You'll find out later, Dolly." Lisa answered.

(Spoken) I will survive without you...  
(Singing) Don't tell me that you wanna leave...  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
If you wanna leave  
I won't beg you to stay  
And if you gotta go, darling  
Maybe it's better that way  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
(Spoken) Walk out that door  
See if I care  
Go on and go, but  
(Singing) Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...  
I won't let you know.  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
I won't miss your arms around me  
Holding me tight  
(Holding me tight)  
And if you ever think about me  
Just know that I'll be alright  
(I'll be alright)  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
(Spoken) I will survive  
I'll make it through  
I'll even learn to live without you  
(Singing) Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...  
I wish I could scream out loud  
That I love you,  
I wish I could say to you  
Don't go...  
(Spoken) As he walks away  
He feels the pain getting strong  
People in your life  
They don't know what's going on  
Too proud to turn around  
He's gone  
(Singing) Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go,  
Baby don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Just walk away  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
Don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Don't turn around  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Just walk away  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa

"Who is she telling to not turn around and see her crying?" Lilly asked.

"You'll find out later, Lilly." Lisa answered.

What (unknown words) YEA!  
I, I gotta new life  
You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad  
How could a person like me care for you?  
I, Why do I bother  
When you're not the one for me  
Ooooo, is enough, enough?  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
I saw the sign  
Life is demanding without understanding  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
I saw the sign  
No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong...  
But where do you belong?  
I, under the clean moon  
For so many years I've wondered who you are  
How could a person like you bring me joy?  
Under the pale moon  
Where I see a lot of stars  
Ooooo Is enough, enough  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
I saw the sign  
Life is demanding without understanding  
I saw the si-ign and it opened up my eyes  
I saw the sign  
No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong...  
But where do you belong?  
Oh! Oh, oh, oh  
(Larger instrumental break)  
I saw the sign and it opened up my mind!  
And I am happy now living without you  
I've left you, oh-oh-OH!  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign  
No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong  
(I saw the sign - I saw the si-i-ign) I saw the sign!  
(I saw the sign - I saw the si-ig-i-ign)  
(I saw the sign - I saw the si-ign) i saw the sign!  
And it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign! (sign, sign, sign)

"Anneliese are you ok?" Lisa asked.

"No I'm not sis." Anneliese answered.

"Why aren't you ok, mom?" Miley asked.

"Well, Miley look out on the back patio and tell me what you see." Anneliese answered.

"Is that dad kissing Margo?" Miley asked.

"Yes it is, Miles." Anneliese answered.

"Why is he doing that?" Miley asked.

"I was wondering that same thing myself." Anneliese answered.

A few minutes later Robbie Ray walked in with Margo.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Anneliese asked Lisa.

"I don't know why sis." Lisa answered as she gave her sister a hug.

Just then Anneliese realized something.

"I know what could keep my mind off of them kissing." Anneliese said.

"What is that?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa you know." Anneliese answered.

"I do?" Lisa asked.

"Yes you do." Anneliese answered.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa, come on what do I always do when I am upset about something?" Anneliese asked.

"Oh that's right." Lisa said as she just realized what Anneliese was talking about.

Now Anneliese is singing "You Are My Life" by Michael Jackson."

Once all alone  
I was lost in a world of strangers  
No one to trust  
On my own, I was lonely  
You suddenly appeared  
It was cloudy before but now it's all clear  
You took away the fear  
You brought me back to light  
You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my night time  
My world  
You are my life  
Now I wake up everyday  
With this smile upon my face  
No more tears, no more pain  
'Cause you love me  
You help me understand  
That love is the answer to all that I am  
And I'm, I'm a better fan  
Since you taught me by sharing your life  
You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my night time  
My world  
You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my night time  
My world  
You gave me strength  
When I wasn't strong  
You gave me hope when all hope was lost  
You opened my eyes when I couldn't see  
Love was always here waiting for me  
You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my night time  
My world  
You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my night time  
My world  
You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my night time  
My world  
You are my life.

Now Anneliese is listening to "Don't Walk Away," "Little Susie," "Black or White," "Dirty Diana," "Earth Song," "You Are Not Alone," "Childhood" and "Smile" all those songs are by Michael Jackson. Anneliese is singing his song "Smile."

Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by...  
If you smile  
With your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just...  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just...  
Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by...  
If you smile  
Through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile...  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile.

"Who sings that song that she just sang?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Robbie Ray you just talked." Lisa said.

"Yeah I did. Your point is?" Robbie Ray told Lisa.

"Well since August 1st until now you haven't talked to any of us especially my sister Anneliese." Lisa answered.

"Oh, well the truth is I lost my voice that day and I didn't get it back until today." Robbie Ray said.

"Was that before or after you kissed Margo?" Lisa asked.

"It was after." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why did you kiss her Robbie Ray?" Lisa asked.

"I didn't she kissed me and after she did I got my vocie back." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why didn't you stop her from kissing you?" Lisa asked.

"I tried but she didn't want to stop." Robbie Ray answered.

"What about Anneliese?" Lisa asked.

"What about her?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You broke her heart when she saw you and Margo kissing." Lisa answered.

When Robbie Ray looked over at Anneliese he saw that she wasn't looking sad that she actually was smiling.

"Well Lisa she doesn't look upset to me." Robbie Ray said.

"Well trust me she is." Lisa said.

"If she is then why is she laughing and smiling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That is because of who she is watching and who she is listening to." Lisa answered.

"And who would that be?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, you will find out on August 29th." Lisa answered.

"Why that day?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because she told me that she doesn't want anyone know until that day." Lisa answered.

"Why is that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because the person that she is listening to on you laptop has a birthday on August 29th." Lisa answered.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Lisa." Robbie Ray said.

Then Robbie Ray was walking over to Anneliese.

"Robbie Ray where are you going?" Lisa asked.

"I am going over to be with Anneliese." Robbie Ray answered.

"No don't." Lisa said.

"Why not?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because she told me that no one can go near her when she is on her laptop except for me." Lisa answered.

The next three days ago by and Robbie Ray has been wondering why Anneliese hasn't been talking to him. Now it is the morning of August 29th and Anneliese is the first to get up after she takes a shower she puts on her white v-neck short sleeve shirt, a white jacket, black pants, white socks, black shoes, a fake cast, three white bandages to go on her index, ring and pinky fingers on her right hand, she puts some of her hair in front of her face then puts her black hat on that Michael gave her on her Sweet 16th birthday. After she gets dressed she fixes herself a piece of peanut butter toast then she sits down at her laptop and watches the Michael Jackson movie called "Moonwalker." During the song "Man In The Mirror" Miley and Jackson came down stairs and they didn't notice their step-mom on the couch. Just then Lisa, Jon, Arica, Chad and Randee came through the door.

"Morning Miley. Morning Jackson." Lisa said.

"Good morning Lisa." Miley and Jackson said just as they noticed Anneliese on the couch.

"Lisa who is that on the couch?" Miley asked.

"Miley that is Anneliese." Lisa answered.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked.

"Yes I am." Lisa answered.

"Well we didn't know that was her because of the way she is dressed." Miley said.

"Oh she is dressed that way because today is August 29th and every year on this day she dresses like that." Lisa said.

Just then Robbie Ray came down stairs and was heading outside.

"Dad where are you going?" Miley asked.

"I'm going out for my morning jog, bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh ok." Miley said.

A few minutes later Moonwalker was over. Anneliese was getting up to get something to drink.

"Mom why are you wearing that kind of outfit?" Miley asked.

"Oh that is because today is the birthday of my Idol the King of Pop, Michael Jackson." Anneliese answered.

"So how long have you been a fan of his?" Jackson asked.

"Since 1987." Anneliese answered.

"Did you ever get to meet Michael?" Miley asked.

"Yes I did get to meet him." Anneliese answered.

"When?" Miley asked.

"My sister Lisa surprised me on my Sweet 16th by taking me to a Michael Jackson concert and after the concert was over I got to meet him in person." Anneliese answered.

"Anneliese tell them what happened when you met him." Lisa said.

"Yeah tell us what happened?" Miley and Jackson asked at the same time.

"Well you see this hat that I am wearing?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes." Miley and Jackson answered at the same time.

"Well Michael gave it to me." Anneliese said.

"Did you faint when you met him?" Miley asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." Anneliese answered.

"Was it before or after he gave you the hat?" Miley asked.

"It was after he gave me the hat." Anneliese answered.

"What made you faint after he gave you the hat?" Jackson asked.

"Well, Jackson this hat actually is the one that Michael wore himself during the concert and when I met him afterwards he put it on my head then Lisa took our picture and after that he told me that I can have his hat and after he said that he gave me a kiss and then I fainted." Anneliese answered.

"So you caught you when you fainted?" Miley asked.

"Michael did." Lisa answered.

"Really?" Anneliese asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah he did. Who did you think caught you?" Lisa told her sister.

"Well, you, Lisa." Anneliese said.

Just then Robbie Ray jogged in.

"How was your jog, dad?" Miley asked.

"It was great, bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Just then Robbie Ray noticed Anneliese, but he didn't recognize her at first.

"Who are you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You're joking right?" Anneliese asked sarcastically.

"Anneliese is that really you?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese doesn't say anything and she does to get a bottle of water and goes back to her laptop and starts watching some more of videos of Michael Jackson on her laptop.

"Lisa why is your sister dressed like that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Lisa asked.

"No she didn't and when I talked to her she wasn't her normal self. What is wrong with her today?" Robbie Ray told Lisa.

"Oh well, the truth is today is a special day for my sister." Lisa said.

"Why is today so special for her?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh...uh...you will find out later today." Lisa answered.

A few minutes go by and Margo comes over.

"Hi, Robbie Ray." Margo said.

"Hi, Margo." Robbie Ray said.

A few minutes later Robbie Ray and Margo were sitting at the kitchen table talking. All of a sudden Anneliese is looking upset.

"What's wrong, sis?" Lisa asked.

"I miss Michael. I would just love to see him again." Anneliese said.

"Do you mean Michael Jackson?" Arica asked.

"Yes Arica that is exactly who I mean." Anneliese answerd.

"I still don't know why you're a fan of that freak." Arica said.

"Don't ever call him that ever again!" Anneliese yelled.

"Why not?" Arica asked.

"Because he is not a freak." Anneliese answered.

"Yes he is." Arica said.

"No he's not." Anneliese said.

"Could you both please stop it right now?" Lisa asked to her to younger sisters.

"Ok, Lisa we'll stop." Anneliese and Arica answered at the same time.

Just then Lisa was heading upstairs.

"Lisa where are you going?" Anneliese asked.

"Oh, I am going upstairs to make a very important phone call." Lisa answered.

"To whom?" Anneliese asked.

"You will see later on today." Lisa answered.

"Ok." Anneliese said.

So Lisa went upstairs and called Michael Jackson.

"Hi, is Michael Jackson there?" Lisa asked.

"This is Michael Jackson." Michael answered.

"Oh, hi, Michael it's me Lisa Lennox older sister to Anneliese Lennox." Lisa said.

"Hi, Lisa, how have you been and how has Anneliese been?" Michael asked.

"I've been great, but Anneliese misses you completely." Lisa answered.

"How do you know?" Michael asked.

"She just told me a few minutes ago." Lisa answered.

"Well, I also miss her and I want to see her again." Michael said.

After a few minutes of talking Lisa told Michael where to go to find Anneliese.

"Thanks, Lisa. I will be there in 2 hours." Michael said.

"You're welcome Michael and I promise that I won't let Anneliese know that you're coming." Lisa said.

So after that Lisa and Michael hung up on each other and Lisa went back down stairs.

"So Lisa who did you call?" Anneliese asked.

"You will find out in 2 hours Anneliese." Lisa answered.

Anneliese looked over at Robbie Ray and Margo and they were kissing again. So Anneliese decided to get her mind off of that and sing some songs by Michael Jackson. The first one is "You Are My Life," then "Heal The World," then durning that song Robbie Ray and Margo stopped kissing and they were looking at what Anneliese was doing. Then Anneliese listened to and sang the song "Speechless."

"Why is she singing that song again?" Robbie Ray asked.

"What do you mean again?" Margo asked.

"She sang that song to me at the airport on our honeymoon when I told her who I was when I was younger." Robbie Ray answered.

Then Anneliese listened to and sang "Don't Walk Away" and as she was listening to that song she got tears in her eyes because the song "Don't Walk Away" always brings tears to her eyes. An hour later Anneliese was listening to and singing "Will You Be There" as she was singing it Lisa noticed that Michael Jackson was at the door and she let him in and she told him to be quite so that Anneliese didn't know that he was there.

Hold me  
Like the river jordan  
And I will then say to thee  
You are my friend  
Carry me  
Like you are my brother  
Love me like a mother  
Will you be there?  
Weary  
Tell me will you hold me  
When wrong, will you skold me  
When lost will you find me?  
But they told me  
A man should be faithful  
And walk when not able  
And fight till the end  
But I'm only human  
Everyones taking control of me  
Seems that the worlds  
Got a role for me  
I'm so confused  
Will you show to me  
You'll be there for me  
And care enough to bear me.

"So how long has she being singing and listening to my songs Lisa?" Michael asked in a whisper.

"All day long." Lisa answered in a whisper.

"I see that she is wearing the hat I gave her." Michael whispered.

"Yeah she loves that hat." Lisa whispered.

"I love this dance. I wish that he could teach it to me someday." Anneliese said to herself.

"She wants me to teach her the dance to "Will You Be There" someday." Michael whispered.

"Aaah I love it when they lift him up like that." Anneliese said to herself.

"She must really love watching this song on her laptop." Michael whispered.

"She watches it everyday." Lisa whispered.

"In our darkest hour  
In my deepest despair  
Will you still care?  
Will you be there?  
In my trials  
And my tripulations  
Through our doubts  
And frustrations  
In my violence  
In my turbulence  
Through my fear  
And my confessions  
In my anguish and my pain  
Through my joy and my sorrow  
In the promise of another tomorrow  
I'll never let you part  
For you're always in my heart." Anneliese said with a tear going down her face.

After that Annelise took off her headphones and Lisa noticed that she did.

"Anneliese you have a visitor." Lisa said.

"I do?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes you do." Lisa answered.

When Anneliese stood up and turned around she was shocked when she saw Michael Jackson.

"(Screams) Michael Jackson, I am so happy to see you again." Anneliese said as she ran over and gave him a hug.

"I am happy to see you too Anneliese." Michael said as he continued hugging her.

Just then Anneliese noticed Robbie Ray and Margo kissing again.

"He's at it again, Lisa." Anneliese said.

"You're right he is." Lisa said.

"Who is at what again, Anneliese?" Michael asked.

"Oh, well do you see that couple over there at the table kissing?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah." Michael answered.

"Well, that is my husband, Robbie Ray and that girl he is kissing is his ex-girlfriend Margo Diamond." Anneliese said.

"So when did you first see them two kiss?" Michael asked.

"It was on August 25th which was Robbie Ray's birthday." Anneliese answered.

"So why is he kissing his ex-girlfriend?" Michael asked.

"That's a good question Michael, but I don't have a good answer because I don't know why he is kissing her." Anneliese answered.

"Anneliese I was wondering if you would like me to teach you the dance to my song Will You Be There?" Michael asked.

"How did you know that I want you to teach me that dance?" Anneliese asked.

"I heard you say it earlier today." Michael answered.

"When did you get here?" Anneliese asked.

"Just before you started singing Will You Be There." Michael answered.

"I would love for you to teach it to me." Anneliese said.

"How about later on today?" Michael asked.

"That would be so cool. Michael you are so sweet." Anneliese said as she gave Michael a passionate hug.

"Thanks, Anneliese." Michael said as he returned the hug.

Robbie Ray noticed them hugging.

"What are you doing, Anneliese?" Robbie Ray asked in an angry voice.

"I'm only hugging him that's all." Anneliese said.

"Well stop it!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"No! I won't!" Anneliese yelled.

"Why not!?" Robbie Ray asked in a yell.

"I won't stop because I know that you're not going to stop kissing Margo." Anneliese answered.

Just then Miley came down stairs.

"Hey, mom?" Miley asked.

"Yes, Miley." Anneliese answered.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my school today for another karaoke night." Miley said.

"I would love to." Anneliese said.

"Are you going to ask dad to come to support you?" Miley asked.

"No, I'm not." Anneliese answered.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"I wasn't going to ask him because I am mad at him right now." Anneliese answered.

"Then who are you going to ask?" Miley asked.

"I was going to ask Michael Jackson." Anneliese answered.

"That's cool." Miley said.

"Miley I was also thinking that maybe Michael and I could sing a song together." Anneliese said.

"I would love to sing with you Anneliese." Michael said.

"Thanks, Michael." Anneliese said.

So now everyone is at Miley's school for karaoke night. Anneliese walks in with her arm wrapped around Michael's arm. Just then Amber and Ashley walks over.

"Oh, no Amber and Ashley alert." Anneliese whispered.

"So Anneliese who is this freak that you have on your arm?" Amber asked.

"Who are you calling a freak, Amber?" Anneliese asked.

"Him." Amber answered as she pointed to Michael Jackson.

"Oh, this is no freak and please don't you ever call him that again." Anneliese said.

"Ok. So who is it?" Amber asked.

"This is my Idol, the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. Plus today is his birthday so be nice to him or else." Anneliese answered.

"So you wants to be the first to sing?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"I will." Amber said.

"Of course she'll be the first." Anneliese whispered to Michael.

So Amber got up on stage and sang "I Got Nerve."

"Thank you, Amber Addison. So who's next?" Mr. Corelli told the audience.

"We would like to sing next, Mr. Corelli?" Anneliese asked.

"Who said that?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"I did." Anneliese answered as her and Michael walk up onto the stage.

"Anneliese long time no see. Who is this?" Mr. Corelli told Anneliese.

"This is my Idol, the King of Pop, Michael Jackson." Anneliese said.

"So are you and Michael going to sing together?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"Yes we are." Anneliese answered.

"So what song are the two of you going to sing?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"We are going to sing I Just Can't Stop Loving You." Michael answered.

"That's not a Hannah Montana song." Amber said.

"No it's not, but it is a song that was written and composed by Michael Jackson." Anneliese said.

"That's true, I did write and compose this song." Michael said.

"Michael before we start singing the song there is something that I want to say to you." Anneliese said.

"Ok. Cool." Michael said.

"I just want to lay next to you for awhile  
You look so gorgeous tonight  
Your eyes are so lovely  
Your mouth is so sweet  
A lot of people misunderstand me  
That's because they don't  
Know me at all  
I just want to touch you  
And hold you  
I need you  
God I need you  
I love you so much." Anneliese said.

Then the music started playing and Anneliese and Michael start singing and during the song Anneliese notice Robbie Ray in the audience.

Michael: Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so  
I call your name...  
Whispers at morning  
Our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came...  
You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say I love you  
Your love's got me high  
I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer  
Anneliese: I hear your voice now  
You are my choice now  
The love you bring  
Heaven's in my heart  
At your call  
I hear harps,  
And angel's sing  
You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life  
Without you  
Michael: I just can't hold on  
Anneliese: I feel we belong  
Michael: My life ain't worth living  
If I can't be with you  
Both: I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop...  
Then tell me just what  
Will I do  
Anneliese: 'Cause I just can't stop loving you  
Michael: At night when the  
Stars shine  
I pray in you I'll find  
A love so true...  
Anneliese: When morning awakes me  
Will you come and take me  
I'll wait for you  
Michael: You know how I feel  
I won't stop until  
I hear your voice saying I do  
Anneliese: I do  
This thing can't go wrong  
Michael: This feeling's so strong  
Anneliese: Well, my life ain't  
Worth living  
Both: If I can't be with you  
I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop...  
Then tell me, just what will I do  
Michael: I just can't stop loving you  
Anneliese: We can change all the world tomorrow  
Michael: We can sing songs of  
Yesterday  
Anneliese: I can say, hey...farewell to sorrow  
Michael: This is my life and I,  
Both: Want to see you for always  
I just can't stop loving you  
Anneliese: No, baby  
Michael: Oh!  
Both: I just can't stop loving you  
Anneliese: If I can't stop!  
Both: And if I stop...  
Anneliese: No  
Michael: Oh! oh! oh...oh...  
Anneliese: What will I do? uh...ooh...  
(then tell me, just what will I do)  
Both: I just can't stop loving you  
Michael: Hee! hee! hee! know I do  
Girl!  
Both: I just can't stop loving you  
Michael: You know I do  
And if I stop...  
Both: Then tell me, just what will I do  
I just can't stop loving you.

After Anneliese and Michael sang the song they kissed each other. Everyone was shocked but Robbie Ray was angry. A few minutes later Anneliese and Michael broke apart from the kiss. Just then Anneliese noticed the angry look on Robbie Ray's face.

"By the way everyone that kiss was all part of the song." Anneliese said.

"Not." Robbie Ray said to himself.

"Right Michael?" Anneliese asked as she winked at him.

"That's true." Michael answered.

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" The audience started chanting.

"We're sorry, we gotta go, bye." Anneliese said as her and Michael took off running.

A few minutes later Robbie Ray was running after them. Just then Anneliese and Michael ran into Miley.

"Oh, Miley, hi." Anneliese said.

"Where are the two of you going?" Miley asked.

"Well, Miles we are running from your father." Anneliese answered.

"Why, mom?" Miley asked.

"Well, because he caught Michael and I kissing and I am afraid of what he is going to do to Michael or myself." Anneliese answered.

"Anneliese, where are you?" Robbie Ray yelled.

"Oh, no, it's Robbie Ray." Anneliese whispered.

"When I find you I am going to kill Michael Jackson!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"You see, Miley that was what I was afraid of." Anneliese whispered.

"So mom what do you want me to do?" Miley asked.

"Go help your father look for us, but don't tell him exactly where we are, ok." Anneliese asnwered.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Well, if you don't then you are going to be grounded." Anneliese answered.

"Ok, I'm going." Miley said.

"That a girl." Anneliese said.

After Miley went to her father. Anneliese is picking around the corner to where Miley and Robbie Ray are at and she noticed that Robbie Ray's back was facing toward her.

"Michael it's safe we can go now." Anneliese whispered.

Then Anneliese and Michael took after running then all of a sudden they ran into Amber and Ashley.

"Where are you two going in a hurry?" Amber asked.

"That is none of your business Amber." Anneliese answered.

"Why are you running, then?" Ashley asked.

"Ok, fine, we are running from Miley's dad." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Because he caught Michael and I kissing and I don't want him anywhere near Michael." Anneliese answered.

"What should we tell him if we see him?" Amber asked.

"Nothing." Anneliese answered.

"Are you going to tell us where you two are headed?" Ashley asked.

"Ha, like I am going to tell you two. I don't trust you two because you just might tell Miley's dad where we are exactly." Anneliese answered.

After that Amber and Ashley left and after they weren't in sight Anneliese and Michael took off running until they saw Robbie Ray.

"Michael stop." Anneliese said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because Robbie Ray is right over there." Anneliese answered.

"Oh, ok." Michael said.

"Michael you know when I said to the audience 'We're sorry, we gotta go, bye.' That part was inspired by what you said in your movie Moonwalker." Anneliese said.

"Oh, I remember that part." Michael said.

"Also this being chased by Robbie Ray reminds me of the chasing scene you did in Moonwalker." Anneliese said.

"I thought that this seem famliar." Michael said.

A few minutes later Anneliese and Michael went home. Then they sat on the couch and started kissing each other passionately. A few minutes later Anneliese and Michael stopped kissing and just in time to because Miley and Robbie Ray walked through the door.

"There you are!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"Robbie Ray you stay away from him!" Anneliese yelled.

"Get out of my way Anneliese!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"NO!" Anneliese yelled.

"Why not!?" Robbie Ray asked in a yelled.

"Because you really have to stay away from him and I am not about to let you kill him!" Anneliese answered in yelled.

"Why can't I kill him?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because of his millions and millions and millions and millions of fans." Anneliese answered.

"What about his fans?" Robbie Ray asked.

"They will be crushed if Michael died." Anneliese answered.

"I can't believe you are protecting him." Robbie Ray said.

"Did I forget to tell you that I am Michael's number one fan?" Anneliese asked.

After that Robbie Ray stormed off to his room.

"So Anneliese do you want to learn that dance for "Will You Be There" now?" Michael asked.

"I would love to also can you teach me to do your moonwalk as good as you can, because I can do it but not the way that you can and I want to do it just like you." Anneliese answered.

"Sure I would love to teach you the moonwalk." Michael said.

"Thanks Michael. You are so sweet." Anneliese said as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

Now Michael and Anneliese are outside in the nice cool night air and Michael is teaching her the dances and any other dance she wants to learn. After awhile of being outside Anneliese and Michael went to go have a seat on the bench on the back patio.

"Michael do you see that bright star right there?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I do." Michael answered.

"Well that is my favorite star." Anneliese said.

"Why is it your favorite star?" Michael asked.

"It's my favorite because it was named after me." Anneliese answered.

"Who named it after you?" Michael asked.

"Robbie Ray did on the night that he asked me to marry him." Anneliese answered.

"Wow that was sweet of him." Michael said.

"Oh by the way Happy birthday Michael." Anneliese said.

"Thanks Anneliese." Michael said.

After that they said out there for awhile longer and before they knew it they were kissing each other passionately. Now it is August 30th and Anneliese and Michael are hanging out at the beach together.

"Michael can you please sing "Man In The Mirror" for me?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure thing." Michael answered.

Now Michael is singing "Man In The Mirror." After he sang that song Anneliese asked him to sing another another song.

"Michael can you sing "Heal The World" now?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure thing, Anneliese." Michael answered.

As Michael was singing "Heal The World" a crowd gathered around them including Rico. The day passes by and now it is August 31st and Michael and Anneliese are sitting on the couch talking. Robbie Ray is in the kitchen listening.

"Anneliese tomorrow I have to leave because September 2nd is the first day of my world tour." Michael said.

"Can I come with you?" Anneliese asked.

"I would love for you to come but you have to stay here." Michael answered.

"I'm going to miss you." Anneliese said.

"I'm going to miss you too." Michael said.

"Michael can you dedicate a song or two to me during your tour?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure I can. Name one song that you want me to dedicate to you?" Michael told Anneliese.

"Man In The Mirror." Anneliese answered.

"Ok I will do that for you." Michael said.

"Thanks, Michael." Anneliese said.

"I am also going to dedicate another song to you, but I can't tell you what it is and I promise that I will tell you when I get back from my tour this time next year." Michael said.

"This time next year, Michael." Anneliese said in a not so happy tone.

"Yes Anneliese." Michael said.

"How am I going to survive that long without you? I don't think that I could do it again." Anneliese told Michael.

"Now probably I can win Anneliese back since Michael is going to be gone for a year." Robbie Ray thought to himself.

The day goes by and now it is September 1st. Michael has to leave for his world tour and Anneliese is upset.

"Bye, Anneliese." Michael said as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye, Michael." Anneliese said as tears were going down her face.

Now Michael and Anneliese are at the airport and before Michael gets on the plane he gives Anneliese a very passionate kiss.

"Oh, Michael." Anneliese said.

"Yes Anneliese." Michael said.

"I was wondering if you could sing three songs for me during your tour?" Anneliese asked.

"What songs do you want me to sing?" Michael asked.

"My three favorite songs from your CD Invincible." Anneliese answered.

"What three songs?" Michael asked.

"Speechless, Don't Walk Away and You Are My Life." Anneliese answered.

"Ok, I will sing those songs for you." Michael said.

"Thanks, Michael." Anneliese said.

After that Michael got on the plane and the plane took off and Anneliese didn't take her eyes off the plane until it was out of sight. Just then Lisa walked up to her sister.

"Anneliese it's time to go home now." Lisa said.

Anneliese turned around and gave her sister a hug and was crying.

"He just left and I miss him already Lisa." Anneliese said through her tears.

"I know you do now let's go home." Lisa said as her and Anneliese were walking back home.


	33. Winning Back Anneliese

Chapter 33

Winning Back Anneliese

It's a few days after Anneliese caught Robbie Ray kissing Margo Diamond and Robbie Ray caught Anneliese kissing Michael Jackson. They still aren't talking to each other and it's driving Robbie Ray crazy because he just wants to pull her close to him and tell that he's sorry but he knows that he's going to have to do a lot more than that to win her back. Robbie Ray is sitting on the couch when Anneliese comes downstairs than goes into the kitchen. Robbie Ray lets out a long sigh. Anneliese looks over at Robbie Ray and shakes her head. Robbie Ray writes a song for Anneliese than goes his computer. Robbie Ray checks the weather for that night than sees that there's a lunar eclipse at 6am than he smiles a little. Robbie Ray looks for some songs that will show Anneliese how sorry he is and that she's the only one for him. Robbie Ray finds lyrics to "She's No You", "Without You" and "Trail Of Tears". Robbie Ray than prints them off than gets the paper with the song that he wrote for Anneliese. Robbie Ray puts them all in his pants pocket than goes back downstairs and goes off to Lisa and Jon's house. Robbie Ray knocks on the door. Jon opens the door.

"Can I help you Robbie Ray?" Jon asked.

"Yeah I came here to talk to your wife." Robbie Ray answered.

"Okay come on in and I'll get her for you." Jon said.

Robbie Ray and Jon walk inside. Jon goes to get Lisa. Lisa sudden appears.

"What can I help you with Robbie Ray?" Lisa asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what your sister's favorite breakfast food is." Robbie Ray answered.

"She loves pancakes and dad always makes teddy bear pancakes for her." Lisa said.

"What are those?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That means our dad turns the pancakes into a big bear and a little bear that is the only way that Anneliese will eat them." Lisa answered.

"Could you come with me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah sure I can." Lisa answered.

"The reason is I want you to get take your sister somewhere so that I can get the pancakes ready without her knowing." Robbie Ray said.

"What are you up to anyway?" Lisa asked.

"I'm planning a romantic surprise for her to hopefully win her back because I can't live without her and I love her so much." Robbie Ray answered.

"I had a feeling that you will win her back and even though she's mad I know deep down she still loves you because come on a love like the two of you have can't go away that easy." Lisa said.

Robbie Ray smiles a little.

"That's for sure." Robbie Ray replied.

Lisa and Robbie Ray walk back to his house. Anneliese sees Lisa than hugs her. Robbie Ray sighs.

"I wished that she'd hug me like that again." Robbie thinks to himself.

"Would you like to come shopping with me sis?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah sure I would plus I need some new clothes anyway" Anneliese answered.

Anneliese and Lisa walk out the door than go to the mall. Robbie Ray goes into the kitchen than makes teddy bear pancakes.

"Sweet Niblets! I forgot to find out what she likes to drink with them." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray has Lisa's cell phone number memorized now so he dials it.

"Hi this is Lisa Joy Wexler." Lisa replied.

"Hey Lisa, it's me Robbie Ray." Robbie Ray said.

"What would you like now?" Lisa asked.

"I forgot to find out what your sister's favorite thing to drink with the teddy bear pancakes is." Robbie Ray answered.

"We usually eat them for dinner so she drinks Pepsi with them but when we do have them for breakfast she likes to drink chocolate milk with them." Lisa answered.

"Thanks Lisa." Robbie Ray said.

They hang up on each. Anneliese looks at her sister.

"Who was that on the phone?" Anneliese asked.

"I can't say just yet." Lisa answered.

They shop for a few more hours than go home to find Robbie Ray sitting on the couch watching TV. Lisa looks at him than at her sister and shoves her sister his way. Anneliese stops than looks at Lisa.

"Will you please stop trying to get us back together?" Anneliese asked in a yell.

"No I won't stop because you are meant to be together and it's driving me crazy that you two aren't talking to each other than when you do talk to each other all you do is fight." Lisa answered.

"None of this would've happen if he hadn't of kissed Margo." Anneliese yelled.

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me." Robbie Ray screamed.

"Don't you lie to me Robbie Ray Stewart because I know what I saw and I saw you kiss Margo." Anneliese yelled.

Robbie Ray growls than gets to his feet and goes out to the back patio. All of a sudden there's a loud crash. Lisa runs out to find out what it was. Robbie Ray standing on the patio looking up at the "Anneliese star". Lisa noticed the garbage can is knocked over. Lisa walks inside shaking her head. A few minutes later Robbie Ray comes inside. Anneliese gives him an angry look and he sticks out his tongue at her. Robbie Ray walks up to his bedroom than writes a note for Anneliese. The note reads "My darling blue eyed angel, I love you more than life itself. You are and will always be my angel from above. I'm sorry for what happen so please forgive me because I can't live without you not talking to me anymore. I just want you to take me back because without you my heart is only breaking. You are my world, my hope, and my reason for living and the only one for me. Love Always, Your Honky Tonk Heartthrob." Robbie Ray also puts the note into his pants pocket than sets Anneliese's alarm clock for 5:15am in the morning. Robbie Ray has been sleeping on the couch and letting Anneliese have their bedroom. Robbie Ray sneaks downstairs than puts the teddy bear pancakes into a little basket than hides it under the sink. Robbie Ray walks into the living room to find Anneliese sitting on the couch staring at the wall. Robbie Ray sighs.

"I need to figure something else to win her back." Robbie Ray said to himself.

Robbie Ray goes gets his jacket than leaves the house the video for "Nobody's Perfect" comes on. Anneliese gets to her feet than starts doing the dance to it just as Miley and Lilly come in. Lilly looks at Anneliese than at Miley.

"Wow your step-mom knows that dance really well." Lilly said.

Miley smiles than they go to the kitchen. Robbie Ray comes through the door with a small bag in his hand. Anneliese shakes her head.

"What are you doing?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese scoffs than walks up to the back patio. Robbie Ray goes up to his bedroom and sits on the bed. Anneliese comes back inside than sits on the couch. The hours pass and now it's late. Anneliese is sleeping. Robbie Ray is downstairs in the living room writing a little note. The note reads "Come to the beach for a romantic surprise and please dress up a little if you want." Robbie Ray sneaks up to his and Anneliese's bedroom than puts the note on the pillow beside her. Robbie Ray notices that Ray is sleeping next to Anneliese. Ray wakes up and meows. Robbie Ray picks him than takes him downstairs with him. Ray looks at Robbie Ray and meows again.

"Do you think that this romantic idea of mine will win her back?" Robbie Ray asked.

Ray looks at Robbie Ray again than meows.

"I'll take as yes." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray falls asleep for a few hours than his watch goes of at 4:30. Robbie Ray gets up than gets the teddy bear pancakes out fridge than gets the chocolate milk than puts them into a basket and goes the beach with them. Robbie Ray runs back to the house. He changes into a brown blazer with black shirt underneath and pair of blue jeans with a pair of black dress shoes. Robbie Ray than puts on the necklaces that Anneliese got him for his 35th birthday. Robbie Ray takes the little box with the necklace and matching bracelet out of the pocket on the jeans that he was wearing and puts them in the ones that he has on. Robbie Ray runs up the bathroom than puts a little bit of cologne. Robbie Ray suddenly senses that something is going to happen to Anneliese. Robbie Ray taps into his feeling and finds out that Anneliese is going to forget her jacket than get cold while they are the beach. Robbie Ray sneaks to his and Anneliese's bedroom. Robbie Ray takes Anneliese's leather jacket out of the closet than goes to the beach to wait for her.

"I really hope this works please work." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese is still sleeping when all of a sudden her alarm clock goes off. Anneliese opens her eyes than looks at the alarm clock.

"Why did my alarm clock go off?" Anneliese asked.

Anneliese switches on the light on her nightstand than notices the note on the pillow beside her. Anneliese takes the note and reads than shakes her head.

"Robbie Ray you little sneak." Anneliese said.

Anneliese sighs than gets to her feet. Anneliese changes into her heart camisole with her rainbow miniskirt and pair of blue sandals than heads to the beach. Robbie Ray smiles than walks over to her.

"Whatever you're up to it's not going to work because I'm not taking you back!" Anneliese yelled as she goes to leave. Robbie Ray grabs her arm.

"Please don't leave." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sighs than sits down on the sand. Robbie Ray sits down next to her than passes her the piece of paper with the song that he wrote for her. Anneliese reads it than looks at Robbie Ray.

"Did you write this?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I did." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well it's going to take a lot more than writing a song to win me back." Anneliese said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that so I found these songs on the internet than printed the lyrics." Robbie Ray replied as he passes the paper with the lyrics on them.

Anneliese reads them than she stares at Robbie Ray.

"That's a start Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray passes Anneliese the note that he wrote for her. Anneliese reads it than her eyes fill with tears than she hugs Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray smiles.

"Does this mean you'll take me back?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Of course, I'll take you back. Just promise me that you won't kiss another woman ever again. Plus honey you know that I couldn't stay mad at you forever." Anneliese said.

"Thanks, darling. Now just promise me that you won't ever see Michael Jackson again." Robbie Ray said. "Oh, baby I'm sorry but you can't tell me that I can't see him anymore. Plus just give him a chance. He is really sweet once you get to know him." Anneliese said.

"Well, we'll have to see about that. Where is Michael anyways?" Robbie Ray told Anneliese.

"Oh he went on his world tour on September 1st." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray grabs the basket with the pancakes and chocolate milk in than sets on Anneliese's lap. Anneliese opens it up than her mouth drops open in shock and she looks at Robbie Ray.

"How do you know that I only eat teddy bear pancakes?" Anneliese asked.

"I asked your sister." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray.

"I'm sorry for getting all mad over you kissing Margo." Anneliese said.

"I told you already I didn't kiss her she kissed me." Robbie Ray replied.

"How are you going prove it?" Anneliese asked.

"That's very simple darling and you can come out now Margo." Robbie Ray answered.

Margo suddenly appears. Anneliese looks at Margo than at Robbie Ray.

"What's she doing here?" Anneliese asked.

"I asked her to come here to tell the truth." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese gets to her feet and so does Robbie Ray. Margo looks at Anneliese.

"I'm really sorry Anneliese and he's telling the truth because I kissed him not the other way around." Margo said.

"Why did you kiss him?" Anneliese asked.

"I still love him that's why but now I understand just how much he loves you and I can't come between that even if I wanted too." Margo answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"How much do you love me Robbie Ray Stewart?" Anneliese asked.

"It's in the note that I wrote you." Robbie Ray answered.

Margo sighs than leaves. Anneliese reads the note again. Robbie Ray smiles than takes the little box out of his pants pocket.

"Do you remember when I went out earlier?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I remember." Anneliese said.

"Well this is what I went out for." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray passes the little box to Anneliese. Anneliese opens it than her eyes widen and she looks at Robbie Ray.

"Oh, Robbie Ray you shouldn't have and I mean you really shouldn't have." Anneliese said.

"Would you like me to put them on you darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I would." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray takes the necklace than opens the clasp than puts it around Anneliese's necklace and closes the clasp. Robbie Ray takes the bracelet than puts on Anneliese's wrist. Anneliese starts to shiver a little. Robbie Ray takes her leather jacket out from behind him than puts around her shoulders.

"Did you sense that I was going to cold?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I did so that's why I brought it." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Why did you plan this all for so early in the morning?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray looks up at the sky than notices the lunar eclipse is starting.

"That's why darling." Robbie Ray answered as he points to where the lunar eclipse is.

At first Anneliese gasps when she sees the lunar eclipse than she looks at Robbie Ray and hugs him.

"You are truly amazing when it comes to being romantic and that's what I love about you." Anneliese said as looks into her husband's gorgeous green eyes.

Robbie Ray sighs than looks at Anneliese.

"I have a confession to make." Robbie Ray replied.

"What it is?" Anneliese asked.

"I was never this romantic with anyone else and I've been trying figured out why I'm like this now." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why are you like this now?" Anneliese asked.

"I can finally say that you are the reason for my romantic side because you inspire me." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles than Robbie Ray goes behind and wraps his arms around her than they watch the lunar eclipse in silence. When the lunar eclipse is over they walk back to house hand in hand. Lisa, Chad, Jon and Randee are sitting on the couch. Lisa smiles when she sees her sister and her brother-in-law holding hands. Lisa gets to her feet than goes over to them and hugs them both.

"I'm so glad that you two are back together." Lisa said.

"Yeah so I am." Robbie Ray replied.

"Why were they fighting in the first place anyway?" Chad asked.

"I caught him kissing Margo Diamond but I know now that it was the other way around because she kissed him." Anneliese answered.

"Wait you took him back but not me!" Chad yelled.

"Yeah I did so there." Anneliese said.

"Why would you take him back and not me?" Chad asked in an angry voice.

"That's very simple because he didn't force me to come back but instead he won me back." Anneliese answered.

"How did he do that?" Chad asked.

"I wrote her song than got some song lyrics of the internet that suit how much I was sorry for what happen and than I wrote her a love note telling how much I need her in my life." Robbie Ray answered.

"Don't forget about the necklace and the bracelet that you bought for me sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"Oh yeah that too." Robbie Ray replied.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Anneliese asked.

"There's something that I really missed doing over the past little while that we have been fighting." Robbie Ray answered.

"What's that sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close and kisses her with all the passion that he's kept locked up inside. A few minutes later they break apart. Anneliese stares at Robbie Ray.

"You really did miss not talking to me." Anneliese said.

"Yeah I did and there was so many times that I just wanted to pull close to me than tell how sorry I was but I knew I was going to have to do better than that." Robbie Ray replied.

"So that's why you did all that romantic stuff." Anneliese said.

"Yes I did darling." Robbie Ray replied as pulled Anneliese close to him.

Anneliese suddenly smells the cologne that Robbie Ray is wearing than she just smiles. The days pass now Miley is home from Lilly's house, Jackson is home from Max's house and Harmony is home from Mam'aw Ruthie's house. The time of day is 11am. Jackson is outside playing basketball by himself. Robbie Ray is just returning from his morning jog.

"Wow dad that was a long jog." Miley said.

"Yeah it's such a beautiful day that I didn't want to come home but than I missed everyone." Robbie Ray said.

Miley hugs her father than gets a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You really need to take a shower dad because you stink." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray suddenly smells the stench.

"Yeah you're right I do." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray runs up to the bathroom than takes a shower. A few minutes later Robbie Ray comes out of the bathroom with his housecoat on than goes to his and Anneliese's room to change. Anneliese is still sound asleep when Robbie Ray sees Anneliese all he can do is smile. Robbie Ray changes into his white muscle shirt and his black shorts. Robbie Ray goes back into the bathroom then blow dyes his hair and puts it up in a ponytail than he hears someone outside playing basketball. Robbie Ray puts on pair of flip flops than goes outside to find Jackson shooting hoops by himself.

"Do you need someone to play against son?" Robbie Ray asked.

Jackson looks at his father.

"Yeah I do because it's boring playing against myself." Jackson answered.

"I'll take you on." Robbie Ray said.

Jackson dribbles the ball around his father than Robbie Ray takes the ball from Jackson and shoots it in the hoop. Jackson suddenly notices what his father is wearing.

"Why are you wearing that dad?" Jackson asked.

"Well I was out for my morning jog in what I usually wear than when I got home I got really warm from all that jogging so I changed into this." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh I see and it's weird I've never seen dress like that before dad." Jackson said.

Robbie Ray grins than shoots the basketball again.

"That's actually more to why I decided to dress this way." Robbie Ray replied.

"Are you going to tell me the rest?" Jackson asked.

"I'm hoping that I can make your step-mom speechless because she is always doing it to me." Robbie Ray answered.

"Where is my step-mom anyway?" Jackson asked as he takes the ball from his dad than shoots it into the basket.

"She's up in her room sleeping like that angel she is." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray takes the ball from Jackson than shoots it in three times.

"Alright dad you're way too good and I give up." Jackson said.

Jackson goes inside just as Anneliese comes downstairs.

"Hi mom. How was your sleep?" Jackson asked.

Anneliese looks at Jackson.

"How did you know that I was sleeping?" Anneliese asked.

"My dad told me." Jackson answered.

"Where is he anyway?" Anneliese asked.

"He's outside shooting some hoops and I was playing one on one with him but he's way too good so I came in here." Jackson answered.

"Thanks Jackson." Anneliese said.

Anneliese goes to go outside.

"You might be in for a shock if you go out there mom." Jackson yelled.

"Why would you say that?" Anneliese asked.

"You'll see when you get out there." Jackson answered.

Anneliese walks out to where Robbie Ray is shooting hoops. When Anneliese sees Robbie Ray in the muscle shirt, shorts and flip flops she faints. Robbie Ray walks over than kneels beside and kisses her.

"Hi there my handsome heartthrob." Anneliese said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It means that you look handsome in a muscle shirt and shorts." Anneliese answered.

"Thank you darling." Robbie Ray said.

"You should dress this way more often sweetheart." Anneliese replied.

"If you want me to than I will darling." Robbie Ray said.

"Yeah I would like you to dress like this more often." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than walks over to the basketball and picks it up.

"Would you like to play one on one against me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I would love to, but don't be mad if I beat you." Anneliese answered.

"Don't count on it darling." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray starts dribbling the ball than Anneliese takes it from him and shoots it into the basket. Robbie Ray takes it from Anneliese than holds above his head.

"That's not fair Robbie Ray because you're taller than me." Anneliese screams.

Robbie Ray dribbles the ball then shoots in it. Anneliese takes the ball from Robbie Ray again than shoots it in two times.

"Wow you're good." Robbie Ray said.

"So are you sweetheart." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close than kisses her. Anneliese pulls away than stares at him.

"We are supposed be playing basketball not kissing." Anneliese said.

"Sorry I couldn't help it because you look so beautiful like you always you do." Robbie Ray said.

A few minutes later their scores are tied.

"Okay the next one of us to get it in the basket is the winner." Robbie Ray said.

"What does the person that gets the next basket get for winning?" Anneliese asked.

"They get whatever their heart's desire is." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray dribbles the ball than shoots. It goes around the rim on the basket but doesn't go in.

Anneliese grabs the ball from Robbie Ray than shoots it also goes around the rim than goes in. Robbie Ray starts pouting than sits down on the bench.

"I can't believe that I got beat by my wife." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray buries his head in hands and starts crying. Anneliese sits next to Robbie Ray puts her arm around him.

"Sweetheart grow up and take it like a man so big deal I bet it's not the end of the world." Anneliese replied.

Mr. Dontzig has been watching the whole thing than he comes over.

"I thought better than that Stewart." Mr. Dontzig said.

"What do you this time Albert?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to rub it in that you got your socks beat off by a woman." Albert answered.

Anneliese looks at Albert and rolls her eyes.

"Get lost Albert." Robbie Ray yelled.

"There's no need to yell now Stewart because I'm not deaf." Albert said.

Anneliese rolls her eyes again.

"Well than get lost." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese shakes her head.

"What's wrong with your wife? Is she your wife?" Albert asked.

"Yeah she is got a problem with it." Robbie Ray answered.

"No I don't but it's just that you're lucky I wish I could have someone that pretty." Albert said.

Anneliese shivers with fear. Robbie Ray wraps his arms around Anneliese than pulls her close.

"Well you can't have Anneliese because she's mine and it's going to stay that way." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese looks up into Robbie Ray's green eyes than smiles a little. Anneliese than looks at Albert.

"Why don't you go home fatso?" Anneliese asked.

"Maybe I will if you're going to be rude like that." Albert answered.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"That's my girl." Robbie Ray said.

"Why would you say that?" Albert asked.

"She's not afraid to speak her mind and that is one of the things that I love about her." Robbie Ray answered.

Albert scoffs than walks back to his house. Anneliese lets out a sigh of relief.

"Finally he's gone and I don't think that he will bother you guys anymore." Anneliese said.

"Yeah neither do I after what you called him because it really hurt him." Robbie Ray replied.

"That's good because that's what I intended to do." Anneliese said.

"I love you Anneliese Jenessa Stewart." Robbie Ray replied.

"I love you too Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than spins Anneliese around so she's facing him and kisses her passionately.


	34. Debut Of Mrs Angel Montana

Chapter 34

Debut Of Mrs. Angel Montana

Robbie Ray and Anneliese are sitting on the couch. Robbie Ray has his arm around Anneliese and she has her head on his shoulder listening to his heartbeat.

"Are you listening to my heartbeat again darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I am sweetheart because like I said before I love hearing your heartbeat." Anneliese answered.

Miley comes downstairs as Hannah Montana.

"Are you coming dad?" Hannah asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about your concert tonight." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at Hannah than at Robbie Ray.

"Can I come sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I would love it if you came but I really don't think it's a good idea." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why not?" Anneliese asked.

"It's too risky because if somebody sees you there they may figure out that Miley is Hannah Montana." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's true but you just can't leave me here." Anneliese replied.

"I'm sorry darling but I have no choice and I really don't want to." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than pulls Anneliese up into his embrace and kisses her. Robbie Ray changes into Mr. Montana than leaves with Hannah. Anneliese sits down on the couch than starts to cry a little.

"There's got to be away for me to go to that concert without anyone figuring who Hannah Montana is so I can be with my Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

Anneliese thinks for a minute than suddenly she comes up with an idea.

"That's it." Anneliese replied.

Anneliese goes up to hers and Robbie Ray's room than goes to her closet. Anneliese changes into a white dress with white stockings and white shoes than she puts on a halo. Anneliese stands up on her tip-toes than finds a pair of wings than puts them on along with a long white wig.

"Get ready world here comes Mrs. Angel Montana." Angel puts on her two necklaces that Robbie Ray bought her than her wrist bracelet and her ankle bracelet.

Angel walks to the venue where Hannah is performing. Roxy is the security guard. Angel walks over to Roxy.

"Can I help you?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah you can let me backstage Roxy." Angel answered.

"I can't do that and how do you my name." Roxy said.

"I know your name because you know me very well and I'm also your worst nightmare." Angel replied.

"What's your name?" Roxy asked.

"My name is Angel." Angel answered.

"I'm sorry that name doesn't ring a bell." Roxy said.

"Oh please Roxy just move aside before I get really mad!" Angel yelled.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that because I'm only allowed to let people on the list or that have backstage passes in." Roxy said.

"This is insane because I don't need a pass." Angel screams really loud.

Robbie Ray comes over.

"What's with all the screaming?" Robbie Ray asked.

"This lady is trying to get backstage without a pass." Roxy answered.

Robbie Ray looks at the lady. Angel lets a little sigh.

"Who in the world are you supposed to be?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Angel asked sarcastically.

Robbie Ray gasps.

"Sweet Niblets!" Robbie Ray said.

"Who is she?" Roxy asked.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure yet." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh for crying out loud take a closer look Robbie Ray." Angel said sarcastically.

Robbie Ray gasps again than smiles.

"I should've known that you find away to come here tonight and its very clever darling." Robbie Ray said.

Roxy stares at Robbie Ray.

"Are you saying that she's who I think she is?" Roxy asked.

"Yes he is Roxy." Angel answered.

Robbie Ray walks over to her than pulls her close to him and kisses her. Angel looks up at him.

"What?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Shouldn't you be in your Mr. Montana disguise sweetheart." Angel answered.

"Yes I was just about do that when I heard you and Roxy fighting." Robbie Ray said.

"Alright than go change right now on the double." Angel replied.

Robbie Ray runs off. Roxy lets Angel backstage. Hannah comes over to her.

"Who are you and why did Roxy let you backstage?" Hannah asked.

Mr. Montana comes up behind Angel and pulls her close to him.

"Oh please not you too Hannah." Angel said sarcastically.

"Is that you mom?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah it is sweetie." Angel answered.

Hannah smiles than hugs her mother.

"I'm so glad you could come mom because to tell the truth I'm a little nervous tonight." Hannah said.

"Why are you nervous sweetie?" Angel asked.

"I don't know mom I just am." Hannah answered.

"Well you don't have anything to be nervous about sweetie because you're going to do just fine." Angel said.

"How do you know that?" Hannah asked.

"I know sweetie because you have an amazing singing voice." Angel answered.

"Yeah just like someone else that we both know." Mr. Montana said as looks at Hannah than at Angel.

"Ha-ha not funny." Angel said.

"I was being serious and I really think that you should sing a duet with Hannah tonight." Mr. Montana said.

"Are you feeling okay sweetheart?" Angel asked.

Hannah busts out laughing.

"Yes I'm feeling just fine and I said that because it would be a perfect way for Hannah's fans to meet her step-mom Angel Montana." Mr. Montana said.

"How did you know that was my disguise name sweetheart?" Angel asked.

"It's pretty obvious from the halo and wings that you are wearing darling and I think it's a perfect name for you because you are an angel." Mr. Montana answered.

Angel walks over to Mr. Montana and puts her hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure feeling okay sweetheart?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I told you I'm fine" Mr. Montana answered.

"Well you are acting really weird tonight" Angel said.

"I know that because I'm happy you're here and I was really missing you before you showed up and oh yeah the other reason why I said Angel is because that is a perfect name for you is because you're my angel." Mr. Montana said.

Angel shakes her head.

"Are you going to sing a song with our daughter?" Mr. Montana asked.

"Yeah I am sweetheart." Angel answered.

Angel smiles than hugs Mr. Montana.

"I already know that we sound really good together and I have a feeling that you're going to sound great singing with Hannah because like I said a long time ago darling you have a beautiful sweet singing voice and I meant it than just like I do now." Mr. Montana said.

"Yeah well that was before we told each other that we were in love with each other." Angel said.

"Yeah I know that, but it's true." Mr. Montana said.

"I knew there was a good reason why I love you." Angel replied.

Hannah looks at her mother.

"What song should we sing mom?" Hannah asked.

"I have no idea sweetie" Angel answered.

"I know the perfect song for you two to sing together." Mr. Montana said.

"What is it sweetheart?" Angel asked.

"You and Me Together." Mr. Montana answered.

Hannah goes out on the stage.

"Hi everyone, I have a very special treat for you all tonight." Hannah said.

"What kind of treat?" A little girl in the front row asked.

"You all know that my manager is my father right well he got remarried 7 months ago and my treat tonight is that my step-mother is going sing a duet with me." Hannah answered.

Angel walks out on the stage with Hannah. Hannah passes her the extra microphone. Angel smiles at Hannah.

"This is my step-mother Angel Montana." Hannah said.

The music starts up.

Hannah: You and me together  
Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
Angel: But no one wants to call  
After all we've been through  
Do we let our friendship end  
You need me and i need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
Both: But even if we bend, yeah it's  
You and me together (together, together, together)  
Yeah, Im always on your side (on your side)No one, no one, no one, could ever change it  
C'mon let 'em try (let 'em try)  
Cuz its you and me together now-ow-ow-ow  
Hannah: Anyone can have a day  
When their heart is on their sleeve  
No one wants to see it our way  
Can't agree to disagree  
Angel: You'd think it'd be easier  
But it feels like you just can't win  
But somehow we'll make it work  
Cause we deserve it- you know we're worth it  
You can't give up on friends  
Both: Cuz its You and me together (together, together, together)  
Yeah, Im always on your side (on your side, oh)  
No one, no one, no one, could ever change it  
C'mon let 'em try (c'mon let 'em try)  
Cuz its you (it's you) and me together now  
Together now-ow-ow-ow (now-ow-ow-ow)  
Oh now, now, now  
You and me together (together, together)  
Hannah: Yeah, I'm always on you side (on your side, oh whoa)  
No one, no one, no one could ever change it  
C'mon let 'em try (c'mon let 'em try-y-y-y)  
Both: It's you (it's you) and me (and me) together (together, together)  
Yeah, I'm always on your side (on your side, im on your side)  
No one, no one, no one could ever change it  
C'mon let 'em try (c'mon let 'em try)  
Cuz it's you and me together now-ow-ow-ow  
Together now-ow-ow-ow.

Angel hugs Hannah than goes backstage with Mr. Montana. Mr. Montana comes up behind Angel and wraps his arms around her.

"You were amazing like always darling." Mr. Montana said.

All of a sudden Mr. Montana senses something is going to happen to Angel but he doesn't say anything. Hannah goes into an encore. Angel is sitting in chair backstage than she gets to her feet and lets out a scream. Mr. Montana, Roxy and Lola come running over. Mr. Montana goes to asked Angel what's wrong but suddenly he notices the puddle of water under her feet and the look of pain in her face.

"Oh no." Mr. Montana said.

"What's wrong with her?" Lola asked.

"She's in labor Lola." Mr. Montana answered.

"What?" Lola asked.

"You heard me Lola" Mr. Montana answered.

Mr. Montana walks over the curtain.

"Pssst Hannah." Mr. Montana whisper loud enough for only Hannah to hear.

"Hold on minute everyone." Hannah said as she went over the curtain where her dad is.

"What's wrong dad?" Hannah asked.

"I have to take your mother to the hospital so I need you to go home with Roxy." Mr. Montana answered.

Hannah gasps.

"Why what's wrong with her?" Hannah asked.

"She's in labor Hannah." Mr. Montana answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot that mom was pregnant with everything going on lately." Hannah said.

"Well I will see you after the concert." Mr. Montana said as he goes to leave.

"Could I get Roxy to take me the hospital afterwards?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah sure you can that's if she will take you." Mr. Montana answered.

Mr. Montana runs to where Mrs. Montana is than picks her up in his arms and carries her out to his car. They change back into Anneliese and Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray helps Anneliese into the car than shuts the door. Robbie Ray slides into the driver's seat than starts driving really fast to the hospital. All of a sudden he hears the sirens behind.

"Sweet Niblets! I haven't got time for this." Robbie Ray said in a mad tone.

Robbie Ray pulls the car over than a police officer comes up to his window. Robbie Ray rolls down the window.

"Is the fire somewhere sir?" The police officer.

"No there's no fire but my wife is in labor so I need to get to the hospital fast." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh sorry sir and continue on your way." The officer said.

Robbie Ray starts driving again than he finally reaches the hospital. Robbie Ray gets out of the car than goes over to Anneliese's side of the car than helps her out and picks her up in arms. Robbie Ray carries Anneliese into the hospital. A nurse comes over.

"Can I help you sir?" The nurse asked.

"Yes you can because my wife is in labor." Robbie Ray answered.

They take Anneliese than Robbie Ray follows them.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come with us." The nurse said.

"Sweet Niblets!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"Sweetheart calm down please because you don't want to draw attention to yourself for fear someone will recognize you." Anneliese said.

"I want to be with you though." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese looks at the nurses.

"Could he please come with us?" Anneliese asked.

"No I'm sorry he can't because he has to wait until we come get him." The nurse answered.

Anneliese is getting mad.

"Sweet Niblets! Lady I want to want him to come with me because I need him with me and he didn't come the last time." Anneliese screamed.

Robbie Ray starts laughing a little.

"Alright he can come now calm down." The nurse answered.

Robbie Ray follows the nurses to the delivery room. Robbie Ray stands beside Anneliese's bed and takes her hand in his.

"I want you to know that you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want darling." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks up at Robbie Ray just than squeezes his hand. An hour passes.

"Okay one more good push Mrs. Stewart." The doctor said.

Anneliese gives one more push than they hear the sound of a baby's cry. The doctor wraps the baby in a blanket than puts it in Anneliese's arms.

"Congratulations you have a very healthy baby boy." The doctor replied.

Anneliese looks down at her baby son than up at Robbie Ray.

"Wow he's gorgeous just like his father." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than sits next to Anneliese on the bed.

"Do you have a name for him darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I don't sweetheart and I was hoping you did." Anneliese answered.

"As a matter of fact I do and it's Coda Robbie Stewart." Robbie Ray said.

"Where did you come up with that name?" Anneliese asked.

"It was mine and Susan's third child was going to be called but like his mom he didn't make it and the doctors still haven't figured what happen that made them die." Robbie Ray answered.

"Are you sure you want to call him that sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I'm sure darling because of you I don't miss them as much but I still love them." Robbie Ray said.

"Oh I see." Anneliese said in a sad voice.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"There's someone else that I love more now." Robbie Ray said.

"Are you talking about me?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I am darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley, Jackson and Roxy come into the room.

"How was the rest of the concert bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It was great dad but I really wish that you and mom could've stay for the whole thing." Miley answered.

"Come over here Miley and Jackson." Anneliese said.

Miley and Jackson come over than notices the baby that their step-mom is holding.

"It's a boy." Jackson said in happy voice.

Miley sits on the bed next to her step-mom and her baby brother.

"What's his name mom?" Miley asked.

"His name is Coda Robbie Stewart." Anneliese answered.

Jackson and Miley's eyes widen in shock than they look at their father.

"You named him didn't you dad?" Jackson and Miley asked together.

"Yes I did name him." Robbie Ray answered.

"Wasn't that the name that mom's baby was going to be if they had of stayed alive?" Jackson asked.

"Yes it was son and I know that your mother would be happy that I named mine and Anneliese's son that." Robbie Ray answered.

It's a few days later now and the doctors tell Anneliese that she can take Coda home. Robbie Ray walks though the front door than holds it open for Anneliese. Anneliese has Coda in her arms and she smiles at Robbie Ray.

"Thanks sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"You're welcome darling." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese walks inside than sits on the couch with Coda. Coda has fallen asleep. Anneliese looks down at her son. Robbie Ray sits down next to them and puts his arm around Anneliese. Miley walks into the room.

"Do you remember about the Hannah Montana party for my fans?" Miley asked.

Yes I remember bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Can Angel Montana come?" Anneliese asked.

"Of course she can come." Robbie Ray answered.

"Who is going to look after Harmony?" Anneliese asked.

"If Jackson isn't working we'll get him to look after her." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley looks at Anneliese.

"What about Coda?" Miley asked.

"Coda is coming with me because he's way too young to left alone." Anneliese answered.

"Can I hold him mom?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure you can just support his head sweetie." Anneliese answered.

Miley sits next to her mother and Anneliese puts Coda into Miley's arms.

"Hi there little brother." Miley said.

Coda looks up at Miley and lets out a little coo. Miley smiles. A few hours later Miley is up in the room getting ready for the Hannah Montana party for her fans. Anneliese goes up to hers and Robbie Ray's room. Anneliese lays Coda on the bed. Anneliese goes over to the walk-in-closet that she now has than changes into Angel Montana. Angel tries putting her wings on but they won't work.

"Sweet Niblets!" Angel screamed.

Robbie Ray is just finished changing into his Mr. Montana disguise and he hears Angel getting upset. Mr. Montana walks into the room.

"Do you need some help darling?" Mr. Montana asked.

"Yes I do sweetheart." Angel answered.

Mr. Montana walks over and puts Angel's wings on her.

"How's that darling?" Mr. Montana asked.

"That's a whole better and thanks so much sweetheart." Angel answered.

They walk to where the party is. Hannah performs few of her songs than the party for her fans starts. Angel sits on the bench by the wall holding Coda in her arms. Mr. Montana senses that it's too warm for Mrs. Montana. Hannah walks over and sits next to her mother.

"What's wrong mom?" Hannah asked.

"There's nothing wrong sweetie." Angel answered.

"Oh come mom I can tell that something is wrong." Hannah said.

Angel doesn't say anything.

"Alright you leave me no choice." Hannah said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong mom than I'm to go get dad." Hannah answered.

"Alright it's too warm in here that's all." Angel said.

"Oh well I can tell dad to turn up the air conditioning." Hannah replied.

"No that's okay because I'm sure he knows by now that's too warm for me." Angel said.

Mr. Montana walks over to the air conditioning and turns it up full blast than joins Mrs. Montana.

"Hi darling." Mr. Montana said as he sits down than puts his arm around her.

"Hi sweetheart." Angel replied.

They kiss passionately. Hannah shakes her head than goes off to find Lola. Lola comes up behind Hannah and covers her eyes.

"Ah I can't see." Hannah screamed.

"It's only me." Lola said.

Lola takes her hands away from Hannah's face. Hannah suddenly spots Amber and Ashley.

"Oh no anybody but not those two." Hannah said.

"What are you talking about?" Lola asked.

"Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt are here." Hannah answered.

Lola suddenly notices them too. Amber and Ashley approach Hannah Montana.

"Hi Hannah Montana." Amber said.

"Are you having fun?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah we are having a blast but it's a little cold in here don't you know that." Amber answered.

"There's actually a reason why it's like that in here." Hannah said.

"What reason is that?" Amber asked.

"My manager which is also my dad turned up the air conditioning for my mother because when it's too warm she gets weak than faints." Hannah answered.

Hannah looks over at her parents than smiles when she sees them sitting really close and all cuddly. Amber and Ashley leave.

"I can't believe you were nice to them." Lola said.

"Well I had to be Lola because if I wasn't' they would have figured out that I'm really Miley Stewart." Hannah whispered.

Hannah looks over at her parents to see them kissing passionately.

"Sweet Niblets! I wish they stop doing that in public." Hannah said.

"Who and what are you talking about?" Lola asked.

"I'm talking about that." Hannah answered as she points in the direction of her parents kissing.

"Oh I see….yuck." Lola said.

"You'd think they would stop doing that for one second but no way because every time I turn around they're kissing and it's disgusting." Hannah replied.

Hannah walks over to them.

"Mom, Dad stop it and please save that for home." Hannah said.

They break apart than Mrs. Montana gets her feet.

"Where are you going darling?" Mr. Montana asked.

"I have to go to the washroom okay." Mrs. Montana answered as she passes Coda to Mr. Montana.

Mrs. Montana goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out than this really cute guy walks up to her.

"Hi there you're cute." The guy said.

"Thanks so are you." Mrs. Montana said.

"What's your name?" The guy asked.

"My name is Angel." Mrs. Montana answered.

"My name is Donovan and I meant when I said that you're cute but I really meant to say is that you're really cute." Donovan said.

Mr. Montana is close by and he hears everything. Mr. Montana steps in between his wife and Donovan.

"I'm her husband, the cute protective one." Mr. Montana said.

Donovan gets scared and leaves. Mr. Montana wraps his arms around his wife.

"Where's Coda sweetheart?" Mrs. Montana asked her husband.

"Hannah has him darling." Mr. Montana answered his wife.

"Oh okay I was just wondering." Mrs. Montana said.

They stay for a few more hours than go home. They change back into Anneliese and Robbie Ray. Jackson is sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Did your sister behave herself?" Anneliese asked Jackson.

"She was really good tonight." Jackson answered.

"That's good to hear." Anneliese said.

"The only thing is that when I went up there a few minutes before you came home I noticed that was a little pale." Jackson replied.

"What?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I said that she was pale dad." Jackson answered.

Robbie Ray runs up to Harmony's room than he notices right away that Jackson was right. Robbie Ray walks over to Harmony's bed.

"I don't feel good dada." Harmony said.

"Did you just say I?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah so big deal." Harmony answered.

Robbie Ray puts his hand on Harmony's forehead than he pulls it away.

"Sweet Niblets!" Robbie Ray yelled.

Anneliese comes running into Harmony's room.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Harmony is burning up darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese runs to the bathroom than comes back a few minutes later with the thermometer. Robbie Ray puts it into Harmony's mouth than waits for it to beep than takes it and looks at it. Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes get as big as saucers.

"Sweet Niblets!" Robbie Ray said.

"What does it say sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Her temperature is 100.2." Robbie Ray answered.

"How are we going to bring her fever down?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray passes Harmony to Anneliese than leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later with a damp face cloth. Anneliese puts Harmony back to bed and Robbie Ray puts the damp cloth on Harmony's forehead. Robbie Ray sits down on Harmony's bed as she falls asleep.

"Where have I seen that innocent look before?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese laughs a little.

"Oh yeah from you." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese decides to go downstairs because she knows that Robbie Ray will look after Harmony and she's a little hungry. A few minutes later Anneliese comes back up.

"How is she doing now?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray checks her temperature again.

"She's going to be just fine because her temperature has come down a little." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray picks up Harmony is his arms than goes to downstairs with her. Robbie Ray lies on the couch with Harmony in his arms than they fall asleep. Anneliese comes downstairs and notices them. Anneliese walks over to them than takes the blanket off the back of the couch and puts it over them than kisses Robbie Ray on the forehead. A few hours later Robbie Ray wakes up than checks his daughter's temperature than takes her back to bed. Robbie Ray goes his room and crawls into bed with Anneliese. Anneliese senses him coming so she's awake when he climbs into bed with her.

"How is Harmony now?" Anneliese asked.

"She's fine darling and her temperature is back to normal again." Robbie Ray answers.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese into his embrace and they fall asleep. The next morning Anneliese is wake before Robbie Ray. Anneliese smiles than gets dressed for the day than goes into Harmony's bed. Harmony is awake.

"How are feeling this morning kiddo?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm feeling fine mommy." Harmony answered.

Robbie Ray comes into the room without Anneliese knowing. Harmony sees her dad than goes say dada but Robbie Ray puts a finger to his lips and shakes his head. Robbie Ray sneaks up behind Anneliese and wraps his arms around her. Anneliese smiles.

"Why are you smiling darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I've been through this with you sweetheart it's because I feel so safe in your arms especially lately for some reason but I can't figure out why." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray grins a little.

"You'll find soon why that is." Robbie Ray said.

"Did you go for your morning jog yet?" Anneliese asked.

"No I haven't yet but I'm going now." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles than kisses Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray goes to their room and changes into his sweat suit than goes for his morning jog. A few hours pass and Robbie Ray still hasn't come back. Anneliese is starting to get worried. Anneliese is downstairs in the living room pacing back and forth. Miley comes into the room and looks at her step-mom.

"Why are pacing mom?" Miley asked.

"I'm worried about your father because has gotten back from his morning jog yet." Anneliese answered.

"Yeah I've noticed that lately his jogs longer for some reason." Miley said.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Anneliese asked.

"If I knew the answer to that mom I won't be telling you." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray suddenly comes through the door. Anneliese runs over to him and hugs him than starts crying.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was worried sick about you." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You have been jogging for three hours." Anneliese answered.

"Actually I was only jogging for hour." Robbie Ray said.

"Where were you the other two hours than?" Miley asked.

"I went to where I have going to for the past little while." Robbie Ray answered.

"Where might that be sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I can do a lot better than telling you." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese gets a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about Robbie Ray?" Anneliese asked.

"Come over here darling and see if you can figure it out yourself." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese walks over to Robbie Ray and he hugs her.

"Did you notice anything darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I don't notice anything." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Miley.

"Do you want a hug?" Robbie Ray asked.

Miley nods than comes over and gives her father a hug than that's when she notices how much stronger his hugs are.

"I know what it is." Miley answered.

"What is it Miles?" Anneliese asked.

"He's embrace is stronger." Miley answered.

"What do you mean?" Anneliese asked.

"See for yourself mom." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese into his stronger embrace. Anneliese gasps than looks up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Have you been working out?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I have darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why?" Anneliese asked.

"I wanted to be able to protect you even more than before so I decided that best way to do that was to get stronger so that's why I've been working out." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I wanted it be a surprise darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles. Miley looks at her parents.

"There's a Halloween dance at my school tomorrow night." Miley said.

"That's sounds like fun." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"What dad?" Miley asked.

"Why are you telling us this?" Robbie Ray asked.

"The principal wanted to know if you two wanted to be the chaperones again?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure we would right darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese nods her head. Robbie Ray and Miley are down in the living room.

"Do you know what you're going as yet Miles?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I do." Miley answered.

"Yeah same here." Anneliese said.

"What are going as darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It's a surprise." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray sighs than Miley takes him out of earshot.

"What's wrong dad?" Miley asked.

"I haven't got idea what to goes as." Robbie Ray answered.

"How about a cowboy dad?" Miley asked.

"That's a good idea I still my cowboy stuff from when we first moved here from Tennessee." Robbie Ray answered.

"I know mom would love it." Miley said.

It's now the night of the Halloween dance at Miley's school. Robbie Ray sneaks up to the attic than gets his cowboy stuff and changes into it. Robbie Ray walks downstairs to find Jackson dressed at as Pirate.

"Nice costume son." Robbie Ray said.

All of a sudden Lilly and Oliver come through the door. They are dressed as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Who gave you the idea to dress that way?" Jackson asked.

"Your sister did." Oliver answered.

Anneliese comes downstairs dressed as fairy. Jackson sees his mother first and his eyes widen in shock.

"Why do always insist on wearing clothes like that mother oh wait I know is it to mess with dad's emotions." Jackson said.

Robbie Ray turns around than when he sees Anneliese his eyes widen too.

"Hey, there cowboy." Anneliese said in flirty voice.

Robbie Ray goes to say something than nothing comes out and than suddenly he faints. Jackson, Lilly and Oliver busts out laughing. Anneliese walks over to the sink than gets a glass full of cold water and throws it on Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray opens his eyes than gets to his feet and pulls Anneliese close to him.

"Why did you faint?" Anneliese asked.

"I fainted because you make a beautiful fairy." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley sudden comes downstairs dressed as Snow White. Miley's dress a really short. Robbie Ray gets angry look.

"Sweet Niblets! Miles you're not going anyway dressed like that." Robbie Ray yelled.

"Dad come on." Miley said.

"Go upstairs and change right now young lady." Robbie Ray yelled.

"I'm not going change dad so there." Miley said.

"Don't you talk back to me now march up that bedroom and change before I ground you for a month." Robbie Ray yelled.

"Well at least I'm covered unlike mom." Miley said.

"We aren't talking about your mother and anyways she's allowed to dress that way." Robbie Ray said.

"Why does she get to dress the way she wants?" Miley asked.

"She's not 16 years old that's why." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well she might as well be because she acts that way most of time!" Miley screamed.

"Don't you dare talk about your stepmother like that Miley Rae Stewart!" Robbie Ray yelled.

Miley storms up to her room. Anneliese takes Robbie Ray out of earshot.

"Why were so hard on her?" Anneliese asked.

"I just don't want her wearing that to the dance because you know what teenage guys are like this day in age and they would be flirting with her for non-stop." Robbie Ray answered.

"She's a big girl sweetheart and she can take careful of herself when it comes to the guys." Anneliese said.

"That maybe true darling but I guess I'm not ready to let her grow up just yet" Robbie Ray replied.

"Well you have to let her grow up sometime." Anneliese said.

"Could you go talk to her darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I'm talking to her this time because you should talk to her." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray walks up to Miley's room and knocks on the door.

"Go away dad!" Miley yelled.

"How did you know it was me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I knew because of what happen that mom would send you up to make things better but I don't want to talk to you." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray opens the door and walks into Miley's room.

"Dad I told you to go away because I don't want to talk to you right now." Miley said.

"Sweet Niblets! Miles you're going to talk me whether you like it or not!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"What is with you saying that lately?" Miley asked.

"I don't understand Miles." Robbie Ray answered.

"Lately you've been saying Sweet Niblets a lot." Miley said.

"I don't know why I've saying that so much lately and I guess I'm so use to saying it than I don't even notice it." Robbie Ray said.

"Are you still mad at me?" Miley asked.

"Of course not bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"Does that mean I go to the Halloween dance?" Miley asked.

"Yes it does bud but if any guys try anything than come let me know okay bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley and Robbie Ray walk downstairs again. Miley walks over to Anneliese and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry about earlier mom." Miley said.

Anneliese smiles.

"It's okay sweetie." Anneliese replied.

"Can I say something?" Miley asked.

"Sure go ahead sweetie." Anneliese answered.

"I can agree with what dad said earlier because you do make a beautiful fairy mom." Miley said.

"Thanks Miles." Anneliese replied.

Anneliese dresses Coda up as a bunny and Harmony as a princess. They all go the Halloween Party at Miley's school. Amber and Ashley are there too. Amber is dressed as Cinderella and Ashley is dressed as Daisy Duke. Anneliese sits down on one of the benches with Coda in her arms. Amber and Ashley come over to Anneliese. They look at Anneliese than at Coda than back at Anneliese.

"Who is this gorgeous little guy?" Amber asked.

"This is my 5 day old son Coda Robbie Stewart." Anneliese answered.

"Is Miley's dad his father?" Ashley asked.

Amber shakes her head.

"Ashley of course he is right." Amber answered as looks at Anneliese.

Anneliese nods her head.

"Yeah he is." Anneliese said.

Amber and Ashley leave. Robbie Ray walks over with a glass of punch and a glass of Pepsi.

"Are you thirsty darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I am sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray passes the glass of Pepsi to Anneliese than sits down beside her. Coda looks at his father and coos a little.

"Hi there." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than passes Coda to Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray can tell that something is wrong with Anneliese.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"There's nothing wrong." Anneliese answered.

"Are you sure darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I'm sure sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"Come on darling I know you a lot better than that and I can tell when something is wrong with you remember." Robbie Ray said.

"I want someone to put some music on." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray suddenly figures out what's wrong with Anneliese after she says that.

"Do you want to dance with me darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I do very much sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray walks over to the Deejay which is Rico this time.

"What can I help with you?" Rico asked.

"I was wondering if you could play "More Than That" by the Backstreet Boys." Robbie Ray answered.

"Yeah sure I can." Rico said.

Robbie Ray smiles than walks back over to Anneliese just as their song starts playing.

"Did you request this song sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I did darling." Robbie Ray answered as he pulls Anneliese into his arms.

They start dancing. Anneliese lays her head on Robbie Ray's shoulder. Robbie Ray looks down at Anneliese and smiles to himself. Miley sees them and smiles too. Jackson notices his sister smiling.

"Why are you smiling Miles?" Jackson asked.

"That's why Jackson." Miley answered as she points to their parents dancing.

Jackson smiles too. A few minutes later the song is over than Anneliese picks up Coda than goes over to the bench. All of a sudden Skylar comes over to Miley.

"Hi Miley long time no see." Skylar said.

"What do you want Skylar Mayes?" Miley asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you told me your secret and I was wondering if you'd be willing to maybe take me back." Skylar answered.

"Why would I take you back after the way you treated me?" Miley asked.

"I guess that I deserve that one but please I've learned to like Hannah Montana and she's a great singer." Skylar answered.

Miley sighs than walks off to where her parents are and looks at her father.

"Could I have a moment alone with my step-mom please?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure Miles." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray takes Harmony and Coda with him.

"What did you want sweetie?" Anneliese asked.

"I need your help with something mom." Miley answered.

"What do you need help with?" Anneliese asked.

"Skylar is here and he wants me back but I don't know what to do mom." Miley answered.

"You mean Skylar the guy that said the mean stuff about Hannah Montana?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah that Skylar." Miley answered.

"Well if I were you I'd follow my heart and let it tell you what do to because your heart will never let you down." Anneliese said.

"Who told you that?" Miley asked.

"My father did along time ago when I was younger and Arica was stealing all my boyfriends." Anneliese answered.

"What else did he tell you?" Miley asked.

"He told me that somewhere out there was a special guy just for me and I only started realizing just what he meant over the past little while." Anneliese answered.

"Do you mean since you met my father?" Miley asked.

"Yeah that's what I mean because I know now that he's that special person for me that my father was talking about all those years ago." Anneliese answered.

"So basically what you're saying is that it's up to me whether I want to take Skylar back or not right." Miley said.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying Miles." Anneliese replied.

"Thanks mom you've been a really help." Miley said.

Miley hugs Anneliese than goes back to where Skylar.

"Where did you go?" Skylar asked.

"I went to talk to my step-mom to help me figure out what to do." Miley answered.

"Oh I see." Skylar said.

"So do you what I decided?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure." Skylar answered.

"I don't want you back even though you've heard about Hannah Montana plus my heart is telling me that we aren't meant to be." Miley said.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked.

"My step-mom told me to follow my heart and it's telling that you're not right for me so go find someone else." Miley answered as she walked off leaving Skylar in shock.

Anneliese heard the whole thing and she starts laughing a little. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What's so funny darling?" Robbie Ray answered.

"I really don't think that you have to worry about Miley anymore because she's learning for herself what love is all about." Anneliese answered.

"Yeah I've noticed that and I have you to thank for that." Robbie Ray said.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I mean that you're better at giving her advice than I am especially when it comes to guys." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's not true Robbie Ray and you know it because when she was all upset about Skylar telling her what I told her and if you think back it was you that talk to her about which you were wonderful with." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close.

"You are always telling me how truly amazing I am but so are you and that's why I love you so much." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese smiles and Robbie Ray tightens his grip.

"Wow I love his stronger embrace so much because I feel a whole safer in his arms now more than ever." Anneliese thinks to herself with a smile.

Robbie Ray notices her smiling than kisses top of her forehead. Miley is sitting on a bench watching Oliver and Lilly dancing. All of a sudden a young man with long blond hair approaches Miley.

"Hi there." The young man said.

"Hi." Miley replied.

"What's your name?" The guy asked.

"My name is Miley Rae Stewart." Miley answered.

The young man sits down next to Miley.

"My name is Guy Dorian Olsen." Guy said.

"It's nice to meet you." Miley replied.

A slow dance song starts to play.

"Would you like to dance with me Miley?" Guy asked.

"Yeah sure I would." Miley answered.

Guy gets to his feet than pulls Miley up and they walk onto the dance floor. They stat dancing together. Anneliese is sitting on Robbie Ray's lap and spots Miley dancing with Guy. Anneliese just smiles. Robbie Ray notices Anneliese smiling.

"What are you smiling about darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm smiling about that sweetheart." Anneliese answered as she points to Miley dancing with Guy.

Miley is smiling than she looks up at Guy.

"There's something that I need to ask you." Miley said.

"Oh okay than ask away." Guy replied.

"Do you like Hannah Montana?" Miley asked.

"Yeah she's the best and she has such a beautiful singing voice." Guy answered.

"Wow you really do like her." Miley said.

"Yeah I do and I'm probably her number one fan." Guy replied.

"That's great because the guy that I was going out before didn't like her at all so we broke up." Miley said.

"Why would you break up over something like that?" Guy asked.

"If I tell you than you can't tell anyone else." Miley answered.

Miley grabs her backpack that she took with her than starts heading outside with it and Guy follows her.

"Why did you want me to come out here?" Guy asked.

"I'm actually Hannah Montana." Miley answered.

"Yeah right. What's the real reason you bought me out here?" Guy asked.

"That it is the real reason." Miley answered as she takes out her Hannah Montana wig and puts it on.

Guy's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow that's so cool and don't worry I won't tell anyone." Guy said.

Hannah takes off her wig than puts it back into the her backpack. Guy walks over to Miley than pulls close and kisses her. A few minutes later they break apart and Miley smiles.

"You're a really good kisser." Miley said.

"Thanks." Guy replied.

They walk back inside hand in hand than go over to where Miley's parents are.

"Dad, Mom there's someone I'd like to meet." Miley said.

Robbie Ray and Anneliese notice Guy.

"Who's your new friend?" Robbie Ray asked.

"This is Guy Dorian Olsen." Miley answered.

"It's nice to meet you Guy. I'm Miley's father Robbie Ray Stewart and this is her step-mother Anneliese Jenessa Stewart." Robbie Ray said.

Guy looks at Miley.

"Would you like to go out on a date sometime?" Guy asked.

"Yeah sure I'd love to." Guy asked.

Guy takes a napkin out of his pocket. Miley writes down her phone number and address for Guy than he does the same.

"I'll give you a call so that we could set up a time to go out." Guy said.

Miley smiles as Guy and walks away. They stay for a few more hours than go home and they all go to bed.


	35. Anneliese Misses Her Mom

Chapter 35

Anneliese Misses Her Mom

Anneliese is dreaming about how lucky she is have Robbie Ray when sudden a lady appears in front of her.

"Who are you?" Anneliese asked.

"I think you can answer that one for yourself Anneliese." The lady answered.

"Are you Robbie Ray's deceased wife?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I am and my name is Susan." Susan answered.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Anneliese asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that Robbie Ray has you because you have bought that side of him back than I used to love." Susan answered.

"Do you mean his romantic side?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah that side and also you have brought the light back into his life." Susan answered.

"What do you mean? Anneliese asked.

"I've been watching him since I passed away and he was hiding his true feelings towards what happen to me from our children." Susan answered.

"Oh I see." Anneliese said.

"I'm so happy that he named his and your son after the second son that we were supposed to have." Susan said.

"Yeah it really suits him so much." Anneliese replied.

"I understand the reason why I die and that is because Robbie Ray and I just weren't mean to be." Susan said.

"What are you saying?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm saying that I die and so that you could meet him because you two were made for each other and he's your soul mate just like you're his soul mate." Susan answered.

"Wow you're deep just like Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for him I won't be that way." Susan replied.

"I think he's starting to turn me deep like that too." Anneliese said.

Susan smiles.

"Well I have to go now Anneliese and I want you to promise to take good care Robbie Ray for me." Susan said.

"I will take real good care of him Susan because he means the world to me and I don't want anything to happen to him. If something did than I don't know what I would do because I'd be lost if I lost him." Anneliese said.

"Whoa you are becoming very deep because of him and it's so nice to meet you Anneliese." Susan said.

Susan disappears than Anneliese wakes up and notices Robbie Ray sound a sleep beside her. Anneliese suddenly notices that a strand of his hair is in his face so she brushes it away than kisses him on the forehead.

"I love you Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese whispered.

Robbie Ray hears her than smiles in his sleep. A few hours later Robbie Ray wakes up. Robbie Ray changes into sweat pants and sweat shirt than writes a little note for Anneliese and leaves beside her on the pillow. The note reads.

"Darling I was up a little early then usual this morning so I decided to go for an early morning jog. I love you and I'll see you when I get back. Love Always Your Green Eyed Heartthrob." Robbie Ray said.

A little while later Anneliese wakes up than notices that Robbie Ray isn't sleeping beside her like he usually is in the morning when she wakes up. Anneliese suddenly notices the note on Robbie Ray's side of the bed. Anneliese picks up the note and reads it than smiles. Anneliese gets up and gets dressed for the day. Anneliese decides to go make some breakfast so starts heading downstairs. All of a sudden Anneliese hears Coda crying. Anneliese walks into the nursery than picks up Coda in her arms. Anneliese walks downstairs with Coda and puts him into his baby seat than goes to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Anneliese makes some toast than puts some peanut butter on it and gets a glass of milk. Anneliese walks back into the living room with her breakfast than sits on the couch. Anneliese is just about to take a bite of her toast when suddenly Coda is babbling in baby talk and reaches out for his mother. Anneliese smiles than puts her breakfast on the little table by the couch than takes Coda out of his baby seat and sets him on her lap. Miley comes downstairs than walks to the kitchen to get something to eat too. Anneliese looks at Coda than suddenly notices his eyes.

"Sweet Niblets! I so had a feeling that his eyes whould changed to that color." Anneliese said.

Miley walks into the living room with a bowl of cereal.

"What are you talking about mom?" Miley asked.

"I'm talking about your brother's eyes." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray comes in the door at the very moment.

"Hi dad." Miley said.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"Hi bud." Robbie Ray replied.

"How was your jog sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"It was nice because it's beautiful outside this morning." Robbie Ray answered as he joins Anneliese on the couch.

Robbie Ray puts his arm around Anneliese and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah I noticed that it look nice out there." Anneliese said.

"Did you get my note darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I did sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"That's good and I was going to jog for a while longer but I decided to come back." Robbie Ray said.

"Why is that?" Anneliese asked.

"I missed someone very special in my life." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese points to herself.

"Is it me by any chance?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes it is darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles than remembers Coda's eyes.

"Coda's eyes changed color sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"What color are they darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"See for yourself sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Coda's eyes than smiles a little.

"They're green like mine." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sighs. It's a few hours later now Anneliese is on the couch typing on her laptop when Robbie Ray comes into the room and sits next to her.

"What are you typing darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Nothing important just thoughts that's all." Anneliese answered.

"Can I please see darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No you can't because they are private." Anneliese yelled as she gets to feet than goes out to the back patio.

Robbie Ray just stares at where Anneliese was sitting. Miley comes into the room and notices her father.

"What's wrong dad?" Miley asked.

"Your mother just got mad at me for no reason." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh I'm sure that the two of you will work it out." Miley said.

Anneliese walks inside but doesn't say anything to Miley or Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray walks over to his wife.

"Are you okay now?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Anneliese answered as she goes and sits down on the couch. Robbie Ray joins her.

"What do you want?" Anneliese asked.

"I know there's something wrong with you and I want you to tell me what it is." Robbie Ray answered.

"I don't want to and I just want to be left alone." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than goes out the kitchen. Miley can see that her father is starting to angry.

"Hey mom I think you better tell dad what's wrong before he gets angrier because trust me you don't want to see him lose his temper." Miley said.

"I already told him that I don't want to talk about it right now so just drop it Miley Rae Stewart." Anneliese snapped.

Robbie Ray growls than goes outside. A few minutes later they hear a loud crash. Anneliese and Miley run outside to find that Robbie Ray broke the garbage can in half.

"Oh dad you really have to calm down." Miley said.

Robbie Ray growls than Miley gets scared and hides behind her mother. Robbie Ray picks up the garbage can lid and throws it at Mr. Dontzig's fence making a big hole in it. Anneliese's eyes widen in shock. Robbie Ray walks over to his car and smashes the windows in it. Robbie Ray than leaves for the beach in huff. Miley comes out from behind her mother. Anneliese looks at Miley.

"Keep an eye on your siblings." Anneliese said.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked.

"I'm going after your father." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese runs after Robbie Ray.

"Robbie Ray wait up!" Anneliese yelled.

Robbie Ray spins around.

"Sweet Niblets! Anneliese stop following me." Robbie Ray screamed.

Anneliese walks up to Robbie Ray and hugs him.

"Please sweetheart calm down and you really need to get some help with controlling your anger." Anneliese said.

"I don't need help!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"Yes you do whether you want to admit it or not sweetheart." Anneliese said.

They stay out there talking for awhile. It's really warm out. Robbie Ray senses that Anneliese is getting weak from the heat so he picks her up in his arms than carries her back to the house and sits on the couch. Robbie Ray walks to the kitchen than pours a glass of water for Anneliese than takes it into the living room and passes it to Anneliese. Anneliese takes a sip just as Robbie Ray sits down next to her. There's a knock at the front door. Robbie Ray walks over and opens the door to find Lisa standing on the other side.

"Hi Lisa." Robbie Ray said.

"Hi Robbie Ray." Lisa replied.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I came to visit my sister and ask her something." Lisa answered.

Anneliese comes over to Lisa and gives her a hug.

"Hi sis." Anneliese said.

"Have you seen Chad or Randee lately?" Lisa asked.

"No I haven't and to tell you the truth I'm actually a little worried about them because usually they tell us where they are going." Anneliese answered.

"Yeah I was thinking that same thing." Lisa said.

Anneliese sighs than goes to leave. Lisa can tell something is wrong with her little sister.

"Hold up little sister." Lisa said.

"What?" Anneliese asked.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay." Lisa answered.

"I'm fine sis." Anneliese said.

Lisa shakes her head than walks over to Anneliese.

"That's not what I'm getting." Lisa replied.

Anneliese sighs than walks to the kitchen. Lisa walks out to the front porch than takes out her cell phone and dials her father's number.

"Hi this is Jean David Rothwell Lennox." Jean David said.

"Hey dad it's me Lisa." Lisa replied.

"How have you been sweetie?" Jean David asked.

"I'm been very good dad but I can't say the same for Anneliese." Lisa answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Jean David asked.

"She misses mom and no matter what me or Robbie Ray do nothing seems to work." Lisa answered.

"Are you guys still Malibu?" Jean David asked.

"Yeah we are." Lisa answered.

"Alright I'll be there in a little while but don't tell your sister." Jean David said.

"Don't worry dad I won't tell her." Lisa replied.

They hang up on each other. Lisa walks back inside to find Anneliese sitting on the couch and Robbie Ray sitting in kitchen.

"What's with the two of you?" Lisa asked.

"She refuses to talk to me about what's bothering her so I'm not talking to her either." Robbie Ray answered.

Lisa sits down next to her sister. Robbie Ray groans than lets out a long sigh. Anneliese and Lisa looked at him.

"What's wrong Robbie Ray?" Anneliese and Lisa asked together.

"You'll find out later." Robbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Robbie Ray gets to his feet than goes over and opens it to find Jean David standing on the other side.

"Hi there Robbie Ray long to time no see." Jean David said.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Lisa phoned me earlier and told me about Anneliese so I came to help cheer her up." Jean David answered.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She misses her mother." Jean David answered.

They don't know that Anneliese is listening in.

"Oh I know that feeling all to well." Robbie Ray said.

"What do you mean?" Jean David asked.

"My father had Diabetes and he passed away from complications from it when I was 11 years old." Robbie Ray answered.

"I always wonder what happen to his father and that's so sad but it means that we both know what it's like to lose someone close to us." Anneliese thinks to herself.

Robbie Ray suddenly spots Anneliese.

"How long have you been there darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

Jean David spins around to see his daughter behind him.

"I've been here long enough to hear that your father passed away when you were 11 years old." Anneliese answered as she walked out to the back patio.

Robbie Ray follows Anneliese. As Anneliese is on the back patio she looks up at the sky and starts singing a song to her mother. The song is called "I Miss You."

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
I miss you.

"Why did you sing that song darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, hi sweetheart how long have you been standing there?" Anneliese asked.

"The whole time that you been out here." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh, ok." Anneliese said.

"So are you going to answer my question about why you sang that song?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh right, sorry about that sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"That's ok, darling." Robbie Ray replied.

"The reason why I sang that song is because I miss my mom so much and when she was alive I was her little angel and I was also a Mama's Girl because her and I were so close." Anneliese said as a tear started to fall down her face.

Robbie Ray goes over to her and pulls her up into his embrace than wipes away her tears than kisses her.

"So what's your mom's name?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Her name is Britta Angel Lennox." Anneliese answered.

"Is that where you got the name Angel from when you were choosing a name for yourself when you became one of the Doodlebops and also when you became Mrs. Angel Montana?" Robbie Ray asked.

"As a matter of fact it is." Anneliese replied.

"Why is that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well when my mom was alive she told me that if I needed too that I could always use her middle name for anything that I wanted too." Anneliese answered.

"Your mom seemed so sweet." Robbie Ray said.

"She was always sweet especially to me." Anneliese said.

"I wish that I could've met her." Robbie Ray said.

"I wish you could've too because I know that my mom would love you." Anneliese said.

"Are you sure?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I am. By the way what is your father's name?" Anneliese told her husband.

"My dad's name is Jayson Randell Stewart." Robbie Ray answered.

"Thanks, baby." Anneliese said.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you about him?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah just a little." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray walks over to Anneliese and pulls her close to him.

"I'm sorry darling but I just don't like talking about him because it brings back to many memories." Robbie Ray said as a tear rolls down his face.

Anneliese smiles a little then wipes the tear away from Robbie Ray's face. Robbie Ray walks inside than picks up Lucky Lulu than goes back outside with it than sits down on the bench and starts playing "Trail Of Tears." Anneliese sits down next to Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray stops and looks at Anneliese.

"Why is that guitar so special to you?" Anneliese asked.

"I don't understand what you mean." Robbie Ray answered.

"Miley told me that you prefer to play it over the other guitars." Anneliese said.

"Oh well there's a really good reason why it's so special to me." Robbie Ray replied.

"What is that reason?" Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"It was my father's guitar than a few months before he passed away he gave it to me." Robbie Ray answered.

"So is that why you play it all the time?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah it is because when I play it makes me remember just how much my father loved me." Robbie Ray answered.

"I know how you feel sweetheart because my mom gave me something before she died." Anneliese said.

"What did she give you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She gave me my laptop which I might add has wireless internet." Anneliese answered.

"Wow I wish I had one because my computer is so slow." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese starts to cry a little. Robbie Ray sets Lucky Lulu down than pulls Anneliese close to him.

"It's okay darling because they are both up there watching over us and they always been our hearts." Robbie Ray said.

"I miss her so much." Anneliese replied.

"I know it's hard trust me." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese starts crying even more. Robbie Ray tightens his grip on her. Anneliese smiles.

"I love it when he tightens his grip on me." Anneliese thinks to herself.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What are you thinking about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh I was just thinking how I love it when you tighten your grip on me because when you do that I feel so safe." Anneliese answered.

"There's something that I forgot to tell you." Robbie Ray said.

"What's that sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"My dad was the one that taught how to play guitar." Robbie Ray answered.

"Do you think he'd be happy that you taught me?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I know that he would be very happy." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray suddenly senses that Anneliese is getting weak from the heat again so he picks her up in his arms and carries her inside. Jackson comes back from work.

"Wow it's so warm out." Jackson said.

"I was thinking." Miley replied.

"What were you thinking bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"We could go the beach to cool off." Miley answered.

"Can I go in the water?" Anneliese asked.

"No you can't darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why not?" Anneliese asked.

"That's simple you can't swim and I don't want you to drown on me." Robbie Ray answered.

"I'd be able to swim if someone taught me how." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray walks over to Anneliese and looks into her blue eyes.

"Do you really want to learn how?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I do." Anneliese answered.

"Alright I'll teach you." Robbie Ray answered.

"Really you will?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I will." Robbie Ray answered.

"You're the best Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said as she wraps her arms around Robbie Ray and hugs him.

Robbie Ray smiles than goes upstairs to change. Miley, Jackson and Anneliese go change too. Miley and Jackson come downstairs first. A few minutes later Robbie Ray comes down wearing a pair of swimming trunks. Miley stares at her father.

"What are trying to do give mom a heart attack?" Miley asked.

"No I'm not." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese walks into the room carrying Coda in her arms and Harmony is holding on her hand. Harmony wiggles free than runs over and hugs her father. Robbie Ray looks down at his daughter than picks her up in his arms and swings her around in the air. Anneliese lets out a long sigh than puts Coda in his baby seat just as Robbie Ray turns around and notices her standing there. They both look at each than their mouth's drop in shock. Miley and Jackson bust out laughing. Anneliese looks at them. Robbie Ray gasps than runs upstairs to get some towels for them. Anneliese and Robbie Ray walk to the beach hand in hand. Jackson is carrying Harmony and Miley is carrying Coda. Jackson sets Harmony down on the sand and Miley does the same with Coda. Anneliese kneels down in front of Harmony.

"Sweetie I want you to keep an eye on your little brother because daddy is going to teach mommy to swim." Anneliese said.

"Okay mommy." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese up to her feet than they walk into the water. Miley decides to work on her tan a little when sudden Guy appears. Miley hugs Guy than kisses on the cheek.

"Did you miss me?" Guy asked.

"Yeah I did." Miley answered.

Guy pulls Miley close to him and they start kissing very passionately. Robbie Ray looks over and notices them. Robbie Ray rolls his gorgeous green eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"That's what is wrong." Robbie Ray answered as her points to where Miley and Guy are kissing.

Robbie Ray goes to stop them but Anneliese stops him. Robbie Ray glares at his wife.

"Why did you stop me stopping from them? Robbie Ray asked.

"Sweetheart just leave them alone and Miley is growing up and you have stop treating her like a little girl." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray growls than shoves Anneliese making her hit the water with a splash. Anneliese gets back up and shoves Robbie Ray. They start play fighting in the water. Anneliese pushes Robbie Ray under the water and he decides stay there just to freak her out a little. Anneliese starts panicking.

"Robbie Ray please don't do this to me." Anneliese said as her eyes fill with tears.

Robbie Ray hears Anneliese than swims up to her and starts tickling her feet. Anneliese busts out laughing. Robbie Ray comes out from under the water and wraps his arms around her. Anneliese turns around so she is facing him.

"SWEET NIBLETS! DON'T EVER DO TO THAT ME AGAIN!" Anneliese yelled.

"Do what darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Stay under the water like you did. I was getting worry that you weren't coming back up." Anneliese answered as tears start to fall again.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese into his strong embrace.

"I'm sorry darling. I promise that I won't ever do that again." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than they fall down on the sand and start kissing each other passionately. Miley is still with Guy and she notices her parents than shakes her head. Guy looks at Miley.

"What's the matter hon?" Guy asked.

"Look over at there." Miley answered as she points to her parents.

"Eww yuck they really should get a room to do that kind of thing." Guy said.

They stay ther for awhile than walk home. They change than all go to the living room. Anneliese goes upstairs to hers and Robbie Ray's room than comes down with a photo album. Anneliese starts flipping through then suddenly comes across a picture of her, Lisa and Arica when they were younger. Miley joins Anneliese on the couch and looks at the picture.

"Who are those three people in that picture?" Miley answered.

"The one on the left is me, the one in the middle is Lisa and the one on the right is Arica." Anneliese answered.

"Aw mom you were so cute." Miley said.

"Thanks Miles." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray walks into the room.

"Who was cute?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Mom was dad." Miley answered.

Anneliese gasps then holds the photo album up her chest. Robbie Ray walks over and grabs the photo album and looks at.

"Do you know which one is mom in that picture?" Miley asked.

"Yeah of course she's the one on the left." Robbie Ray answered.

"How do you know that sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"That's simple darling you haven't change a bit except that your hair is a little shorter now." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles. Miley runs upstairs than comes back down with the a photo album. Miley flips to a picture of her, her father and Jackson than she passes it to Anneliese. Anneliese looks at the picture and starts to giggle.

"What are you laughing at darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was just looking at this picture of you when you were younger." Anneliese answered.

"What's so funny about it?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well honey you just looked so funny with your hair like that." Anneliese answered.

"You should've seen his mullet than you'd really be laughing than." Miley said under her breath.

Miley turns to a picture of her father with her three uncles. Robbie Ray gasps than grabs the photo album away from Miley.

"Why did you do that for dad?" Miley asked.

"I don't want your mother to see it okay." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why not sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"There's someone in this picture that I don't want you to see." Robbie Ray answered.

"Who you?" Anneliese asked.

"No it's not me darling but like I said you'll find out later." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley takes her father out of earshot.

"Is it Uncle Bobbie Ray by any chance dad?" Miley asked.

"Yes that's exactly who it is." Robbie Ray answered.

"What do you mean when she'd find out later?" Miley asked.

"He's on his way here." Robbie Ray answered.

"How do you know that dad?" Miley asked.

"I can sense it when he's coming." Robbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden the rest of Robbie Ray's family walks through the door minus his twin and Luanne. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Who are these people?" Anneliese asked.

"They are the rest of my family." Robbie Ray answered.

"Minus my cousin and my favorite uncle." Miley said.

"Miley hush." Robbie Ray replied.

Kalan sighs than hugs Robbie Ray than he looks at Anneliese and looks back at his brother.

"Who is she anyway?" Robbie Ray's younger brother asked.

"She's my wife." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray's younger brother walks over to Anneliese and puts out his hand.

"I'm Raymond Kalan Stewart but please call me Kalan." Robbie Ray's younger brother said.

Anneliese smiles and shakes Kalan's hand.

"It's nice to meet you and my name is Anneliese." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray's other brother walks over.

"Hi I'm Shaun Tate Stewart but please call me Tate." Robbie Ray's other brother said.

"That the lady over there is my wife Natasha Megan Stewart, the younger girl with the blonde hair is my daughter Ivanna Jana Stewart." Kalan said as he points to his wife and his daughter.

Tate smiles.

"That lady over there with the blonde hair is my wife Aimee Farrah Stewart but prefers to be called by her middle name than those three young ladies beside her are daughters Gwyneth, Mallory and Arrin." Tate said.

All of a sudden a young lady that could easily pass as Miley's twin runs over and hugs Robbie Ray.

"Oh no if you're here that can only mean that feeling that I had all day was right." Robbie Ray said.

Bobbie Ray walks up behind Robbie Ray and taps him on the shoulder. Robbie Ray turns around to come face to face with twin brother. Miley notices Uncle Bobbie Ray than she walks over and hugs him.

"Hi to you too Miley." Bobbie Ray said.

"Why are you here?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Luanne wanted to see her favorite uncle." Bobbie Ray answered.

"Did you have to come with her?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well yeah of course because I wasn't about to let her come here alone." Bobbie Ray answered.

"Why couldn't Elisha came with her?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She has to work and I'm getting the feeling that you don't want me here." Bobbie Ray answered.

"I didn't say that at all." Robbie Ray said.

"You don't need to say because I can tell just by what you are saying." Bobbie Ray replied.

Miley looks at her father than her uncle than back at her dad.

"I think it's time to tell the truth to my step-mom because she deserves to know. "Miley said.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"Step who?" Bobbie Ray asked.

"You see that lady sitting on the couch well that's my step-mom Anneliese." Miley answered.

Bobbie Ray glares at his twin.

"When you did you get married again?" Bobbie Ray asked.

"I got remarried 10 months ago." Robbie Ray answered as he walks over to the couch and sits next to Anneliese.

"Hi sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Luanne walks over to them.

"Hi there." Luanne replied.

"Who are you?" Anneliese asked.

"She's my niece Luanne." Robbie Ray answered.

"Wow you look so much like Miley." Anneliese said.

Luanne sighs than walks over to her dad. Robbie Ray smiles than takes the family album that Miley had earlier than turns to the picture that Miley was looking at and sets it on Anneliese's lap. Anneliese looks at the picture and notices the set of twins in it right away.

"Who are the set of twins in this picture?" Anneliese asked.

"The one on the left is Luanne's father." Robbie Ray answered.

"Who is Luanne's father's twin than?" Anneliese asked.

"Take a guess darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I don't know so please just tell me." Anneliese answered.

"Alright the guys in middle are Kalan and Tate so that leaves one other person." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese glares at Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray gets to his feet and goes to the kitchen to get a drink.

"How come you never told me you were a twin like me?" Anneliese asked.

"It just slipped my mind okay." Robbie Ray answered.

Arica and Lisa sudden walk through the door. They walk to Anneliese and Lisa gives her a hug. Arica sits down on the couch. Bobbie Ray walks over to his twin and Anneliese.

"Hi there beautiful." Bobbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray and mouths do something.

"Come on you know you want me baby." Bobbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray growls.

"I don't want you." Anneliese said.

"Oh yes do because we're meant to be together cutie." Bobbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray steps in between his twin and Anneliese.

"SWEET NIBLETS! BOBBIE RAY STOP FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE." Robbie Ray yelled.

"Honey, calm down. You know there is only one man for me." Anneliese said.

"Who is that?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese gives him a look.

"You have got to be kidding, right." Anneliese said.

Anneliese gives Robbie Ray another look and it suddenly dawns on him.

"Oh, you mean me." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese nods her head. Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close and they kiss passionately in front of Bobbie Ray. A few minutes later they break apart. Anneliese looks at Bobbie Ray than at Robbie Ray.

"What's his name anyway?" Anneliese asked.

"My name is Bobbie Ray Stewart cutie-pie." Bobbie Ray answered.

"I TOLD YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE AND I MEAN IT BOBBIE RAY BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WON'T BE REASONABLE FOR WHAT I DO." Robbie Ray yelled.

Bobbie Ray steps away from his twin just as Harmony comes up to them than gets confused and starts crying. Anneliese picks up Harmony. Robbie Ray smiles than looks at Anneliese. Anneliese smiles too than places Harmony in her father's arm.

"Hi my little cutie-pie." Robbie Ray said.

Harmony smiles than wraps her arms around her dad's neck. Bobbie Ray looks at Harmony than at his twin.

"Who is she?" Bobbie Ray asked.

"She's your 1 and a half year old niece Harmony Dahlia Stewart." Robbie Ray answered.

"Wow she's beautiful just like her mom." Bobbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray punches Bobbie Ray making him fall to the ground. Bobbie Ray glares up at his twin. Tate walks over than helps Bobbie Ray to his feet.

"That's was totally uncalled for Robbie Ray." Tate said.

"No it wasn't because he won't stop coming onto my wife." Robbie Ray yelled.

Mam'aw Ruthie comes into the house with Aunt Dolly. Bobbie Ray notices his mother and Aunt Dolly.

"Oh hi mom." Bobbie Ray said.

"Ha-ha good try but I'm not falling for that one." Robbie Ray replied.

"Hello Robbie Ray." Ruthie replied.

Robbie Ray spins around to find his mother standing behind him.

"I really hope that you didn't see what just happen." Robbie Ray replied.

"Do you mean when you punched your twin?" Ruthie asked.

"Yeah that." Robbie Ray answered.

"I did see it Robbie Ray and I want you to apologize to him right now." Ruthie said.

"No way mom he won't stop flirting with my wife so he deserves it." Robbie Ray replied.

"Robbie Ray Stewart don't you talk back to me now apologize to your twin brother right now or else you might not like what I'm going to do!" Ruthie yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Robbie Ray asked.

"If you don't apologize to your twin that I will forbid you from seeing your wife until you do apologize to him." Ruthie answered.

"You can't do that mom!" Robbie Ray screamed.

"Don't you raise your voice at me Robbie Ray Stewart and yes I can because no matter how old you I'm still your mother." Ruthie said.

Robbie Ray looks at Bobbie Ray.

"I'm sorry Bobbie Ray I didn't mean to push you so please just stay away from your sister-in-law." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese walks to Robbie Ray and hugs him. It's a few hours later now. Robbie Ray smiles than takes Anneliese's hand and they walk over to the couch and sit down. Bobbie Ray is sitting in the chair a few inches away.

"How long have you been married to my twin?" Bobbie Ray asked.

"We've been married for 9 months." Anneliese answered.

Bobbie Ray looks at Robbie Ray than Anneliese.

"How old are you anyway?" Bobbie Ray asked.

"I'll be 26 years on my birthday which is next month." Anneliese answered.

Bobbie Ray stares at his twin.

"You're married to a woman that's 10 years younger than you? What made you do something that crazy?" Bobbie Ray asked.

"I married Anneliese because I love her with all my heart and soul. She's also my soul mate." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese closer to him. Robbie Ray gets his feet than goes into the kitchen again. Arica walks over to her twin sister. Arica looks at her twin sister.

"How can you tell who's who?" Arica asked.

"Watch and learned my twin sister." Anneliese answered.

"Huh?" Arica asked.

Anneliese walks over to Robbie Ray and Bobbie Ray than concentrates on Robbie Ray's mind.

"She's never going to figure out that I'm her precious Robbie Ray." Robbie Ray said in his mind.

"That's what you think Robbie Ray." Anneliese thinks to herself.

Anneliese pulls Robbie Ray close and kisses him. Robbie Ray's eyes widen in shock. A few minutes Anneliese breaks the kiss.

"How did you know I'm Robbie Ray?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You'll find out later sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"I want to know right now darling." Robbie Ray said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm not ready to tell you just yet and the timing isn't right." Anneliese replied.

Arica walks over to her twin.

"Will you tell me how you know which one is my brother-in-law?" Arica asked.

Anneliese takes her twin sister out of earshot.

"I can tell which one is Robbie Ray because I can read his mine and I can't read Bobbie Ray's mind." Anneliese answered.

"Since when are you able to read his mind sis?" Arica asked.

"I've been able to read it since the first time I met him but I'm waiting for the perfect time to tell him." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Bobbie Ray.

"When is Elisha and Eli getting here?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She'll be later sometime." Bobbie Ray answered.

"Who's Elisha and Eli?" Anneliese asked.

"Elisha is my wife and Eli is my son." Bobbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden Elisha and Eli walk through the door. Eli runs over to his father.

"Hi dad." Eli said.

"Hey kiddo." Bobbie Ray replied.

"Hi Elijah." Robbie Ray said.

Eli looks at his uncle Robbie Ray.

"How many times do I have to you it's Eli not Elijah?" Eli asked in a yelled.

Elisha walks over to her husband, Robbie Ray and Eli.

"Don't yell at your uncle Elijah Bobbie Stewart." Elisha said.

Anneliese lets out a little sigh. Robbie Ray tightens his grip on Anneliese. Elisha looks at Anneliese.

"Who are you?" Elisha asked.

Robbie Ray smiles a little.

"This is my wife Anneliese Jenessa Stewart." Robbie Ray answered.

"Hi there I'm Bobbie Ray's wife Elisha Rachel Stewart." Elisha said.

"It's nice to meet you." Anneliese replied.

Miley comes downstairs with Coda in her arms than sets him down. Coda starts bawling. Anneliese wiggles free Robbie Ray's embrace than goes over to Coda than picks him in her arms and rocks him gentle. Robbie Ray smiles a little. Luanne comes over her uncle and hugs him. Robbie Ray looks down at Luanne than she looks up at him.

"Can we do something you know like the good old days uncle Robbie Ray?" Luanne asked.

"We could play Jackson's video games." Robbie answered.

"That's sounds like a good idea but Uncle Robbie Ray but don't start crying when I beat you." Luanne said.

Robbie Ray and Luanne sit down on the couch than start playing video games. Anneliese starts pouting than starts crying a little. Arica and Lisa walk over their sister.

"What's wrong sis?" Arica asked.

"My husband is paying more attention to his niece than me and it's really making me jealous." Anneliese answered.

"Well I can see why he's paying more attention to her because he sees you everyday but he only gets to see Luanne when she comes for a visit." Arica answered.

"You're not helping Arica." Anneliese snapped.

"Okay we need to go for a shopping spree to get your mind off of this." Lisa said.

Anneliese sighs than walks over to Robbie Ray.

"Hey sweetheart I'm going shopping with my sisters." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray pauses on the game than he gets to his feet and pulls Anneliese close to him. Robbie Ray kisses Anneliese passionately. Anneliese smiles.

"How long are you going to be shopping for?" Robbie Ray asked.

"For a few hours." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray tightens his grip on her than kisses her passionately.

"I love you darling and see you when you get back." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese, Lisa and Arica leave to the mall. Robbie Ray goes back to playing video games with Luanne. A while later Luanne looks at her uncle.

"I'm going to go see my father but it's great getting to hangout for a bit." Luanne said.

Robbie Ray nods his head and Luanne leaves. Robbie Ray gets to his feet than goes to the kitchen to get some water. All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Miley runs downstairs than opens the door to find Guy standing on the other side.

"Hi Miley. "Guy said.

Guy and Miley walk inside than sit on the couch. Miley doesn't know that her father is the kitchen. Miley and Guy start kissing passionately. Robbie Ray sees them than marches into the room and clears his throat. They break their kisses and Miley looks at her father.

"What's wrong dad?" Miley asked.

"I want you to stop kissing him like that bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley gets to her feet than goes over to her father.

"Why dad?" Miley asked.

"That kind of kissing can lead to other things that I know you're not ready for bud and neither I am." Robbie Ray answered.

"Dad I'm not going to do that because I know better plus I'm way to young to have a kid. "Miley answered.

"Well than just be careful." Robbie Ray said.

"I"m always careful because that is one thing that you taught me." Miley replied.

"I know that bud but sometimes guys get the wrong impression when they get kissed like that." Robbie Ray said.

"Guy isn't like that." Miley yelled.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady or Guy will go home and you young lady will be going to your room for the night." Robbie Ray said.

"That's not fair dad!" Miley scream.

"Yes it is because I'm father and you have to listen to me." Robbie Ray said.

"No I don't!" Miley yelled.

"Yes you do!" Robbie Ray screamed.

"No I don't!" Miley yelled.

"Yes you do!" Robbie Ray screamed.

"Okay you two enough because arguing about it isn't going to solve anything." Guy said.

"You stay out of this young man!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"Don't yell at my boyfriend dad!" Miley said.

"I just don't want you to get carried away bud than end up pregnant." Robbie Ray said.

"I'm not you and mom because I'm waiting until I'm married to do that." Miley replied.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Robbie Ray asked in a yell.

"Well you and mom had Harmony out of wedlock remember." Miley answered.

"Yeah so big deal your brother Jackson was born out of wedlock too." Robbie Ray said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"You heard me bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray sighs than sits on the chair a few inches away. Meanwhile at the mall Anneliese, Lisa and Arica are looking around. Anneliese bought a few new outfits than suddenly someone comes up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. Anneliese spins around to see Randee standing behind her. Anneliese hugs Randee.

"Why are you hugging me?" Randee asked.

"I was worried about you because none of us have seen you or Chad in a long time." Anneliese answered.

"Oh I see well we didn't want anyone finding out something." Randee said.

"What's that?" Anneliese asked.

Randee sighs a little. Anneliese suddenly notices the baby stroller Randee is holding onto with one hand. Anneliese gasps.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Chad had a baby together?" Anneliese asked.

"I was scared of what your reaction would've been." Randee answered.

"I have to admit that I'm not mad and actually I'm happy for you." Anneliese answered.

"Come again Anneliese?" Randee asked.

"You heard me Randee and the reason that I'm not jealous is because now that I have Robbie Ray he's changed all that." Anneliese answered.

"What are you saying exactly?" Randee asked.

"I'm saying that we should never have let a guy come between our friendship." Anneliese answered.

"Are you saying that you want to friends again?" Randee asked.

"Yeah I am." Anneliese answered.

Randee and Anneliese hug again. All of a sudden Randee's baby starts crying. Randee takes the baby out of the stroller and rocks her gentle in her arms.

"Awe so adorable." Anneliese said.

"Thanks Anneliese." Randee replied.

"What's her name?" Anneliese asked.

"Her name is Cymbria Olivia McNamara." Randee answered.

"That's a really cute name." Anneliese said.

"Those two names have always been my two favorite names and when I found that I was pregnant I said to Chad I want to name our baby Cymbria Olivia if it's a girl and he said that's find with him." Randee replied.

Chad walks over.

"Hi Anneliese." Chad said.

Anneliese doesn't say anything. Lisa laughs than Anneliese glares at her sister. Anneliese suddenly gasps. Arica, Lisa, Chad and Randee look at her.

"What's wrong Anneliese?" Randee asked.

"We have to go home now." Anneliese answered.

Lisa looks at Anneliese than grabs her arm and takes her out of earshot.

"Why are you in such a rush to go home?" Lisa asked.

"I got this sudden feeling that Robbie Ray is missing me and something's wrong with him." Anneliese answered.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Lisa asked.

"No I don't and I wish that I did." Anneliese answered.

"How about trying to tap into your feeling to see if you can figure it out?" Lisa asked.

Anneliese closes her eyes than taps into the feeling that she's getting from Robbie Ray than opens her eyes and looks at Lisa.

"He's got a migraine headache." Anneliese answered.

They walk back to the house. Anneliese is the first in the house and she notices Robbie Ray sitting on the couch. Anneliese's feeling starts getting stronger than she's so close to him. Anneliese walks over and sits on the couch next to him. Robbie Ray sighs deeply. Anneliese gets a really worried look on her face.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese but doesn't say anything.

"Come on Robbie Ray." Anneliese.

"I shouldn't need to tell because of bond you should know already." Robbie Ray said.

"You're right I do know." Anneliese replied.

"Why are you asking me than?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I just wanted you tell me yourself." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray sighs deeply again.

"I have a migraine okay." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese lays her head on Robbie Ray's shoulder than looks up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about your migraines darling?" Anneliese asked.

"I don't know I guess didn't want to get all scared and upset." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray than kisses his forehead. Robbie Ray smiles a little.

"How did you get the migraine in the first place?" Anneliese asked.

"Miley and I were yelling at each other than suddenly my head started pounding." Robbie Ray answered.

"What were the two of you fighting about?" Anneliese asked.

Miley comes into the room at the very minute.

"We fighting over me kissing Guy." Miley answered.

Anneliese gets to her feet than grabs Robbie Ray by ear and takes out of earshot.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier about letting her grow up?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I remember darling but you didn't see the way they were kissing." Robbie Ray answered.

"Robbie Ray Stewart I think that Miley has enough sense to know what's right and what's wrong because she has a wonderful dad who has taught her so much about that kind of thing." Anneliese said.

"I know that darling but I'm having a hard to time letting her go." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese sighs than kisses Robbie Ray.

"I know that but you have to let her go because she's almost an adult so you have start letting her make her own decisions about her life." Anneliese said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Robbie Ray asked.

"My dad was the same way with me when I was her age until Lisa told him to let me grow up and make my decisions." Anneliese answered.

"Wow you were so much like Miley when you were younger and I'm glad that I have you around to help me out with her." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than walk back over to the couch and sit down. Robbie Ray puts his arm around Anneliese and she snuggles up to him. Anneliese looks up into Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes.

"I met Susan in my dream this morning." Anneliese said.

"What?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You heard me Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese answered.

"What was she doing in your dream?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She wanted to tell me how happy she is that you have me in your life." Anneliese answered.

"Oh wow." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sighs.

"I have some good news." Anneliese replied.

"What is it darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Randee and I are friends again." Anneliese answered.

"That's great to hear." Robbie Ray said.

"We aren't going to let another guy come between us like that again and oh yeah Randee has a baby girl now." Anneliese replied.

"Darling say what?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I said that Randee has a little girl now." Anneliese answered.

"What did she name it?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She named it Cymbria Olivia McNamara." Anneliese answered.

"That's a really cute name." Robbie Ray said.

"Hey that's what I said when she told me." Anneliese replied.

"Well like the old sayings great minds think alike." Robbie Ray said as he pulls Anneliese closer to him than kisses her passionately.

They kiss passionately for the longest time than Anneliese goes to the back patio and phones Lisa's cell phone number.

"Hi this is Lisa Joy Wexler." Lisa said.

"Hey sis guess who?" Anneliese asked.

"I know it's you Anneliese because I seen you name in the caller display on my cellphone." Lisa answered.

"What does it show up as sis?" Anneliese asked.

"It shows up Anneliese Jenessa Stewart." Lisa answered.

"When did you change it to Stewart?" Anneliese asked.

"The day after you married Robbie Ray." Lisa answered.

"Oh cool." Anneliese said.

"Is there a reason why you are phoning me?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah there is a reason which is that I want to scare Robbie Ray so that I can sing him "Is It Scary" to him." Anneliese answered.

"Why do you want to scare your husband?" Lisa asked.

"I love it when he gets scared." Anneliese answered.

"What's the plan?" Lisa asked.

"There's supposed to be a massive thunderstorm tonight so I want you to come over than hide in the basement than when I come down I want you to make ghost noises." Anneliese answered.

"Don't you think that's a little mean to play on him." Lisa said.

"Well maybe a little but I want to because like I said I love it when he gets sacred." Anneliese answered.

The hours pass. Robbie Ray and Anneliese are sitting on the couch all cuddle up when suddenly the thunderstorm starts. There's a loud crash of thunder than suddenly Robbie Ray screams.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yes I am." Robbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden the lights go out. Robbie Ray screams again.

"It's ok sweetheart I'll go fix them." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray whimpers a little. Anneliese walks over to the basement door and opens it.

"Are you down there Lisa?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I'm here sis." Lisa answered.

"Go for it sis." Anneliese said.

Lisa starts making ghosts sounds. Robbie Ray starts to whimper in fear. Anneliese goes to laugh but covers her mouth. Anneliese gets a few candles than sets them up and sits next to Robbie Ray. Lisa starts making the ghost noises louder. Anneliese starts singing.

There's a ghost out in the hall  
There's a ghoul beneath the bed  
Now it's coming through the walls  
Now it's coming down the stairs  
Then there's screaming in the dark  
Hear the beating of his heart  
Can you feel it in the air  
Ghosts be hiding everywhere  
I'm gonna be  
Exactly what you wanna see  
It's you whose haunting me  
Your warning me  
To be the stranger  
In your life  
Am I amusing you  
Or just confusing you  
Am I the beast  
You visualised  
And if you wanna to see  
Eccentrialities  
I'll be grotesque  
Before your eyes  
Let them all materialise  
Is that scary for you baby  
Am I scary for you oh  
Is it scary for you baby  
Is it scary for you  
You know the stranger is you  
Is it scary for you baby  
There's a creak beneath the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But nobody sitting there  
Their's a ghostly smell around  
But nobody to be found  
And a coughin' and a yawnin'  
Where restless soul's spoke  
I'm gonna be  
Exactly what you gonna see  
So did you come to me  
To see your fantasies  
Performed before your very eyes  
A haunting ghostly treat  
The foolish trickery  
And spirits dancing  
In the light  
But if you came to see  
The truth the purity  
It's here inside  
A lonely heart  
So let the performance start  
Is that scary for you baby  
Am I scary for you oh  
Am I scary for you baby  
Am I scary for you  
So tell me is it scary for you bab  
So tell me is it crazy for you baby  
Am I scary for you  
You know the stranger is you  
Am I scary for ya  
Masquerade the heart  
Is the height of haunting souls  
Just not what you seek of me  
Can the heart reveal the proof  
Like a mirror reveals the truth  
See the evil one is you  
Is that scary for you baby  
Am I scary for you oh  
Am I scary for you baby  
Is it scary for you  
So tell me am I scary for you baby  
Am I scary for ya baby  
Is it scary for ya baby  
Am I scary for you  
(I don't wanna talk about it)  
Am I scary for you baby  
Am I scary for you  
I'm tired of being abused  
You know you're scaring me too  
I see the evil is you  
Is it scary for you baby.

Robbie Ray is a little calmer. Anneliese looks at basement door.

"That's enough sis." Anneliese whispers loud enough for only Lisa to hear.

Lisa comes out for her hiding spot.

"Hi Robbie Ray." Lisa said.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was one making ghost noises." Lisa answered.

"Why on earth would do that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Anneliese asked me to that's why." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray glares at Anneliese.

"Why would do that kind of thing?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I love it when you get scared sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray shakes his head than pulls Anneliese down beside him and kisses her.


	36. Anneliese's 26th Birthday Surprise

Chapter 36

Anneliese's 26th Birthday Surprise

It's the morning of Anneliese's 26th birthday. Robbie Ray gets up and goes for his morning jog. Anneliese wakes up a little while later and gets dressed for the day. Anneliese goes into the nursery to check on Coda to find that he is still sleeping. Anneliese walks downstairs to get some breakfast. Miley walks into the room than goes over and hugs her step-mom.

"Happy Birthday mom." Miley said.

"Thanks Miles." Anneliese replied.

All of a sudden Anneliese hears Coda crying. Anneliese runs upstairs than comes back a few minutes later with Coda in her arms just as Robbie Ray comes from his jog.

"Good morning dad." Miley said.

"Mornin' bud." Robbie Ray replied.

"How was your jog sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray doesn't answer Anneliese than walks out the kitchen.

"That was a bit strange." Miley said.

"Why isn't he talking me today?" Anneliese asked.

"I don't know mom but I'm going to find out." Miley answered.

Miley walks out the kitchen and glares at her.

"What's wrong bud?" Miley asked.

"I want to know if you're mad at mom or something because when she asked how your jog was and you totally ignored her." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray takes Miley on to the back patio.

"I could never be mad at her because I love you with all my heart." Robbie Ray said.

"Why didn't you answer her than?" Miley asked.

"The truth is I know if I talk to her she's going to know that I'm up to something than she might find out what I'm up to and I don't want her to because I want it to be a surprise." Robbie Ray answered.

"What are you talking about dad?" Miley asked.

"I'm taking her to snowboarding on the mountains around my cabin." Robbie Ray answered.

"Wow you've been up to the cabin since my mother passed away." Miley said.

"Yeah I know bud but I want to take your step-mom there." Robbie Ray said.

"How are exactly are going to get her there without her knowing?" Miley asked.

"I'm going to blindfold than take her there on my private jet." Robbie Ray answered.

"I think that you better say something to her before she starts thinking that you forgot about her birthday." Miley said.

Robbie Ray walks inside to find Anneliese looking out the window. Robbie Ray walks behind Anneliese and pulls her into his strong embrace.

"Happy Birthday darling." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I thought you forgot about my birthday." Anneliese replied.

"What kind of husband would I be if I forgot my wife's birthday?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Not a very good one sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"I'm sorry that you thought I forgot but I've been busy with something." Robbie Ray said.

"What have been busy with?" Anneliese asked.

"That my dear wife is a special secret birthday surprise and if I tell that it will be ruined." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese walks out the kitchen. All of a sudden Aunt Dolly and Mam'aw Ruthie come though the front door along with Luanne.

"What are you three doing here?" Miley asked.

"Your grandmother and I are here to keep things in order while your father takes your step-mom away for her birthday." Dolly answered.

Miley looks at her cousin.

"So care to share why you are here." Miley said.

Luanne starts crying than runs out the back patio. Robbie Ray gets to his feet and follows her niece to find her sitting on the bench.

"What's the matter Luanne?" Robbie Ray asked as he sits next to her.

"I heard my parents fighting last night Uncle Robbie Ray and I'm scared that they are going to break up." Luanne answered through her tears.

"Come on Luanne that's not going to happen because you're parents love each other just like I love your Aunt Anneliese." Robbie Ray said.

"Are you sure about that Uncle Robbie Ray?" Luanne asked.

"Yes I'm sure Luanne." Robbie Ray answered.

Luanne gives her Uncle Robbie Ray a hug. Bobbie Ray sudden appears.

"There are you are Luanne." Bobbie Ray said.

"Are you mad at mom?" Luanne asked.

"No of course not because I love her with all my heart." Bobbie Ray answered.

"Why were the two of you fighting last night than dad?" Luanne asked.

"Your mother said something that I didn't agree with that's all but we worked it out so there's nothing to worry about." Bobbie Ray answered.

Anneliese has been secretly listening in. Luanne and her father leave.

"Well I'm glad that they got that worked out because I don't like seeing my favorite niece all upset like that." Robbie Ray said with a sigh.

Anneliese sneaks up behind Robbie Ray and runs her fingers through his gorgeous hair. Robbie Ray smiles than turns to face her and pulls her into his strong embrace. Robbie Ray looks down into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Why did you do that darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I've always wanted to do that since the first day I met you." Anneliese answered.

"What took you so long to do it?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well I was afraid of what you were going to say or do if I did that sooner and also I was afraid that you would've not like me doing it at all." Anneliese answered.

"Why would you think that darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I don't know. "Anneliese answered.

"Well I have to admit that I don't let anyone touch my hair except for you because you're special." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks up into Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you Robbie Ray you know that right." Anneliese said.

"Yeah of course I do darling and I love you too." Robbie Ray replied as he tightens his embrace on Anneliese a little.

Anneliese starts smiling. Robbie Ray notices her smiling.

"What are you smiling about darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I love been in your arms remember especially since your embrace is stronger because now I feel really safe." Anneliese answered.

A few hours pass. Anneliese is sitting on the couch with a piece of string playing with Ray. Anneliese suddenly hears Coda crying so she runs upstairs to the nursery than picks him up in her arms and goes back downstairs with him. Anneliese sits on the couch than puts Coda on her lap and looks into his green eyes.

"How's my handsome green eyed boy doing?" Anneliese asked.

Coda looks up at his mother and coos. Anneliese smiles. Coda looks at his mother again and smiles.

"Mama." Coda said.

Anneliese's eyes widen in shock.

"Sweetheart get in here right now." Anneliese screamed.

Robbie Ray comes running into the room.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Coda just said his first word." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Coda.

"Can you say it again son?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Mama." Coda answered.

Robbie Ray rolls his eyes.

"Why did you do that sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I knew from the day he was born that would be his first word." Robbie Ray answered.

"How did you know that?" Anneliese asked.

"You're his favorite parent just like I'm Harmony's favorite parent darling." Robbie Ray answered.

After that Robbie Ray sneaks through the living with two suitcases than goes out to his private jet.

"Hi dad." Miley said.

"Sweet Niblets! Miley I've told you a million times not to sneak up on me." Robbie Ray said.

"I'm sorry dad." Miley replied.

Robbie Ray finished getting everything ready than goes to find Anneliese but he can't find her anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm not sure dad she was sitting on the couch when I went outside." Miley answered.

"Sweet Niblets! She really knows how to get me worried sick about her." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray lets a long sigh.

"Don't worry dad you'll find her she couldn't gotten too far because we were only outside for a few minutes." Miley replied.

"Why in the world is she doing this me? Does she know how I'm worried right now?" Robbie Ray asked.

Jackson walks through the door and looks at his father than at Miley.

"What's wrong with dad?" Jackson asked.

"He can't find our step-mom and he's freaking out." Miley answered.

Harmony comes downstairs and walks over to her father and looks up at him.

"I know where mommy is." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray gets eye level with Harmony.

"Where is she?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Up in the room you two share." Harmony answered.

Robbie Ray walks up to his and Anneliese's room to find her typing on her laptop. Anneliese is so busy typing that she doesn't notice that he came into the room. Robbie Ray walks over than sits down beside her but she still doesn't notice. Robbie Ray takes his hand and shuts the laptop on her. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Why did you do that?" Anneliese asked.

"I did it so that I could talk to you darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"About what sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"The reason why you took off without telling me. I was worried sick about you when I came in from outside and couldn't find you. I started getting really scared too because I thought that something happened to you". Robbie Ray answered.

"Really you were? Anneliese asked.

"Yes I was and answer my question Anneliese Jenessa Stewart" Robbie Ray answered.

"I came up here to write on my laptop and it was way too noisy downstairs which was making it hard to concentrate." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray pulls her close to him and hugs her really tight.

"Just promise me the next you'll tell me before you just take off on me." Robbie Ray said.

"Okay I will I promise." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray tightens his grip on Anneliese than kisses her passionately. Robbie Ray breaks the kiss than walks downstairs and Anneliese follows him just as Lisa comes through the front door. Lisa walks over to her sister and passes her single yellow daffodil.

"Happy Birthday little sis." Lisa said.

"Oh thanks Lisa but I so wish that I had a bouquet of them because after all they are my favorite flowers." Anneliese said.

"Oh so you want a bouquet of yellow daffodils than you shall have what you desire darling." Robbie Ray thinks to himself.

Robbie Ray goes over to the keychain holder than takes his keys out of it and leaves the house. Anneliese sees Robbie Ray leaving and runs after him.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"You will find out when I get back darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray leaves and goes to the flower shop. The lady that is working there looks up as Robbie Ray walks in.

"Hi there sir my name is Kamryn Stokes." The lady said.

"My name is Robbie Stewart." Robbie Ray replied.

"What can I help you with Mr. Stewart?" Kamryn asked.

"I would like a dozen yellow daffodils for my wife as a special birthday present." Robbie Ray answered.

Kamryn gets a dozen yellow daffodils than puts them into a bouquet and ties them up with a pink bow. Robbie Ray pays for them than goes home from with them and puts them behind his back. Anneliese is still talking with her sister. Robbie Ray walks over to them and clears his throat. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"What is it sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray takes the bouquet of yellow daffodils out from behind his back and passes them to Anneliese.

"These are for you darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"How did you know these were my favorite flowers?" Anneliese asked.

"I heard you tell your sister early so that's where I went when you asked me where I was going." Robbie Ray answered.

"You really are one amazing man and I'm so glad that I have you in my life." Anneliese said.

"Why is that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You have shown me so much about love when I didn't think I could ever feel that way again and you are such a hopeless romantic which is the biggest reason why I love you so much sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"Well like I told you before you have really brought out the romantic side that I didn't know I had. "Robbie Ray said.

"That's not true and you know it Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese replied.

"What are you talking about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I know for a fact that you were the same with Miley's and Jackson's mother because she told me so in that dream I had where she showed up in it." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray takes the flowers into the kitchen and puts them into a vase. Lisa looks at Anneliese.

"I've been thinking about how cool it would be to learn new dances to use on the Doodlebops." Lisa said.

"Yeah that would be cool." Anneliese replied.

"What dance would you like to learn?" Lisa asked.

"I love to learn how to do the tango." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray over hears Anneliese saying that she wants to learn the tango. Robbie Ray knows how to do the tango because before Miley's and Jackson's mother died she taught Robbie Ray to do a whole bunch of dances including the tango.

"So darling you want to learn the tango well that can be arranged." Robbie Ray thinks to himself.

A few hours later Robbie Ray comes behind Anneliese and puts the blindfold over her eyes.

"Why are blindfolding me sweetheart?" Anneliese asked in scared voice.

"I can't tell you because it's a surprise." Robbie Ray answered with a crackle in his voice.

"Please tell me where we are going and get this thing off me." Anneliese yelled.

"I'm sorry darling but I can't do that." Robbie Ray said in a hoarse voice.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I'm fine darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well you don't sound fine to me sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"I just have a tickle in my throat that's all darling." Robbie Ray replied.

Robbie Ray picks up Anneliese in his arms and carries her out to his private jet. Robbie Ray helps Anneliese to her seat than runs up to where the controls are and sets for automatic pilot. Robbie Ray walks over to Anneliese and sits down beside than puts his arm around her.

"Can I take this blindfold off now sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"No I'm sorry darling but you can't." Robbie Ray answered.

They plane flies for what seems like forever than it finally lands. Robbie Ray takes Anneliese by the hand and helps her out the the plane. Robbie Ray smiles than takes off the blindfold. Anneliese looks around with a shocked look on her face and then she looks at Robbie Ray.

"Where in the world are we sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"We are at my cabin darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"What do you mean your cabin, honey?" Anneliese asked.

"I mean this is my cabin well actually it was mine and Susan's cabin but now it's mine and yours." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese walks over to Robbie Ray than pulls him close and kisses him passionately. A few minutes later Anneliese breaks the kiss. Robbie Ray takes their luggage out of his private jet than carries it inside and sets it down on the floor. Anneliese looks around the cabin.

"Wow it's such a beautiful cabin but I just want to know one thing sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"Go ahead and ask away because I'm listening darling." Robbie Ray replied.

"Why did you bring me to your cabin?" Anneliese asked.

"I brought here because this is rest of your birthday present." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray. Anneliese notices the snowboarding equipment.

"What's with the snowboarding equipment sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"There's a perfect snowboarding hill out behind this cabin." Robbie Ray answered.

"I don't how to snowboard sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"That's why I'm going to teach but not tonight because it's getting late but first thing tomorrow." Robbie Ray said with another little crackle in his throat.

"Who taught you to snowboard?" Anneliese asked.

"Susan taught me." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray walks over to the CD player than he puts in a tango CD and presses play.

"What's with the tango music sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"That's very simple darling I'm going to teach you to do the tango." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese's mouth drops open in shock and she's speechless for a few minutes.

"How did you know that I wanted to learn the tango?" Anneliese asked.

"I overheard you telling Lisa earlier before we left that you want to learn the tango." Robbie Ray answered.

"Who taught you the tango?" Anneliese asked.

"Miley's and Jackson's mother taught me a whole bunch of dances before she passed away including the tango." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles than Robbie Ray pulls her close and teaches her how to do the tango. When they are done Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"You always know how to surprise me and you're an awesome tango dancer." Anneliese said.

"Thanks darling and it was fun teaching you." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese wraps her arms around Robbie Ray and kisses him. Anneliese sits down on the bed and lets out long sigh. Robbie Ray walks over than sits next to Anneliese.

"What's the matter darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I've been wondering something for quite sometime." Anneliese answered.

"What's that darling?" Robbie Ray asked with a horsey voice.

"What happened to your voice the first 25 days of August?" Anneliese asked.

"You know all the yelling, talking and singing I was doing non-stop in July." Robbie Ray answered.

"Yeah I remember." Anneliese said.

"Well when July 31st came around my throat started hurting really bad so I went to the doctor." Robbie Ray answered.

"What did the he tell you?" Anneliese asked.

"He told me that I damaged my voice and that I wasn't allowed to talk for a few weeks which believe me it wasn't easy." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh I believe you." Anneliese replied.

"He also told me something else which at the time I thought was kind of weird but it explains more about what happen on my birthday." Robbie Ray said.

"What are you talking about?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm talking about the real reason that Margo kissed me." Robbie Ray answered.

"What was the real reason that Margo kissed you?" Anneliese asked.

"The doctor told me that the only way I could get my voice back was to be kissed by an ex-girlfriend on my birthday." Robbie Ray answered.

"Wow that's a weird cure." Anneliese said.

"Yeah I know that's what I was thinking." Robbie Ray said with a crackling in his voice.

"I'm going to go for a walk sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray nods his head. Anneliese puts on her coat than heads outside in the fresh crisp cool night air. Robbie Ray walks over to his desk than starts writing a poem. A few minutes later Anneliese comes inside than puts her coat away and notices Robbie Ray writing something. Anneliese walks over to Robbie Ray.

"What are you writing sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Nothing important darling." Robbie Ray answered as he covers the piece of paper with his hands.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than Anneliese grabs the piece of paper off the bed and reads it. Anneliese is speechless at first then she starts crying but these are tears of joy. Anneliese then jumps in Robbie Ray's arms and they fall down and land right on the bed and start kissing very passionately. Robbie Ray grins a little than starts kissing Anneliese with even more passion. Anneliese's eyes widen for a minute than she suddenly figures out what he's up too than starts kissing him with more passion too. They kiss for awhile than start making love and stop around 12am. The next morning Robbie Ray wakes up with a really horse throat and he goes to say something but nothing comes out. Robbie Ray goes to the kitchen than makes some herbal tea and oatmeal for himself than sits down at the table and starts eating his breakfast. After Robbie Ray is finished eating he goes back to bed. A few hours pass than Anneliese opens her eyes than looks at Robbie Ray to see him sleeping like a baby and she just watches him sleep. A few hours later Robbie Ray finally opens his gorgeous green eyes than noticed Anneliese look at him and he smiles.

"Good morning sleepy head." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray just laughs a little and hugs Anneliese. Anneliese gets a confused look on her face because Robbie Ray always tells her the first thing in morning that he loves her.

"What's wrong sweetheart cat got tongue." Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray shakes his no. Anneliese closes her eyes the taps into Robbie Ray's mind.

"Please don't let her find that I lost my voice again." Robbie Ray is thinking to himself.

Anneliese's eyes widen in shock and gets a scared look on her face. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese. Anneliese grins a little than Robbie Ray gets a scared look on his face. Anneliese giggles.

"Okay she's up something but what." Robbie Ray thinks to herself.

Anneliese giggles again than pulls Robbie Ray close to her. Anneliese kisses Robbie Ray passionately but they're not her normal kisses. Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes widen in shock than a few minutes Anneliese breaks the kiss. Robbie Ray doesn't say for a few minutes.

"Whoa, darling those weren't your normal kisses." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese gasps.

"You got your voice back honey." Anneliese said in shock.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"How did you know that I lost my voice?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I can read your mind that's why sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"Sweet Niblets! Why didn't you tell that you could do that darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment." Anneliese answered.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well to tell you the truth since I first met you." Anneliese answered.

"What?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You heard me Robbie Ray." Anneliese answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was also waiting for the perfect moment to tell you about that too." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese sighs than lays down at the bed looking up at the ceiling. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What are you thinking about darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm thinking about the man that I love." Anneliese answered.

"Who is that?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese gives Robbie Ray a look.

"Oh me." Robbie Ray said.

"He doesn't know that I was actually thinking about Michael Jackson." Anneliese thinks to herself.

Anneliese nods her head than snuggles up to Robbie Ray and lays her on his shoulder than starts smiling.

"What are you doing?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Ssh sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"Let me guess you're listening to my heartbeat again." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than nods her head. Robbie Ray smiles than too than kisses Anneliese on the forehead. Anneliese gasps than jumps to her feet than runs into the bathroom. Robbie Ray suddenly gets one of feelings about something being wrong with his girl than he taps into it and he finds out what's wrong with his girl and his mouth drops open in shock.

"Sweet Niblets! I always had a feeling this would eventually happen." Robbie Ray said just as Anneliese comes out the bathroom.

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray doesn't answer Anneliese. Anneliese walks over to him.

"Answer me right now Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray still says nothing. Anneliese starts grinning than stats to tickle Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray busts out laughing.

"Okay, okay I give darling and you're pregnant again but this time it's twins." Robbie Ray blurts out.

Robbie Ray gasps than covers his mouth but it's too late because she heard him. Anneliese's eyes widen in shock than she goes to say something but nothing comes out. Robbie Ray just smiles a little. After a few minutes Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Get serious that's not possible." Anneliese said sarcastically.

Robbie Ray gives Anneliese a serious look.

"Sweet Niblets! You are serious aren't you." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yeah I am darling and it's possible becauuse we're both have twins so it was bound to happen." Robbie Ray said.

"Why couldn't it been Arica that this happen to?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close to him.

"I guess it just a matter of fate darling." Robbie Ray said.

"You call this fate?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I do and I've alwas sercetly wanted a set of twins." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese gasps than runs to the bathroom again than comes back a few minutes.

"This way too much for...me..." Anneliese said before she faints.

"Sweet Niblets!" Robbie Ray yelled.

Robbie Ray leans over kisses Anneliese very passionately than breaks but nothing happens.

"Oh no please wake up Anneliese." Robbie Ray said though the tears are now falling from his green eyes.

Robbie Ray picks Anneliese in his arms than lies her the bed. Robbie Ray sits bed next to her.

"Please darling open your eyes." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese doesn't move or open her eyes. Robbie Ray takes out his cell phone and dials Lisa's number. Lisa picks up the phone.

"Hi this is Lisa Joy Wexler." Lisa said.

"Hi Lisa it's your brother-in-law Robbie Ray." Robbie Ray replied though his tears.

"Why are you crying Robbie Ray?" Lisa asked.

"Anneliese fainted and this time I can't wake her up." Robbie Ray answered.

"Did you try kissing her with everything in you?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah I did but nothing happen." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's strange." Lisa said.

"What should I do?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Wait and see what happens." Lisa said.

"I just wish she would open those beautiful blue eyes of hers." Robbie Ray replied.

"Do you know the reason behind why she fainted?" Lisa asked.

"She's pregnant again that's why." Robbie Ray answered.

"She can't faint from being pregnant." Lisa said.

"Well she did." Robbie Ray said.

"Is there something you're not tell me Robbie Ray?" Lisa asked.

"There's going to be another set of twins around in a several months." Robbie Ray answered.

Lisa gasps.

"Are you saying that Anneliese is going to have twins?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah that's actually what I'm saying." Robbie Ray answered.

"I'm not surprised." Lisa said.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I always had a feeling if that Anneliese would end having a set of twins someday." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray looks over to see Anneliese still has woken up.

"Is there anything else I could do to wake her up?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Trying kissing like you've never kissed her before but keep me on the phone and let me know if it works." Lisa answered.

Robbie Ray walks over to the bed than leans over and kisses Anneliese like he's never kissed her before. A few minutes later he breaks the kiss and Anneliese finally opens her eyes.

"Are you still there Lisa?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I'm here." Lisa answered.

"It worked Lisa." Robbie Ray said.

"I knew it would so I'll let you go now." Lisa said.

Lisa and Robbie Ray hang up on each other. As soon as they hung up on each other Anneliese's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Lisa said.

"Hi, this is Michael Jackson." Michael said.

"Hi, Michael. It's Lisa." Lisa said.

"Lisa what are you doing answering Anneliese's cell phone?" Michael asked.

"That is because she left here with me." Lisa answered.

"Where is she anyways?" Michael asked.

"She is snowboarding with her husband Robbie Ray." Lisa answered.

"Oh ok. Thanks Lisa." Michael said.

"You're welcome." Lisa said.

"Don't let her know that I called." Michael said.

"Ok I won't. Bye Michael." Lisa said.

"Thanks. Bye Lisa." Michael said.

Lisa and Michael hang up on each other. Back with Anneliese and Robbie Ray. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Why were you talking to my sister?" Anneliese asked.

"When you fainted I got all scared and phoned her." Robbie Ray answered.

"Did you tell her about the twins?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I did but she wasn't surprise because she always knew that you'd end up having a set of twins." Robbie Ray answered.

"I really don't know if I can do this because I have a feeling this pregnancy isn't going to be easy." Anneliese said as tears start falling down her face.

Robbie Ray walks over to Anneliese than wipes away her tears and pulls her close.

"It's going to be okay darling because I'm with you and you can always count on me." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese lets out a long sigh. Robbie Ray closes his eyes than concentrates on Anneliese. Robbie Ray wraps his arms around Anneliese's stomach. Anneliese whimpers and Robbie Ray kisses the top of her forehead.

"Just clear your mind and don't think about it because more think about it will only make it twice as bad." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles and kisses Robbie Ray.

"Are you still up for me teaching you to snowboard?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well not really but it will take my mind off the twins." Anneliese answered.

They get ready than go outside and Robbie Ray teaches Anneliese to snowboard. The stay out there for a while the go back inside. They lay down on the bed. Anneliese is close to the edge of the bed than sudden she starts slipping off the bed.

"Ah Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray suddenly notices that she's slipping off the bed than pulls her away from the edge of the bed into his strong embrace.

"Be careful darling." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese smiles than looks at Robbie Ray.

"I just came with another good nickname for you after what you just did." Anneliese said.

"What is it darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"My knight in shining armor." Anneliese answered.

"Oh I like that one but I have admit that sweetheart is my favorite by far." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese rolls over so she's facing Robbie Ray and they kiss passionately. They stay for a few more days than head home. Robbie Ray and Anneliese arrive from their trip on December 23. When they walk in the door Robbie Ray notices that everything is decorated for Christmas.

"Who did all this?" Robbie Ray asked.

"We all did son." Mam'aw Ruthie answered.

Miley and Jackson noticed that their parents are standing directly under the mistletoe. Miley starts laughing. Lisa and Jon are there too. Lisa suddenly notices too than looks at Anneliese than makes an up motion. Anneliese looks above her and notices the mistletoe.

"Um sweetheart look up." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks up and notices the mistletoe.

"Sweet Niblets!" Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese pulls him close and kisses him passionately. A few minutes later they break apart.

"WHOA SWEET NIBLETS!" Robbie Ray screamed.

Miley, Jackson and everyone start laughing.

"Why did you say that?" Anneliese asked.

"I said it because I loved it when you kissed me with all the passion in you and it was an amazing kiss." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese lets out long sigh and Robbie Ray suddenly senses that something is wrong with her.

"Are you okay darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"What do you think?" Anneliese asked sarcastically.

"Oh okay that's a no right." Robbie Ray answered.

"Yeah it is." Anneliese said sarcastically.

"Why do you always have to do that sarcasm bit?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese scoffs than walks off. Robbie Ray roll his eyes just as Miley comes into the room.

"Dad you're back." Miley said.

Robbie Ray hugs Miley. Miley looks around.

"Where's mom?" Miley asked.

"She got angry and walked off." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"I don't know bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese is up in hers and Robbie Ray's room bawling her eyes out. Robbie Ray comes into the room than sits next to her.

"Are you okay darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I'm not." Anneliese answered.

"Is what I said to you that made you upset?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes it was." Anneliese answered though her tears.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese into his embrace.

"I'm sorry darling but you're sarcasm is starting to annoy me a bit." Robbie Ray said.

"Well you're just going to have to get use to it because that's a part of me." Anneliese replied.

"Where did you did your sarcasm from darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"From my mother sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"Why is that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well she was always like that to my dad and since I was always with her it kind of rubbed off on me." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray hugs Anneliese than they kiss. Robbie Ray leaves. Anneliese gets a dose of morning sickness than runs to the bathroom. Dolly hears Anneliese than waits outside the door. Anneliese comes out and notices Dolly standing there.

"Do you need to use it?" Anneliese asked.

"No I don't but I do need to talk to you." Dolly answered.

Dolly takes Anneliese out to the back patio to talk to her. Robbie Ray goes the patio door to listen in. Dolly looks at Anneliese.

"Are you pregnant again?" Dolly asked.

"Yes I am Dolly but there's something different about this pregnancy than the other two." Anneliese answered.

"What's that?" Dolly asked.

"This time I'm carrying twins." Anneliese answered.

"That's not surprising because after all you're a twin and Robbie Ray is a twin. It was bound to happen." Dolly answered.

"It's so different this time around because there's two of them instead of one." Anneliese answered.

"Yeah it would be but don't forget that you have the people that love especially your husband." Dolly said.

"That's true Dolly." Anneliese replied.

Dolly suddenly notices Robbie Ray and sighs.

"Robbie Ray Stewart you nosy hillbilly." Dolly replied.

Robbie Ray walks out to the back patio than pulls Anneliese up into his embrace and looks at Dolly.

"I'm not a nosy hillbilly. I'm a concerned hillbilly husband." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles a little when she hears him say that. A few hours pass. Robbie Ray takes Lucky Lulu out to the back patio than starts singing I Want My Mullet Back. Anneliese hears Robbie Ray singing and so does Miley.

"Not again I've already been though this with him." Miley said.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Anneliese asked.

"I mean that he wants his mullet back but I've told him a million times he looks better the way he is now." Miley answered.

"Well I can't say anything about that because I've never seen his mullet before." Anneliese said.

Miley runs up to her bedroom than comes back down with a picture of her father when he was younger and had his mullet than passed it to her mother. Anneliese looks at than busts out laughing.

"What's so funny mom?" Miley asked.

"This picture and I have to agree with you he looks so much better now." Anneliese answered.

"Maybe you should try to tell him that because he'll listen to you mom." Miley said.

Anneliese walks to back patio where Robbie Ray is still singing. Anneliese takes Lucky Lulu from Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray looks up at Anneliese than gets to his feet.

"Give me back Lucky Lulu." Robbie Ray said with his voice raising a little.

"Not until you promise that you won't sing that song again because you so much better with your hair the way it is right now and don't raise your voice at me." Anneliese said.

"How can you say that when you never seen my mullet?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I can say that because Miley showed me a picture of you with your mullet and I didn't like it at all." Anneliese answered.

"Why not darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I just don't okay." Anneliese answered as she messes up his hair a little.

Miley is watching from the window and when she sees her step-mom mess up her father's hair she can't believe it. Robbie Ray smiles than pulls Anneliese close to him.

"Alright you win I'll keep my hair the way it is and I'll never sing that song again." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than kisses Robbie Ray. They walk back inside. Miley looks at her dad.

"What is it bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was wondering something about what I saw a few minutes ago and oh by the way I was watching the two of you just so I could see what would happen." Miley answered.

"What were you wondering bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was wondering why you didn't get mad when mom messed up your hair because you're always telling me that nobody touches your hair." Miley answered.

"Your mother is the only one allowed to touch my hair." Robbie Ray said.

"Why dad?" Miley asked.

"She just is because like I told her before we went on our trip she's special." Robbie Ray answered as he kisses Anneliese.

Miley has date with Guy so she gets ready than goes to meet him. Miley and Guy are having a great time which makes them lose track of time. Robbie Ray told Guy to have Miley back at 10pm but they don't get back until 10:30pm which makes Robbie Ray really angry. Robbie Ray is about to lose his temper at Miley.

"Where have you been young lady!?" Robbie Ray asked in yell.

"Guy and I were having so much fun together that we lost track of the time." Miley answered.

"Well I told him that I wanted you home at 10pm and it's 10:30pm!" Robbie Ray yelled.

"Dad stop yelling because I'm not deaf." Miley said.

"Hush up Miley Rae Stewart because you're in enough trouble so don't go getting yourself in anymore." Robbie Ray sad.

Robbie Ray goes over to punch something because of his temper level. Anneliese runs in front of Robbie Ray.

"What did we talk about at the beach a few months ago sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Sweet Niblets! Stop reminding me because I know we talk about so quit it right now Anneliese." Robbie Ray answered in angry tone.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"Whatever." Robbie Ray replied.

"Alright that it's with you up to our room and cool off!" Anneliese yelled.

"You're not my mother so you can't tell me what do." Robbie Ray screamed.

"That maybe true but I'm your wife remember so you have to listen to me got it." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray storms up to his room and mumbles something.

"What was that sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Nothing darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray goes up to his and Anneliese's room than lays on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"She's going to be the end of me. I don't see what so wrong with my temper. I wished she just stop bringing it up." Robbie Ray said.

"Are you talking to yourself sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah so what if I was and at least I get a better conversation out of myself because there's no use talking to some people around here." Robbie Ray answered.

"Do you mean me?" Anneliese asked.

"Wow you got that one right away." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese walks over to the bed and sits down next to Robbie Ray.

"I see that you're still in a bad mood and I have a way that might fix that." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray gets a scared look on his face.

"Oh no she's up something to again. What in the world is going on in that mind of hers anyway?" Robbie Ray asked himself.

"Hey watch it Robbie Ray because remember I can read your mind." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray lets out a long sigh. Anneliese pulls him close and kisses him passionately. A few minutes later they break apart and Robbie Ray looks at her.

"Why did you do that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I just wanted to see if it would help calm you down a little." Anneliese asked.

"Oh I see darling." Robbie Ray said.

"Did it work sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah it did a little." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well I guess from now when you lose your temper than I'm just going to have to kiss you to calm you down." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles a little than pulls her into his embrace. Robbie Ray decides to go downstairs for something to eat. Robbie Ray makes a sandwich than turns his back to get something to eat. Bobbie Ray sneaks some worms into Robbie Ray's sandwich than disappears. Robbie Ray turns around than takes a bit of his sandwich and bites a worm. Robbie Ray spits out the sandwich than starts gagging.

"Bobbie Ray!" Robbie Ray yelled.

Bobbie Ray just snickers. Robbie Ray than decides to take a shower. Bobbie Ray rigid his twin's shower. Robbie Ray turns on the shower and ketchup comes out of it.

"SWEET NIBLETS! BOBBIE RAY!" Robbie Ray yelled.

Robbie Ray decides to go put his pajamas on and as he does he starts scratching.

"Bobbie Ray!" Robbie Ray screamed.

Anneliese comes into the room.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"My twin has been playing tricks on me for the pass two hours." Robbie Ray answered.

"What did he do?" Anneliese asked.

"First he put worms into my sandwich than he rigid my shower than when I turned it on ketchup was coming out and last he put itching powder in my pajamas." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray goes after his brother but Anneliese stops him.

"What are you going to do to him?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm going to kill him that's what I'm going to do." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray goes to find his brother but Anneliese blocks him.

"Killing your twin isn't going to solve anything sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"Move aside Anneliese." Robbie Ray replied.

"No I'm not moving because you're not killing your twin and that's final." Anneliese said.

Anneliese decides to take Robbie Ray for a walk to get him away from his twin.

"Alright that's it we're going for a walk so that you can cool off sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks at his watch and notices that it's 11:30 at night than he looks at his wife.

"Are you crazy it's 11:30 at night darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I am crazy in love with you." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray laughs a little than kisses her. They start walking along hand in hand than suddenly they come to a park. Robbie Ray sees the swings than gasps and runs over to them. Anneliese follows him. Robbie Ray sits on the swing and starts swinging.

"Are you having fun sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I am because I love swings." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese sits down on the swing next to Robbie Ray than tries to go high because she can't get enough of speed to get to get high. Robbie Ray gets to his feet than starts pushing Anneliese on the swing. Anneliese's hair starts blowing in the wind.

"Wow she looks so beautiful when her hair blows in the wind." Robbie Ray thinks to himself.

Anneliese hears what he thinks and she just smiles. Robbie Ray pushes her on the swing for what seems like forever than he stops because his arms are getting tired. They leave the park than head home hand in hand. Robbie Ray suddenly stops walking than pulls Anneliese close and kisses her. Anneliese kisses him back than breaks a few minutes later.

"What was that kiss for?" Anneliese asked.

"I just couldn't resist because you look so beautiful like always darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles than they continue on their way back home hand in hand. When they get home they go to bed. Robbie Ray wakes up around 7 than waits for his girl to wake up. Anneliese moans a little than opens her eyes. Anneliese gets to her feet than runs to the bathroom and throws up. Miley hears Anneliese but she doesn't know who it is until her mother comes out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay mom?" Miley asked.

"No I'm not Miles." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray walks behind Anneliese than pulls her close to him.

"How are you coping darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I feeling like...like..." Anneliese answered as she faints into Robbie Ray's arms.

Miley looks at her motionless step-mom than at her father.

"What's wrong with mom?" Miley asked.

Robbie Ray shakes Anneliese a little. Anneliese sighs than opens her eyes and she heard what Miley asked.

"I'm pregnant again Miles but there's a big difference this time." Anneliese answered.

"What kind of difference?" Miley asked.

"There's more than one baby this time." Anneliese answered.

Miley stares at her step-mom.

"Do you mean you're having twins?" Miley asked.

"Yeah she is bud and it's taking a lot out of her so that's why she fainted." Robbie Ray answered.

Jackson comes downstairs followed by Harmony and Coda.

"Lets go to the beach because it's really warm." Jackson said.

Anneliese goes to get ready.

"Oh you're not going this time darling." Robbie Ray said.

"Why not sweetheart?" Robbie Ray asked.

Robbie Ray walks to the kitchen. Anneliese follows Robbie Ray than read his mind and finds that he doesn't want to because of the twins.

"Oh come on you can't use our unborn babies to keep me away from the beach." Anneliese said.

"Did you read my mind?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I did because you weren't going to tell me why you didn't want me to go to the beach. " Anneliese answered.

"Alright fine you can go but stay away from the water." Robbie Ray said.

"I know how to swim remember." Anneliese said.

"I know that darling but it would be better if you just stay on the sand for the sake of our unborn twins's sake." Robbie Ray answered.

They all change than head to the beach. Robbie Ray is sitting on the towel with his arm around Anneliese. Robbie Ray gets to his feet and stretches.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm going to go for a little jog." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese up into his arms and kisses her than starts jogging normally. All of a sudden Robbie Ray starts jogging sideways. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray than at Miley and Jackson.

"How does your father do that jogging sideways thing?" Anneliese asked.

"We're not really sure mom." Miley and Jackson answered together.

A few minutes later Robbie Ray comes jogging over. Anneliese walks over to him and looks up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"How do you do that jogging sideways thing sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm not sure it just happens when I jog." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese looks at him again.

"Well you look so adorable when you jog like that." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than pulls Anneliese close to him and kisses her.


	37. Anneliese Goes Back To Canada

Chapter 37

Anneliese Goes Back To Canada And She Misses Robbie Ray

It is now August 1st again and Anneliese is sitting on the couch with Robbie Ray, Harmony and Coda and they are watching an episode of the Doodlebops. Then all of a sudden Anneliese's cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Anneliese." Anneliese said.

"Hi, Anneliese. This is Jamie your director." Jamie said.

"Oh hi, Jamie." Anneliese said as she went somewhere out of earshot of Robbie Ray, Harmony and Coda.

"I was wondering if you, Lisa, Jon and Chad could comeback to Canada?" Jamie asked.

"Why?" Anneliese asked in a not so happy tone.

"We need you four back up here to film new episodes of the Doodlebops." Jamie answered.

"When do we leave?" Anneliese asked.

"Today." Jamie answered.

"Today?" Anneliese asked in a not so happy tone.

"Yes today." Jamie answered.

"Ok. Jamie can my husband come too?" Anneliese asked.

"Chad is coming." Jamie answered.

"No. I don't mean Chad. Plus Chad and I got a divorce." Anneliese said.

"Then who is your husband now?" Jamie asked.

"His name is Robbie Ray Stewart and he is going to be disappointed when I tell him I have to go back to Canada." Anneliese answered.

"I'm sorry Anneliese but he can't come." Jamie said.

"Why can't he?" Anneliese asked.

"Because you won't be able to focus on your lines for the show if he is here with you." Jamie answered.

"Yes I would." Anneliese said.

"Well anyways I better let you go and pack your things. Bye Anneliese." Jamie said.

"Bye Jamie." Anneliese said.

Anneliese and Jamie hang up on each other. Then Anneliese went back over and sat down on the couch next to Robbie Ray and she had a sad look on her face.

"Darling what's wrong?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well, sweetheart, I have to go back up to Canada for awhile." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked.

Just then Miley came in.

"Oh, Miley can you do me a favor please?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure Mom. What do you want me to do?" Miley told her Step-Mom.

Can you take Coda and Harmony upstairs for awhile because I have to talk to your father and I don't want Harmony and Coda hearing what I am going to say to him?" Anneliese asked.

"Ok, Mom." Miley said.

After Miley took Harmony and Coda upstairs Anneliese told Robbie Ray why she had to go back to Canada.

"So now are you going to tell me, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I am." Anneliese answered.

"So why do you have to go back to Canada that you didn't want Harmony or Coda knowing about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well when I was on the phone earlier that was my director Jamie and she told me that Lisa, Jon, Chad and I have to go back to Canada to film new episodes of the Doodlebops." Anneliese answered.

"Did you ask her if I could come with you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes I did and she said that you couldn't come because if you were there I wouldn't be able to focus on my lines." Anneliese answered.

Just then Lisa, Jon, Chad, Randee and Arica walked through the door.

"Hi, sis." Lisa said.

"Lisa, Jon, Chad, I need to talk to the three of you." Anneliese said.

"Sure." Lisa, Jon and Chad said.

"Well earlier I got a call from our director Jamie and she told me that the four of us has to go back to Canada to film new episodes of the Doodlebops." Anneliese said.

"When do we leave?" Lisa asked.

"Today." Anneliese said.

A few hours later Lisa, Anneliese, Jon and Chad packed their things and were saying goodbye to everyone.

"Bye, mommy." Harmony said.

"Bye, sweetie. You will be a good girl for daddy while mommy is gone." Anneliese said.

"Yes, mommy I will." Harmony said.

"That's my girl." Anneliese said.

"Bye, darling." Robbie Ray said.

"Bye, sweetheart." Anneliese said as a tear was going down her face.

"I'm going to miss you darling." Robbie Ray said.

"I'm going to miss you too." Anneliese said.

"Oh darling I have something for you." Robbie Ray said.

"What is it sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

Before Robbie Ray answered he ran upstairs to his and Anneliese's room and got a CD then went back downstairs.

"Here you go darling." Roobie Ray said as he passed the CD to his wife.

"What is this?" Anneliese asked.

"It is a CD that I made for you." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh thanks, baby." Anneliese said.

"You're welcome." Robbie Ray said.

"What songs are on it?" Anneliese asked.

"You will find out when you listen to it when you get to Canada, but promise me that you won't listen to it until then." Robbie Ray answered.

"I promise." Anneliese replied.

"That's my girl." Robbie Ray said.

After that Anneliese and Robbie Ray were kissing each other passionately. A few minutes later they broke apart and Anneliese, Lisa, Jon and Chad said good-bye to everyone else. Now Jon is driving them to the airport. A few hours later they arrived in Canada.

"Hi, Lisa, Jon, Chad and Anneliese." Jamie said.

"Hi, Jamie." Lisa, Jon and Chad said.

"Anneliese what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Anneliese answered through her tears.

So now Lisa, Jon, Chad and Anneliese changed into the Doodlebops. Anneliese as Angel was sitting on the couch that is in Doodlebop Central before they start filming and was upset.

"Hey, sis what's wrong?" Deedee said.

"Deedee I can't do this." Angel said through her tears.

"Deedee what's is going on here you and Angel need to get in your places." Jamie said.

"Sorry Jamie, but Angel is upset." Deedee said.

"Angel what's wrong?" Jamie said.

"I can't do this Jamie." Angel said.

"Can't do what?" Jamie asked.

"I can't do the show." Angel answered.

"Why can't you do the show?" Jamie asked.

"I miss my Robbie Ray." Angel answered through her tears.

"How about we do an episode of Angel missing her husband?" Jamie asked.

"I like that idea." Deedee answered.

"I do too. I want my husband's name to be Ray Ray." Anneliese said.

"Ray Ray?" Jamie asked with a confussed look on her face.

"Yeah which is Robbie Ray, but I changed it to Ray Ray for the show." Anneliese answered.

"That is so cool." Jamie said.

Now Deedee, Rooney, Moe and Angel got in their places. Then the director shouted action and Deedee, Rooney and Angel came into Doodlebop Central.

"Hi, I'm Deedee Doodle." Deedee said.

"I'm Rooney Doodle." Rooney said.

"I'm Angel Doodle." Angel said.

"And... Where's Moe?" Deedee, Rooney and Angel said.

"Where's Moe?" A kid said.

So Deedee, Rooney and Angel started looking for Moe. All of a sudden Angel sees Moe.

"Angel why aren't you helping us look for him?" Rooney asked.

"That is because I already found him Rooney." Angel answered.

"You did?" Deedee and Rooney asked at the same time.

"Yes I did." Angel answered.

"Where is he then?" Deedee asked.

"He is right over there." Angel answered as she pointed to where Moe was hiding.

Moe jumps out of his hiding place.

"Taa-daa! Here I am!" Moe said.

"I'm Deedee Doodle." Deedee said.

"I'm Rooney Doodle." Rooney said.

"I'm Moe Doodle." Moe said.

"I'm Angel Doodle." Angel said.

"And...We're the Doodlebops." The Doodlebops said.

The lights dim down a little.

"It's time for the Doodlebop Pledge." Deedee and Angel said at the same time.

So after they did the pledge. Angel was looking sad and she went over to the couch and was lying on the couch all upset about missing her husband Ray Ray.

"Angel was wrong?" Rooney asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Roon!" Angel yelled.

"Come on, Angel, please tell me." Rooney said.

"No. I don't want to." Angel said.

"How come?" Rooney asked.

"Because I'm not in the mood right now." Angel answered.

"Please Angel. Come on and tell me what's wrong. You use to tell me everything." Rooney said.

"Not right not Rooney. Rooney you are my brother and I love you but I am just not in the mood right not." Angel said.

"Rooney just leave her alone for awhile." Deedee said.

"Why?" Rooney asked.

"Because she needs some time to herself right now." Deedee answered.

"But I want her to be happy." Rooney said.

"I know you do." Deedee said.

A few minutes later.

"Rooney." Angel called for her older brother.

"Yes Angel." Rooney said.

"I was wondering if you really want to know what's wrong with me?" Angel asked.

"Of course I do Angel." Rooney answered.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because you're my little sister and I want you to be happy." Rooney answered.

"Ok. Well the reason why I'm not happy now because I miss my husband Ray Ray." Angel said.

"Oh. Is there anything that I can do to help you?" Rooney told his little sister Angel.

"Well I was thinking of singing a song." Angel said.

"What song are you going to sing?" Rooney and Moe asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure." Angel answered.

"I know a song for you to sing Angel." Deedee said.

"What song are you thinking of Dee?" Angel asked.

"The song is called How Did I Fall In Love With You." Deedee answered.

"That is a great song for me to sing." Angel said.

"Well let's go to the Recording Studio and record it." Rooney said.

Just then Moe heard a whistle.

"Don't pull the rope." Deedee and Angel said.

Moe pulls the rope and a lot of water falls on him.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist because it feels so good." Moe said.

Now the Doodlebops are in the Recording Studio.

"Hi, Audio Murphy." The Doodlebops said at the same time.

"Yo, yo Doodlebops." Audio Murphy said.

A few minites later Audio Murphy started the camera and Angel was singing the song.

Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
Ooooooh  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall,  
in love,  
with you?

"That was a great song Angel." Audio Murphy said.

"Thanks Murph." Angel said.

Just then they heard Bus Driver Bob's bus horn.

"Bus Driver Bob!" The Doodlebops said at the same.

After that the said goodbye to Audio Murphy and they got on the bus and sang the "Get On The Bus" song and then they went to the concert and sang their song for their fans and then the episode of was over and the Doodlebops turned back into Lisa, Chad, Jon and Anneliese and then Anneliese went to her room. Once there she took down all the pictures that she had of her ex-husband and put up pictures of her husband Robbie Ray. After she was through her sister came in along with Jon and Chad.

"Hi, sis." Lisa said.

"What did you do to your room, Anneliese?" Chad asked.

"What in the world are you talking about Chad?" Anneliese asked.

"I mean what happened to the pictures that you had of me on your wall?" Chad asked.

"Oh that. I took them down and put up my Robbie Ray instead." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Because I rather see Robbie Ray on my wall in my room instead of Chad." Anneliese answered.

"You miss him don't you sis?" Lisa asked.

"Yes I do." Anneliese answered.

"Jon, Chad can I have a moment alone with my sister?" Lisa asked.

"Sure you can." Jon and Chad answered.

After Chad and Jon left Lisa was talking to her younger sister.

"So how are you feeling right now sis?" Lisa asked.

"I feel fine. I just don't know how I am going to survive until August 29th without Robbie Ray." Anneliese answered.

"What was that thing he gave you before we left today?" Lisa asked.

"Oh it was a CD that he made for me." Anneliese answered.

"Do you know what songs are on it?" Lisa asked.

"No I don't because I haven't listened to it yet." Anneliese answered.

"Didn't he say that you couldn't listen to it until you got here?" Lisa asked.

"As a matter of fact he did say that." Anneliese agreed.

"Why don't you listen to it now?" Lisa asked.

"That is a great idea Lisa." Anneliese answered.

So when Anneliese listened to her CD that she got from her husband Robbie Ray a great big smile came across her face. Because she knew who was singing the songs.

"Anneliese why are you smiling so much?" Lisa asked.

"Because the songs on this CD are sung by Robbie Ray." Anneliese answered.

"How do you know it's him?" Lisa asked.

"Because I know his voice when he sings and that is him singing." Anneliese answered.

A few more days go by and the only way for Anneliese to not faint is to listen to the CD she got from her husband. They film more episodes of the Doodlebops and now it is August 30th and Lisa, Chad, Jon and Anneliese go back to Malibu. When they walked into the house Harmony and Coda came downstairs and noticed their mother.

"Mama's home." Coda said as he ran over to her.

Anneliese picked up Coda and swung him around in the air.

"Did you be a good boy for Daddy while Mommy was away?" Anneliese asked.

"I was a good boy, Mama." Coda said.

"That's my boy." Anneliese said.

"Hi, Mommy." Harmony said as she hug her mom's leg.

"Hi, Harmony. Where's your father?" Anneliese told her daughter.

"Daddy went out for a jog." Harmony replied.

"Oh ok thanks sweetie." Anneliese said.

Anneliese went to go sit on the couch and wait for Robbie Ray to come back from his jog. She decided to lie down on the couch so that Robbie Ray couldn't see her when he came in from his jog. A few minutes later Robbie Ray came jogging in. He noticed Lisa right away.

"Lisa when did you get here?" Robbie Ray asked while catching his breath.

"I got here a few minutes ago." Lisa answered.

"Where's Anneliese?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I don't know but there is a surprise for you on the couch." Lisa replied.

So Robbie Ray went over and looked on the couch and was shocked and surprise to see who was on the couch.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" Anneliese asked as she got to her feet and went over to Robbie Ray.

Robbie Ray didn't say anything because he was so speechless to see his girl that he couldn't speak so all that he did was pull her close to him and kissed her passionately. They sat down on the couch and continued kissing each other passionately. Just then Miley and Jackson came in from outside.

"Miles look Mom's home and her and Dad are kissing." Jackson said.

Miley looked at her parents then at Lisa.

"When did you guys get home?" Miley asked.

"And how long have they been kissing like that?" Jackson asked.

"We got home four hours ago and they have been like that for three hours now." Lisa answered.

On August 30th and the 31st Anneliese never left Robbie Ray's side since she got home. They have spent every moment with each other. It is now Sunday, September 1, 2010 and Anneliese is watching all the videos of Michael Jackson that she has on her laptop.

"Who is she watching?" Robbie Ray asked Lisa.

"She is watching Michael Jackson." Lisa answered.

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked just as his twin brother and niece Bobbie Ray and Luanne walked in.

"Robbie Ray what is today?" Lisa asked.

"Well today is September 1st." Robbie Ray answered.

"What happened a year ago today?" Lisa answered.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Robbie Ray said.

"A year ago today Michael left for his world tour and now Anneliese is missing him so that is why she is watching videos of him today." Lisa said.

"So who is this Michael you two were talking about?" Bobbie Ray and Luanne asked.

Robbie Ray scoffs then walks off.

"What's wrong with him?" Bobbie Ray asked.

"He doesn't like it when his wife is watching Michael Jackson." Lisa answered.

"Why?" Luanne asked.

"Because she doesn't pay him any attention when she is watching Michael and the last time he was here he got mad at both her and Michael." Lisa answered.

"Why is that?" Luanne asked.

"Well he saw them kissed and that totally made him mad and my sister told me that he wanted to kill Michael." Lisa answered.

"So what happened?" Bobbie Ray asked.

"Anneliese told him that he couldn't kill him." Lisa answered.

"Why?" Luanne asked.

"Because she told him that she was thinking about his fans and that they will be crushed and heartbroken if Michael died." Lisa answered.

The day goes by and now it is Monday, September 2, 2010.

"Mom can you come to school with me today?" Miley asked.

"Sure, Miles." Anneliese answered.

"Thanks Mom." Miley said.

So now Miley and Anneliese are at the school. Now it is lunchtime and Amber and Ashley walk over to Miley and they didn't notice Anneliese.

"There you are little Miley." Amber said.

"Amber get away from me." Miley said.

"Why should I?" Amber asked.

"Yeah why should she?" Ashley asked.

"Get away or I tell my Step-mom." Miley answered.

"Oh please what she going to do she isn't even here." Amber said.

Just then Anneliese tapped Amber on the shoulder.

"Guess again Amber." Anneliese said.

Amber turns around and sees Anneliese standing behind her.

"When did you get here? I thought that you were in Canada?" Amber asked.

"Well I got back on August 30th." Anneliese answered.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"Miley asked me to come." Anneliese answered.

"Yeah I did." Miley said.

"So Amber and Ashley what have you been doing to my step-daughter?" Anneliese asked.

"Nothing." Amber answered.

"Amber I told you and I am going to tell you again to not lie to me at all." Anneliese said.

Amber and Ashley confusses what they did to Miley.

"Now I want you to promise me that you won't ever pick on Miley and her friends Lilly and Oliver ever again." Anneliese said.

"We promise." Amber and Ashley said at the same time.

Just then Anneliese's cell phone rang and a smile grew on her face when she saw who was calling her. Amber and Ashley leave.

"Hi." Anneliese said as she answered her phone.

"Hi, Anneliese. This is Michael Jackson." Michael said.

"I know." Anneliese said.

"Do you know why I am calling?" Michael asked.

"No I don't know at all." Anneliese answered.

"Well I'm calling to tell you that my world tour ending yesterday and that I am going to see you today at your house in three hours." Michael said.

"Really?" Anneliese asked in a shocked and surprise happy tone.

"Yeah." Michael answered.

"That is so cool." Anneliese said.

"I have a suprise for you Anneliese." Michael said,

"Sweet. I can't wait to see what it is." Anneliese said.

"What about your husband Robbie Ray?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry about him because I am going to talk to him so don't even worry about him at all because I have something planned." Anneliese answered.

"I missed you Anneliese." Michael said.

"I missed you too." Anneliese said.

"Well I gotta go. Bye Anneliese. I love you." Michael said.

"Bye. I love you too." Anneliese said.

Michael and Anneliese hang up on each other.

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

"That was Michael Jackson." Anneliese answered.

"What did he say?" Miley asked.

"He told me that his world tour ending yesterday and that he has a surprise for me and that he is going to see me in three hours today at the house." Anneliese answered.

"What about dad?" Miley asked.

"Don't worry about your father Miles?" Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Like I told Michael that I am going to talk to him and that I have something planned." Anneliese answered.

"Ok. Bye Mom." Miley said.

"Bye Miley." Anneliese said.

So Anneliese walked back home and she saw Robbie Ray in the kitchen. So she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why did you do that darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well you have always done it to me and I thought that just once I did it to you." Anneliese answered.

"Are you up to something darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well since you brought that up I do have to tell you something." Anneliese answered as she walked over to the couch followed by Robbie Ray.

"What did you want to talk about?" Robbie Ray asked as he joined his wife on the couch.

"If I tell you would you promise me that you won't get mad or anything?" Anneliese asked.

"I promise." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well when I was at Miley's school I got a phone call from Michael Jackson and he told me that he is coming here today." Anneliese said.

"I don't want him anywhere near you." Robbie Ray said with and angry tone in his voice.

"You promise me that you weren't get mad." Anneliese said.

"I'm sorry darling. I'm just still so mad at him for kissing you over a year ago." Robbie Ray said.

"Come on baby just get over that and if you don't give him a chance I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen but I don't know what or when but I do know that it's going to be bad if you don't give him a chance." Anneliese said.

Before Robbie Ray said anything Anneliese noticed Michael at the door. She got up and let him in. Robbie Ray went out to the back patio. Anneliese shakes her head.

"Hi, Anneliese." Michael said.

"Hi, Michael." Anneliese said as she gave him a hug.

"Where's Robbie Ray?" Michael asked.

"He went out to the back patio when you came in." Anneliese answered.

"Is he still mad at me for what I did on my birthday last year?" Michael asked.

"Yes he is." Anneliese answered.

"Well anyways remember when I told you that I have a surprise for you?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I remember." Anneliese answered.

"Well here it is." Michael said as he gave her a box full of clothes that he has worn and out grew.

"Oh Michael these are all the clothes that you have worn in your concerts." Anneliese said with tears coming down her face but these were tears of joy.

"Yes they are." Michael said.

Anneliese gave Michael a hug. A few days go by and Anneliese goes into labor and Robbie Ray knew that he had to get her to the hospital. A few hours later Anneliese is holding to babies and one a girl and the other one is a boy. Anneliese, the twins and Robbie Ray are joined by everyone.

"So darling what are you going to name them?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah mom what are you going to name my little brother?" Jackson asked.

"Well since he was born first I have decided to name him Michael Joseph Stewart after Michael Joseph Jackson. That is if it is ok with you sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"Of course it is." Robbie Ray said.

"So what are you going to name his twin sister?" Miley asked.

"Her name is going to be Janet Damita Jo Stewart named after Janet Damita Jo Jackson little sister to Michael Jackson." Anneliese answered.

A few days go by and the docters told Anneliese that she can take the twins home. Now three months go by and now it is December 19th the day before Anneliese's 27th birthday. Anneliese and Robbie Ray are upstairs putting Coda to bed.

"Sing Mama." Coda said.

"Ok what do you want me to sing?" Anneliese asked.

"How about a lullaby, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I want a lullaby." Coda answered.

"Ok a lullaby it is then." Anneliese said.

"So darling do you know any lullabies?" Robbie Ray asked.

"As a matter of fact I do know one." Anneliese answered.

"Sing it Mama." Coda said.

"Ok sweetie." Anneliese said.

So Anneliese sang the lullaby that she knew to Coda.

Hush little Coda  
Sleep little Coda  
Under the starry filled sky  
Now's the time for counting sheep  
And singing you to sleep  
With a sleepytime lulla  
Lulla, lulla, lulla  
Sleepytime lullaby  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

After that Coda fell alseep.

"Aww, look sweetheart he's asleep." Anneliese whispered.

"Yeah he is." Robbie Ray whispered.

Now Anneliese and Robbie Ray are in their room sitting on their bed.

"Darling that was a great song you sang to Coda." Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks Baby." Anneliese said.

Anneliese and Robbie Ray start talking for awhile and then before they knew it they were kissing each other passionately for what seems like forever. Then they fall asleep. Anneliese starts dreaming about her mom.

"I hope that thing that I sense before about Robbie Ray and I doesn't come true." Anneliese said in her dream.

"Oh Baby Girl you always did have some strange dreams." Brietta said.

"Mom is that you?" Anneliese said as she turned around and saw her mom.

"Come over here and give me a hug." Brietta said.

"Mom it is you." Anneliese said as she hugged her mom.

"I missed you Baby Girl." Brietta said.

"I missed your hugs mom." Anneliese said.

"Oh Baby Girl they're never fall away all you have to do is think about me." Brietta said.

"Thanks mom." Anneliese said.

"So what is this feeling that you were talking about earlier that you don't want to come true?" Brietta asked.

"Well a few months ago I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Robbie Ray and I if he didn't give Michael Jackson a chance." Anneliese answered.

"Well he better give Michael a chance or else the love and passion that you and Robbie Ray have will die and if he doesn't ever give Michael a chance the love and passion will be gone forever." Brietta said.

"I don't want that to happen." Anneliese said.

"Then don't make it happen." Brietta said.

"Oh mom you always know the right thing to say." Anneliese said.

"Thanks Baby Girl." Brietta said as she gave her daughter one more hug and kissed her on the forehead.

After that Anneliese jolted awake and looked over at Robbie Ray. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese whispered into his ear.

The next morning Anneliese was sitting on the couch with Harmony and Coda on her right and the twins on her left. Along with Robbie Ray and Lisa. Harmony and Coda were sitting in Robbie Ray's lap and the twins were sitting in Lisa's lap. Just then Anneliese decided to teach her children some songs that were on the show her mother was on.

"Now I am going to sing you some songs that were on a show my mom was on when she was younger." Anneliese said.

"What was the show called?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It was called Mister Rogers' Neighborhood." Anneliese answered.

"Who did she play Mommy?" Harmony asked.

"She play Lady Aberlin in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, but when she wasn't in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe and she was with Mr. Rogers her name was Betty Aberlin." Anneliese answered.

"So what songs from that show are you going to sing darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"The songs I am going to sing are You Are Special, Everybody's Fancy, It's You I Like, What Do You Do?, I'm Still Myself Inside and Let's Think of Something..." Anneliese said.

You are my friend  
You are special  
You are my friend  
You're special to me.  
You are the only one like you.  
Like you, my friend, I like you.  
In the daytime  
In the nighttime  
Any time that you feel's the right time  
For a friendship with me, you see  
F-R-I-E-N-D special  
You are my friend  
You're special to me.  
There's only one in this wonderful world  
You are special.

"Here is Everybody's Fancy." Anneliese said.

Some are fancy on the outside.  
Some are fancy on the inside.  
Everybody's fancy.  
Everybody's fine.  
Your body's fancy and so is mine.  
Boys are boys from the beginning.  
When you're born a boy baby you grow up to be a bigger boy than a man.  
Girls are girls right from the start.  
When you're born a girl baby you grow up to be a bigger girl than a woman.  
Everybody's fancy.  
Everybody's fine.  
Your body's fancy and so is mine.  
Girls grow up to be the mommies.  
Boys grow up be the daddies.  
Everybody's fancy.  
Everybody's fine.  
Your body's fancy and so is mine.  
I think you're a special person  
And I like your ins and outsides.  
Everybody's fancy.  
Everybody's fine.  
Your body's fancy and so is mine.  
I think you're a special person  
And I like your ins and outsides.  
Everybody's fancy.  
Everybody's fine.  
Your body's fancy and so is mine.

"Here is It's You I Like." Anneliese said.

It's you I like,  
It's not the things you wear,  
It's not the way you do your hair--  
But it's you I like  
The way you are right now,  
The way down deep inside you--  
Not the things that hide you,  
Not your toys--  
They're just beside you.  
But it's you I like--  
Every part of you,  
Your skin, your eyes, your feelings  
Whether old or new.  
I hope that you'll remember  
Even when you're feeling blue  
That it's you I like,  
It's you yourself,  
It's you, it's you I like.  
I hope that you'll remember  
Even when you're feeling blue  
That it's you I like,  
It's you yourself,  
It's you, it's you I like.

"Here is "What Do You Do?" This song suits you sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"How is that, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You'll see sweetheart. You'll see." Anneliese answered.

What do you do with the mad that you feel  
When you feel so mad you could bite?  
When the whole wide world seems oh, so wrong...  
And nothing you do seems very right?  
What do you do? Do you punch a bag?  
Do you pound some clay or some dough?  
Do you round up friends for a game of tag?  
Or see how fast you go?  
It's great to be able to stop  
When you've planned a thing that's wrong,  
And be able to do something else instead  
And think this song:  
I can stop when I want to  
Can stop when I wish.  
I can stop, stop, stop any time.  
And what a good feeling to feel like this  
And know that the feeling is really mine.  
Know that there's something deep inside  
That helps us become what we can.  
For a girl can be someday a woman  
And a boy can be someday a man.  
It's great to be able to stop  
When you've planned a thing that's wrong,  
And be able to do something else instead  
And think this song:  
I can stop when I want to  
Can stop when I wish.  
I can stop, stop, stop any time.  
And what a good feeling to feel like this  
And know that the feeling is really mine.  
Know that there's something deep inside  
That helps us become what we can.  
For a girl can be someday a woman  
And a boy can be someday a man.

"Here is Let's Think Of Something..." Anneliese said.

Let's think of something to do while we're waiting  
While we're waiting for something new to do.  
Let's try to think up a song while we're waiting  
That's liberating and will be true to you.  
Let's think of something to do while we're waiting  
While we're waiting 'til something's through.  
You know it's really all right;  
In fact, it's downright quite bright  
To think of something to do  
That's specific for you.  
Let's think of something to do while we're waiting.  
Let's think of something to do while we're waiting  
While we're waiting for something new to do.  
Let's try to think up a song while we're waiting  
That's liberating and will be true to you.  
Let's think of something to do while we're waiting  
While we're waiting 'til something's through.  
You know it's really all right;  
In fact, it's downright quite bright  
To think of something to do  
That's specific for you.  
Let's think of something to do while we're waiting.

"Those were great songs, Mommy." Harmony said.

"Thanks sweetie." Anneliese said.

"Who taught you to sing those songs?" Robbie Ray asked.

"My mom did of course." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray leaned over and kissed Anneliese passionately. Lisa took her nieces and nephews somewhere else to give Anneliese and Robbie Ray some privacy. As they were walking off Lisa looked back and just smiled.

"I am so glad that my little sister is so happily married like I am and that she has found her soulmate in Robbie Ray. Miley was right they are truly a match made in heaven." Lisa said to herself.

The

End


End file.
